Le bon moment
by So.Lalia
Summary: Anciennement "Rencontre inattendues". La vie est comme un chemin, Shikamaru et Temari n'ont fait que se croiser, sans jamais réussir à être ensemble... Une seconde chance leur est offerte des années après leur première rencontre.
1. Les échos du passé

**Hello, cette histoire était à la base un OS qui se limitait à cet unique chapitre. Cependant j'ai reçu des messages me demandant une suite et je me suis laissée tentée. Pour tout dire j'étais émotionnellement très impliquée dans cette fic, et la continuer m'a permis de cheminer et je pense, de grandir et de tourner la page. Trève de bavardages explications sur ce qui va suivre : **

**- Tout ce qui est en italique correspond à des souvenirs ou flashback (pour simplifier j'ai aussi séparer le présent des souvenir pas de jolis petit "OoOoO" **

- Les phrases en italiques et entre crochets [ ] sont les pensées de Temari.

- Tout en gardant les noms de lieux du manga l'univers dans lequel l'histoire se déroule est plus semblable au notre qu'à celui d'origine; donc pas de ninjas ni de techniques secrètes ou de ninjutsu.

- J'ai modifié l'origine de Temari : je la fait vivre à Konoha (mais je me rattrape en la mettant à la fac à Suna... ^^) ainsi que la situation familiale de Shikamaru : son père est mort et sa mère remariée

**Comme c'est de coutume, je rappel que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les empreinter !**

* * *

Ne pas regarder, ne pas se retourner, ne pas penser… Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Pathétique. Temari se trouvait pathétique assise là dans ce train SEULE. Après plus de trois ans elle avait eu la même réaction qu'autrefois.

A la fin du lycée elle avait décidé de quitter Konoha afin d'étudier dans une faculté prestigieuse ; la qualité de l'enseignement proposé était certes pour quelque chose dans sa décision, mais sa réelle motivation à quitter Konoha n'avait en vérité que peu de chose à voir avec ses études. En quittant son village elle tirait un trait définitif sur sa vie passée, sur ses amis et sur LUI : elle avait essayé de faire table rase du passé... Depuis elle retournait dans le pays du feu rendre visite à ses parents, mais elle n'avait jamais repris contacte avec ses anciens camarades.

Elle avait reconstruit sa vie, son cœur ne la faisait plus souffrir quand elle pensait à EUX ; elle était passée à autre chose, le temps s'était écoulé et elle avait finalement accepté. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi de la sorte ? Pourquoi ses yeux l'avaient-ils trahi ? Et surtout pourquoi se sentait-elle si vide tout d'un coup ?

OoOoO

_Elle aurait du être au trente-sixième dessous. Et pourtant… Ils étaient assis à admirer le soleil se coucher en riant. Quand ils étaient ensemble son cœur ne la faisait pas souffrir. IL avait cet étrange effet sur elle : sa seule présence la comblait et la vie semblait pleine de promesse lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux. _

_C'était en passant du temps avec LUI qu'elle s'était rendu compte de l'ennui que lui inspirait son petit ami. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les deux garçons : l'un doux, calme à l'écoute et intelligent, l'autre exubérant, lourd, possessif, sans la moindre conversation, en somme : dénué de tout intérêt. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec LUI, c'était ce qui lui avait permis de comprendre le mal que lui faisait son amant.  
__Chaque soir en sortant du lycée elle se rendait chez LUI, ils travaillaient cote à cote, parlaient de tout et de rien, ou restaient simplement assis à regarder la nature, profitant de la présence de l'autre. La jalousie maladive de Doku, son petit ami, les obligeait à se voir en cachette, mais ils persistaient : ils ne faisaient rien de mal. _

OoOoO

Ces souvenirs si chers à son cœur firent sourire la jeune femme assise sur sa banquette dans le train. Cependant l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là… tout aurait été plus simple bien sur… Mais la vie n'est jamais simple…

OoOoO

_La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Doku elle s'était fait cette réflexion : ce garçon aux allures de coq dans une bassecours n'était pas pour elle : trop fier, trop faut, trop exubérant… Un sourire niais sur les lèvres, il l'avait exaspéré avant même d'ouvrir la bouche. Et pourtant…_

OoOoO

Elle sourit désabusée.

OoOoO

_Elle n'avait pas écouté son instinct qui lui criait de le fuir ; il l'avait approché, sur de sa victoire, et elle l'avait laissé faire certaine de ne pas tomber dans un piège si grotesque… Si grotesque qu'elle s'était jetée en plein dedans oui ! Elle était tombée amoureuse de Doku, malgré elle, malgré ses rêves et son idéal de prince charmant… __C'était un__ idiot incapable de tenir une conversation sérieuse… Voir une conversation tout court ! Une fois certain de sa victoire il avait cueillit la jeune fille par un baisé, et l'avait lié à lui pour le meilleur… et pour le pire. Surtout pour le pire. Elle s'était offerte à cet idiot juste 3 semaines après leur rencontre et était passée "à la casserole" sans sourciller. _

_Mal. Elle avait eu tellement mal. Pas seulement physiquement : non, quelque chose s'était cassé en elle, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle s'était sentie salie et trahie par celui auquel elle avait offert son bien le plus précieu : son innocence.  
Il avait recommencé. Souvent.  
Après tout, elle était là pour ça et ne disait jamais non. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de son dégout ; n'avait jamais vu ses yeux s'embuer ; ses points serrés, ne lui avaient jamais mis la puce à l'oreille. Et elle l'avait laissé faire, paralysée… Il l'avait sautée, rien de plus, rien de moins._

OoOoO

Les yeux embués de la jeune femme auraient du alerter ses voisins de voiture ; un homme face à elle lisait un journal économique, plus loin une jeune fille de son âge écoutait sa musique en tapant du pied, à coté d'elle une vieille dame tricotait ce qui ressemblerait un jour à une écharpe. Tous s'enfermaient dans une bulle, faisant comme s'ils ne partageaient pas le même wagon ; après tout, quel intérêt y aurait-il eu à considérer ses voisins d'une heure ?

OoOoO

_L'indifférence… C'était dans l'indifférence la plus totale qu'elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses deux meilleures amies : elle n'était plus vierge. Et c'est avec détachement qu'elles avaient réagi : « c'est bien pour toi. » étaient les seuls mots qu'elles avaient prononcés sur le sujet.  
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ses mensonges et fugues l'avaient peu à peu séparé de ses parents, et ils ne rataient pas une occasion d'exprimer leur désapprobation concernant sa relation avec Doku. _

OoOoO

Temari toucha machinalement la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire droit, cadeau de sa mère pour son dernier anniversaire ; heureusement, et c'était bien le seul point positif de l'histoire, elle avait retrouvé sa relation avec sa mère et son père.

OoOoO

_Son idylle s'était peu à peu transformée en cauchemar. A moins qu'elle ne se soit voilé la face depuis le début ? Peut-être que tout avait toujours été horrible avec Doku... Mais ses souvenirs de cette période étaient trop flous pour qu'elle puisse trancher.  
Un jour en passant le voir elle était tombée sur un de ses amis. Le jeune homme d'abord froid l'avait surpris quand il avait entamé une conversation sur le film qui passait à la télévision à ce moment. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, partageant leurs centres d'intérêt et se découvrant de nombreux points communs.  
Lassé des soupirs d'ennui de Doku et de ses plaintes d'être mis à l'écart, ils avaient fini par se voir seul "en tout bien tout honneur" pour combler leurs après midi de solitude. C'était à ce moment là, qu'elle avait vraiment commencé à prendre conscience du statut qu'elle occupait pour son petit ami : elle n'était rien, pas plus qu'un vulgaire jouet, jouet qu'il pouvait jeter et reprendre comme il le souhaitait. _

_Lors de ses moments de mal-être elle se réfugiait souvent chez son nouvel ami, Shikamaru, se confiant et l'écoutant parler de ses expériences passées. Ils se retrouvaient à travers l'autre, partageant leurs peurs et leurs espoirs. _

OoOoO

La jeune femme releva la tête… Que devait-elle faire ? Aller le retrouver, prétextant qu'elle préférait être à coté de lui plutôt que du premier venu ? Non c'était ridicule…

OoOoO

_Elle s'était absentée de la ville durant un mois à cause d'un voyage familial prévu depuis longtemps. Elle avait laissé derrière elle Doku, avec qui elle avait eu le courage de rompre, et le nouvel homme de son cœur. Avant son départ Shikamaru lui avait fait promettre de ne pas tombée amoureuse d'un autre, promesse qu'il lui avait faite en retour. La jeune femme était partie le cœur léger : il l'aimait il lui avait dit, et à son retour ils pourraient être ensemble. _

_Le mois était passé en un clin d'œil et à la veille de son retour, Temari reçu un message de sa mère : celle-ci avait croisé Inoichi, le père de sa meilleure amie, et elle vivait apparemment une histoire d'amour avec un de leurs amis communs… Un brun cultivé semblait-il…  
La peur au ventre, la blonde avait appelé Ino, lui demandant des nouvelles ; cette dernière se fit une joie de lui annoncer sa récente mise en couple avec le Nara. La Sabaku s'était empressée de féliciter son amie ne laissant rien paraitre de sa détresse. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, s'enfuir.  
Il l'avait abandonné._

_Elle était retombée dans la mélancolie dont Shikamaru l'avait sorti ; chaque jour qui passait rendait la vie plus terne à ses yeux : à quoi bon puisqu'il ne l'aimerait jamais ? Ino avait d'abord tenté de la sortir de sa torpeur, mais face à la l'entêtement dont faisait preuve Temari à s'enfoncer toujours plus dans son abattement, elle abandonna se consacrant totalement à sa relation amoureuse. _

_C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait décidé de quitter Konoha : pour ne plus jamais faire face à ceux qui l'avaient mis dans un tel état. Sa « meilleure amie » qui, connaissant son attachement pour le jeune homme, l'avait quand même séduit ; Shikamaru qui l'avait abandonné sur le bord du chemin ; et Doku qui l'avait fait se détester elle-même. _

OoOoO

Temari était venue en weekend chez ses parents avec qui elle avait renoué des liens solides après sa période « petit ami coq », en effet, quand elle avait rencontré le brun elle en avait parlé à sa mère qui l'avait encouragé dans sa relation. Ses proches l'avaient soutenu lors de sa rupture avec son petit ami et encore plus lors de sa prostration. Sa mère l'avait déposé à la gare, peu de temps avant le départ de son train ; sur le quai elle avait superbement ignoré les visages connus pour se diriger vers un wagon presque vide. Elle avançait vers un endroit propice pour passer ses deux heures de voyage tranquille quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier :

« - Temari ! » La jeune fille soupira, elle qui espérait passer son voyage tranquille… Elle connaissait cette voix… Mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un mon dessus, peu importe elle se souviendrait : elle oubliait rarement les noms, visages ou voix des personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle tenta d'afficher un sourire convaincant et se retourna.

Face à elle deux personne. EUX. Elle souriante, lui légèrement en retrait l'aire morose, tout deux la regardait. Elle devait dire quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Elle ne les avait pas vu tout les deux depuis plus de deux ans, et encore ils étaient passé en coup de vent à son anniversaire. [_Temari bon sans dis quelque chose !]_

« - Heu… Salut. Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? » Question bateau mais le choc était trop important pour qu'elle réussisse à construire une phrase plus compliquée.

« - Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Ça fait super longtemps !

- Ouai. » Réponse monosyllabe (valeur sur en cas de panne d'inspiration) La blonde détaillait les deux jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face : Ino son ex meilleure amie et LUI Shikamaru, toujours aussi beau et apaisant malgré son aire fermé.

« - J'accompagne Shika au train il rentre pour la semaine.

- tu fais toujours tes études dans la région de Suna ? » Temari s'était tourné vers le brun cherchant à l'inclure dans la conversation. [_Bon sans mais il fait exprès d'éviter mon regard cet abruti ! _]

« - Oui. » Simple, direct, froid. Made by Shikamaru Nara.

« - Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu prends aussi le train ? » [_Non tu ne vois pas je fais mes courses là ! Bon sans j'ai un sac sur le dos j'allais m'assoir dans un wagon de train mais non je suis là pour le fun !]_

« - Je rentre à Suna, c'est là que je suis en fac. Comme l'année dernière tu sais, je t'en avais parlé…

- Non désolée je me souviens pas, et tu fais quoi là bas ?

-Droit. » Temari se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise, Ino l'aire heureux plaqué sur son visage la regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres quant à Shikamaru… Lui étudiait avec attention l'aspect de la cloison du train. [_Qu'est ce que je fou ici ? Faut que je dégage_.]

« - Alors vous allez faire tout le voyage ensemble, Shika prends une correspondance à Suna pour rentrer à son appartement ! » [Ho chouette ça me fait une belle jambe, tu vois pas que ton copain m'ignore ?] Temari avait beau cherché aucune excuse valable ne lui venait à l'esprit pour abandonner les deux autre sur le champ…

« VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT. LE TRAIN A DESTINATION DE SUNA NON KUNI VA BIENTOT QUITTER LA GARE, TOUT LES PASSAGERS MUNIS D'UN TITRE DE TRANSPORT VALABLE SONT PRIES DE MONTER DANS TRAIN. ELOIGNEZ VOUS DE LA BORDURE DU QUAI ! »

Ino attrapa son petit ami par la manche avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle enlaça rapidement la blonde lui lançant un « appel moi la prochaine fois que tu passe on ira se boire un verre ! » et elle sorti rapidement du wagon.

Temari la regarda étonné et lança un regard à Shikamaru qui l'ignora en regagnant sa place. C'est ainsi que la jeune blonde se retrouva assise dans son train SEULE. Alors qu'il était là, tout près d'elle. [_Ne pas regarder où il est, ne pas se retourner pour chercher si la place à coté de lui est libre, ne pas penser à lui…] _Une larme. Une unique larme coula sur la joue de la blonde. Pathétique. Elle se trouvait pathétique à ressasser le passer ainsi, il l'avait ignoré, et alors ? Il ne faisait plus parti de sa vie maintenant...

Après plus de trois ans elle avait eu la même réaction qu'autrefois : elle avait cherché à rencontrer son regard pour essayer d'y voir l'étincelle qui y brillait quand ils passaient leur soirée à parler du dernier jeu électronique qu'ils avaient essayé ; quand il lui apprenait à jouer au go ; quand ils se battaient pour un ballon… AVANT. Comme toutes les fois où ils s'étaient vus en présence d'Ino il n'avait rien dit se contentant de répondre le plus succinctement possible à ses quelques questions. Elle était déçue par le comportement du garçon mais plus que tout par le sien.

En trois ans elle avait connu d'autres garçons, pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet ? Quand elle revoyait Sasuke (un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à l'université et avec qui elle était sortie) elle n'espérait pas qu'il manifeste le moindre plaisir à la voir… Pourquoi là était-ce différent ? Elle était tombée amoureuse plusieurs fois depuis sa « non histoire » avec le Nara ; elle s'était même surprise deux semaines plus tôt à monter un plan pour revoir son dernier petit ami…

Ce qui gênait la blonde c'est que depuis maintenant plus d'un an elle ne pensait plus au Nara et sa petite amie en permanence. Il était vrai que pendant l'année qui avait suivit leur mise en couple Temari avait sérieusement déprimé ; et elle n'avait eu qu'une seule obsession : eux. Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle y pense, sans qu'elle regrette, sans qu'elle déteste les deux êtres qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Temari à ce moment était vraiment perdu : elle ne savait pas si elle les aimait, si elle les détestait et à qui elle en voulait le plus… Sa mère avait été d'une grande aide pendant sa dépression, elle la réconfortait quand elle éclatait en sanglot à table, la prenait dans ses bras, la berçait le soir quand elle ne réussissait pas à dormir… Pour elle, pour tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait manifesté Temari avait essayé de faire bonne figure ; mais ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle avait eu quitté Konoha qu'elle avait réussi à passer au dessus de sa déception. Elle avait rencontré de nouvelles personne, découvert de nouveaux centre d'intérêt… Elle s'était rapidement passionnée par les études qu'elle faisait et avait rejoint un groupe d'ami très sympa. Ce changement d'air l'avait conduit à ne plus penser aussi régulièrement à ses deux amis ; elle avait fini par faire une croix définitive sur eux lors d'une énième conversation avec sa mère.

OoOoO

_Elles étaient toutes deux assise dans le j__ardin de la maison familiale à profiter de la fraicheur de la soirée quand Temari avait murmuré :_

_« - Ça va bientôt faire deux ans maman… » Sa mère n'avait rien répondu scrutant le visage de sa fille attendant qu'elle en dise plus. « Hier… Ne dis rien je sais ce que tu en pense…Mais… »La jeune femme soupira. « Hier je suis passé au club de go… _

_- Et ?_

_- je l'ai vu maman… Il était là. Quand Asuma-sensei m'a reconnu il m'a fait entrer : tous ceux du club étaient là. Je me suis approché de lui pour regarder sa partie, tu sais comme il est doué et combien ses parties sont instructives… Quand il a senti ma présence il s'est retourné. Il m'a regardé et m'a juste dit bonjour. Quand il s'est rendu compte que je ne partais pas il m'a dit qu'il serait chez lui vers 18h… » Temari baissa la tête devant l'aire étonné que prenait le visage de sa mère. _

_« - C'est là que tu allais quand je t'ai croisé hier en rentrant à la maison ?_

_- Oui… Ho… Tu sais on a pas parlé longtemps… On a fait un tour de pâté de maison et je suis rentrée… Je n'ai pas supporté de la voir si heureux… [Si heureux sans moi à ses cotés]. Il m'a parlé de ses prises de tête avec Ino… Et de notre conversation à ma soirée d'anniversaire… » Les yeux de la blonde s'assombrirent au souvenir de cette soirée. « Il m'a expliqué que ce jours là il s'était pris la tête avec Ino et qu'il m'avait confié ses doutes nous concernant sans être vraiment sérieux, parce qu'il aime Ino… Maman… Il l'aime… » Et comme sa mère s'y attendait la blonde éclata en sanglot. Elle prit alors sa fille dans ses bras lui murmurant les mêmes mots de réconfort qu'elle lui murmurait à chaque fois. « Tu sais il m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait… Mais il n'a plus mon numéro… Il est idiot… » Nouveaux sanglots. _

_« - Tu sais ma chérie, je crois que Shikamaru a trouvé grâce à Ino et sa famille un environnement stable dans lequel s'épanouir… Il ne peut pas la laisser partir tu comprends ? Avec la mort de son père et le mauvais remariage de sa mère le pauvre petit à du se construire tout seul. La famille Yamanaka l'a accepté sans poser de question ; en quelque sorte Ino a été la chance de sa vie. Et je doute, quand bien même il apprécierait de te revoir qu'il se le permette. Tu connais Ino et son opinion vous concernant : avec elle oui, seuls tout les deux non. » Sa mère avait fait une pose avant de reprendre : « Et si jamais ils n'étaient pas sorti ensemble quand nous sommes parti… Aurais-tu supporté du haut de tes seize ans et de tes envies de liberté, de vivre avec lui 24H/24H ? Personnellement, même si c'est un jeune que j'apprécie beaucoup je n'aurais pas pu le voir tout les jours à la maison, l'avoir au petit déjeuné, le croiser dans la salle de bain, faire sa lessive en même temps que la notre... Non je n'aurais pas pu. Et encore plus… Je n'aurais pas pu t'enfermer dans cette relation en l'acceptant à la maison… Tu avais seize ans… Et tu aurais déjà du faire des concessions pour pouvoir t'endormir à ses cotés l'esprit tranquille ? Non, Temari, Shikamaru est quelqu'un de bien, mais il était trop tôt pour que quoi que ce soit de durable et constructif se fasse entre vous. » _

_Temari avait regardé sa mère pendant tout son discours, hésitant sur l'attitude à suivre : devait-elle continuer à pleurer ou écouter son cœur qui semblait plus léger. Elle était venue à des constatations similaires lors de ses moments de lucidité concernant le Nara. Elle s'était donc contenté de se blottir dans les bras réconfortant de sa mère et d'attendre l'heure du couché._

OoOoO

Par la suite quand elle pensait à son amour avorté elle chassait la peine d'un mouvement de tête se concentrant son attention sur son occupation du moment.

OoOoO

_L'été précédent elle était rentrée à Konoha dans sa famille ; elle avait donné un coup de main pendant deux semaines aux Haruno, la famille de Sakura : une amie de lycée. Pendant les heures creuse, elle avait écouté la jeune femme aux cheveux rose lui raconter les vies de ses anciens camarades ; la seule chose qu'elle avait retenu était la récente rupture entre Ino et son petit ami. Elle avait toutefois été tenue au courant par Sakura lorsque les deux tourtereaux s'étaient finalement rabibochés. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas été surprise, ils étaient trop peureux pour sortir de leur confortable relation. _

_Selon la Sabaku c'était l'un des gros problèmes de ses paires : ils étaient incapables de rester seuls, ils avaient peur. Temari, elle, l'acceptait comme un moment de calmes entre deux relations houleuses pleines de problèmes et prises de têtes. _

OoOoO

Aujourd'hui c'était différent… Elle avait deux heures à passer dans ce train… Lui aussi. Il ne lui avait peut être pas dit au revoir pensant qu'elle le rejoindrait pour faire le trajet en sa compagnie. Après tout, il la considérait comme une ancienne amie, et tout le monde n'était pas comme elle, à éviter toutes ses anciennes connaissances.  
Temari releva la tête : Oui ! C'était ça ! Les rares fois où ils s'étaient vus à trois il l'avait ignoré, mais à chaque fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, ils avaient pu parler librement, comme ils le faisaient autrefois…

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle ait le courage de se lever et d'aller le trouver… Mais qu'allait-elle lui dire ? « Hey ! J'étais partie faire un tour avant de venir m'assoir à coté de toi », ou « Bon alors tu vas me causer maintenant que ta femme est plus là ? », peut-être même « Je savais pas trop comment t'aborder, mais je peux venir à coté de toi ? »…  
Non c'était nul… Une bonne excuse… Elle devait trouver une bonne excuse…

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une raison avant le premier arrêt du train, sinon on risquait de lui prendre sa place auprès du jeune homme. L'arrivée de nouvelles personne ! Bien sur ! Le vieux prétexte tout pourris qui marche quand même : « Coucou, je me suis dit que, quitte à me trouver assise à coté de quelqu'un dans le train, autant que ce soit toi vu qu'on se connait »… Oui ça ferait l'affaire. Et puis, de toute façon, elle s'asseyait à coté de qui elle voulait !

La jeune femme pris une grande inspiration attrapa son sac et se leva. Elle se tourna dans la direction où le brun devait se trouver, une porte vitrée séparait les deux parties du wagon, il devait se trouver derrière. Aucun de doute !

En entrant elle avait lancé un rapide coup d'œil aux hommes présents sur la dizaine de siège, elle avait aperçu une touffe de cheveux caractéristique du jeune homme qu'elle cherchait. Tentant d'avoir l'air naturel elle s'était assit sur le siège, de l'autre coté de l'allée avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son voisin… Qui n'était pas Shikamaru…

Certes il abordait la même coupe de cheveux mais c'était bien leur seul point en commun ! Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? La jeune femme soupira à nouveau. Si elle se relevait tout le monde se poserait des questions sur elle… Et bien qu'elle se fiche de ce que les gens pensaient elle resta à sa nouvelle place. [_Ça doit être un signe… On n'était pas destiné à se reparler…_].

La jeune femme regarda le paysage quelques minutes. Elle enleva ensuite le poncho qu'elle portait comme manteau et le déposant sur ses genoux. Elle installa son sac à coté d'elle coté couloir et en sorti un livre sur la législation des mariages, et reprit sa lecture là ou était resté son marque page.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard elle relisait pour la quatrième fois la même phrase. Elle décida de cesser sa lecture infructueuse. Elle rangea son livre et sorti de son sac un bloc de feuilles et une petite trousse noir. Elle baissa la tablette qui se trouvait devant elle aménageant son lieu de travail, elle ouvrit sa trousse dévoilant une multitude de crayons de bois, des estompeurs de toutes tailles, des stylos noirs et une gomme…  
Après avoir réfléchit en observant son matériel la jeune femme se saisi d'un crayon quelconque et commença à dessiner. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait représenter : Shikamaru en pleine étude de cloison de train… Les secousses ne gênaient pas outre mesure la jeune femme, trop occupée à sa tache elle s'appliquait à rentre justice à son modèle. Le temps passa sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle fut cependant stoppée dans sa création alors qu'elle terminait en quelques coups de crayon à la moue boudeuse du garçon :

« MESDAMES, MESDEMOISELLES, MESSIEURS. NOUS ARRIVONS EN GARE DE SUNA NO KUNI, TERMINUS DE CE TRAIN. NOUS ESPERONS QUE VOUS AVEZ EFFECTUE UN AGREABLE VOYAGE ET VOUS SOUHAITONS UNE BONNE FIN DE JOURNEE. »

Suite à l'annonce elle vit les gens autour d'elle se rhabiller, elle fit comme eux après avoir rangé son esquisse et ses crayons; elle enfila son vêtement mais resta à sa place. Quand le train s'arrêta elle regarda ses voisins se lever et se diriger vers la sortie de wagon.  
Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle restait assise à attendre, alors que d'habitude, elle faisait toujours partie des premiers à quitter le train. La réponse soufflée par sa petite voix intérieure ne la satisfit pas : Elle attendait pour LE voir une dernière fois…

La blonde secoua la tête avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, elle était pathétique c'était définitif ! Voulant se donner tord elle se leva pour partir, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard dans la partie du wagon où il devait se trouver. L'espace d'un instant elle se figea : il se tenait là en face d'elle derrière cette cloison de verre et il la regardait. Leur yeux se croisèrent ; elle lui sourit sans y penser, c'était si naturel de lui sourire, il répondit par un petit mouvement de la tête : le genre de chose qu'il était le seul à faire.

Temari se trouva submerger par une foule d'envies et de sentiments qu'elle croyait enterrés à jamais. Paniquer par la confusion que ce court échange avait entrainé chez elle, elle détourna le regard. P

as plus de deux secondes s'étaient écoulées. La blonde senti une boule se former au fond de sa gorge, ses yeux la piquèrent comme plus tôt mais en cet instant si elle se laissait aller elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter.

OoOoO

_Lorsqu'ils étaient amis et qu'Ino ne s'était pas immiscée dans leur relation, ils aimaient se promener main dans la main dans les petites rues de Konoha. C'est ainsi qu'il lui avait fait sa première déclaration. Passionné de manga il avait entrainé la jeune femme dans sa passion, lui faisant découvrir certaines séries. Sa déclaration déguisée avait beaucoup attendri la jeune femme : il s'était comparé à deux des héros d'une série qu'il affectionnait particulièrement : « Devil devil » : Sword et Nanami (NdA: pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série je ne vais pas faire un mini résumé mais il est suggéré que les deux personnages cités ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre sans pour autant se l'avouer ou même sauter le pas). Il lui avait confié qu'il ne savait pas comment qualifier son affection pour elle, mais qu'elle était bien réelle._

_Il lui avait promit… Il lui avait promit de ne tomber amoureux de personne pendant qu'elle serait partie… De son coté elle avait repoussé les avances de certains garçon audacieux, ne pensant qu'à leurs retrouvailles… Mais il l'avait trahi. [Et j'espère encore qu'il change d'avis… Idiote ! Il s'affiche avec Ino depuis des années…Je suis désespérante… Désespérément pitoyable !] _

OoOoO

Temari joua des coudes pour sortir du train la plus rapidement possible : elle ne voulait pas le voir… Elle ne voulait pas interpréter le regard du brun selon ses folles envies ! Le quai de la gare était bondé ; avec la chance qu'elle semblait avoir, elle était presque sur de se retrouver près de lui si elle se laissait diriger par la marrée humaine. Elle marcha donc le plus rapidement possible de l'autre coté des escaliers, le regard fixé sur ses pieds pour ne pas risquer de l'apercevoir. Sa respiration était bruyante : elle commençait déjà à suffoquer.

OoOoO

_Depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle avait toujours détesté pleurer. Ce n'était pas une question de sexe, bien sur les autres filles pleuraient toujours pour un rien, mais pas elle. Quand elle tombait elle se relevait, genoux en sang ou pas. Les films à l'eau de rose l'attendrissait bien sur, mais pas au point de la faire pleurer ! Seuls ses sentiments lui imposaient cette torture.  
Et avec son histoire avec Doku puis avec Shikamaru elle avait atteint des sommets dans l'écoulement de larme intempestif ! Depuis, dès que sa gorge se serrait, signe annonciateur des sanglots, elle paniquait. Elle haïssait cette fragilité qu'elle laissait apercevoir dans ces moments. Elle sanglotait jusqu'à l'épuisement, évacuant son trop plein de tristesse et déception. _

OoOoO

La jeune femme courait presque, sa respiration était sifflante et saccadée, des hoquets commençaient à lui échapper. [_Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas à cause de lui !_] Elle se força à expirer par la bouche lentement cherchant à retrouver son souffle ; Elle était sortie de la gare, [_enfin !_]…  
Elle ne risquait plus de l'apercevoir, la blonde s'arrêta s'appuyant contre un mur ; peu à peu elle reprit le contrôle de son corps. Inspirer, expirer. Penser à des choses heureuses. Inspirer, expirer encore. Penser aux chocolats, à Gaara et Tenten ses deux meilleurs amis, au soleil de l'été... A tout sauf à Shikamaru Nara.

Une fois relativement calme elle réalisa : pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait mis à sortir de la gare elle avait cherché sur les panneaux d'affichage le train que Shikamaru allait prendre pour rentrer chez lui…

Décidément elle était plus que pathétique…

Temari relava la tête malgré l'abattement qui la submergeait : elle ne le reverrait peut être plus jamais… Cette pensée qui ne l'aurait pas peiné outre mesure trois heures plus tôt la terrifiait…  
Trois petites heures avaient suffit à la refaire tomber dans son malaise qu'elle pensait pourtant avoir oublié définitivement, tout comme ses sentiments pour le Nara et sa petite amie...  
La vie réservait parfois de bien mauvaises surprises… Ou peut être était-ce une bonne chose de les avoir revu ? Pouvoir penser qu'il avait peut être espéré partager un fugace moment avec elle ; loin des yeux des autres ; juste tout les deux… Comme avant… Elle sourit à cette idée.  
Oui… Ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça…

Temari atteignit la petite maison qu'elle louait avec deux camarades de fac. En entrant elle se trouva nez à nez avec Tenten qui lui demanda avec le plus beau des sourires :

« - Hey ! Tu as passé un bon weekend ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? »  
La blonde sourit… Bon voyage ? Peut être pouvait-on qualifier ces deux heures qu'elle avait passé près de lui à rêver du passé et de l'avenir qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble comme « bonne »…

« - Oui on peut dire ça comme ça… » Face au regard interrogatif de sa colocataire la blonde éclata de rire.

[_Shikamaru Nara… Peut être un jour nous pourrons nous assoir comme avant et profiter ensemble d'un couché de soleil… Qui sait ?..._]

* * *

**Bon... Si vous êtes arrivé là c'est que vous avez eu le courage de lire juqu'au bout... (Aborde un air débilement heureux en pensant que cette phrase sera peut être lue! ^^) Donc merci beaucoup de votre patience, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu ou paru bizarre. **

**Donc comme dit plus haut ça devait s'arrêter là mais je me suis laissée tentée par l'aventure d'une suite (et diable que ça a été difficile à écrire ^^)**

**Désolée pour les fan du couple Shika/Tema c'est pas très drole comme histoire les concernant ; je tiens à préciser que**** je n'aime pas du tout l'idée d'un Ino/Shika mais c'était le couple qui me parraissait le plus plausible. **

**So.**


	2. Entre guérir et souffrir

**Juste pour la petite anecdote : l'histoire devait faire 3 - 4 chapitres max... Et comment dire ? J'ai débordé ? **

**Le comportement de Temari peut paraitre OCC mais je prends en compte le fait qu'elle n'a pas été élevée en tant que ninja, et qu'elle a fait une "petite" dépression. C'est rien qu'une ancienne ado / jeune adulte male dans sa peau ! ****Donc sa volonté et son caractère (de merde faut le dire) ressortent pas forcément trop... Désolée. **

**De plus j'ai surement modifier un peu le caractère de Shikamaru pour mieux le prêter au personnage... Vous comprendrez peut-être plus tard ^^  
Voili voilou j'espère que ça gachera pas tout...**

* * *

Voyant Temari dans la lune dès le lundi matin, Tenten s'était inquiétée de son état, la première lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle était fatiguée. La jeune femme se serait contentée de cette excuse si elle n'avait pas remarqué que Temari n'avait rien suivit du cours de droit pénal, sa matière préférée. De plus l'air las et triste qu'abordait la blonde avait fini de convaincre Tenten : elle devait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez son amie !

A la fin de leur cours elles étaient rentrées chez elles pour déjeuner. Elles partageaient une petite maison avec une troisième fille, tout près de leur faculté ; après avoir préparé et englouti l'un de leurs plats préférés, elles s'étaient affalées sur le canapé du salon pour savourer leur dessert.  
Une fois celui-ci fini, Tenten avait exigé une explication véridique du malaise de son amie. Et elle avait tout déballé… Depuis sa rencontre avec Doku, la relation destructrice qui en avait découlé ; et surtout… Elle avait surtout parlé de sa relation avec ce Shikamaru Nara. Bien sur quand elles avaient commencé à se fréquenter Temari lui avait rapidement parlé d'un garçon qui l'avait délaissé pour sa meilleure amie, mais jamais elle ne s'était appesantie sur le sujet.

Elles avaient longtemps parlé. Tenten avait fini par enlacer tendrement son amie Temari avait cédé et lui avait raconté l'histoire qui la tourmentait depuis la veille au soir, pour finir par éclater en sanglots. La brune avait été quelque peu surprise par la situation : jamais elle n'avait vu la blonde pleurer !

OoOoO

_Un samedi en début de matinée il était passé la voir chez ses parents ; une bouteille de__ jus d'orange dans son sac, une brique de lait dans une main et un sachet rempli de viennoiseries dans l'autre : il s'était fait jeté de chez lui aux premières lueurs de l'aube par son beau père et cherchait un refuge. Shikamaru avait d'abord pensé se rendre chez Doku, mais réflexion faite, passer la matinée avec la jolie blonde (et accessoirement petite amie du précédent garçon) le tentait plus. Il s'était donc rendu dans une boulangerie acheter de quoi se faire pardonner de la réveiller de si bon matin. Le père de Temari lui avait ouvert, heureux de voir le jeune homme, il l'avait fait entré et l'avait invité à faire comme chez lui.  
Une fois le patriarche Sabaku au travail, Shikamaru s'était rendu dans la chambre de son amie, il l'avait trouvée endormie un air enfantin collé au visage. D'abord attendri par le spectacle il avait fini par se décider à la réveiller pour partager son petit déjeuner avec elle._

_D'abord de mauvaise humeur car l'intrus venait de la tirer d'un rêve magnifique, Temari avait fini par réaliser QUI l'avait réveillé et s'était détendue : elle rêvait surement encore puisqu'il était dans sa chambre avec elle ! Sans que Shikamaru face un mouvement pour résister, elle l'avait tiré sur son lit et il s'était allongé avec elle. La jeune femme s'était rendormi contre lui respirant son odeur, presque persuadée de rêver._

_Sikamaru n'en était pas revenu : elle s'était rendormie ! Elle l'avait attiré auprès d'elle et ne lui avait laissé aucunes possibilités de s'échapper ! Dans son sommeil la blonde s'était rapprochée du jeune homme jusqu'à l'enlacer pour être plus à son aise. Il n'avait pas eu le choix : ne voulant pas la troubler, et encore moins gâcher la douceur du moment, il l'avait enlacée à son tour, heureux de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras. Shikamaru avait, lui aussi, fini par s'endormir apaiser par leur proximité._

_Quand Temari avait finalement émergé ,elle avait d'abord senti un parfum qu'elle appréciait beaucoup : le sien à LUI ! Elle avait doucement ouvert les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Shikamaru…__Le jeune homme la tenait fermement contre lui, leurs jambes s'étaient melangées pendant leur sommeil et elle se retrouvait collée au garçon qui occupait ses pensées (et ce malgré qu'il soit ami avec Doku, son petit ami à elle)._

_ La blonde avait réalisé qu'en guise de pyjama la veille, elle s'était contentée d'enfiler un débardeur et un short, rougissant encore plus, elle ne fit toutefois aucun geste pour se détacher du Nara. Elle se contenta de le regarder dormir un sourire apaisé sur le visage._

_Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé elle le regardait toujours, elle avait déposé un baisé sur sa joue lui murmurant un « bonjour » tout aussi doux. Il rêvait : tout était trop beau, Temari dans ses bras le regardait tendrement, il sentait la peau de la jeune femme sous ses mains, et en depit de son réveil, elle restait contre lui.  
Il réalisa qu'elle-même n'avait pas retiré ses mains de son corps, ayant même osé passer l'une d'entre elles sous son pull pour profiter de la chaleur de son dos. Heureux, il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure dorée._

_Il senti la jeune femme frissonner à ce contact et fut tenté d'aller plus loin. Il laissa ses mains caresser le dos de sa compagne et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : presque inconsciemment elle cabra le dos, venant coller son bassin contre sa virilité. Le garçon, enhardit par l'attitude de la blonde, déposa quelques baisés dans son cou puis le long de sa mâchoire. Temari sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine pendant qu'elle explorait le dos et la poitrine de son ami ; dans son ventre, une nuée de papillon élaborait une dance compliquée, entêtante, créant une agréable chaleur dans tout son être. Comme par automatisme, elle ondula légèrement frottant son intimité à celle du garçon._

_Cherchant une position plus adaptée à la tournure des événements, Shikamaru fit basculer Temari sur le dos ; il se positionna au dessus d'elle et repris ses baisés. Sa bouche avait délaissé la mâchoire de la blonde pour suivre le tracé de son cou puis de sa clavicule ; en se retrouvant sous lui, Temari avait d'abord eu un temps d'arrêt, mais il s'agissait de Shikamaru : elle lui faisait confiance. Espérant retrouver l'agréable sensation, Temari reprit timidement ses mouvements de hanche ; surpris le brun ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et une de ses mains vint caresser l'intimité de la jeune femme._

_ Temari se crispa. C'était une chose de prendre des initiatives, c'en était une autre de voir la situation lui échapper. Sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire l'image de Doku se superposa à celle de Shikamaru, et le dégout l'envahit. Elle cessa tous mouvements retenant même sa respiration : anxieuse de ce qui allait se passer.  
Shikamaru se rendit compte du malaise de la blonde et retira sa main. Il __cessa ses caresses, embrassa sa joue, et s'éloigna d'elle. Il s'assit sur le lit, dans une position neutre, espérant la rassurer ; Temari le regarda longtemps puis, calmée finit par s'assoir face à lui.  
Elle avait eu peur ; pourtant elle connaissait Shikamaru, il l'estimait et ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal, malgré cela quand il s'était enhardi elle avait pris peur. Sa relation avec son petit se limitait maintenant à leur parties de jambes en l'air, et elle détestait ça. Se sentir objet, dénuée d'âme.  
Mais il avait senti son mal-être et s'était tout de suite arrêté, se contentant de lui déposer un baisé chaste sur le front. Il la respectait, et ce depuis le début. Elle lui faisait confiance, et avait eu raison._

_Soulagé, Shikamaru lui avait glissé un "Désolé.", elle avait hoché la tête sans répondre trop gênée par ce qui venait d'arrivé. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, désigna les victuailles et prit un ton de majordome « Le petit déjeuné de madame est servit ! » Elle avait pouffé devant son air fier mais avait accepté de bonne grâce le croissant tendu à son attention._

OoOoO

Temari pleurait ! Tenten n'en revenait pas : elle sa forte, sa jolie, son indépendante Temari pleurait à cause d'un garçon !

La première fois où sa blonde lui avait parlé de ce Shikamaru, elle l'avait insulté de tous les noms : quel débile ce trouillard ! Mais cette fois c'était différent : Temari lui avait donné une grande partie des détails de son histoire et, non seulement elle était désolée pour la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait plus qu'une obsession : les faire se rencontrer pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer.  
Quand elle avait annoncé sa résolution à Temari, celle-ci lui avait hurlé à la figure son refus net et catégorique de le revoir avant de partir dans une argumentation :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu t'imagines, que je vais arriver comme ça et lui dire :  
''Salut Shika, tu te souviens de moi ? Tu sais l'idiote que tu as plantée pour sortir avec sa meilleure amie ! J'aurais une p'tite question de rien du tout à te poser : tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? Ha tu sais pas, mince alors !  
Et dis-moi, on s'est croisé l'autre fois dans le train tu te souviens ? Mais si tu sais un dimanche après midi ! Haaa ça te reviens maintenant… Oui oui ce jour là ou tu t'es perdu dans la contemplation des cloisons du train et où tu as fini par m'ignorer comme une merde une fois que ta blondasse a été partie !''  
Il va bien se foutre de moi ! En tout cas c'est ce que je ferais à sa place, c'est pitoyable !

- Mais non arrête de dire ça Tema…

- Si ! Si c'est pitoyable, regardes moi. » dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer. « Regardes l'état dans lequel je suis, et imagines que ça va faire trois ans que c'est fini : Trois ans, est ce que tu te rends compte Tenten ! »

L'appelée voulu répondre mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas le temps et repris de plus belle : « Ça va faire trois longues et magnifiques années qu'il vit une histoire passionnée avec Ino. » La jeune fille avait prit un ton sarcastique. « Je vais quand même pas débarquer dans leur idylle en espérant le récupérer !

- Je te parle pas de sortir avec lui, mais de seulement lui parler ! » Tenta d'argumenter la brune qui voyait son amie de plus en plus mal.

« - Parler ? Pour se dire quoi ? » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus aigue.  
« Bon dieu Ten, tu comprends pas que ça servirait à rien ! On s'est déjà expliqués plusieurs fois ça nous a mené à rien ! J'ai déjà essayé de reprendre contacte ! Et figure-toi qu'à chaque fois ça a été la même chose : il était tout content de me voir, on s'est baladé, on a parlé comme deux vieux potes et à chaque fois il m'a promis de passer me voir ou de m'appeler… Mais RIEN ! Jamais rien !  
Il n'est jamais passé, il ne m'a jamais appelé, il n'a jamais pris de nouvelles auprès d'Ino quand nous avons renoué toutes les deux. »

La jeune femme soupira, fatiguée, avant de regarder son amie d'un air las : « Tenten, je préfère laisser tomber, comprends moi, il en a plus rien à foutre… Et puis tu me vois… Tu vois ce que le croiser dans un train me fait, imagines si on avait une conversation. Imagines… »

La blonde parlait lentement, détachant chaque syllabes « Ça va faire trois ans, trois putains d'années. Depuis le temps j'aurais du oublier, mais tu vois ce que ça me fait. Je tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience, je tiendrais pas le coup Ten… »

Temari ne pleurait plus mais semblait lessivée par sa tirade ; la brune l'avait prise dans ses bras, espérant la réconforter par ce geste.

* * *

Temari était dans un état léthargique depuis plus d'une semaine : sa rencontre avec Ino et Shikamaru l'avait, sans qu'elle trouve d'explications acceptables, totalement chamboulée. Son ancienne obsession la rongeait tandis que le sommeil se refusait à elle.  
Pour ne rien arranger la blonde passait tout son temps libre à contempler d'anciennes photos ; elle trouvait chaque jour de nouveaux prétextes pour fuir les repas en compagnie de ses colocataires. Elle assistait toutefois à tous ses cours bien qu'étant dans l'incapacité de les suivre correctement.

La fatigue finit par prendre le dessus : un vendredi midi elle fit un malaise et perdit connaissance. Tenten ne lui laissa pas le choix et prit contacte avec les parents de la blonde.

OoOoO

Temari était en sueur.

Bien sur le médecin lui avait interdit de sortir de chez elle.  
Bien sur sa mère lui ferait une scène quand elle rentrerait.  
Bien sur grimper en haut d'une falaise était très peu recommandé dans son état.

Mais peu importait. Elle voulait y aller ; elle voulait se recueillir là-bas ; elle voulait pouvoir l'imaginer à ses cotés ; elle voulait sentir les souvenirs l'envahir à la vue de cet endroit. Laborieusement elle escaladait la falaise qui surplombait Konoha.

Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'y monter quand le temps s'y prêtait, elle avait même réussit à y trainer la Nara une fois.

OoOoO

_«- Pfff… C'est encore loin ? » Elle avait tourné la tête vers le garçon qui la suivait, tant bien que mal ,et qui pestait depuis le début de leur marche._

_« -T'es vraiment nul quand tu t'y mets, y'a une super vue de là-haut ! Une fois que tu y seras tu voudras plus en repartir ! » __Connaissant son horreur pour tous les efforts physique inutiles elle avait choisi le chemin le plus simple pour monter en haut de la falaise : au lieu d'escalader la paroi de la roche, ils passaient par un petit sentier qui menait au promontoire. En plus d'être moins dangereux ce chemin était plus court, et lui flemmard de première trouvait encore à raller !_

_« - Vu tout ce qu'on aura marché c'est normal que je veuille plus bouger : est ce que dans ta petite tête blonde t'as pensé qu'il faudrait aussi qu'on redescende… T'es vraiment galère, tout ça pour se poser et parler, comme si on pouvait pas le faire tranquillement dans mon jardin… » Elle s'était contenté d'accélérer le pas en guise de réponse à ses récriminations. _

OoOoO

Temari était assise son dos contre un roché, LE roché. Scrutant l'horizon, elle écoutait les oiseaux s'égosiller tout en fredonnant une berceuse que lui chantait sa mère quand elle était enfant. De là où elle se trouvait elle apercevait tout Konoha.

OoOoO

_Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur l'herbe pour caller son dos contre un roché ; après avoir longuement observé le paysage il se contenta de lâcher un : « C'est pas mal… » Elle sourit en traduisant pour elle-même cette phrase détachée par son équivalant en langue normale : « Waouh ! Super vue ! » Elle s'installa à ses cotés avant d'entamer sa contemplation. Au bout d'un moment le Nara lâcha :_

_« - Tu voulais pas me parler de quelque chose ?_

_- Si… Attends que je mettes tout en forme dans ma tête. » lui répondit-elle. Un moment passa puis, se sentant fin prête elle annonça : « J'ai rendez-vous avec Doku plus tard cet après midi… Je veux tout arrêter. » _

_Le Nara peu surpris par la déclaration de son amie se permis toutefois un regard étonné._

_« - Ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé samedi ? » _

_Quatre jours plus tôt ils avaient passé l'après midi tout les cinq avec Ino, Choji et Doku. En fin de journée ce dernier c'était vanté d'une nouvelle conquête devant le groupe. Temari avait très mal pris la chose, remettant en cause leur couple depuis quelques temps elle avait été fixée. Elle les avait plantés en pleine rue annonçant qu'elle rentrait chez elle prétextant une soudaine fatigue ; elle avait rajouté qu'elle ne répondrait pas au téléphone du weekend. _

_Une fois rentrée elle avait retrouvé sa mère à qui elle avait confié tous ses doutes concernant sa relation avec le garçon. Elles avaient longtemps parlé, comme elle le faisait avant, retrouvant un peu de leur complicité.  
Malgré la grande quantité d'appel qu'elle reçu venant de Shikamaru et de son petit ami elle ne répondit à aucun ; le dimanche au soir elle était fixée, le réconfort de sa mère avait fini de la convaincre : elle n'aimait plus son petit ami mais le Nara.  
Elle n'avait donc plus rien à faire avec le premier. Forte de sa nouvelle décision elle avait prit contact avec les deux garçons donnant rendez vous à Shikamaru dans l'après midi du mercredi, et à son petit ami, plus tard dans la journée. _

_« -Oui ». Souffla t-elle. __« J'ai pris ma décision. Je n'aime plus Doku. Passer du temps avec toi m'a ouvert les yeux à ce sujet. Je suis jeune et j'ai toute la vie devant moi. Il n'est pas intéressant, n'a aucune culture, n'a aucune conversation, son esprit critique tourne autour de zéro, il ne s'intéresse à rien à part sa propre personne, à part baiser il ne sait rien faire… Et encore… » __  
__La jeune fille soupira le brun la scrutait toujours avec la plus grande attention. _

_« - Et est-ce que ça a un rapport avec nous ? _

_- Comment ça ? » Shikamaru soupira : elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. _

___« - Y'a un rapport avec ce qui c'est passé entre nous y'a deux semaines ? » Il précisa : __«_ Tu sais, quand je suis venu te voir le samedi matin.. Et qu'on a... Tu sais ?

___- Ouai.» Temari soupira. __« Quand on a dérapé._

_____- Dérapé ? Parle pour toi ! Quand tu me traine pas dans des endroits aussi loufoques, j'aime bien qu'on soit ensemble. »______ Ils se sourirent et Temari enlaça timidement sa main à celle du Nara. _

_«_ - Moi aussi j'aime bien être avec toi. Sauf quand tu râles, et quand tu passes ton temps à te plaindre, là tu m'énerve ! » Elle rit, face à l'air faussement outré du brun. ___« _Je lui ai donné rendez vous tout à l'heure pour rompre. Je voulais te voir avant, pour me donner du courage et que quelqu'un sache où je serais… » Quelques larmes affluèrent au coins de ses yeux, elle fixa l'horizon cherchant à les faire disparaitre. 

_« - Je vais t'accompagner chez lui et je t'attendrais. » La blonde tourna la tête vers lui le regard plein d'espoir. « Je vais pas te laisser seule avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et ensuite, je t'embrasserai puis on ira fêter ça devant un énorme gouté. » Il l'avait pris dans ses bras la réconfortant par sa simple présence, avant d'entamer une conversation des plus sérieuses sur l'aspect des nuages qui se trouvaient face à eux._

OoOoO

Temari regarda au dessus d'elle : d'un bleu sans défauts, le ciel semblait la narguer ; pour une fois qu'elle voulait prendre le temps de regarder les nuages elle était servit. Faute de moutons cotonneux à observer, elle scruta l'immensité de l'azur… Et aperçu un avion.

OoOoO

_Elle était partie en avion. C'est ce voyage qui avait tout changé. Après avoir rompu avec Doku, Te__mari et Shikamaru avaient passé encore plus de temps ensemble à leur grande satisfaction. La douleur qu'aurait du ressentir la jeune fille après sa dernière relation amoureuse ne l'avait pas dérangée. La présence du Nara la rendait joyeuse et l'idée de le voir la faisait sauter de joie et trépigner d'impatience. _

_Elle était amoureuse de lui. _

_Malheureusement son départ en voyage se rapprochait et la remplissait d'appréhension. Pour ne rien arranger la jalousie grandissante d'Ino vis-à-vis de son amour pour le Nara embarrassait la jeune femme.  
Un jour fatiguée des remarques de son amie elle lui avait annoncé clairement, qu'une fois revenu, elle afficherait au grand jour ses sentiments pour le garçon quitte à en froisser certains ; elle rajouta tout de même que, pendant son absence, tout ce qui se passerait à Konoha serait hors de sa portée.  
Par ces mots elle encourageait son amie à tenter sa chance auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais après tout que risquait-elle ? Shikamaru l'aimait, Ino était sa meilleure amie et ne voulait que son bonheur : jamais elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit pour s'approprier le Nara. _

_Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer ? A son retour elle avait revêtu un masque d'indifférence, elle s'était presque trouvée convaincante dans ses vœux de bonheur au jeune couple.  
Toutefois, malgré l'apparence qu'elle entretenait avec soin, elle souffrait et voulait savoir : pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu ?  
Sans pour autant l'accepter, elle comprenait la réaction d'Ino qui avait sauté sur une occasion de sortir avec un garçon séduisant ; mais elle ne comprenait pas la trahison du Nara. _

_Un soir n'y tenant plus elle s'était rendu chez lui, et après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul, elle avait frappé à se fenêtre ; s'en était suivit une conversation plate et sans le moindre intérêt… Jusqu'au moment où elle avait osé demander. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir promis de l'attendre puis avoir bafoué cette même promesse ?_

_Il avait mis un certain temps à répondre, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration il avait lâché : « Parce que je vous aimais toutes les deux mais différemment. Maintenant je sais que c'était elle que j'aimais réellement, c'est surement la femme de ma vie Temari. J'avais de l'affection pour toi et la pitié de te voir si mal avec Doku m'a aveuglée ; j'ai confondu une bonne entente alliée à une attirance physique, avec de l'amour. Mais c'est fini, je ne me fais plus de fausse illusions. »  
Elle n'avait rien trouvé à dire ou à répondre. Elle s'était contentée d'un « d'accord » avant de prendre la fuite, son masque d'indifférence à nouveau sur le visage. Une fois hors de vue elle avait couru jusqu'à chez elle où elle s'était affalée sur son lit pour pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit. _

OoOoO

Temari frissonna : sa fatigue et l'effort physique qu'elle avait fourni pour grimper en haut de la montagne l'avait lessivé. Elle décida de se mettre en chemin pour rentrer chez elle et tout en marchant, elle reprit le fil de ses pensées.

OoOoO

_Temari ne supportait plus les cours : en permanence avec Ino elle revenait toujours à ses sombres pensées. Son amie ne l'aidait en rien, lui lançant des regards condescendants à longueur de journée ; quand ce n'était pas le cas elle vantait les innombrables qualités de son petit ami, comme si Temari ne les connaissait pas...  
Trop lasse pour afficher un air joyeux à longueur de journée, Temari s'était murée dans un silence qu'Ino ne comprenait pas. Lors de leurs premières sorties en groupe, les rares tentatives du Nara pour nouer le dialogue s'étaient terminées en joutes verbales l'opposant à la No Sabaku ; la rancœur l'agressivité et la dureté dont ils faisaient tous deux preuve avaient surpris leurs amis : ils comprenaient que la blonde en face usage, mais Shikamaru, lui d'ordinaire si calme, semblait s'évertuer à insulter la jeune femme.  
L'amitié profonde, transformée en haine que se vouaient les deux jeunes gens était une grande énigme pour tout leur entourage. _

_Se murant toujours plus dans son silence, Temari avait fini par éviter les après midi avec ses amis ; elle avait fini par se retrouver totalement exclue de son cercle d'ami.  
Bien sur c'était voulu, mais cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de se serrer quand elle apercevait ses anciens camarades riant dans les rues de Konoha.  
Suivant son instinct elle s'était liée « d'amitié » (si on pouvait définir leur relation comme tel) avec Gaara, un garçon de sa classe. Ils parlaient peu, mais partageaient leur lectures, travaillaient ensemble... C'était vraisemblablement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amitié pour le garçon. Temari s'en contentait, heureuse de ne pas avoir à cacher sa douleur en permanence. _

OoOoO

Temari sourit au souvenir du rouquin. Il était le seul qu'elle continuait à voir régulièrement : originaire de Suna il y était rentré quand leurs années au lycée c'étaient terminées ; dans la même faculté qu'elle, ils se voyaient très souvent. Temari regarda autour d'elle : depuis quelques temps il était rare qu'elle se promène dans les rues de sa ville natale. Elle avisa, à une centaine de mètres, le magasin que tenaient les parents d'Ino ; prise d'une soudaine envie d'acheter des roses à sa mère elle se dirigea vers le fleuriste.

OoOoO

_Elle avait totalement oublié la fête des mères ! Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Bien sur elle s'était rattrapée en allant à la boulangerie, acheter des croissants et pains au chocolat pour le petit déjeuné, mais ce n'était pas suffisant !  
Temari rentrait chez elle un sachet de viennoiseries à la main se creusant la tête pour trouver une idée de cadeau à la dernière minute.  
Et là : __éclaire de géni, elle allait lui offrir des fleurs ; classiques mais superbement efficace. Elle avait du se détourner de son chemin initial et courir jusqu'à la boutique Yamanaka espérant qu'il reste des roses.  
Une fois devant l'échoppe elle avait réalisé qu'elle risquait de croiser son ancienne amie, toutefois l'urgence lui interdisait de se rendre chez le seul autre fleuriste, qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la ville. _

_Comme elle l'avait pressentit, Ino gardait la boutique et sans lui accorder trop d'attention, elle lui avait désigné une vingtaine de roses puis l'avait regardé composer son bouquet. Contre toute attente la fleuriste l'avait invitée à boire un verre en fin d'après midi, prétextant ne pas l'avoir vu depuis longtemps. Temari avait payé annonçant qu'elle essaierait de venir.  
Madame No Sabaku avait été enchanté par ses « cadeaux » de fêtes des mères. A sa propre surprise, Temari s'était retrouvée devant la maison Yamanaka, aux environs de 17h, prête à passer un moment avec son ancienne amie. Heureuse, Ino l'avait entrainée dans un café très « tendance » qui venait d'ouvrir. Elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien, s'étant presque crues retournées une année en arrière… A la suite d'un fou rire Ino lui avait confié : _

_« - Tu sais je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuille plus pour Shika et qu'on puisse parler comme avant, ça m'a vraiment manqué… _

_- C'est du passé, j'ai fait une croix sur lui. » Elle avait ,en réalité, essayé d'oublier les deux amants, car,après un an de relation, ils étaient toujours ensemble… S'accrocher à ses souvenirs ne servait clairement à rien. __« _Et puis tu m'invites alors bon, faut savoir se tenir en société ! » Les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent au ton qu'avait prit Temari. 

_- Puisqu'on en parle, avec comment ça se passe avec Nara ? Sakura m'a tenu le crachoir une bonne demi-heure la semaine dernière pour me raconter à quel point vous étiez Siiiiii miiiiiignons ensemble ! _

_- A vrai dire je crois que je l'aime. » Temari en resta bouche bée, Il avait fallut plus d'un an à Ino pour s'en rendre compte... La jeune femme dégoutée avait alors pensé que la Yamanaka ne le méritait pas. __«_ Même si au départ nous deux c'était pas gagné ! » Ino gloussa à ce souvenir. 

_« - C'est vrai que vous ne vous connaissiez pas énormément ,avant de sortir ensemble, et puis habitant aux deux extrémités de la ville et n'étant pas dans le même lycée c'était pas évident. _

_- Non non c'est pas ça… » Temari scruta du regard la jeune femme qui lui faisait face attendant qu'elle continue. « Comme tu sort avec Gaara. » La Sabaku fronça les sourcils : le roux et elle étaient amis, pas en couple ! Toutefois elle n'eu pas le temps de contredire sa compagne :  
__« Puis, comme _tu as fait une crois sur Shika et que tu vas mieux je peux te le dire… Le prends pas mal hein ? » Elle avait jeté un regard méfiant à son interlocutrice.  
« Au départ si je me suis mise avec Shikamaru c'était pour que vous ne vous sortiez pas ensemble ; tu comprends, tu sortais juste d'une relation et tu étais déjà à fond sur un autre mec… Et puis au départ avant que tu t'intéresses à lui, Shika m'aimait bien… » 

_Temari n'en revenait pas : elle avait perdu le garçon qu'elle aimait parce que sa « meilleure amie » l'avait jalousée… _

_Ino ne voyant aucune réaction du coté de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face se dépêcha d'ajouter : « Mais tu sais avec le temps j'ai appris à le connaitre et j'ai compris pourquoi tu l'aimais ! » Temari fulminait : Ino __ savait qu'elle avait été amoureuse de Shikamaru, mais elle était quand même sortie avec lui… Sans l'aimer. Juste pour les empêcher, elle et le Nara d'être réunis._

_Silence. Le temps d'ingurgiter l'information._

_- Et… Et tu l'as dit à Shikamaru ? » Temari se rabroua mentalement : ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à appeler le Nara par son prénom !_

_« - Je vois pas pourquoi je lui aurais dit : je l'aime maintenant !_

_- Mais alors pourquoi tu me dis ça, j'étais pas obligée d'être au courant ! » La Sabaku maudit silencieusement l'autre : comment avait-elle pu, alors qu'elles avaient soi-disant été amies, lui faire une chose pareil? Et pire, comment pouvait-elle aujourd'hui lui avouer sa supercherie avec autant de franchise, et ce, le sourire aux lèvres ?!_

_ Ino la fixa indécise avant de répondre :_

_« - Parce ce que pour reconstruire notre amitié il faut qu'on se dise tout… » Temari pesta : Ino venait de lui expliquer que sa dépression était due à une petite crise de jalousie mal placée, et elle voulait redevenir son amie ! Elle voulait repartir comme en quarante, après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle avait pris Shikamaru pour le plus sombre des crétins. Qu'elle avait joué avec ses sentiments à lui, qu'elle avait risqué de lui faire du mal pour sa seule satisfaction personnelle ?_

___« _- Tu veux que je te dise Ino… Ce que tu as fait est détestable. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, et de lui aussi. Tu te rends compte que tu as joué avec ses sentiments, simplement pour ne pas avoir à supporter la visions de lui et moi heureux ensemble ! Shikamaru est quelqu'un de bien, il ne mérite pas ça ! 

_- Mais maintenant c'est différent : je l'aime !_

_- Rien à foutre. T'es vraiment qu'une… » Une boule se formait dans sa gorge, les larmes allaient l'envahir et bientôt elle ne pourrait plus parler. Elle devait partir.  
« Tu me dégoute… J'ai aimé Shikamaru, comme tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer dans ta petite tête vide. Et tu m'apprends que votre relation est fondée sur un caprice… Je rentre, je suis fatiguée. »_

OoOoO

Temari ressorti de la boutique, la mère d'Ino lui avait préparé un somptueux bouquet, il n'en faudrait pas moins pour calmer la colère de sa mère, quand elle aurait découvert que sa fille avait passé l'après midi dehors et qu'accessoirement elle avait escaladé une falaise ; alors qu'elle tenait à peine debout à son réveil…

En arrivant chez elle sa génitrice ne fut pas attendri le moins du monde par son énorme bouquet et consigna sa fille jusqu'au repas, marmonnant qu'elle finirait par se tuer en grimpant à cette falaise. Temari avait eu beau argumenter qu'elle l'escaladait depuis son plus jeune âge, sa mère ne décoléra pas, elle capitula et monta se coucher.

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis son retour à Konoha, deux semaines à dormir, se reposer, manger les petits plats que lui préparait sa mère, recevoir les visites de Tenten et Gaara, se mettre un peu à jours dans ses cours mais surtout deux semaines à vivre dans un passé qui malgré ses propos, la rongeait.  
Sa mère avait finalement accepté de la laissé sortir, à condition qu'elle soit rentrée une heure et demi après son départ, ce qui ne lui laissait pas le temps de monter en haut du promontoire et de redescendre.

Temari se contentait donc de déambuler dans Konoha sans but précis, vérifiant toujours sa montre de manière à pouvoir sortir le lendemain ; sa mère avait été très claire : si elle avait plus de dix minutes de retard elle resterait cloitrée dans la maison la journée suivante.

Bien sur elle rencontrait souvent d'anciennes connaissances, mais elle n'était jamais tombée sur qui que ce soit de « vraiment » important.  
Malheureusement pour elle, un samedi après midi elle fini par croiser LA personne.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans le parc, cherchant un coin tranquille où se reposer en lisant un magasine juridique, quand elle s'était retrouvée face à lui.  
Marchant, les mains dans les poches, une chemise blanche ouverte sur un pull à col roulé, son éternel moue blasée sur le visage : semblable à ses souvenir mais tellement différents.  
Il lui manquait ce petit air moqueur qu'elle aimait tant : ses traits avaient changé, il était maintenant un beau jeune homme de 20 ans si différent du gringalet qu'elle avait connu trois ans plus tôt.

Elle crut d'abord qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, après tout une cinquantaine de mètres les séparaient encore, et attentif comme il était elle pourrait bien passé à coté de lui sans qu'il la remarque !  
Temari se demanda si, faire demi tour dans l'instant, ne semblerait pas trop suspect… Non ! Elle avait déjà pris la fuite la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle se ridiculiserait et s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours si elle recommençait.  
De plus pareil occasion ne se représenterait peut-être plus jamais.  
Il s'était arrêté, semblant attendre quelqu'un, mais il l'avait vu c'était certain : ils avaient échangé un rapide regard et Temari continuait à avancer vers lui.

Elle le dépassa, pensant qu'il l'arrêterai, mais non. Il l'avait suivit du regard, tandis qu'elle l'ignorait superbement. Elle avait continué sa route, repoussant l'envie de se retourner.

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour s'en rendre compte : il la suivait !

Temari n'en revenait pas ! Il ne l'avait ni salué, ni vraiment ignoré : il s'était contenté de la regarder son air indéchiffrable plaqué sur son visage, puis de lui emboiter le pas !  
Bien sur il se dirigeait peut être simplement dans la même direction qu'elle…

Pour se défaire de ses doutes la jeune femme accéléra mais son poursuivant allongea le pas, maintenant la courte distance qui les séparait.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Temari alternait pas rapides puis lent, cherchant à le perdre dans la foule, mais rien n'y faisait, il était toujours derrière elle. Et cet idiot ne l'avait toujours pas hélé !

La jeune femme décida de prendre les choses en main.  
Non elle n'était pas prête à le revoir, non elle n'était pas sur de ne pas fondre en larmes, oui elle appréhendait leur confrontation, mais elle était sur d'une chose : cette fois elle aurait ses explications, et cette fois elle pourrait faire définitivement une croix sur lui.

Surprenant son poursuivant elle accéléra le pas pour tourner à la dernière minute dans une petite rue ; elle se cacha dans l'embrasure d'une porte puis vu Shikamaru s'engouffrer dans la rue et s'arrêter net quand il vit qu'elle l'attendait.

Il soupira fortement.

« - Quoi ? » aboya t-elle.

« - Pffff… Toute cette mise en scène pour ça !

- Pardon ! Non mais tu t'es vu espèce de débile ! Tu me croises sans m'adresser la parole et après tu décides de me prendre en filature et c'est moi qui fait des mise en scène ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! » Tempêta la blonde.

« - Calme toi tu veux, t'es fatigante ! Et puis, qui te dis que je te suivais… T'es pas le centre du monde… On n'a pas échangé trois mots que tu hurle déjà… Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour la santé de s'énerver comme ça.

- T'es impoli, un sale vicieux, doublé d'un voyeur pervers, un idiot fini, un espèce d'ours mal léché au caractère versatile, un enfant capricieux qui ne pense qu'à lui, un petit être insignifiant qui se prends pour la septième merveille du monde, le plus dénué de scrupule des faux jetons que je connaisse ! Et tu ose me dire que je suis fatigante ? T'es vraiment qu'un hypocrite ! » Shikamaru l'avait laissé cracher son flot d'insulte sans piper mot.

« - Désolé j'avais oublié de te dire bonjour. Je te dois une invitation il me semble. »

La jeune femme était soufflée : d'une il s'était excusé, et de deux il se souvenait du fait qu'il lui « devait » une invitation. Invitation qui datait de plus de 3 ans… Ne sachant comment réagir elle resta à le contempler attendant qu'il crie « haha j't'ai bien eu, idiote comme si j'allais m'intéressé à toi après tout ce temps ! » mais rien ne vint. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et s'engagea dans les rue de la ville vers « leur » café.

OoOoO

_Pour les 18 ans de Temari, soit plus d'un an après sa rupture avec Doku et sa "non-relation" avec le Nara, Gaara et ses camarades de classes lui avaient organisé en secret une soirée d'anniversaire chez elle.  
En rentrant d'une escapade à la falaise, elle s'était retrouvée face à une trentaine de jeunes surexcités dans son jardin. La soirée avait été somptueuse ; certains de ses amis avaient jugé opportun d'inviter Ino et Shikamaru ; cette première n'avait gardé aucune rancœur de leur conversation sur les fondements de sa relation avec le Nara. Un peu après le champagne et les cadeaux Temari s'était retrouvée dans sa cuisine à mettre les flutes dans le lave vaisselle quand Shikamaru l'avait rejoint. Elle l'avait remercié comme tous les autres pour les cadeaux, mais l'avait évité toute la soirée. _

_« - C'est un bel anniversaire. » Elle n'avait pas répondu ne trouvant rien à dire d'intéressant. « Désolé, l'idée du sac c'était d'Ino… » En effet le couple s'était cotisé pour lui offrir un sac à main rose… Elle qui détestait le rose… Du Ino tout craché._

___« _- Il est sympa c'est gentil d'avoir acheté quelque chose. » Le brun l'avait aidé en silence avant de reprendre sur un ton hésitant :

_« - Dis… j'ai un souvenir, mais je ne sais plus si c'était avec toi ou avec Ino… _

_- Et ça la foutrait mal de le demander à Ino… hein ? _

_- T'as tout compris ouai… » Elle l'interrogea du regard en même temps qu'elle mettait de l'ordre sur la table de la cuisine. « Bin… Pffff c'est galère à expliquer… j'ai un souvenir plutôt pas mal, d'une crêpe Nutella accompagnée d'un grand verre de lait chaud, dans un petit café près de la forêt. » La jeune femme sourit à ce souvenir : ils avaient en effet passé un merveilleux moment partageant leur gouter._

_« - T'as bien fait de pas en parler à ta femme, c'était avec moi._

_- C'est bien ce que je me disais… » Le garçon chercha son regard pour continuer. « Ça pourrait être sympa qu'on le refasse. D'ailleurs je te dois toujours une invitation là-bas pour la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- T'es pas obligé tu sais. Ça date maintenant ; et puis ça me fait un bon souvenir c'est ce qui importe le plus. » Elle avait baissé le ton à la fin de sa phrase, si bien que le brun avait du tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle disait. _

_« - Moi j'y tiens à cette invitation…_

_- Ouai… Tu m'appel hein ? » Fit-elle sarcastique. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de renouer contact avec lui, mais une fois le moment passé il l'oubliait à nouveau, même en tant qu'amie. « T'embête pas avec tes promesse à la con, ça sert à rien d'en faire alors que tu les romps à chaque fois. » _

_Temari lui lança un regard accusateur sans pour autant continuer à l'accabler de reproche : il était comme ça et au fond, elle continuait à l'aimer ainsi._

_« - Je suis sérieux Tem'… Nos conversations me manquent. Nos joutes verbales aussi d'ailleurs. Comme tes piques incessantes, même si elles étaient galères... » La jeune femme rit doucement suite à cet aveu. « Ton rire aussi m'a manqué…» Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots mais ils n'avaient pas échappés à la blonde._

_« - Shika… Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée… Tu sais je suis toujours pas au claire avec mes sentiments, enfin, je supporte de vous voir ensemble, mais je suis jamais sur de ressortir indemne de nos rencontres. Et puis j'ai pas envi de me faire de faux espoir. » La jeune femme avait baissé la tête honteuse de sa faiblesse : elle qui était pourtant si fière de sa force de caractère se retrouvait dans un état pitoyable à cause d'un homme… _

_« - Moi non plus Temari je ne suis plus sur des mes sentiments. » Le jeune homme semblait hésiter, elle l'encouragea d'un regard : « Tu sais plus ça va et plus je me dis que j'ai fais une énorme bêtise en sortant avec Ino… » La mine abattue qu'il abordait toucha la jeune femme qui lui passa la main dans le dos, d'une manière réconfortante. Il la regarda et repris dans un murmure : « Je regrette… Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas t'avoir attendu… » Après cet aveu il avait détourné la tête, évitant de croiser le regard de la blonde._

_Elle n'en revenait pas. Il regrettait, il regrettait. ELLE. _

_Elle en aurait pleuré de colère : il savait qu'elle avait souffert par sa faute, mais il revenait la voir pour lui confier ses états d'âme… L'amertume de la jeune femme grandit quand elle lança un coup d'œil à ses convives et qu'elle aperçu Ino._

_Ino qui s'était moquée du Nara au début de leur relation… Ino qui s'était jetée dans les bras de Shikamaru pour éviter que leur romance aboutisse.  
Elle ne trouva toutefois pas la force de faire un discours enflammé sur le comportement de l'autre blonde, ni de blâmer le garçon qui lui faisait face : elle était encore trop impliquée sentimentalement. Elle se contenta donc de lui répondre sur le même ton :_

_« - Moi aussi je regrette. Et je le regretterais surement toute ma vie. »_

OoOoO

Temari lança un regard par-dessus la table au jeune homme qui lui faisait face : comment se débrouillait-il pour annihiler sa volonté de le fuir ou de lui balancer ses quatre vérités ? Aussi bizarre que cela puisse lui paraitre il se trouvait là, avec elle un air rêveur sur le visage. Elle se contenta de profiter du moment que lui offrait la vie. Ils avaient commandé la même chose que trois ans auparavant. Ils ne parlèrent qu'une fois leur repas servit :

« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir suivit. » lança le garçon de but en blanc.

« - Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aurais du prendre mon courage à deux mains et t'aborder dans le parc. Je n'ai jamais ce genre de problème d'habitude.

- Sympa, je fais si peur que ça…

- Non non c'est pas ça ! » Se reprit-il. « C'est juste que quand on s'est croisé dans le train l'autre fois tu as agits comme si tu te fichais royalement de moi. Alors… Je savais pas trop comment t'aborder, galère quoi. » Temari le regarda durement avant de répondre :

« - Toi aussi tu m'a ignoré ! Tu t'es pas regardé quand ta blondasse était là : tu posais ton regard partout sauf sur moi ,même les murs avaient l'air plus intéressant ! Alors laisse-moi rire ! Qui m'a à peine répondu quand j'ai essayé de lui parler ? Et qui m'a snobé quand le train est parti !

- A non t'exagère je t'ai pas ignoré à ce point : c'est toi qui ne regardait qu'Ino !

- Tu rigole j'allais pas te fixer alors qu'elle était là, elle m'aurait arraché les yeux ! Et puis te regarder alors que tu me fuis merci mais j'ai préféré m'abstenir !

- Genre tu m'as regardé plus de trois seconde ! T'as pas vu ton regard quand il s'est posé sur moi : du style "t'es qu'une merde", j'ai été servit.

-C'est totalement faux ! Si je te regarde durement c'est parce que tu m'exaspères à tout le temps te dérober !

- Me dérober ! Fille galère ! Qui n'est pas venu me retrouver alors que c'était suggéré quand je t'ai laissé au départ du train ? C'est toi !

- Suggéré ? Non mais tu te fou de moi, m'ignoré ça équivaut à dire, "aller vient on va causer comme deux vieux potes" ! »  
Temari fulminait, il était buté au possible et ne cherchait pas à comprendre.  
En face d'elle Shikamaru se trouvait dans le même état de nerf. Il reprit pourtant l'assaut :

« - Et puis t'as rien fait pour me revoir dernièrement, t'aurais pu venir me demander des explications, si ça te tenait tant à cœur que ça !

- HoOoOoOo ! Tu m'énerve Nara de malheur ! QUI est passée régulièrement voir l'autre après que tu te sois mis en couple : MOI ! Qui n'a jamais rappelé l'autre alors qu'il l'avait promit : TOI ! Qui a désespérément attendu un signe de vie: MOI ! Trois ans Shikamaru, ça fait trois ans que tu m'as préféré Ino, alors démerdes toi avec tes états d'âme à la con ! »

Temari sentait les larmes arrivées et sa respiration sifflante laissait deviner une crise de larme imminente. Face à elle Shikamaru était rouge de colère lui aussi mais il la surprenait : pour une fois qu'il prenait totalement part à une conversation.

« - A oui ! » Reprit-il sur un ton cassant. « Et qui s'est déclaré à ton anniversaire ? MOI ! C'est moi qui t'ai dit que je regrettais et toi t'as même pas été foutu de réagir ! Qui m'a rayé de sa vie du jour au lendemain : TOI !

- Non mais tu te moque de moi ! Tu arrive la bouche en cœur m'annonçant que tu n'es plus sur de ton choix de petites amie à peine un an après m'avoir préféré ma meilleure amie et je devrais te tomber dans les bras ! Et souviens toi quand je suis venu te voir à peine une semaine plus tard, qu'est ce que tu m'as dis ? Tu changes d'avis comme de chemises ! Tu es détestable Nara ! Je me demande comment je fais pour t'aimer. »

Voyant l'expression du garçon changer, passant de la colère, à la surprise puis ce qui ressemblait à de l'espoir, elle se reprit comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire : « Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour t'aimer. Tu m'as toujours fait miroiter un possible avenir et tu as toujours fini par me retirer mes espoirs. »

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face, affichant clairement leur irritation, leur rancœur et leur déception. Temari à moitié levée hésitait à savoir si elle devait partir sur le champ ou lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Son cœur lui criait de rester auprès de l'homme de ses pensées, mais son corps la rappelait à l'ordre, la respiration saccadée, une boule au fond de la gorge elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps ; ses yeux embués n'arrangeaient rien et l'empêchaient de voir l'état similaire dans lequel se trouvait le brun.

« - Si tu parles du jours auquel je pense… Tout ce que je t'ai dit… J'en pensais pas un mot… Mais comprends moi, c'était trop dur de tout arrêter pour repartir à zéro… J'ai jamais cessé de regretter tout ce que je t'ai dit. Pourquoi je te fuis à ton avis… Réfléchis deux seconde… Si je me fichais réellement de toi j'agirais normalement… Temari… S'il te plaît… »

Il soupira posant un regard fatigué et perdu sur la jeune femme ; celle-ci ne le regardait déjà plus, fixait un point derrière lui, debout elle contenait difficilement ses larmes. C'est des trémolos plein la voix qu'elle lui répondit :

« - Désolée, je ne suis pas assez forte pour supporter tout ça. J'aurais aimé rester… Mais faut que j'y aille. Salut Nara. » Sur ces mots elle lui tourna le dos avant de quitter le restaurant d'un pas vif. Le garçon était resté sur sa chaise, il aurait aimé la rattraper et tout lui dire, mais c'étai au dessus de ses forces.

OoOoO

_Quelques jours après les révélations du Nara, lors de son anniversaire, Temari s'était décidée à aller lui demander des explications. _

_Elle était chamboulée et malgré l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer qu'il l'aime et qu'il revienne sur sa décision.  
Elle s'était rendu chez lui le cœur plein d'espoir et l'esprit remplit de questions. Il l'avait accueillit avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'elle ne s'y attendait ; mais après tout ,sortant toujours avec Ino c'était compréhensible. _

_Comme ils le faisaient avant que tout ne change, ils avaient marché côte à côte, sans rien dire. Et finalement Temari l'avait questionné : elle voulait savoir si ce qu'il avait dit le soir de son anniversaire, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans sa cuisine, était vrai. Elle avait été servie._

_« Temari écoute moi bien parce que je ne te le répèterais plus ; tu t'obstine alors qu'il n'y a rien à attendre de moi. Je ne sais pas dans quelle langue te le dire ; pour que tu comprennes enfin.  
Je te l'avais pourtant expliqué il y a un an ; j'ai eu autrefois de l'affection pour toi, certes il en reste quelques traces mais rien d'extraordinaire. Je sors avec Ino, et je l'aime…  
Quand je t'ai confié mes doutes c'était des paroles en l'air, on venait de se prendre la tête avec Ino, elle m'a ignoré pendant toute la soirée en flirtant avec l'un de tes potes ; je me suis vengé. Je pensais pas que ça te travaillerait autant, faut croire que t'es toujours pas sortie d'affaire.  
Dans tout les cas Je vois pas comment je pourrais t'aimer : regarde toi, tu sors juste d'une déprime carabinée, tu cours après un mec qui sort avec ton ex meilleure amie, tu pleurs toujours en pensant à lui…  
T'es plus la Temari qui me plaisait il y a un an. T'es à peine le fantôme de celle que j'ai cru aimer.  
Fais-toi à l'idée que tu ne représente plus qu'un souvenir pour moi. »_

* * *

**Petite note pour la compréhension... Niveau flash back celui du câlin "amélioré" et celui où elle confit à Shikamaru (quand ils sont sur la falaise) se passe avant sa rupture avec Doku... **

**Les deux suivant expliquent la mise en couple entre Shikamaru et Ino, ils se passent dans la même année.**

**Le quatrième (celui de la fête des mères) se passe l'année suivante tout comme celui de l'anniversaire. Donc, par rapport au moment présent ça fait :**

**- Y'a 3 ans pour le câlin, la rupture, la mise en couple Shika/Ino.**

**- Y'a 2 ans pour celui de sa rencontre avec Ino (fête des mères et déclaration sur sa mise en couple avec Shikamaru) et pour celui de l'anniversaire.**

**Je suis désolée si ce n'est pas évident de bien suivre et de relier tout ça avec les flash back du premier chapitre (d'ailleurs si vous vous perdez je pourrais vous faire un chap avec tout les souvenirs dans le bon ordre... A vous de voir !)**

**Alors, des remarques ou commentaires? Désolée de finir sur des paroles de Shikamaru si peu sympathiques, surtout que je vous abandonne juste après une jolie prise de tête... (Si vous êtes dans les flous concernants les sentiments deu Nara c'est normal ! Temari non plus ne comprends pas) **

**Bon promis, ça reste prise de tête à gogo (ce serait pas drôle sinon) mais on comprend mieux ensuite.**

**So.**


	3. Pour te protéger

**Hello les gens! je reviens avec un troisième chapitre dans lequel il ne se passe pas forcément grand chose mais qui est important pour bien comprendre la suite. **

**Bon grosso modo je suis pas très fière de ce chap, mis à part la fin mais c'est à vous de juger. **

**Petite précision concernant le prénom du fils d'Asuma, je savais pas si Kurenai lui a donné un nom (je suis pas encore rendu là dans ma lecture du manga, désolée) donc j'ai cherché sur internet et j'ai vu certaines rumeur sur Akippuden, donc j'ai emprunté le nom de "Suru Sarutobi" faute de mieux!**

**Petite précision : les passages entre guillement et en italique sont des extraits du journal de Temari (et oui, là y'aura qu'un seul flash back., qui sera annoncé comme tel..) **

**Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous plaira...**

* * *

«_ Peut-être aurais-je du rester ce jour là… Tu m'as confié tes doutes et tes sentiments mais j'ai eu peur. D'un autre coté, après toutes les fausses joies que tu m'avais faites, je pouvais difficilement te croire sur parole… J'ai quitté Konoha le soir même de peur de te croiser par hasard au coin d'une rue. Une fois à Suna j'ai retrouvé Tenten à l'appartement et elle m'a entrainé chez Gaara. Nous avons parlé, bu, ri, chanté… Enfin Gaara s'était surtout contenté de nous regarder mais j'étais heureuse et pendant quelques heures je t'ai oublié. Les jours se sont enchainés sans que je reçoive la moindre nouvelle de toi : classique. J'aurai du m'en douter._

_« Faute de sommeil mon médecin m'a prescrit des somnifères et enfin j'ai réussi à dormir, ce fut un soulagement, vu le temps depuis lequel il me fuyait. J'ai fini l'année sans trop de problème grâce à l'aide de Tenten pour rattraper mon retard. C__omme la vie ne s'arrête pas et que le monde continue de tourner, j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi : j'ai enchainé. Troisième année de droit option économie, réussie haut la main, ma licence en poche j'ai continué dans ma lancé par un master 1 en droit privé, intérêts personnels oblige._

_« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ; tout s'est enchainé sans que je m'en rende compte. La vie ne m'a jamais parue aussi morne, grise et sans intérêts qu'aujourd'hui ; mais bizarrement, je n'ai jamais été autant en forme, la preuve : je m'apprête à passer devant un jury constitué de vieux cons intraitables prêts à me laminer à la moindre erreur…  
Et j'affiche mon air le plus calme ainsi qu'un sourire de vainqueur. Je vais réussir, je le sais c'est comme ça. La vie est bizarrement faite. Je suis perdu, et ce depuis quelques temps, et pourtant je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de mon avenir…_

_« Je suis une battante, une gagnante, c'est dans l'ordre des choses que je sois prise aujourd'hui. Parce que mes notes sont dans les meilleures, parce que ma faculté est l'une des plus réputées, parce que mon enseignant de droit civil est fière de moi et qu'il est reconnu au barreau comme l'un des meilleurs, et, tout simplement parce que je le sais : je réussirais._

_« L'autre abruti qui passait avant moi vient de sortir : les jambes tremblantes, les yeux rouges et le visage déconfit, il s'est fait recaler. Je suis arrivée bien en avance sur mon horaire, résultat j'ai attendu tout le temps de son passage mais au moins je ne suis pas dans le salon à regarder ma mère se ronger les sangs pour mon examen. »_

Une feuille tombée dans le fond d'un de ses cartons, Temari se souvient parfaitement du jour où elle a écrit ces lignes. Normalement la feuille devait être glissée dans son carnet si précieux. Elle se mit donc à chercher le cahier parmi les quelques affaires qu'elle avait déballée. Quand elle eu enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait elle l'ouvrit à la première page et lu.

_« Cher Shikamaru… Bon sang ce que ça fait débile de marqué ça ! Nous nous sommes quittés i peine 24h et j'ai déjà envie de te revoir ! Je suis pathétique dès que ça te concerne ! Nous sommes dans la voiture en route pour l'aéroport, je me demande ce que tu peux bien faire, tu dors encore surement dans ton lit gros flemmard ! Vivement dans un mois, tu verras ça passera vite ! »_

Début du journal. Temari tenait dans ses mains un petit carnet à la couverture rouge sang ; elle sourit au souvenir de la création de ce journal : avant son départ Shikamaru et elle s'étaient promis de s'écrire chaque jour ! Ils avaient donc acheté le même cahier pour ensuite se l'échanger à leur retour. Elle avait 16 ans à l'époque.

Temari était tombé dessus par hasard en déballant ses cartons dans son nouvel appartement. Pour son plus grand bonheur elle avait été acceptée dans l'institut de formation des avocats de Konoha. La feuille qu'elle venait de ranger dans son carnet datait de son examen d'entrée.  
Elle avait réussi à obtenir un stage chez l'un des avocats les plus réputés de Konoha grâce aux bonnes relations qu'il entretenait avec son père : Maitre Hiashi Hyuga. Elle avait donc fait ses bagages pour retourner dans sa ville natale où se trouvait aussi sa nouvelle école.

Après en avoir longtemps parlé avec ses parents elle s'était décidée à louer un appartement. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'elle y passait tout son temps avec ses géniteurs pour lui donner une allure convenable.

_« Peut-on passer à coté de son âme sœur sans la voir ? J'ai toujours cru que la vie nous destinait à vivre aux cotés de notre moitié… Mais je n'en suis plus si sur aujourd'hui. Évidement pour certain c'est ce qui se passe… Mais ce ne sera pas mon cas. J'ai trouvé cette personne il y a bien longtemps. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'on s'est connu trop jeune que ça n'a pas marché ?  
Shikamaru… Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Avec qui dors-tu ?  
La vie continue mais une partie de moi te regrette toujours… La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu je t'ai laissé seul ne supportant pas tes mots ; les mots que j'avais toujours voulu entendre… Et depuis… Plus rien. Shikamaru…  
Peut-on passé à coté de son âme sœur sans la reconnaitre ? Oui. Moi c'est ce que j'ai fais. »_

Temari feuilleta quelques instants le journal. Un air mélancolique sur son visage elle eu un sourire triste quand elle le referma. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et le rangea avec précaution dans un coffre en bois qui se trouvait parmi ses cartons. Après avoir étudié les autres objets qui s'y trouvaient elle le referma et le poussa sous son lit. La jeune femme étudia la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : une chambre simple et encore sobre de toute décoration : faite pour elle. Les murs peints en blanc donnaient une impression de grandeur à la pièce et ses draps bleus nuit l'incitaient à venir s'y pelotonner pour profiter de leur douceur. Temari était fière d'elle : avec ses parents ils avaient bien agencé l'appartement qu'elle avait déniché.

Le logement sentait la colle à papier peint, l'enduit et la peinture fraiche. Les meubles toujours en kit avaient été déposés au centre du salon ; seulela cuisine et la chambre étaient aménagées. Son père était dans la salle de bain,à installer sa nouvelle douche, sa mère était rentrée à la maison familiale préparer le diner pour sa fille et son mari. La jeune femme sourit en regardant autour d'elle, de taille moyenne le T2 qu'elle louait depuis peu avait retrouvé une deuxième jeunesse après les travaux qu'ils avaient fait ses parents et elle.

La cuisine vétuste de couleur marronnasse avait été totalement détruite pour être recarrelée dans les ton blanc ; grâce à ses petits boulot d'été elle avait pu s'offrir un frigo et un petit lave vaisselle (indispensable quand on a vécu dans la hantise de ne plus avoir d'assiette faute de faire sa vaisselle pendant 4ans !). Le petit plan de travail au dessous duquel se trouvait ses deux nouveaux appareil électro ménagés avait lui aussi été carrelé mais en rouge. Une petite table de bar et deux sièges assortis se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce devant ses grands placards contenant pour l'instant juste un microonde. Ses amis s'étaient cotisés pour le lui offrir connaissant les crises de flémingite aiguë qui prenaient parfois la jeune femme le soir.

OoOoO

3 mois plus tard :

Temari courrait dans les rues de la ville : elle s'était levée en retard et Hyuga avait été très claire la veille au soir, ils avaient rendez-vous à 8h30 tapantes dans son bureau. Tenten s'était invitée à Konoha quelques jours plus tôt et les deux jeunes filles avaient passé une grande partie de leur nuit à parler en buvant des litres de thé. Malheureusement pour la blonde, elle avait eu un mal de chien à se lever et avait du se préparer en quatrième vitesse pour avoir une chance d'arriver à l'heure à son travail. Tenten de son coté avait pris son temps : son train à destination de Suna étant prévu pour 11h.

Tout en courant Temari se bénit de ne porter que des tailleurs à pantalon ce qui lui permettait d'avoir de simple ballerines pour chaussures ; à courir ainsi elle se serait rétamée une bonne dizaine de fois avec des talons. Elle arriva à sa grande satisfaction pile à l'heure devant le bureau de son supérieur, elle frappa, et après en avoir reçu l'ordre elle entra.

(...)

Elle jubilait : elle travaillait depuis à peine trois mois dans le cabinet Hyuga et on lui confiait son premier dossier ! Ce n'était pas une affaire très important mais elle était son propre chef pour la première fois ! Elle s'était mise au travail dès qu'elle était sortie du bureau de son maitre de stage. Trop excitée pour attendre, Temari avait refuser l'invitation au restaurant d'Hinata, la collègue avec qui elle partageait son bureau. Elle était partie manger dans un petit restaurant près de son travail pour feuilleter son dossier épluchant toutes les informations qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle devait aller manger cher les Sarutobi le soir même et avait décidé de passer acheter une bouteille de champagne pour fêter l'occasion.

OoOoO

Temari regardait fixement la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait tout en se demandant pourquoi diable elle avait accepté cette invitation. De peur de s'enfuir en courant (si elle venait à prendre conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire) la jeune femme sonna. Un sac dans sa main droite elle piétinait sur le pas de la porte, mal à l'aise dans les talons qu'elle avait enfilé par soucis de coquetterie suite à une réflexion de son père le weekend précédent.

Lors de sa précédente visite chez les Sarutobi où elle avait annoncé sa promotion en tant que « chargée d'un dossier », Suru le jeune fils d'Asuma et Kurenai l'avait sommée de venir à son anniversaire quelques jours plus tard. Le gamin allait fêter ses 5 ans le dimanche suivant, ses parents avaient organisé une fête le samedi après midi avec ses camarades de classe et les adultes proches de l'enfant le soir.

En tant qu'habituée de la maison et grande compagne de jeux du gamin elle s'était retrouvée invité ne sachant pas qui elle trouverait chez les Sarutobi. Et oui, elle Temari, la femme fatale redoutée des hommes tant pour ses charmes que ses fréquents accès de colère dévastateurs, cachait bien son jeu. Derrière ses airs durs et sans pitié qu'elle avait adoptés pendant ses études pour intégrer le barreau, elle A-DO-RAIT jouer comme une enfant en ronchonnant contre les idioties que le gamin brun lui faisait faire.

Temari sourit en entendant la course et les hurlements, provenant de la maison, qui ressemblaient fort à une chasse à l'éléphant. Et ce fut dans un cri de joie qu'un petit démon lui ouvrit avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

« - Temari-chan ! Tu es là ! » L'appelée éclata de rire suite à la démonstration d'affection avant de regarder attentivement l'enfant qu'elle tenait contre elle. Un gamin aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés la fixait de ses yeux rieurs. Elle sourit attendrie puis avisa ses vêtements : habillé d'une combinaison bleu foncée et par dessus une veste sans manche verte ; le visage de la jeune femme devient interrogatif face à cet accoutrement qu'elle jugeait de très mauvais gout.

« - C'est quoi ces vêtements p'tit monstre ?

- Bin z'uis déguisé en ninza ! » Répondit-il comme si ça coulait de source. « t'aimes pas ? » ajouta t-il quand il vit l'air septique de la blonde.

« - Si si… C'est juste que… » Temari chercha quelque chose à dire qui ne vexerait pas le petit : « Je pensais que les ninjas avaient des armes !

- Mais z'en ai ! Attends regarde ! » L'enfant sauta à terre, se recula et chercha dans les différentes poches de sa veste.

« - Suru ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Attends Maman ! Ze montre mes supers pouvoirs à Temari-chan ! » La blonde se fit la réflexion qu'au vu de leur accoutrement ridicule les "super pouvoirs" des ninjas devait être, on ne peut plus grotesque.

Une femme arriva derrière l'enfant pour saluer la nouvelle arrivée ; Kurenai avait bien vécu sa maternité, jamais on aurait pu imaginer qu'elle sortait de sa deuxième grossesse. En effet après avoir eu Suru 5 années plus tôt, le couple avait décidé de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à leur enfant ; Kurenai avait finalement mis au monde une magnifique petite fille quatre mois plus tôt.

Temari avait beaucoup d'admiration pour la mère : aujourd'hui maman et femme exceptionnelle, elle avait sauvagement défendu son indépendance de femme moderne avant de rencontrer Asuma. Et malgré sa maternité et son mariage, elle restait active et autonome. Son mari avait connu le même retournement de situation en la rencontrant : célibataire endurci malgré son succès auprès des femmes, il était tombé amoureu d'elle, avait arrêté sa carrière au sein de l'armée de l'air pour devenir un simple gendarme, mais de cette manière il pouvait rester auprès de celle qu'il aimait.

La brune avait pris le gamin dans ses bras avant de faire signe à Temari d'entrer. Celle-ci se laissa guider jusqu'au salon où elle trouva Asuma, Iruka Umino et une autre personne de dos, tout trois attablé devant un saké. Après avoir salué les deux adultes elle détailla le troisième convive : une vingtaine d'année, des cheveux hérissés châtains long jusqu'au milieu de son dos, de petits yeux noirs qui la scrutaient sans la moindre gène, de bonnes grosses joues (du genre de celle que les grands-mères adorent pincer) sur lesquelles des spirales rouges étaient tatouées.  
Temari l'avait déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises, les parents du garçon tenait l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville c'était donc inévitable. Choji… Oui c'était son prénom. Elle se surprit en pensant que toutes les personnes en relations avec ses souvenirs du Nara restaient mieux gravées dans sa mémoire que les autres. Oui. Choji Akimichi, meilleur ami de Shikamaru Nara, du moins c'était le cas quand elle l'avait rencontré cinq ans plus tôt.

« - Temariiiiii ! » Elle cessa de regarder le jeune homme pour se tourner vers la source du cri : Suru se trouvait à coté d'elle sautillant sur place d'excitation. « Diiiit c'est quoi mon cadeau !

- Ton cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? Tu as eu de bonnes notes à l'école et c'est pour ça que tu veux un cadeau ? » Le taquina la blonde.

« - Suru, ça ne se fait pas de réclamer comme ça ! » Le réprimanda son père. Celui-ci échangea un regard amusé avec la blonde avant de reprendre : « Et puis c'est vrai, pourquoi un cadeau ?

- Mais papaaaa ! Arrêteuuh ! » Couina le petit brun ; voyant le regard toujours interrogatif de son père et de la nouvelle invité l'enfant commença à s'énerver : « Papa ! Z'est mon anniverzaire auzourd'hui ! Pffff ! T'es ro nul ! Même que mes copain y z'étaient ! » Fit le gamin en faisant la moue.

« -Ton anniversaire ? Bon sans ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ! Je t'aurai amené mon gros livre rouge super lourd que tu aime ! » S'exclama la blonde tout en se retenant de rire au vu de l'expression de l'enfant.

« - Non ! Il est nul ton livre à la noix !

- Sssss. Pour qui tu me prends microbe ! » S'énerva Temari, car même si elle adorait Suru, insulter son code pénal restait un motif d'énervement pour la blonde. Elle se radouci face au regard du petit : « Comme si je pouvais oublier l'anniversaire du gamin le plus mignon que je connaisse ! » Elle sorti un paquet entouré d'un papier cadeau argenté de son sac. L'enfant s'en empara rapidement et se fit un devoir de mettre en miette l'emballage qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à confectionner.

« - Tu n'as pas dépensé des mille et des cent au moins ? » Souffla la mère du garçon à l'oreille de la blonde.

« - Bof… Le plus dur ça a pas été le passage en caisse crois moi… »

OoOoO

_« - Le cirque c'est pas mal non ?_

_- Ouais… Mais les clowns sont drôlement flippants avec leurs airs machiavéliques…_

_- Regarde ! Le dompteur de fauves est pas mal lui ! Quoi qu'à la réflexion… Il va peut être pas aimer. »_

_Nouveau silence concentré. Réflexions intense au beau milieu magasin de jouets pour enfants. Deux jeunes femmes affichant toutes deux le même air hagard, debout face au rayon Playmobil qu'elles ont investi une demi d'heure plus tôt._

_« - J'ai trouvée ! Regardeeeeee ! Cette maison est super ! » Couina la plus petite ; sa compagne la regarda perplexe. La brune qui venait de crier montrait du doit une énorme boite proposant une maison de type 19e siècle, tout en sautillant comme une enfant de 3 ans. _

_« - Oui… C'est très jolie… Mais c'est pour un garçon ; et vu l'emballage rose c'est surement pour les filles ton truc…_

_- Mais je suis une fille !_

_- J'avais cru remarqué merci de préciser. » fit la blonde d'un air goguenard. _

_Temari avait réussi à réquisitionner Hinata son amie stagiaire, et accessoirement fille de Mr Hyuga son maitre de stage, pour l'aider dans ses recherches de cadeau d'anniversaire pour le fils d'Asuma.  
Elles profitaient de leur pose déjeuner pour faire leur achat. « Mais c'est pas à toi que je veux faire un cadeau, à moins que tu ais en réalité 5 ans et que tu sois un petit garçon travesti. » Malgré son sarcasme Temari n'obtint aucune réaction._

_« - Hooo et puis regarde y'a même toute la famille : le papa, la maman et les deux enfants ! Mais… » La brune hésitante se pencha tout près de l'emballage. « C'est qui l'autre avec son tablier moche ? »_

_Temari se pencha à coté de sa compagne pour examiner à son tour la boite._

_« - Je crois que c'est la bonne de la maison… Regarde elle prépare le repas dans la cuisine._

_- Mais ! Caty... Caty nounou elle avait pas de tablier moche comme ça elle... » fit remarquer l'héritière Hyuga._

_« - Hinata ! Bon sans on est au 21e siècle ! C'est normal que les bonnes n'aient plus les mêmes vêtements ! Regarde, je porte un pantalon et pourtant je suis une femme ! _

_- Mouai… » fit l'autre moyennement convaincu. « Ça y est j'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut ! Regarde là bas ! » Elle pointait du doit le bout de l'allée où étaient amassé les tracteurs, scooters et autres véhicules électriques pour enfants.  
Face à l'aire interrogatif de son amie, Hinata la prit par la manche pour l'emmener voir de plus près les engins. _

_« - Quoi ? » Temari perdait peu à peu patience._

_« - Un vélo ! Offre-lui un vélo !_

_- Un vélo… Pfff il en a déjà deux vélos ! Je veux lui offrir des playmobils pas un vélo !_

_- T'es vraiment nul ! Ça fait au moins une... Une heure qu'on regarde tes bonhommes de plastique, moi qui voulais te présenter Neji-nee san à notre retour au bureau on... On risque de le rater ! » Les deux femmes retournèrent à leur place initiale. _

_« - J'hésite entre le bateau pirate, l'ile aux pirates et le radeau des pirates… Mais au fait… C'est qui Neji ?_

_- Mon cousin, tu sais le tout jeune procureur !_

_- Quoi qu'en fait acheter le capitaine pirate et aussi le coffret spécial avec l'équipage ça peut être pas mal…_

_- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas croisé au cabinet, mais tu... Tu en as surement déjà entendu parler ! _

_- Mais le bateau était drôlement chouette aussi… Hum…_

_- Les secrétaires de papa bavent lit... Littéralement devant lui ! Les pauvres ! Il se... Se fiche totalement d'elles, si il doit épouser quelqu'un ce ne sera surement pas une de ces cervelles d'huitre !_

_- Mais l'ensemble île/radeau est vachement classe !_

_- C'est lui qui est en charge de l'affaire de corruption du vieux Danzou, il ne veut pas lâ... Lâcher le morceau et est bien décidé à ce qu'ils payent tous très cher._

_- Vérole de bordel de merde ! » Hinata sursauta aux jurons criés par la blonde. « Fait chier ce gamin à la con, il pouvait pas préférer le nouveau téléteubzine !_

_- C'est Téléteubbies… »_

_Temari jeta un regard méfiant à son amie._

_« - Je veux même pas savoir où tu as appris ça ! Hey ! S'il vous plait ! » Hurla t-elle à plein poumon. « Il me faut un vendeur là ici et maintenant ! » Hinata, rouge de honte, vit accourir un jeune homme blond vêtu de l'uniforme du magasin. Une fois près d'elles il s'enquit de leurs désirs avant d'être submergé par les cris de la blonde qui se plaignait du trop grand choix qu'offrait le magasin._

_« - Vous avez qu'à tout prendre si vous savez pas quoi choisir ! » Ce fut simple, court et dit sur un ton rieur qui enchanta la brune et qui cloua le bec à la blonde. _

_Les deux jeunes femmes ressortirent du magasin une vingtaine de minutes plus tard toutes deux un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

OoOoO

Quand le gamin eu fini de déchirer son paquet il se trouva face à un carton fermé par du scotch qu'il défit pressé de découvrir l'intérieur du paquet.

« - Mais ! C'est nul ! » Temari pouffa à la plainte de l'enfant. Celui-ci tenait un simple morceau de papier dans ses mains et semblait plus que déçu.

« - Tu sais pas lire ?

-Nan !

- Alors tant pis pour toi microbe ! T'auras pas ton cadeau ! » La blonde tourna le dos à l'enfant souriant de toute ses dents à la mère qui se trouvait maintenant face à elle.

« - Fait voir ça… » Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée Temari entendit le son de la voix de l'Akimichi. Elle se retourna face aux hommes pour voir Suru tendre son ridicule bout de papier au garçon.

« - Tonton Chozi ! Y'a écrit quoi zur zon papier qui pu des pieds ?

« - _Si tu sortais dehors voir dans mon coffre de voiture…_ » Faut que tu sortes mon p'tit bonhomme…

- Maman ! Vient vite ! » L'enfant se précipita dans l'entrée pour courir comme un dératé vers le véhicule de la blonde. Les deux femmes suivis par les trois hommes sortirent à leur tour. Quand Temari ouvrit l'arrière de la voiture un cri extasié accompagna les exclamations surprises des adultes.

(…)

« - Aller papa ! Plus viiiiiteuh ! »

Suru Sarutobi, du haut de ses 5 ans gambadait autour de son père qui se trouvait en plein montage de bateau de pirate. La table du salon avait été réorganisée en établit pour la construction des cadeaux du gamins. Les trois hommes présents s'étaient vus réquisitionnés de force par le ninja haut comme trois pommes pour lui construire ses jouets, tandis que les deux femmes s'étaient éclipsées dans la cuisine.

« - Tu m'en veux ? » questionna la blonde face au silence de son ainée.

« - Non mais ça fait beaucoup pour un seul anniversaire quand même…

- A… Oui peut être… Attends j'ai une idée ! SuUuUuruUuUuUu !

- Vi super tata Temari ?

- Tes playmobils c'est ton cadeau pour les dix prochaines années à venir alors les casse pas !

- Hein ? Papaaa… ! » Geignit le gamin.

Kurenai et Temari se faisaient à nouveau face dans la cuisine réprimant un fou rire suite à la réaction du petit.

« - T'as du payer ça une fortune !

- Pas tant que ça non… » Le regard scrutateur de la brune obligea la plus jeune à préciser : « En fait j'en ai même pas payé la moitié, la fille de mon chef à voulu régler la quasi-totalité de la facture. Je crois qu'elle est tombée sous le charme du vendeur ! »

(…)

Une fois le repas prit et l'enfant couché les cinq adultes se retrouvèrent devant un verre de digestif. Les conversations allaient bon train, entre la politique du maire de Konoha, en passant pas le dernier livre grivois de Jiraya un ami d'Asuma et Iruka, les convives allant jusqu'à spéculer sur la fabrication des ramens de chez Ichiraku. Malgré l'ambiance détendu Temari se refrognait de l'indifférence dont l'accablait l'ancien ami du Nara mais ne lui faisait en rien remarqué son impolitesse.

« - En tout cas, nos cadeaux on l'aire ridicules maintenant face aux tiens Temari » fit remarqué piteusement Iruka.

- Désolée, je voulais lui faire plaisir… Mais je savais pas quoi prendre.. Au fait j'ai une question, ce… Hum… Ce déguisement de ninja, c'est aussi un cadeau ?

- Oui c'est Choji et Shikamaru qui lui ont offert. » répondit le père de l'enfant.

« - Toi et… Shikamaru ? » La blonde s'était tournée vers le garçon de son âge et l'interrogeait du regard.

« - Oui. »

Temari frémit en apprenant qu'elle aurait pu revoir le Nara et se demanda un instant, comment elle aurait réagit si l'occasion s'était réellement présentée.

« - Et pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

- Il vit à Suna. »

Réponse courte et tranchante signifiant que la conversation s'arrêtait là. Choji ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler du garçon. S'en suivit un échange de regards plein d'appréhension entre Asuma et sa femme. Malgré la réticence de l'Akimichi, Temari continua après avoir avalé cul sec son saké :

« - Et qu'est ce qu'il devient ?

- Marié à une sunnienne, bientôt papa. » Temari se figea. Bien sur elle aurait du se douter que le garçon continuerait sa vie mais elle n'imaginait pas que ce serait si rapide. Un silence embarrassé remplit la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Fatiguée de se contenir Temari s'excusa et prit congé, Asuma la ramena à sa porte avant de lui interdire de prendre le volant après les verres de saké qu'elle avait bu : selon lui ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable.

Elle erra dans les rues de sa ville redécouvrant tout les lieux avec de nouveaux yeux : la nuit et l'alcool donnait un autre visage aux rues et maisons. Elle atterrie dans un bar où elle vida quelques verres avant de rentrer chez elle, certaine de ne pas trouver le sommeil avant le matin.

OoOoO

« - Temari qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? » Hinata fixait sa collègue de bureau et nouvelle amie qui pianotait furieusement sur son ordinateur, depuis leur arrivée, plus d'une heure et demie auparavant. La blonde ne répondit pas mais son expression concentrée se changea en un masque d'incompréhension.

« - Dis-moi… La base de donnée de l'état civil ne peut pas être incomplète… ?

- Bien sur que non ! Tout est mis à jour au fur et a mesure !

- Donc, logiquement un divorce ou un mariage célébré, même la veille devrait apparaitre… ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? » La brune s'était déplacée derrière son amie pour regarder son écran. Elle examinait l'état civil d'un homme originaire de Konoha sans le moindre rapport avec le dossier sur lequel elle était censé travailler.

« - Shikamaru Nara… C'est qui ?

- Hum… Personne. »

OoOoO

_Comme elle l'avait pressenti en rentrant chez elle très tôt le dimanche matin, Temari n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil une fois couchée, et ce malgré l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité dans la soirée. Ne supportant pas de rester sans rien faire elle s'était attelée au dossier sur lequel elle travaillait depuis quelques jours. A grand renfort de doliprane et de café, elle évita de justesse la migraine qui la menaçait suite à sa consommation déraisonnable de la veille. Son après midi s'évapora en un clin d'œil, elle passa récupérer sa voiture devant chez les Sarutobi et sa soirée se fini sur son canapé à regarder des rediffusions de catch. Toutefois, malgré sa perpétuelle occupation elle ne cessa de se questionner en sourdine sur la nouvelle vie du Nara._

_C'est en s'endormant qu'elle avait trouvé la solution : l'état civil accessible facilement aux avocats, mentionnait les mariages des individus s'ils avaient eu lieu, elle n'aurait donc qu'à vérifier le lendemain à son bureau la fiche de l'homme qui l'obsédait tant._

OoOoO

« - On va fermer mademoiselle…

- Oui je sais j'attendais la fin du service pour pouvoir voir votre fils.

- Choji ? Vous êtes une amie ? Qui dois-je lui annoncer ?

- Temari No Sabaku, pourriez vous lui préciser que je ne bougerai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas venu me voir, quand bien même je devrais passer la nuit ici. » La forte femme qui se trouvait devant la table de la blonde regarda la jeune femme avec attention avant de se diriger vers l'arrière du restaurant.

Quelques minutes plus tard Choji sorti de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier; il avança en scrutant la blonde qui l'attendait : vêtu d'un tailleur noir et d'une chemise blanche, le visage fermé elle tapotait la table du bout de ses doigts.

« - Que puis-je faire pour toi Temari ?

- Commences déjà par me dire pourquoi tu m'as menti samedi soir, on verra après !

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches en venant me voir ?

- Soit tu joues les innocents et ça a le don de me mettre hors de moi, soit t'es vraiment lent à la détente !

- Je t'ai pas vu depuis 5 ans, comment je pourrais savoir ce que tu veux !

- Je veux savoir ce que devient Shikamaru.

- Je te l'ai dit avant-hier…

- Oui, oui, oui ! Il est à Suna avec sa petite femme et son futur gamin je sais merci ! Sauf que figures toi que ta petite histoire est totalement ou partiellement fausse.

- Si tu sais tout ça, pourquoi tu viens me voir à une heure pareille ?

- Pour savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, alors je ne mérite pas de savoir ce que devient ton ami ?! Il est toujours avec Ino et tu voulais pas me le dire ? Ou c'était juste comme ça, parce que tu adores raconter des mensonges aux gens que tu croises ? » Temari commençait à s'énerver et l'homme qui lui faisait face rougissait à vu d'œil.

« - Et toi de quel droit tu t'autorises à réapparaitre comme ça ? Si tu veux de ses nouvelles tu désires surement aussi le revoir tant que tu y es ! Tu t'es demandé si lui voudrait bien te revoir ? L'envi de savoir ce qu'il est devenu t'a pris du jour au lendemain ? Tu t'es dit qu'il était temps, que suffisamment d'années étaient passées ? Tu resurgis d'un passé depuis longtemps révolu, mais c'est plus le moment de batifoler ! On est des adultes, on a un boulot, un avenir, on ne peut pas vivre dans le passé ! Rentre chez toi Temari et oublies le, laisses le tranquille, il est très bien sans toi !

- Arrêtes ! Tais-toi !

- Parce que j'ai pas le droit de te dire ce que je pense ? La liberté d'expression tu dois connaitre vu ton boulot ! Qui l'a laissé tomber alors qu'il avait tant besoin de soutien ? Qui a refusé de l'écouter quand il a voulu avouer ses sentiments ? Qui a fui alors qu'il avait tenté de rattraper celle qu'il aimait ? Qui a royalement ignoré ses lettres d'excuses ? Ne réponds pas puisque c'est toi ! Est-ce que tu as une idée du mal que tu lui as fait ? De la solitude dans laquelle tu l'as laissé ? Tu sais qu'il n'est toujours pas remit ? Tu te rends compte qu'il t'aimait tellement qu'il trouve encore le moyen de prendre ta défense quand on lui prouve par A+B que tu es la cause de son mal-être ?

- Et moi alors ! Moi je n'ai pas souffert peut-être ? Qui est sorti avec ma meilleure amie ? Qui a fait des déclarations d'amour pour ensuite rejeter l'autre ? Qui m'a ignoré pendant trois ans alors que je ne demandais qu'à profiter de sa présence ? Qui m'a demandé de pardonner sa lâcheté et tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait ?

- Moi je te parle d'après tout ça, tu l'as ignoré alors qu'il en était presque rendu à ramper à tes pieds ! J'ai lu toutes les lettres qu'il t'a envoyé, et tu n'as répondu à aucunes d'entre elles !

- Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettres ! » Tenta t-elle de riposter.

« - J'ai tout appris de toi, la façon dont tu croisais les jambes à tables, tes sauts d'humeur qu'il adorait, la couleur de ta peau quand le soleil t'illuminait, ta passion pour les pains au chocolat encore chauds, les vêtements que tu aimais, ceux que tu ne portais jamais, il me montrait même ceux qui t'auraient plus dans les magasins ! J'ai du me farcir tout les films qui traitaient de près où de loin de la justice ; je connais par cœur tes morceaux préférés, parce que cet idiot de mollusque se les passait en boucle de peur de les oublier. Les rares fois où je réussissais à le trainer en soirée je n'avais qu'une hantise : apercevoir une silhouette qui te ressemblerait, comme un fantôme prêt à lui rappeler son passé douloureux ! Tu n'imagine pas le nombre de filles qui se sont heurtées à ton souvenir, au son de ta voix, à ton sourire… Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois je me suis demandé ce que tu lui avais fait pour qu'il t'ait dans la peau à ce point ! Est-ce que maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai menti ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal… » Balbutia t-elle. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux, elle prit la serviette que Choji lui tendait.

« - Alors, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu vas te marier avec un grand avocat, tu t'es accordée ta soirée regret sur un passé perdu ? C'est un peu tard ma vieille ! Il t'a supplié de revenir dans ses lettres mais tu lui a pas accordé la moindre attention, j'étais là quand il marchait dans Konoha et que ses pas le menaient chez toi, où sur vos lieux de rendez vous. Tu as fait un choix, celui de couper les ponts avec lui, il a respecté ta décision ; tu peux repartir maintenant.

- Choji… Je n'ai rien choisi du tout : je n'ai eu aucunes des lettres dont tu me parle… »

Sachant qu'une longue nuit les attendait, l'Akimichi parti chercher derrière le bar deux bouteilles : une de saké, et l'autre de liqueur de litchi, et les deux interlocuteurs avaient bu. Elle avait raconté son histoire au cuistot, celui-ci l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre et quand elle avait eu fini, il lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé ensuite pour Shikamaru et dont elle n'avait jamais eu vent.

Leur conversation achevée Temari s'était encore une fois excusée du mal qu'elle avait fait, sans le vouloir ou même le savoir, au Nara. Elle avait salué le cuisinier, s'était excusée de l'avoir tenu debout une grande partie de la nuit et lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais parler de leur rencontre à son ami.

Choji l'avait regardé quitter le restaurant puis marcher dans la rue ; une fois qu'il l'avait eu perdu de vu, il s'était affalé sur son siège. Après avoir longtemps fixé la bouteille de saké à moitié vide devant lui, il l'avait attrapé et prit une longue rasade d'alcool. Il avait fermé les lumières et la porte du restaurant pour rentrer chez lui à l'étage du restaurant.

« - Alors qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? » Questionna sa mère qui était restée dans leur salon à l'attendre.

« - Rien… Mais va falloir que je me dégotte un sacré psy… »

Pendant que Choji allait retrouver son lit, Temari marchait dans les rues, tournant et retournant dans sa tête ce que lui avait révélé l'Akimichi. Elle fini par se trouver au pied de la falaise, de sa falaise, et en débutant son ascension elle envoya une pensée silencieuse au Nara : _Pardon… Shikamaru… Je ne veux pas te perdre…_

* * *

**Alors... Vous êtes encore là ? Bon j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas fait fuir! Et pour les courageux vos avis m'intéressent... Y'a un petit bouton juste en dessous...**


	4. Cartes sur table

Bon bon bon... Le précédent chapitre vous a chamboulé... (ou pas d'ailleurs) Celui-ci fera la lumière sur l'histoire des lettres de Shikamaru... J'espère que vous ne serrez pas déçu! Non non partez pas pour autant hein ! J'ai glissé quelques notes d'auteur dans le texte mais elle sont bien visibles, pas besoin de se casser la tête pour les trouver!

**Petite note spéciale pour Canhaan et les autres qui ont eu du mal à digérer les flash-back, pensées et citations du journal intime : dans ce chapitre il n'y en a aucun ! j'ai pensé à vous en l'écrivant! ^^**

**Bon deuxième petite note personnelle : notre chantage tient toujours hein? J'ai grand hate de lire la suite de ta fic ! **

**Bon bonne lecture et à très vite dans des reviews enflammées (on peut rêver, ça fait jamais de mal! ^^)**

* * *

**Dans la nuit de lundi à mardi… Suna :**

Drrr. Drrr. Drrr. Un portable vibrait sur la table de nuit. Dans le lit, la femme ouvrit les yeux pour aviser le responsable de son réveil. Après un soupire elle secoua avec force l'épaule de son compagnon. L'homme ronchonna mais n'émergea pas pour autant. Drrr. Drrr. Drrr. La femme enjamba son amant avant d'allumer la lumière de sa table de nuit ; nouveaux ronchonnements, ceux-ci un peu plus agressifs que les premiers, signifiants que l'homme commençait à émerger.

« - Bon sans Shika, bouge-toi un peu ! » Le réprimanda la femme toujours assise sur lui en lui tendant son téléphone.

« - Allo… ? » Voix pâteuse typique de la personne réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit.

« - C'est moi.

- Hum… merci de préciser… » Soupire étouffé. « T'as intérêt à avoir une excuse béton pour me réveiller à… Rooo merde… T'as regardé l'heure avant de m'appeler ?

- Pardon… »

Silence gêné. Le dormeur se passa une main sur le visage sous le regard attentif de la femme.

« - Bon pourquoi t'appel ?

- Il faut que tu rentres à Konoha.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait… Faut que je te vois…

- Pfff… Tu fais chier… Tu sais que j'ai une grosse semaine…

- …

- Et merde ! J'te rappel. »

Shikamaru raccrocha. Pourquoi diable Choji l'appelait-il au beau milieu de la nuit ? En général il faisait attention à ne pas le déranger trop tôt, il connaissait pourtant sa légendaire paresse et la difficulté qu'il avait à émerger puis à sortir de son lit le matin. Et pourquoi lui demandait-il de rentrer à Konoha ? Il n'avait donné aucune raison à sa requête inattendue, mais en général Choji n'appelait pas son meilleur ami pour rien…

La femme toujours assise à califourchon sur lui s'impatienta de l'indolence du brun. Les baisés qu'elle déposa méthodiquement et méticuleusement sur chaque parcelle de son cou et son torse finirent par le sortir de ses pensées. Il la regarda faire, tout en cherchant le nom qu'elle lui avait soufflé plus tôt dans la soirée…  
Etsu, « plaisir » il eu une moue moqueuse qu'elle ne vit pas, trop absorbée par sa tâche. Shikamaru se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait avoir une sacrément haute opinion d'elle-même et de ses compétences sous la couette pour s'affublé d'un tel pseudonyme.

Le Nara la détailla froidement : jeune, de longs cheveux lisses et bruns, un visage fin, des yeux légèrement bridés de couleur assortie, une poitrine généreuse… Elle avait tout pour plaire, mais non. Shikamaru n'aimait pas les femmes. Ne nous méprenons pas, il n'aimait pas les hommes pour autant, mais faute de pouvoir dormir aux cotés de celle qui hantait ses nuits, il enchainait les aventures sans lendemain, au grand damne de certaines de ses conquêtes.

La jeune femme se fit plus entreprenante et tout en ondulant sensuellement contre le bas ventre du garçon, elle s'empara de ses lèvres. Ou du moins tenta de s'en emparer. Son compagnon l'avait repoussée doucement et fermement à la fois, lui signifiant sur un ton ennuyé qu'il souhaitait dormir. La brune piquée dans sa fierté se détacha de l'homme pour s'allonger de l'autre coté du lit lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Le brun eu un nouveau sourire moqueur, _elle_ n'aurait jamais réagi de la sorte.

D'un autre coté elle n'aurait pas eu à le faire, jamais il ne l'aurait repoussé de la sorte même exténué. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Temari No Sabaku l'amertume envahi son esprit et c'est le cœur lourd, comme trop souvent, qu'il éteignit sa lampe.

OoOoO

**Nuit de lundi à mardi, Konoha :**

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre réveilla madame No Sabaku ; bien que son enfant ait quitté le nid cinq ans plus tôt elle avait gardé le sommeil léger qu'ont toutes les mères dont la progéniture sort tard le soir. Son mari était pourtant à ses coté en train de dormir… La seule autre personne à posséder les clefs de la maison était Temari… La femme regarda son réveil et se questionna sur la raison qui pousserait sa fille à rentrer à 4h du matin chez ses parents ? La femme se leva sans réveiller son conjoint qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Tout aussi doucement elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour se trouver face à sa fille unique qui se trouvait toujours dans l'entrée de leur maison.

La blonde eu un sourire doux amer, sa mère l'avait entendu ; comme quand elle était jeune et rentrait de soirée lorsqu'elle vivait encore au domicile familial. Certaines choses, semblait-il, ne changeraient jamais… Sans savoir comment Temari se retrouva dans les bras de sa génitrice à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« - Viens. Je vais nous faire une tisane. »

Le bras toujours autour des épaules de sa fille madame Sabaku l'entraina dans la cuisine. Après avoir préparé puis bu leur infusion les deux femmes montèrent à l'étage en silence avant d'aller s'allonger l'une dans les bras de l'autre sur le lit de la jeune femme.

« - Aller. Raconte moi tout et on verra ce que l'on peut faire… »

En entendant sa mère prononcer cette simple phrase Temari, qui avait réussi à refouler ses sanglots, sentit une boule se former au creux de sa gorge. C'était toujours ces mêmes mots que sa mère lui disait quand elle n'allait pas bien. Et comme à chaque fois Temari déballa son sac…

* * *

**Mardi matin, Suna :**

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

« - Merde… L'est trop tôt… »

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

BANG !

Ainsi décéda le nouveau réveil de Shikamaru Nara. Le jeune homme après avoir envoyer valser son radio réveil se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Et il les referma aussitôt. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit ; pire, il y une femme nue dans son lit… Et en plus d'être réveillée elle le regardait tout en croquant dans une pomme.

Petite gymnastique cérébrale dès le matin : qui était-elle ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Et surtout qu'est ce qu'elle foutait encore là ? Shikamaru avait l'habitude de jeter ses conquêtes dehors au petit jour, où quand elles étaient trop bavardes, dès leurs ébats terminés. Shikamaru les yeux toujours fermés se remémora sa soirée de la veille.

« - Bonjour bel endormi ! » Vraisemblablement elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son comportement distant de la nuit. Le garçon soupira, faire semblant de dormir ne servirait plus à rien, alors il se tourna vers la jeune femme pour lui demander :

« - C'est quoi cette pomme ?

- Ho ? Je me suis permis de la prendre dans ton frigo… Tu m'en veux pas j'espère. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil coquin, et croqua à nouveau dans le fruit, d'une manière qui se voulait sensuelle ce qui eu le don d'exaspérer le brun.

« - Si. C'était la dernière. » La jeune femme qui lui souriait d'un air gourmand se raidi au ton coupant employé par l'homme.

«- Y'a du café dans cette baraque… ? » Reprit-il aigri.

« - Non j'en ai pas fait, mais si tu veux tu peux t'en préparer.

- J'en veux pas. Merci. »

La jeune femme le regarda : ce gros con mal élevé n'avait rien à voir avec le beau ténébreux qu'elle avait rencontré la veille dans un bar. Elle avait été conquise au premier regard ; la tristesse diffuse qu'il dégageait lui avait donné envi de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Elle l'avait trouvé touchant. Il semblait qu'au matin ses quelques qualités s'envolaient.

« - Bon, je prends une douche et je file alors.

- J'suis à la bourre, j'ai pas le temps de t'attendre, t'as qu'à rentrer chez toi pour la prendre ta douche. »

La brune abasourdie le dévisagea un instant. Elle tenta de se lever dignement, mais se trouvant du coté du mur elle du enjamber l'homme pour sortir du lit, et perdit toute sa superbe. Elle ramassa ses vêtements éparse et les enfila à la va vite, pendant que le Nara se levait pour se aller vers sa salle de bain ; une fois prête elle se dirigea vers la sorti de l'appartement du jeune homme mais celui-ci, toujours dans sa salle de bain l'arrêta en l'accostant :

« - Juste une question, s'il te plait.

- Ouai vas-y.

- Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ?

- T'es qu'un enfoiré, ça a été très sympa cette nuit, mais ça s'arrête là ! » La jeune femme ouvrait la porte quand il passa la tête dans l'ouverture de sa salle de bain pour dire :

« - Aller, tes fleurs préférées ? » La jeune femme voyant une occasion de retrouver le beau ténébreux de la veille répondit sur un ton plus doux :

« - On ne demande pas ces choses la, ça perd tout son charme ; mais t'auras qu'a m'en offrir pour te faire pardonner de ta mauvaise humeur matinale !

- Ho mais c'était pas pour toi ! » Fit-il comme sir c'était une évidence.

Exaspérée la brune claqua la porte de l'appartement laissant le Nara seul un sourire ironique aux lèvres : ces nanas, toute aussi faciles à mettre en rogne. Malgré les quelques aventures qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps, aucunes des femmes qu'il avait rencontré n'avaient retenu son attention. Il leur manquait à toute quelque chose : une bonne répartie, un sourire moqueur et tendre à la fois, ou les yeux qui pétillaient peut-être ? Dans toutes les étreintes qu'il donnait ou recevait une seule personne obsédait Shikamaru : une juriste blonde, aux yeux verts, et aux sourires aussi rares que beaux.

Tout en se questionnant intérieurement Shikamaru reparti à sa préparation : une couette faite à la va-vite, des dents brossées rapidement, un jean et une chemise qui trainaient par terre enfilés sans vérifier leur état de propreté, il était près à partir travailler.

Une cigarette au bec, les mains dans les poches de son jean le brun avançait vers le bâtiment où la société qui l'employait était installée. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la pharmacie : il était en retard. Matsuri allait le tuer. Elle était la journaliste avec qui il faisait équipe, et sous ses airs discrets la demoiselle savait se faire obéir… Ce qui signifiait dans son cas qu'elle n'hésitait pas à le secouer plus que de raison quand il admirait le ciel au lieu de mitrailler ce qu'elle lui demandait.  
Titulaire d'un BTS en photographie, mené de front avec sa licence d'économie, le flemmard avait eu la chance de se trouver un travail fait pour lui : photographe grand reporter ; ce qui équivalait dans son cas à un travail certes intensif, mais de très courte durée.

Comme si arrivé tard n'était pas suffisant pour se faire enguirlander, il allait devoir négocier un départ anticipé en weekend et ce un mardi matin alors que la semaine ne faisait que commencer… Mais pour que Choji lui ai demandé de venir il devait avoir une très bonne raison ; Shikamaru avait toujours fait confiance à son meilleur ami et si celui-ci jugeait nécessaire son retour à Konoha alors il rentrerait.

Le Nara soupira : à quelques mètres devant lui se trouvait Matsuri, et elle avait l'aire furieuse…

* * *

**Mardi matin, Konoha :**

Au matin monsieur Sabaku s'était réveillé seul dans le lit conjugal. Concluant que sa femme n'avait pas eu besoin du réveil pour se lever il se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle l'attendrait surement avec une tasse de café fumante préparée à son intention.  
Toujours somnolant il fut percuté dans les escaliers par une furie blonde qui cria un : « S'cuse moi papa ! Chui méga en retard au boulot ! » Avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain de l'étage. Le père fut à peine étonné de voir sa fille de si bon matin dans la maison familiale ; une fois assis devant son petit déjeuné dans la cuisine, il questionna tout de même sa femme :

« - Temari a dormi ici ?

- Oui.

- Elle a eu une panne d'eau chaude comme le mois dernier ?

- Non.

- Bin pourquoi elle est venu ? » Sa femme soupira face à l'incompréhension de son mari. Cet homme était intelligent, mais le matin ses capacité étaient plus que limité.

- Parce que ça n'allait pas. Elle avait besoin d'une maman pour la réconforter. »

Pas de réponse. Shiro (**nda : c'est comme ça que je vais appeler monsieur Sabaku, et la maman de Temari ce sera Tamaki parce que j'ai pas trouvé leur noms réels, si vous les avez faites moi signe et je les changerais si ceux-ci vous gênent**) n'avait jamais été de nature très expansif, mais avec les années et sa condition de père il parlait de moins en moins. Cherchant à préparer le terrain Tamaki repris :

« - D'ailleurs elle mange avec nous ce soir. Elle doit nous parler de quelque chose.

- Ha… ? » Répondit monsieur Sabaku tout en mâchonnant une tartine beurrée qui l'attendait à sa place. « Et de quoi ? » Sa femme soupira puis l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête avant de sortir de la cuisine pour se diriger vers l'entrée où les pas de sa fille résonnaient.

« - Tu as trouvé ce qu'il fallait dans mes affaire ? » Temari les joues rosies de s'être pressée, était assise sur la première marche des escaliers et enfilait des baskets.

« - Oui oui ! Merci maman, je t'ai piqué ton pantalon noir et ton pull beige, je crois que ça ira !

- Tu peux m'emprunter tout les vêtements que tu veux. D'ailleurs tu es très jolie comme ça. » Lança innocemment sa mère.

La jeune femme soupira au compliment qu'elle lui faisait, ne montrant rien du plaisir que ces quelques mots lui avaient procurés. Auprès de son père Temari avait apprit à ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments, sa seule faiblesse en la matière était ses larmes intempestives qu'elle ne réussissait qu'à contenir très difficilement. Elle embrassa rapidement la joue de sa mère avant de s'élancer en courant dans la rue. Elle entendit seulement sa mère crier :

« - Tu rentre quand tu veux, je te prépare ton curry préféré !

- Merci maman ! » Cria t-elle ; et au bout de la rue voyant que sa mère n'était toujours pas rentrée elle ajouta : « Je t'aime ! »

(...)

Comme trop souvent à son gout Temari arriva en sueur au cabinet Hyuga. Elle entra en trombe dans le hall et continua son marathon jusqu'au bureau qu'elle partageait avec la jeune Hyuga ; celle-ci faisait des allés et venu angoissés dans la pièce, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle aperçu son amie. Dès que la blonde fut rentrée l'héritière Hyuga ferma la porte à double tours, et c'est hésitante qu'elle commença :

« - Temari-chan… J'ai un gros problème et j'aurai besoin de ton aide… »

OoOoO

**Mardi midi Konoha :**

Midi et demi. Temari attendait dans le hall d'entrée du cabinet Hyuga. Elle tira nerveusement sur la robe qu'Hinata lui avait fait enfiler après l'avoir coiffée et maquillée. Face au problème de son amie Temari s'était proposée de l'aidée ; elle aurait du se douter que la brune ne la laisserait pas aller à un tel rendez-vous habillée d'un pantalon et d'un simple pull.

Les gloussements peu discrets des secrétaires de la réception firent tourner la tête à Temari. Refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui : Neji Hyuga. Son fameux air distant et fier au visage il se dirigea vers les deux pimbêches de l'accueil il leur demanda d'une voix sensuelle et grave où se trouvait sa cousine.

« - Elle ne peut pas vous accompagner, et m'a demander de prendre sa place. » Temari s'était approché du garçon et se trouvait derrière lui, ayant répondu avant que l'une des deux admiratrices personnelles du brun ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Le jeune procureur se tourna vers la blonde avant de la détailler de la tête au pied ; il eu une moue qui semblait être un sourire chez lui.

« - Il ne me semble pas avoir plaisir de vous connaitre… Peut-être nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés dans les couloirs du palais de justice, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir été présenté à une si jolie femme. » La blonde haussa les sourcils dans une expression désabusée avant de répondre :

« - Temari No Sabaku, je suis en stage dans le cabinet de votre oncle afin d'accéder au titre d'avocate. Je suis une amie de votre cousine, c'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé de vous accompagner. »

Les deux jeunes gens se jaugèrent du regard sous l'œil hostile et jaloux des deux réceptionnistes. Après quelques secondes le Hyuga eu un pâle sourire et tendit son bras à l'aspirante avocate. Le couple se dirigea vers la sortie quand Neji reprit :

« - J'espère que vous êtes prête à faire face aux plus grands requins de la ville, parce que c'est avec eux que nous déjeunons.

- Pas le moins du monde, et pour être franche je n'avais qu'une seule envie pour ce repas : manger un sandwich jambon fromage sur une terrasse et pas aller m'enfermer avec des magistrats grincheux et étroits d'esprit pour un déjeuné à la durée indéterminée. » Pesta Temari.

Le brun lui ouvrit la portière passager d'un coupé noir garé juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Une fois Temari à l'intérieur il referma derrière elle, puis fit le tour du bolide, avant de monter à son tour dans la voiture. En démarrant il maugréa :

« - Hum… C'est pour ça qu'Hinata aurait été mieux.

- Bien sur, et tout le gratin du palais aurait spéculé sur la teneur de la relation qui vous lie à votre cousine. » La jeune femme ricana : « Un procureur aux relations incestueuses, y'a pas plus croustillant comme potins. Alors que là, vous êtes accompagné par une inconnue, certes, mais qui travail au cabinet Hyuga, qui a été admise au barreau haut la main, qui se tient au courant des dernières nouvelles et en plus je suis blonde donc vos vieux croutons ne pourront que m'adorer !

- Parce qu'être blonde est un bon point ? » Fit le brun sceptique.

« - C'est bien connu que les hommes aiment les blondes.

- Ha ?

- Vous n'avez jamais vu « les hommes préfèrent les blondes » avec Marylin Monroe ?

- Si, j'ai une culture. Mais avouez que l'intellect de Lorelei est plutôt dégradant pour l'image des blondes.

- Toute les blondes ne sont pas idiotes. C'est seulement ce que les hommes racontent pour ne pas s'avouer qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour une belle femme.

- Hum… Si vous le dites. » Tout en zigzagant entre les voiture le Hyuga souriait de sa pique.

« - Bon, alors dans le même ordre d'idée débiles, comment faites vous pour conduire étant donné que vous êtes aveugle ? » Le brun lui lança un regard assassin auquel Temari répondit. L'affrontement tourna court, la circulation requérant l'attention du conducteur.

« - Hinata me parle sans cesse de vous. C'en est presque fatigant…

- Elle ne tarit pas d'éloge sur son cousin. Je crois qu'elle vous considère comme un frère.

- C'est plus où moins le cas. » Répondit le conducteur, mais le regard encourageant de la blonde le fit continuer :

« Quand nous étions enfants mon père et mon oncle étaient associés. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils reçoivent des menaces quand ils s'attaquaient à de trop gros gibiers. Quand mon père et la mère d'Hinata ont été assassinés, mon oncle a décidé de nous envoyer dans l'une des résidences familiales pour notre sécurité. Nous avons été élevés par la même nourrisse, mes deux parents et sa mère étant décédés nous nous sommes construit une petite vie à trois.

- Avec Caty nounou ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est le nom de votre nourrisse ?

- Oui. Comment…

- C'est une affaire de playmobils… » Répondit la blonde. Après quelques secondes de flottement les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard amusé.

« - Au fait…

- Hum ?

- Joli décolleté… »

Temari écarlate se retint de justesse de frapper le conducteur se souvenant qu'au moindre écart ils risquaient d'avoir un accident. Il est vrai qu'Hinata lui avait choisi une robe des plus féminines : un décolleté généreux ajouté à une longueur des plus précaires au gout de la blonde : Temari était transformée en femme fatale le temps d'un repas au plus grand plaisir de son compagnon.

(**nda : la rapide histoire de Neji et Hinata explique, j'espère, leurs comportements différents : pas trop de bégaiement et de timidité excessive pour Hinata, ni de trop grande froideur pour Neji qui fait des phrases plus longues que dans l'histoire originale… En espérant que vous n'ayez pas été trop choqués…**)

OoOoO

**Mardi en début de soirée, Restaurant Akimichi, Konoha :**

« - Choji ! Téléphone ! » Le cri de madame Akimichi retenti dans toute la cuisine où son mari et son fils préparaient les premiers plat de la soirée. L'appelé se pressa à rejoindre le comptoir où il prit le combiné que lui tendait sa mère.

« - Allo oui ?

- Salut vieille branche.

- RoOoOo shika, tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Hum… 19h15 à ma montre.

- Oui et bientôt la salle va bientôt être pleine à craquer et les commandes vont fuser. C'est vraiment pas le moment !

- C'est un prêté pour un rendu. Tu me prive de sommeil, tu me dois bien quelques secondes d'attentions volée à ta cuisine.

- Ok alors abrège.

- Bon… » Gros soupir. « Je vais devoir bosser comme un malade cette semaine. Raaaaa ça m'énerve rien que d'y penser… Mais bon… » Nouveau soupir désabusé.

- Et tu arrives quand… ?

- Hey ! On a toute la nuit devant nous… Tranquille…

- J'ai un ragout sur le feu.

- Et ?

- Tu sais qu'il suffit d'une minute d'inattention pour que ça brule. Imagine le temps de notre conversation mon ragout va être bon à mettre à la poubelle !

- Mais non, tu t'arrange toujours de tout.

- Bon t'arrive quand ? » Au ton qu'employa Choji Shikamaru comprit qu'il fallait couper court à la discussion.

« - Jeudi tard dans la nuit.

- Hum… ?

- 1h30 du matin.

- Ok j'y serais. »

Avant que son ami ne raccroche Shikamaru demanda rapidement :

« - Juste un indice sur le pourquoi de mon retour.

- J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un… Mais tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors je te fais rentrer pour rompre cette promesse.

- Sois plus explicite !

- A jeudi !

- Non Choji attends… »

Le cuisinier avait déjà raccroché. Les pièces du jeu se mettaient en place. Bientôt il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution.

OoOoO

**Mardi début de soirée, Maison Sabaku : **

Shiro et Tamaki No Sabaku écoutaient tranquillement leur fille raconter son étrange déjeuné autour d'un saké. Fières de leur enfant, qui semblait-il, avait fait très forte impression auprès des magistrats présents le midi, ils s'inquiétaient tout de même de la rapidité avec laquelle elle buvait son alcool. Une fois à table monsieur Sabaku annonça de but en blanc :

« - Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose Temari ? »

Sa femme le regarda un instant avant de poser son regard sur sa fille. Celle-ci interloquée par cette rude entrée en matière fixait son père face à elle. Tamaki se massa les tempes, son mari n'avait jamais été très diplomate, notamment quand il y avait un rapport quelconque avec sa fille, il en faisait la preuve aujourd'hui encore.

Temari cherchait ses mots. Toute la journée elle s'était préparée à cette conversation, mais son père l'avait prit de court et elle perdait tout ses moyens. Pour une aspirante avocate restée sans voix de la sorte était honteux. C'est cette pensée qui la sortie de son silence.

« - Papa. J'aimerai que tu me répondes franchement…

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Ai-je reçu une quelconque correspondance que vous ne m'auriez pas fait suivre avec maman… ?

- Pardon ? »

En regardant son père Temari nota son changement de position : il s'était reculé dans sa chaise ; le dos maintenant bien droit, il semblait plus attentif et sur ses gardes. Il croisa les bras et sembla en proie à une intense réflexion.

« - Papa… » Temari inspira profondément. « Je veux savoir… J'ai le droit de savoir…

- Bon… Tu as raison il faut que l'on parle. Sois gentille et ne m'interromps pas avant que j'ai fini. »

Sa fille hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« J'espérais ne jamais à avoir cette conversation avec toi… Mais comme en bonne petite avocate tu as fait ta fouille merde... »

Temari avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à l'insulte quand son père reprit :

« Ce n'est pas une accusation, au contraire c'est une très bonne chose que dans ton métier tu veuilles aller au fond de toute les choses. Et automatiquement fouiner est nécessaire ; je ne t'insulte pas en te qualifiant de fouille merde, je reconnais ta valeur en tant que future avocate.

- Merci du compliment j'en ferais part à monsieur Hyuga, il sera heureux de savoir le fond de ta pensée le concernant.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre ! » Les deux protagonistes s'affrontèrent du regard sous les yeux plein d'appréhension de madame Sabaku.

« - Bon va droit au but s'il te plait.

- Il se pourrait en effet que tu ais reçu des lettres il y a quelques temps de ça…

- De qui ? » Fit Temari pressante.

« - Hum… Tu m'embarrasse avec tes questions. Tout ça c'est du passé.

- Shiro s'il te plait… » Intervint sa femme.

La mère et la fille échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur le seul homme de la famille.

« - Tu as en effet reçu une lettre quelques jours après ton départ pour Suna il y a maintenant deux ans et demi. Je sais pas si tu te souviens de ce jour, mais tu es rentrée en larme à la maison en murmurant le nom de Nara… Et bien en te voyant comme ça je me suis promis que plus jamais il ne te ferait de mal.

- Mais c'était mon histoire !

- Oui et je devais te regarder souffrir à longueur de journée alors non merci !

- Ça ne regarde que moi ce que je fait de ma vie !

- Et moi je suis ton père et le devoir d'un père est de protéger son enfant. Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel ce gosse t'a plongé ! Tu ne parlais plus, tu ne mangeais plus et dès qu'on avait le malheur de prononcer un mot qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à son prénom tu fondais en larme ! Peut-être que tu ne te souviens pas, ça va faire un sacré baille, mais moi je n'oublierai jamais ! »

Temari tremblait de tout son corps au souvenir des moments qu'évoquait son père. Mais bien loin de s'arrêter monsieur Sabaku continua son accusation.

« Bon sans pendant trois ans il ne t'avait pas donné la moindre nouvelle et ce petit salopard revient quand tu vas mieux pour te faire à nouveau du mal ! Non ! Tu as fuit la maison pour ne pas le revoir ! Tu n'ais pas rentré à Konoha pendant plus de quatre mois ! Bien sur tu as réussi ton année, de toute manière c'est la seule façon que tu avais trouvé pour l'oublier : te plonger dans tes études ! C'est très bien ma petite mais un jour tu redescendras sur terre et tu te rendras compte du chao qui règne dans ton cœur ! Et là bonjour les dégâts et la note de psy ! »

Madame Sabaku s'était rapprochée de sa fille pour la soutenir mais Temari la repoussa, trop enfermée dans la colère qu'elle sentait grandir en elle.

« - Alors oui, je lui ai claqué la porte au nez quand il est venu te voir le soir même de ton départ ! Oui je l'ai insulté de tous les noms lui jetant à la figure tout le mal qu'il t'avait fait ! Oui je lui ai interdit de reposer les pieds dans ma maison monnayant quoi je le laisserais peut-être en vie ! Oui il a déposé une lettre à ton nom dans notre boite aux lettres quelques jours plus tard ! Oui je ne t'ai pas fait passer cette lettre, ni les suivantes, mais pour ma défense, souviens-toi que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui ; c'est toi qui nous l'avais annoncé en partant pour Suna !

- Où elle est ? Où elle est maintenant cette putain de lettre bon dieu ! »

Temari s'était levée de sa chaise en criant.

« Shiro No Sabaku réponds moi ! »

Son point s'était abattu dans un bruit sourd sur la table ; la blonde fulminait lançant des regards assassins à son père. Celui-ci l'expression plus fermée que jamais la jaugeait du regard retenant avec grand peine sa propre hargne.

« - Et pourquoi te soucies-tu de lui aujourd'hui ? Je croyais que t'avais rencontré le petit Hyuga.

- Parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui !

- Ce que tu peux être puérile. »

Le ton étant tranchant, et l'insulte n'en était que plus cuisante. Temari dans sa colère balaya son assiette et ses couverts du plat de la main pour les envoyer valser par terre. Sa mère qui sentait la situation lui échapper tenta de calmer le jeu :

« - Shiro, si tu as ces lettres soit gentil donne les à ta fille, et toi Temari assied toi s'il te plait. »

Aucun du père et de la fille ne réagit ; ils continuaient à se lancer des regards glacials en préparant leur prochaine joute verbale.

« - Tu les as ouverts ? »

Le ton calme qu'employa la jeune fille surpris ses parents. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé contenance et n'affichait plus sa rage. Sa mère s'expliqua ce revirement de situation par la formation que suivait son enfant : un avocat devait toujours rester de marbre, elle apprenait donc à cacher ses sentiments et conviction au plus profond d'elle-même. Il semblerait que sa fille si fougueuse soit-elle ait apprit ses leçons.

« - Je ne me suis jamais permis de lire tes correspondances. »

Son mari avait calqué son comportement sur celui de leur fille. Lui-même évoluait dans le monde des finances et devait avoir une certaine maitrise de lui ; il en faisait la preuve à l'instant. Temari se décida à ramasser ses morceaux d'assiette et c'est accroupie par terre qu'elle demanda :

« - Alors tu les as conservées ?

- Non. Elles ont toutes été directement à la broyeuse. »

Tamaki vi sa fille se crisper comme sous le coup d'une gifle, mais quand elle se leva pour mettre les restes de son assiette à la poubelle elle ne montra pas sa frustration.

« - Et tu comptais m'en parler un jour ?

- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? C'est du passé ; tu as refait ta vie maintenant, pourquoi je t'aurais replongée dans des histoires douloureuses ? »

Temari prit tout son temps pour ranger ses couverts dans le lave vaisselle, elle passa ensuite un coup de balayette là où des morceaux de faïence auraient pu échapper à sa vigilance. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses parents et c'est d'une voix fatiguée qu'elle dit :

« - Papa, je ne le dirai qu'une fois : si j'ai été malheureuse ce n'est pas parce que Shikamaru m'a rejeté, c'est seulement parce que je n'ai pas pu rester à ses coté comme je l'aurais voulu. Si tu avais fait un minimum attention à moi quand ça n'allait pas, tu aurais vu que la seule chose qui me redonnait le sourire, c'était son souvenir. Si tu m'avais regardé quand on se promenait dans les rues pour aller faire des courses, tu aurais vu la lueur d'espoir dans mes yeux dès que j'apercevais un brun coiffé d'une couette. Si tu avais parlé avec maman, elle t'aurait aidé à mieux comprendre. »

Temari fit une pause pour fixer durement son père.

« Mais toi la seule chose qui te préoccupait c'est tes chiffres à la con. Les recettes des entreprises que tu gérais… Jamais tu n'as cherché à savoir pourquoi je n'allais pas bien ; jamais tu n'as cherché plus loin que 'Shikamaru Nara est un petit con qui a fait du mal à ma fille'… Si tu avais eu l'idée de regarder Shikamaru le soir où il est venu à la maison tu aurais vu qu'il était aussi malheureux que moi. Si tu avais été un minimum humain tu m'aurais fait passé ses lettres, et aujourd'hui peut-être que je serais heureuse avec lui, sinon j'aurais au moins réussi à tourner la page… »

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa mère :

« Désolée maman, je vais aller marcher un peu. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Ne m'attends pas toute la nuit, je rentrerai à mon appartement. »

Elle inspira profondément avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

« Faut que j'y aille, j'ai pas envi d'exploser devant vous. »

La jeune fille attrapa sa veste dans l'entrée avant de quitter le domicile familiale au pas de course sentant les larmes monter.

OoOoO

**Mardi dans la nuit :**

Temari était monté en haut de la falaise en grimpant le plus rapidement possible, cherchant les prises les plus compliquées à gérer. Elle avait presque couru jusqu'au bas du promontoire pour avoir le temps d'escalader pui d'apercevoir le couché de soleil au dessus de Konoha. Une fois en haut elle avait hurlé sa déception puis, s'était sauvagement défoulée sur un roché, pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur l'herbe.

Une fois la nuit bien entamée elle était redescendue tant bien que mal en bas de la falaise pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait monté quatre à quatre ses escaliers d'immeuble pour se retrouver face à face avec son père assis par terre le dos appuyé contre sa porte d'appartement.

Celui-ci l'ayant entendu arrivée avait tourné la tête vers la cage d'escalier, et c'est dans cette position que le père et la fille s'étudièrent quelques instants. Temari qui s'était figée en voyant son paternel grimpa les dernières marches qui les séparaient puis s'assit à coté de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire, Temari avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras, pendant que son père la regardait du coin de l'œil.

« - J'ai apporté de quoi faire un chocolat chaud… Tu aimes toujours autant ça ?

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais papa. » La jeune femme se rendit compte que sa colère avait cédé place à la mélancolie ; elle sourit amèrement en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle ne risquait pas de prendre son père pour un punching-ball à la moindre réflexion qu'il ferait…

« - Le ciel a-t-il répondu à tes cris ?

- Non. Il n'a pas que ça à faire… »

Quelques autres minutes passèrent. Temari fini par se lever en s'époussetant, elle fit signe à son père d'en faire autant. Elle ouvrit sa porte avant d'invité son paternel à entrer d'un geste de la main. Ils se dirigèrent du même pas vers la cuisine où ils s'installèrent. Monsieur Sabaku sorti de la poche de pardessus une brique de lait qu'il déversa dans une casserole, sortie d'un placard pas sa fille.

Une fois le lait chaud, il sorti de son autre poche une boite de cacao qu'il versa dans deux énormes tasses. Le père et la fille s'assirent en tournant leurs cuillères dans leurs boissons, autour de la petite table de bar de la cuisine. Entre deux gorgées l'homme demanda :

« - Alors… As-tu pris une décision ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu le sais très bien. »

Face au regard interrogatif de sa fille il reprit :

« Tu comptes retrouver ton Shikamaru ?

- Deux ans plus tard ? Papa ça fait un peu tard non ?

- A qui s'adresse cette question ?

- Écoute j'ai vu Choji hier soir… Et il m'a dit que Shika avait rencontré quelqu'un… Ils doivent avoir fait des projets, vivre ensemble qui sait… Je peux pas réapparaitre comme ça !

- Hum ? Et la date du mariage ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te demande quand est prévue leur date de mariage. Comme tu as l'air si sur de toi en parlant de sa vie actuelle, tu dois surement être au courant de ça !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tes chiffres te sont montés à la tête !

- Temari, i peine une semaine tu parlais de lui au passé, et là tu vous découvre un possible avenir, et tu refuse de l'explorer !

- Mais papa, c'est ridicule ! Tu te rends compte qu'en m'incitant à le retrouver tu vas à l'encontre de tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure !

- On ne t'as jamais dit que l'homme était le plus con et le plus illogique des animaux ?

- Non.

- Bin maintenant c'est fait !

- Papa, tu fais chier ! »

Temari ronchonna.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour de garçon pas drôle ?

- Moi j'aime bien mes blagues...

- Sauf qu'elle ne font rire que toi… »

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille, l'expression courroucée qu'elle affichait l'incita à revenir à leur sujet de départ.

« Bon je renouvelle ma question : As-tu pris une décision ?

- Il est beaucoup trop tard maintenant, d'ailleurs tu devrais être content ! »

Ajouta la blonde le regard accusateur.

« - Trop tard n'existe que quand les choses sont définitives. Il sera trop tard quand tu seras vieille et toute ridée, prête à rendre ton dernier souffle ; il sera trop tard pour moi quand je serai rendu sous dix pieds de terre, bien à l'abri dans ma petite boite de bois. A ce moment là il sera trop tard pour que je puisse te dire combien je t'aime et à quel point je suis fière d'avoir une fille comme toi. »

L'homme passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de sa fille avant de continuer :

« Et excuse moi de te contredire, mais tant que ton flemmard sera en vie quelque part sur cette terre, il ne sera jamais trop tard. Et si tu te souviens un temps soit peu des réactions que tu as quand on parle de lui, ou de l'état dans lequel tu t'es mise tout à l'heure pour ces lettres, tu cessera de te réfugier derrière ce prétexte ridicule qu'il est trop tard.

- A quoi tu joue papa ?

- Moi… A rien… Mais peut-être que toi tu joue à cache-cache…

- Et ? »

Temari fixait son père qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées ; quand il reprit ses esprits il avisa sa fille qui le contemplait attendant une réponse de sa part.

« - Ho… Rien excuse moi, les délire d'un père sénile…

- Papa, dis moi ce que tu allais dire !

- Je me disais juste qu'en fait il était plus facile de continuer à te lamenter et à pleurnicher sur le passé. Je t'entends déjà dire que le destin en a voulu ainsi, que tout ce qui ne t'ai pas arrivé est la faute de ton égoïste de père… Après tout les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire…

- Et quand bien même je réussirais à trouver une adresse quelconque, chose qui n'est pas facile soit dit en passant… »

Son père l'interrompit :

« - Taratata ! Tu travailles pour l'un des plus grands cabinet d'avocat du pays, tu a accès à une base de donnée énorme répertoriant tout les habitant de ce même pays, et tu ose me sortir l'argument du 'ce sera pas facile' ! Si tu ne réussis pas à le retrouver avec tes machines c'est que tu ne mérite pas ta place chez les Hyuga !

- Mais laisse moi finir tu veux ! Imaginons que je lui envoie une lettre à mon tour, lui expliquant que je n'ai jamais eu les sienne et que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui ; que je continue à l'aimer après 5 ans de séparation, qu'est ce qui me donne le droit de m'immiscer dans sa vie ?

- Au pire il ne te répondra pas ou il te fera savoir que tu n'es plus qu'un souvenir ! Tu n'as rien à perdre ! Et au moins ça t'évitera de vivre dans le mensonge toute ta vie !

- Vivre dans le mensonge ?

- Si tu ne vas pas au bout de tes recherche le concernant tu te mentiras toute ta vie, et à ton conjoint aussi, si jamais tu te décide à adopter une de ces bêtes bizarres qu'on appel homme… »

La jeune fille pouffa au souvenir que lui inspirait cette réflexion : elle avait à peine 4 ans quand elle s'était confiée à ses parents sur les garçons : elle les avait qualifiés de bêtes bizarres et idiotes. Au visage rieur de sa mère elle s'était soudainement rendu compte de la condition masculine de son père, et avait bafouillé un « Mais toi t'es pas pareil papa ! T'es intelligent comme une vrai fille ! »

Le regard complice qu'échangèrent les deux interlocuteurs démontra qu'ils avaient pensé à la même scène. Monsieur Sabaku reprit tout de même :

« - Imagine, une petite pensée le soir pour ton flemmard, alors que tu t'endors au cotés de ton copain du moment, hop un mensonge à ce pauvre garçon et à toi même ; un coin de rue qui te rappel ce que vous avez vécu ensemble et tout ce qui aurait pu se passer, hop un deuxième mensonge ; chaque fois que tu te demanderas si tu as bien fait de ne pas reprendre contacte, hop un autre mensonge. Ajoutons à ça tous les petits coups au cœur quand tu croiras le reconnaitre dans un super marché, encore des mensonges ! Il ne faut pas oublier les rêves que tu feras, expression de tes regrets, quelques mensonges de plus ! Il y aura aussi toutes les comparaisons entre ton conjoint ou coup d'un soir et ton cher ami disparu, re-mensonges ! Ça en fait une sacrée tripotée.

« Alors, un peu de maths, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure je suis friand de chiffres… On va arrondir à six pensées pour lui et donc six mensonges par semaine, tu veux bien ? Tu as 21 ans… Tu vivras au moins jusqu'à 70 ans… Il te reste donc au moins 49 ans à vivre… A raison de six mensonges par semaine, six fois cinquante deux, trois cent douze mensonges par ans, et donc… Quinze mille deux cent quatre-vingt huit mensonges dans ta vie, au minimum ! Je trouve ça pas mal ! »

Temari applaudit cyniquement.

« - tu es fière de toi je suppose ?

- Oui assez, je mêle mes conseils de père à ma passion pour les chiffres ! Sincèrement ma puce… » Reprit-il. « Je veux que tu sois heureuse, c'est mon souhait le plus cher… Si selon toi tu ne peux être heureuse qu'auprès de ce garçon, alors je t'aiderai à le chercher, quand bien même cette quête nous mènerait à l'autre bout du pays. »

Shiro se senti vieux en prononçant ces mots, mais sa filles avait besoin de tout son soutient…

« Crois-tu que vivre auprès de quelqu'un sans être sur de ses sentiments ce n'est pas une trahison ? Tu ne pourras pas vivre sereinement si tu ne tourne pas la page 'Shikamaru Nara'… »

Shiro regarda longuement sa fille qui après avoir récupéré son chocolat de la table, le buvait perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Alors ce chocolat ?

- Hummmm…

- Il est si bon que ça ? »

Sa fille lui répondit par un de ses plus beaux sourires. Ils finirent en silence leurs boissons et une fois les tasses misent au lave vaisselle Shiro prit congé de sa fille. Après avoir entendu la porte de son immeuble se fermer Temari s'affala sur son canapé avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Comme son père lui avait suggéré plus tôt dans la soirée elle allait de voir se dégoter un super psy pour ne pas finir folle.

Après s'être courageusement levée, elle entama la recherche d'un pyjama pour la nuit dans le placard de sa chambre ; cependant une malle cachée sous son lit attira son attention. Elle la sortie de sa cachette et après s'être assise le dos calé contre son matelas, elle l'ouvrit. Un cahier à la couverture rouge trônait au dessus d'un ramassis d'objet hétéroclites. La blonde entreprit alors de les sortir un par un de leur rangement.

Un bouquet de roses bleues séchées, nouées d'un ruban rouge lui tirèrent un sourire mélancolique ; _il_ lui avait offert maladroitement pour la féliciter de sa rupture avec Doku.  
Un jeu vidéo : la cause de leur première après midi à deux : elle était bloquée et _il_ le connaissait par cœur, _il_ l'avait donc aidé.  
Quelques livres, leurs lectures communes, entre leurs joutes verbales ils aimaient parler de ces amas de papiers qui les faisaient tant rêver.  
Deux T-shirts roulés en boule : les deux à _lui_ ; _il_ lui avait prêté le premier un jour où elle s'était trempée en tombant dans la rivière, et le second avant son départ pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir avec tous les soirs.  
Un petit album photo incomplet qu'ils avaient rempli ensemble d'images de l'un où de l'autre…  
Quelques cailloux blancs et noirs ayant appartenus dans une autre vie à un jeu de go.  
Un petit panda en peluche à la fourrure grise de poussière…  
Que de souvenir la reliant à la même personne.  
Temari soupira.

Avec autant de précaution qu'elle les avait sorti elle rangea les objets dans leur boite. Puis fatiguée elle attrapa un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain.

OoOoO

**Jeudi midi, bureau d'Hinata et de Temari :**

« - Bon alors… Tu me dois de sacrées explications ! Mardi tu m'oblige à prendre ta place dans un déjeuner rasoir, hier midi tu me fausse compagnie après un coup de fil anonyme, ton cousin te dépose ce matin parce que tu es en retard… Hinata… T'es malade ? »

La brune et son amie blonde se faisaient face derrière leurs bureaux respectifs. Temari avait questionné sa collègue avec son tact habituel concernant les histoires personnelles: c'est-à-dire presque aucun. Mais à sa grande surprise la Hyuga s'était mise à rougir jusqu'à atteindre le rouge pivoine, comprenant que la brune avait des choses à cacher Temari insista :

« - Dis moi tout ou ton cousin me donnera un dossier rempli de photos compromettantes et je me ferai une joie de les distribuer dans toute la ville…

- A non ! Neji-nee san… Ne ferait… Il ne ferait pas ça !

- Tu veux prendre les paris… ?

- Heu… » Petit regard hésitant. « Non…

- Alors ? C'est ton vendeur de jouets ? » Nouveaux rougissements.

- Oui…

- Il t'a retrouvé, ou tu es retourné le voir ?

- Je… Je…

- J'espère que tu n'as pas bégayé comme ça une fois face à lui !

- Heu… Si… Mais tu sais… Il… Il est très gentil…

- Alors explique-moi !

- Et bien j'y suis retournée le samedi… Et il était là… On a beaucoup parlé… Et… Heu…

- Oui ?

- J'ai craqué…

- Tu as craqué ? C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai… J'ai acheté la maison…

- Pfff… Hinata… Bon alors me dis pas que ça s'est arrêté là ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une secrétaire dans leur bureau. Celle-ci guidait sa collègue dont la vue était bouchée par deux énormes bouquets de fleurs.

« - On a déposé ça pour vous mesdemoiselles. »

La deuxième secrétaire déposa sur le bureau de la brune un bouquet de roses blanches entourées de fougères, tandis que celui de Temari se composait de roses rouges mélangées à des freesias roses.

« - Y avait-il un mot avec ? » questionna la blonde en fixant son bouquet.

« - Et bien… Non…

- Mais ?

- C'est monsieur Hyuga qui nous a demandé de vous apporter ces bouquets…

- Papa ?

- Et bien… Non c'est votre cousin mademoiselle… »

Echange de regards étonnés entre les deux juristes et plein de jalousies pour les deux secrétaires.

« - Bien merci. Si c'était tout vous pouvez nous laisser. » Lâcha Hinata sur un ton froid.

Les deux réceptionnistes parties, Hinata et Temari n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger le moindre mot que le téléphone de la brune sonna, elle le chercha frénétiquement dans son sac avant de décrocher.

« - Allo oui ?

A c'est toi ! (à Temari tout bas) C'est Neji…

Oui oui on vient de nous les faire porter. Merci beaucoup !

Heu attends je lui demande… » Fait signe à la blonde avant de souffler :« Ce midi tu fais quoi ?

-Je reste avec toi ! Pas question que je me retrouve seule avec ton cousin !

- Oui oui, c'est bon…

Hum…

Hum hum… On y sera ! »

La brune raccrocha avant d'annoncer à son amie qu'elles déjeunaient toutes les deux avec son cousin le jour même. L'aire de rien elle tenta de convaincre Temari de se changer mais celle-ci refusa tout net : elle avait déjà fait les frais de ses gouts vestimentaires.

En fin de matinée ce fut au tour de la blonde de recevoir un appel ; alors qu'elle était absorbée par le dossier qu'elle étudier elle sursauta à l'entente de sa sonnerie. Après une rapide conversation elle se retrouva conviée le lendemain à un diner chez les Sarutobi, son jeune ami de 5 ans souhaitait essayer ses nouveaux jouets avec elle.

OoOoO

**Vendredi fin d'après midi, maison des Sarutobi, Konoha :**

« - Non non non et non ! Dis pas za !

- RoOoOoOo… Crie pas comme ça !

- T'es pas rrrôle tata Temari !

- Bon vas-y excuse moi…

- Tu dis pas de bêtizes hein ?

- Mais non promis mon ange…

- Alors ! Alors on dizait que ton bonhomme il ze battait contre mon mien et… Et… Et…

- Et Zorro est arrivé !

- Non ! »

Geignit l'enfant. Temari n'avait pas prit de pause le midi pour pouvoir arriver plus tôt chez les Sarutobi et ainsi pouvoir jouer avec l'enfant qui la réclamait. Suru tentait vainement depuis quelques minutes d'expliquer à la blonde ce qu'elle devait faire faire à ses playmobils mais soit elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, soit elle l'arrêtait dans ses explications comme elle venait brillement de le faire ; ce qui dans les deux cas horripilait le gamin.

L'enfant pour signifier son énervement à son ainée lui tournait à présent ostensiblement le dos ce qui attendrit la jeune fille. Et c'est le plus doucement possible qu'elle s'approcha du petit brun. Une fois juste derrière lui elle murmura :

« - Suru… ?

- …

- Suru, si tu ne réponds pas tu vas avoir à faire à la plus féroce des chefs pirates !

- Nan ! Z'est pas pozible d'abord !

- A bon et pourquoi je peux pas être la plus horrible des pirates ?

- Pfff ! » Fit l'enfant moqueur, comme si l'explication coulait de source. « Les filles pirates z'a z'exzite pas ! Les filles za fait la cuizine et les couche des petits ! »

La blonde parue un peu énervée par les propos de l'enfant mais un sourire machiavélique prit vite possession de son visage, et c'est d'une voix faussement effrayante qu'elle annonça :

« - Alors dans ce cas moussaillon tu vas voir de quel bois se chauffe Temari la rouge ! »

Et sur ces mots elle se jeta sur le gamin qui éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de la pirate improvisée. Temari prit ensuite l'enfant dans ses bras pour descendre réprimander le père du gamin sur l'image des femmes qu'il inculpait à son fils. L'enfant se débattait comme un diable et une fois auprès de son père il s'échappa de l'étreinte de la blonde pour aller se cacher derrière Asuma.

« - Alors comme ça tu dit à ton gamin que les femmes sont seulement bonnes pour faire la cuisine et changer les couches des marmots ?

- Pardon ? » S'exclama Kurenai qui avait entendu et qui arrivait derrière la juriste.

« - C'est ce que ce marin d'eau douce m'a annoncé !

- Et calmez-vous… » Tempéra le père du gamin, face aux regards courroucés des deux femmes. « Je ne lui ait jamais raconté une ânerie pareille ! J'aurai jamais osé ! »

Regard entendu entre les deux femmes. Asuma et Kurenai avaient beau être très amoureux, comme tout les couples ils leur arrivaient de ne pas s'entendre sur certains points. Et dans ces cas là la femme ne se gênait pas pour attaquer son mari à mains nues…

« - Bin non c'est tonton Zikamaru qui m'a raconté ! »

Il y eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel le regard des parents firent des allés retours entre l'enfant et la blonde qui était restée figée à la déclaration du gamin.

« - Shikamaru ? »

Demanda Temari au bout d'un moment aux autres adultes.

« - Oui à ce propos il faut qu'on te parle… » Commença Kurenai, mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de leur porte d'entrée.

Temari écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement : on ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne serait pas seule chez les Sarutobi ce soir là… L'expression mi embarrassée mi désolée d'Asuma qui s'était levé face à elle, ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise. La maitresse de maison se rendit dans l'entrée pour ouvrir à ses nouveaux invités.

« - Bonsoir Kurenai… Où est Suru ? » Au son de la voix le gamin qui était resté près de son père se précipita dans l'entrée en criant :

« - Tonton Chozi !

- Salut graine de ninja ! »

Temari reconnu la voix du cuisinier avec qui elle avait passé sa fin de soirée en début de semaine. Elle croisa le regard du père de Suru et celui-ci lui annonça à mi-voix :

« - On voulait t'en parler avant qu'ils arrivent… Ils sont en avances par rapport à l'horaire prévu…

- Ils ? » Fit Temari de plus en plus fébrile.

« - Tonton Zikamaru ! T'es là ! Allé viens ! On va zouer dans ma chambre !

- Attends bonhomme, je vais dire bonjour à ton père avant… »

La blonde qui tournait toujours le dos à l'entrée se figea en reconnaissant la voix. Un peu plus grave que dans ses souvenirs, mais toujours empreinte de cette petite parcelle de tranquillité qu'entretenait le Nara. Elle fixa durement le père de famille sans pour autant changer de position.

« - Bonjour Asuma sensei… » Lancèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants d'une même voix.

Temari sentit les deux hommes se déplacer derrière elle mais son corps refusait toujours de bouger.

« - Bonjour Temari. » Souffla le cuisinier.

C'est à ces mots qu'elle trouva la force de se retourner. Face à elle deux hommes : le premier avec qui elle s'était entretenu quelques jours plus tôt et le second, fantôme de son passé tant regretté. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tous ses occupants attendaient la réaction de la blonde, cependant celle-ci ne venait pas.

« - Bin tata ! Pourquoi tu dis rien ! Papa il me dit tout le temps de répondre quand les gens me disent bonjour ! » Réprimanda innocemment l'enfant qui tenait la main du Nara.

« - Bon… Bonjour Choji. » Fini par lâcher Temari.

Loin d'avoir dénoué la situation, ces quelques mots avaient laissé la jeune femme vide de toutes forces. Elle resta donc figée, le regard perdu dans l'ébène des yeux du Nara qui la fixait lui aussi intensément.

Asuma se racla bruyamment la gorge avant d'inviter ses convives à s'assoir. Comme un automate la jeune femme se vit prendre place au cotés du père de famille, mais ses yeux restaient rivés sur le Nara.

Celui-ci se perdait dans la contemplation de la femme qui lui faisait face ; un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : magnifique. Choji le poussa pour qu'il trouve un siège ou s'assoir mais, son attention totalement accaparé par la blonde qui lui faisait face, l'empêcha de comprendre ce qui se disait autour de lui.

Shikamaru se fit violence pour retrouver le court du temps ; et de son coté Temari se battait contre elle-même pour détourner son regard du garçon qui hantait ses nuits. C'est l'intervention de Suru qui fit cesser l'échange silencieux entre les deux jeunes gens. L'enfant s'était hissé sur les genoux du garçon pour lui parler.

« - Bon tonton, tu viens jouer ? »

Le brun reprit contenance et regarda l'enfant un instant avant de lâcher :

« - D'accord mais seulement si Temari vient jouer avec nous… »

La jeune femme sursauta de même que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, mais encore une fois elle ne dit rien se contentant de fixer le Nara. Elle finit toutefois par acquiescer et l'enfant heureux d'avoir deux compagnons de jeu disparu en trainant Temari elle-même suivit de près par Shikamaru.

Suru trop heureux d'avoir deux adultes pour lui tout seul ne se rendit pas compte du malaise qui régnait entre eux ; il déblatéra pendant quelques minutes avant de grogner :

« - Pourquoi vous parlez pas ! Z'êtes nuls ! »

Les deux anciens amis sortirent de leur contemplation de l'autre pour tout deux porter leur attention sur l'enfant.

« - Tu sais… Ça va faire très longtemps que Shikamaru et moi nous ne nous sommes pas vu… » Commença la blonde.

« - Et ça nous fait bizarre de nous rencontrer ici… » Termina le photographe.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils échangèrent un sourire. L'enfant qui ne comprenait pas le comportement des deux adultes se leva pour tirer le Nara derrière lui en marmonnant que son oncle Choji serait " bien plus marrant lui ! ". Une fois tout les trois auprès des parents de l'enfant, Shikamaru annonça calmement :

« - Je suis désolé Kurenai mais je ne vais pas rester… » A ces mots Temari tourna vivement la tête vers le brun : il n'allait pas encore lui fausser compagnie ! Le garçon surprit le regard inquiet de la blonde et continua hésitant :

« - Je crois que Temari et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… Je vais l'emmener quelque part… » Et se tournant vers elle il rajouta : « Si elle veut bien. »

Comme dans un rêve la blonde acquiesça et prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour ensuite le suivre comme son ombre vers l'entrée de la maison. Le brun lui tendit sa veste et prit la sienne ; il fit un petit geste au reste de l'assemblée restée pantoise devant ce revirement de situation avant de sortir en compagnie de la Sabaku.

* * *

Petit mot laissé à votre attentions chers lecteurs :

**Et oui j'ai pris la fuite... De peur de subir votre courroux quand à mes promesses non tenues : je vous avais promis des retrouvailles dans ce chapitre... Et elle ne sont pas là...**

**Bon c'est un peu le cas mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas satisfaits : ça peut pas se finir comme ça... Et bien figurez vous que non, ce n'est pas la fin, il y aura bientôt leur petit moment tout les deux... Après reste à savoir si ce que j'en ferais vous plaira... **

**Bon vous trouverez peut-être que je me suis appesantie sur les interludes avec Hinata et Neji... Mais je voulais pas que tout tourne autour de la relation Shika/Tema... Bon j'ai pas spécialement décrit le repas à trois, mais c'est fait exprès, c'était pas forcément utile, j'ai mis ce que je voulais (à savoir les bouquets de fleurs... ^^ c'est une poussée d'inspiration à 3h du mat donc faut pas trop m'en vouloir...)**

**J'espère que le comportement de Temari ne vous embète pas trop, et que les conversations avec son père, notamment, sont plausibles... Dans la même catégorie, que pensez-vous du comportement de pseudo don-juan de Shikamaru? **

**Voili voilou! En espérant avoir des réactions (en fait j'ai un cota avant de poster mon prochain chapitre... Mais non, je racconte des conneries, la suites dans une semaine au plus tard!) **

**Tchao**


	5. on s'était donné rendezvous

**Bon sans déjà cinq chapitre, je crois rêver, moi qui pensais tout boucler en trois! Bon faut dire qu'à chaque fois j'ai trop de chose à raconter pour un seul... Mais passons !**

**Bon un chapitre tout petit riquiqui pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain... J'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire ces dernières semaines parce que... Hum... Truc perso! Enfin vous vous en fichez ! C'est promis la suite arrive, mais un peu de patience s'il vous plait! ^^**

**J'espère que ça ne vous déplaira pas trop comme mise au point... Rendez vous en bas!**

* * *

« - Je suis désolé Kurenai mais je ne vais pas rester… » A ces mots Temari tourna vivement la tête vers le brun : il n'allait pas encore lui fausser compagnie ! Le garçon surprit le regard inquiet de la blonde et continua hésitant :

« - Je crois que Temari et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… Je vais l'emmener quelque part… » Et se tournant vers elle il rajouta : « Si elle veut bien. »

Comme dans un rêve la blonde acquiesça et prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour ensuite le suivre comme son ombre vers l'entrée de la maison. Le brun lui tendit sa veste et prit la sienne ; il fit un petit geste au reste de l'assemblée restée pantoise devant ce revirement de situation avant de sortir en compagnie de la Sabaku.

Une fois dehors le Nara qui avait reprit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne la guida en silence vers une voiture grise. Temari toujours à moitié consciente de ce qui lui arrivait n'osait parler de peur de voir le garçon disparaitre. Celui-ci lui fit signe de monter du coté passager et il prit place derrière le volant avant de démarrer et de sortir de sa place. Un long silence s'installa dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que, nerveux, il allume une cigarette sur laquelle il tira de longues bouffées. Légèrement calmé il tenta d'une voix hésitante :

« - Tu n'avais rien prévu pour ce soir ?

- Tu veux dire à part diner avec les Sarutobi ?

- Hum… Question bête, désolé. » Le garçon confus reporta son attention sur la route. Il y eu un nouveau silence dans l'habitacle. Une fois sa première cigarette totalement consumée il en ralluma une aussitôt.

« - Où veux-tu aller ?

- Je… » Temari hésitait sur la réponse qu'elle devait lui donner.

« - J'ai le plein d'essence, mon portefeuille est remplit de billets, il n'est pas très tard et je suis prêt à rouler toute la nuit pour t'emmener là où tu voudras. Si tu le souhaite on peut peut-être réussir à arriver à Suna avant le coucher du soleil ; où sinon on peut aller se promener dans la vieille ville ou bien… »

Temari lui fit signe d'arrêter. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle murmura :

« - A vrai dire… Si ça ne te gène pas… J'aimerai simplement aller me promener dans le parc… C'est banal mais vu le temps…

- Ce sera agréable, tu as raison... » Finit Shikamaru. « Bonne idée. »

Accédant à la demande de sa compagne le garçon fit route vers le centre du village. Perdue dans ses pensées Temari jetait de temps en temps un regard au Nara qui de son coté faisait la même chose. Quand leurs regards se croisaient ils se dérobaient aussitôt, surpris de retrouver la même appréhension mêlée au plaisir de se revoir dans le regard de l'autre.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant le trajet ; toutefois les quelques sourires qu'ils échangèrent leurs suffirent. Shikamaru coupa le moteur une fois arrivé et impeccablement garé, face à un petit restaurant tout près du parc municipal. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la voiture pour emprunter un sentier en terre battue. Un vent doux faisait frissonner les branches des arbres autours d'eux ; ils parlèrent en même temps et leur deux voix se mêlèrent pour terminer en éclats de rire.

« - Toi d'abord » reprit Shikamaru dans un sourire.

« - Je vais te paraitre abrupte mais… » Elle eu un sourire contrit et continua : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Shikamaru ? »

Il fit une moue pour exprimer le malaise dans lequel sa question le mettait.

« - Au moins tu n'as pas changé pour ça… Toujours aussi diplomate…

- Alors ? » Voyant qu'elle ne changerait pas de sujet il commença :

« - Quand Choji m'a appeler pour que je rentre immédiatement à Konoha, sans me donner la moindre explication je me suis dit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé… Une fois arrivé il m'a annoncé que tu étais, toi aussi, rentrée à Konoha et que tu ne m'avais pas totalement… Hum… Rayer de ta vie… Tu n'imagine pas combien je l'ai bénit de m'avoir fait rentrer si vite. A peine notre conversation finie j'aurai roulé à toute vitesse chez tes parents pour te retrouver… Mais il a eu la clairvoyance de me préciser que tu ne vivais plus chez eux.

- Tu n'aurais pas été très bien reçu…

- Ouai… Bin… Je comprends… »

Ils marchèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Epaule contre épaule leurs mains se frôlaient au rythme de leurs pas sans qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit pour y remédier.

« - On ne s'est même pas dit bonjour... »

Remarqua le Nara en s'arrêtant. La blonde stoppa elle aussi sa marche et se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon.

« - Mais le problème… C'est que je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire bonjour… En te serrant la main, te faisant la bise ou en te prenant dans mes bras…

- Je ne sais pas non plus…» Souffla la juriste.

Ils échangèrent une œillade embarrassée, puis Shikamaru le visage triste combla la distance entre leurs deux corps pour enlacer la jeune femme. Il soupira avant de souffler :

« - J'ai l'impression d'être si vieux…

- Pourquoi ? » Questionna Temari qui avait enfoui son nez dans le cou du garçon et entouré sa taille de ses bras fins.

« - Parce que tellement de temps à passé depuis la dernière fois ou je t'ai pris dans mes bras…

- Plus ou moins cinq ans…

- Seulement ? Le temps à passé drôlement lentement alors… »

Comme pour empêcher la jeune femme de s'enfuir le brun la serra plus fort contre lui. Ils reprirent leur marche main dans la main après avoir longuement profité de leur étreinte, jusqu'à arriver face à une petite buvette où ils s'installèrent.

Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et les attendirent dans un profond silence cherchant quoi dire et comment exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Shikamaru à nouveau agité s'excusa et alluma une autre cigarette.

Leur rafraichissement servis ils trinquèrent et c'est avec étonnement que le Nara vit sa compagne boire cul sec le verre de saké qu'elle avait demandé. La jeune femme fit signe au serveur de la resservir et dans la minute qui suivit elle vida à nouveau son verre qui fut remplit et vidé trois fois de suite.

« - Bin dit donc t'as une sacrée descente ! » Fit remarquer ironiquement le brun.

Temari lui jeta un regard noir avant de répondre d'une voix cassante :

« - Et toi tu fume comme un pompier ! Chacun son vice ! Toi tu crèveras d'un cancer du poumon et moi noyée dans une bouteille d'alcool !

- Pffff… T'énerve pas… On passait un bon moment là… »

Les deux protagonistes échangèrent un silence plein d'amertume. Toutefois après quelques minutes de silence le besoin de parler et de rattraper les années perdues sans se voir se fit plus fort ; la blonde se décida donc à interrompre leur dialogue muet pour entamer une nouvelle conversation.

« - tu fais toujours de la photo ?

- Hum… ? Oui…

- Tu aime toujours autant ?

- Hai…

- C'est bien que tu puisses vivre de ta passion…

- Ouai…

- T'as pas l'air convaincu…

- Si si… J'aime la photographie…

- Mais ?

- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais le seul à être passionné par ce que je fais : toi aussi tu vis de la tienne…

- Oui… En quelque sorte…

-Le droit ne te plait plus ? » Shikamaru ponctua son interrogation d'un balancement de tête et prit une expression attentive.

« - Bien sur que si… Mais… Je voulais aider les autres en m'engageant dans cette voix, et plus le temps passe plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie…

- Tu aides les gens voyons ! Tu défends leur cause, et les aides à se dépatouiller du système juridique !

- Oui et à la fin je leur demande de payer cash l'équivalent d'un mois de leur salaire pour quelques conseils prodigués…

- Ça c'est parce que tu bosse chez les Hyuga… »

Temari qui s'était perdue dans la contemplation de son verre vide releva la tête vers son vis-à-vis pour l'interroger :

« - Qui t'as dit que je travaillais chez eux ?

- J'ai des contactes chez les ANBU… »

Temari écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, rare étaient ceux qui se vantaient d'être en relation avec les services secrets du pays. A la mine que faisait sa compagne le Nara éclata de rire avant de lui expliquer :

« - Tu verrais ta tête ! Ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais disparaitre d'un coup comme par enchantement ! Je disais ça comme ça ! J'ai aucun contacte avec la section des renseignements ! »

Après une moue mécontente Temari lui asséna un coup de poing magistral sur la tête avant de l'ignorer en examinant le parc qui les entourait. Le brun se massa quelques secondes la tête en grimaçant : sa compagne n'avait pas été de main morte en le frappant.

« - Ça fait mal. » Ronchonna y-il.

« - Pauvre petit pleurnichard… » Susurra la blonde en se moquant. Le garçon laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de reprendre :

« - C'est pas parce que je n'étais pas près de toi que je me suis désintéressé de toi… »

Temari tourna son regard vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

« - Contrairement à ce que tu dois penser je me suis tenu au courant de ce qu'il t'arrivait… N'ayant plus d'amis en commun il a fallut que je trouve quelqu'un pour me renseigner ; j'ai mis pas mal de temps à convaincre Asuma… Mais il a finalement accepté de me donner de tes nouvelles quand je passais le voir. Ça m'a permit de tenir la distance sans t'espionner pendant quelques temps.

- Moi… Moi il a toujours refusé de me donner de tes nouvelles… »

Temari avait murmuré sur un ton de reproche sa dernière phrase. Shikamaru fit alors un geste qu'il se retenait de faire depuis leur arrivée : il prit la main de la belle blonde dans les sienne. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard rempli de tendresse.

« - C'est de ma faute… Je lui avais demandé de ne rien te dire me concernant… Ton père m'a… Suffisamment bien expliqué l'état dans lequel je t'ai mis pour que j'essaie de te protéger… Alors comme tu n'as pas répondu à mes quelques lettres, j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas de moi… Donc j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire : je t'ai laissé tranquille…

- Mais ces lettres…

- Je sais que tu ne les a pas reçus, Choji me l'a expliqué… T'es vraiment la plus courageuse de nous deux… »

Le Nara caressa du bout de son pouce la main de sa compagne, il reprit la parole un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

« - Je dis ça parce que j'ai toujours passé mon temps à te fuir… Quand j'étais avec Ino, et même après… Les rares fois où j'ai essayé de te dire que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne nous concernant, je réussissais toujours lors de notre conversation suivante à te repousser, à te faire suffisamment de mal pour que tu ne cherche plus à comprendre pourquoi je t'avais fait une déclaration…

« Tu te souviens de ton anniversaire ? Quelle enflure j'ai été… Te voir souriante et épanouie sans moi m'a tellement énervé… Tu ne pouvais pas être heureuse sans que je sois à tes cotés. Non… Tu n'avais pas le droit… Alors je t'ai fait part de mes incertitudes concernant ma relation avec Ino, et je t'ai jeté mes regrets à la figure. Ça a bien marché : tu t'es décomposée devant moi, tu avais été magnifique toute la soirée et il m'avait suffit de quelques mots pour faire éclater ton masque de bonheur ! Mais le pire c'est que sur le coup j'avais vraiment envi de tout plaquer pour rester avec toi… Quand tu m'as dit que tu regrettais aussi… J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser de joie : tu continuais à m'aimer malgré le temps passé !

« Malheureusement, je suis le pire des lâches… Et quand tu es venu me voir quelques jours plus tard… Kuso… Qu'est ce que j'ai été con… Je m'étais presque fait à l'idée de ne plus sortir avec Ino… Pour enfin pouvoir rester près de toi… Mais le matin même… Elle m'a donné une bonne raison de ne pas casser tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous… Bof… En fin de compte si elle ne m'avait rien dit j'aurais trouvé une autre excuse…

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Temari avait chuchoté sa question, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux humides du garçon qui lui faisait face.

« - Elle… Qu'elle était enceinte… » La blonde eu un mouvement de recule. Shikamaru resserra sa prise autour de la main de la jeune femme puis continua : « Rassure-toi, quelques semaines plus tard elle m'a fièrement annoncé que c'était une fausse alerte… J'ai tout gâché entre nous parce que madame avait eu un petit dérèglement hormonal…

« Donc quand tu es venu me demander des explications… J'ai été odieux. Dès que nos regards se sont croisés j'ai vu l'espoir qui brillait dans le tien… Et pour être sur que plus jamais tu ne te fasses avoir par le salopard que j'étais je t'ai dit des tas d'horreurs.

« Je n'ai aucun mérite à avoir su trouver les mots juste, je savais où frapper pour te faire mal… C'était si simple… » Le garçon laissait libre cours à son mépris pour lui-même ; le ton qu'il employait était coupant et plein de dégout et la rancœur qu'il nourrissait contre sa propre personne ressortait clairement de son discours. « Tu laissais transparaitre tout tes sentiments… Et puis je savais ce qui te blesserait… Je savais dans quel état tu t'étais mis par ma faute, je t'avais vu devenir le fantôme de ce que tu avais été… Chaque parole, chaque mot que je prononçais était comme une pierre dans mon cœur… Quand je t'ai laissé ce soir là… Je n'avais qu'une seule envi : me foutre en l'air. Mais de nous deux c'est toi la courageuse. Moi je suis qu'un flemmard, pleurnichard et trouillard…

« Mais tu étais entêtée… Tu es revenu me voir quelques temps plus tard… Tu te souviens au cours de go ?

- Oui j'étais passé devant le club par hasard, et j'étais rentrée voir si tu y étais…

- J'étais concentré sur une partie quand mon adversaire s'est mit à fixer quelque chose dans mon dos, pensant que c'était Asuma je me suis retourné… Mais c'était toi. »

Le serveur vint demander au couple si tout se passait bien, la blonde ne quitta pas son interlocuteur des yeux, tandis que le Nara sans pour autant regarder le serveur, demanda sèchement l'addition. Une fois leur note payée les deux jeunes gens sortirent du café avant de reprendre leur marche cote à cote. Shikamaru reprit comme si ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

« - Tu me regardais fixement comme si tu t'étais retrouvée face à un revenant… Je t'ai salué sans savoir trop quoi te dire… Tu ne disais rien non plus, alors je me suis remis à ma partie… Tu restais derrière moi à me regarder, résultat pas moyen de me concentrer : j'étais obnubilé par ta présence et ton odeur. Je savais que si tu restais je ne réussirais pas à me concentrer, alors je t'ai donné rendez vous chez moi à 18h… Tu es partie… Et finalement j'ai perdu ma partie… Je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement : notre « rendez-vous » m'obsédait… J'allais te revoir mais je ne pouvais pas décemment te montrer le plaisir que ça m'apportait.

« Tu es arrivée pile à l'heure… Bon sans… Si tu t'étais vu… Tu étais magnifique ; l'air triste mais digne, pas apprêtée pour deux sous, tu portais un pantalon noir et par-dessus une tunique couleur sable… Simple mais plus belle que n'importe qui. Je savais au fond de moi que je t'aimais… Jamais je ne m'étais extasié sur Ino de la sorte, et même vêtue de guenilles je t'aurais trouvée ravissante.

« Ne ris pas s'il te plait… C'est pas drôle… Pfff tu profite de ma mièvrerie, qui t'es destinée soit dit en passant, pour te moquer… Mais il n'y a que toi pour me mettre dans un état si lamentablement gnangnan… »

Temari riait en entendant ce paresseux s'extasier de la sorte sur elle. Suite à sa réprimande elle tenta de se contrôler : après tout elle voulait entendre tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Bon… Ça y est tu es calmée ? Pfff… Où j'en étais moi… Tu vois même aujourd'hui je perd les pédales dès que tu fais quelque chose… Bon… Alors… Ouai… Je t'ai parlé longuement… Tu m'écoutais un sourire poli aux lèvres… Je t'ai parlé d'Ino et de ses caprices à la con ; tu a un peu ris quand je te l'ai mimé… Ton rire était magnifique… Et à ce moment là, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit que je l'aimais… Bien sur je parlais d'Ino mais je crois que dans le fond cette déclaration t'était destinée… Mais ça tu ne pouvais pas le savoir…

« Je t'ai fait une liste de toutes ses qualités ; si tu avais vraiment fait attention tu en aurais trouvé certaines fausse ; c'est normal je parlais de toi… Elle était belle, gentille, elle cachait derrière sa dureté apparente une douceur sans pareil, elle était intelligente, travailleuse, volontaire, forte, pleine de bonnes volontés ; son sourire éblouissait mes nuits, je voulais vivre avec elle, aller au parc, faire des courses, acheter nos premiers meubles communs chez IKEA, passer l'après midi à les monter pour ensuite lui faire l'amour dessus… Je t'ai énuméré tout les projets que j'avais, toutes les envies qui me passaient par la tête en remplaçant le prénom « Temari » par celui d' « Ino »…

« J'ai du être très convainquant, parce que tu n'es pas restée très longtemps… Ho… Je dirais qu'en une demi-heure tu avais abandonné… Mais pour être sur que tu ne reviennes pas je t'ai reparlé de ton anniversaire : je t'ai méticuleusement expliqué la prise de tête que j'avais eu avec Ino avant de venir te voir. J'ai inventé un flirt entre elle et un de tes amis pour expliquer ma déclaration… Et tu as tout gobé… Ce jour là j'ai été conforté dans l'une de mes opinions : j'étais un salop ; la fille que j'aimais continuait à s'accrocher à moi, alors que je sortais avec son ex-meilleure amie et je trouvais la force de la rejeter en lui faisant le plus de mal possible…

« Et puis il y a deux ans… On s'est croisé dans le train… Quand je t'ai reconnu par la fenêtre j'ai cru à une hallucination… Et puis Ino aussi t'a vu. Je me souviens de du cri strident qu'elle a poussé en te voyant rentré dans le train… Un truc du style « Temariiiiiii » quand tu t'es tournée vers nous j'ai cru déceler de l'exaspération dans tes yeux, mais rapidement tu t'es composé un masque de bonne humeur… Je t'ai regardé quelques instants et l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre m'a pris… Ma gorge me serrait, mes mains étaient moites… La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit c'était que tu n'avais plus l'air triste ; tu donnais presque l'impression d'être heureuse de nous voir… Tu portais un poncho noir et un jean délavé ; tes quatre couettes habituelles retenaient tes cheveux… Comme toujours tu étais jolie. Vous avez parlé, et moi j'ai essayé de ne pas poser mon regard sur toi… J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir te quitter des yeux. Tu m'as posé une question, je ne voulais pas que tu me parle, ça m'aurait obligé à te regardé et à converser avec toi.

« L'appel au départ du train a fait déguerpir Ino, et, égal à moi-même j'ai pris la fuite. Intérieurement j'espérais que tu me suives mais j'avais aussi peur de devoir rester deux heures assis à coté de toi… Tu n'es pas venu… Et dans ma profonde lâcheté j'en étais soulagé. Tu m'as hanté pendant tout le voyage, je me disais « bon sans elle est là tout près de moi, je pourrais la regarder tout mon saoul, sentir son parfum pendant ce moment hors du temps, » qui sait on pourrait même parler… Mais je ne me suis pas lever. Et tu n'es pas venu. Une fois arrivé à destination, j'ai attendu que tout le monde descende du train : on est toujours bousculé quand on est dans les premiers… Et là… Miracle, en me levant j'aperçois, à quelques sièges de moi, derrière une vitre : un ange… On s'est levé en même temps, et nos regards se sont croisés… Tu m'as sourit, tu étais éblouissante. Et moi comme un idiot j'ai répondu par un hochement de tête. C'est bien connu que bouger très légèrement la tête demande moins d'effort que faire un sourire… » Fit-il sarcastique.

« Et puis t'es partie. J'ai eu envi de te rattraper mais je suis un dégonflé… Alors j'ai attendu que la gros de la foule soit parti et j'ai été prendre ma correspondance. J'aurai aimé ne plus penser à notre rencontre… Mais tu me hantais. Je pensais à toi à longueur de journée ; je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir car j'échafaudais des plans pour te retrouver ; je rêvais de toi la nuit… En fin de semaine Ino me fit la surprise de me retrouver à mon appartement… Je vais te passer les détails mais je n'ai pas cessé de vous comparer… Ce soir là on a couché ensemble… Et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'expérimenter les effets d'un lapsus… »

Temari s'arrêta et retint par sa manche son compagnon. Elle le fit pivoter pour qu'ils se fassent face. Le garçon légèrement surpris la regarda, attendant une explication.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda la blonde.

« - Tu le sais déjà…

- Dis-le, s'il te plait. » Shikamaru soupira, mais la mine qu'affichait la jeune femme le convainquit.

« - Je t'aime Temari… »

Il avait prononcé ces mots en la regardant dans les yeux ; les joues déjà rosées de la demoiselle devinrent cramoisies. Le plus doucement possible le garçon prit le visage de jeune femme dans ses mains, et après avoir échangé un regard plein d'appréhension il se pencha vers elle… Pour déposer un baisé sur une de ses joues. Il se recula pour pouvoir lui parler en la regardant.

« - Je me suis obligé à ouvrir les yeux. Deux semaines plus tard j'étais célibataire et je rentrais à Konoha pour te revoir… J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la façon dont je devrais t'aborder mais une fois face à toi j'ai pris peur. La suite tu la connais ; ma filature ratée, notre échange de paroles courtoise, mon invitation, notre conversation/mise au point… Et puis ton départ… Je ne suis pas courageux, mais aujourd'hui j'ai grandi. Il y a deux ans je n'ai pas eu le courage de te courir après, j'aurais du… Résultat des cours, deux bras cassés aux cœurs meurtris pas foutus de profiter de leurs moments à deux…

- Là je profite…

- Et moi aussi… »

Temari, le visage toujours emprisonné dans les mains du Nara s'approcha plus près du garçon de manière à se trouver tout contre lui. Elle l'enlaça et soupira. Le garçon comme par réflexe enserra sa fine taille avant de la serrer de toutes ses forces contre son torse. La jeune femme répondit à son étreinte en resserrant l'étau de ses bras.

« - Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu tes lettres… J'aurais aimé comprendre plus tôt…

- Il était peut-être trop tôt pour nous justement…

- Oui… Peut-être… »

Les jeunes gens restèrent longtemps enlacés ainsi. La nuit commençait à tomber autour d'eux mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas. Ils finirent toutefois par se décider à quitter le parc : un petit vent s'était levé et malgré l'étreinte réconfortante du Nara Temari commençait à frissonner.

* * *

Alors? Des réactions ? Concernant les prochaines publications, le début du prochain chap est écrite, la suite en construction dans ma tête, et le dernier près à être publier !

**J'espère que d'ici deux semaines tout sera bouclé, mais vos encouragements son les bienvenus car j'ai du mal à m'y mettre ces temps ci... (mais c'est promis je vous lache pas si près de la fin!)**

**Tchao**


	6. il est si simple de t'aimer

**Ho... God... ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que je n'ai rien posté? Je suis vraiment à blâmer désolée ! Enfin, entre la préparation de mes concours, mes exams et mon futur passage d'oral je n'ai pas prit le temps de continuer comme je l'aurais du "rencontres inattendues"... Bon voilà ce chapitre et le suivant n'auraient du en faire qu'un, toutefois je le jugeais trop long pour le poster en une seule fois... Donc voilà !**

**Merci de continuer à me suivre, merci pour ceux qui on posté des review, et à celles qui ont ajouté cette fic en story alerte ou dans leurs favoris ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous ! Bon trève de blabla, je crois que vous attendez la suite depuis suffisament longtemps ! **

**

* * *

**

**Le lendemain matin, appartement de Temari, Konoha**

Quand son réveil sonna Temari lui asséna un coup suffisamment fort pour le faire taire mais tout de même pas assez pour le casser tout en maudissant jusqu'à la dixième génération son inventeur de malheur. Les yeux lui piquaient à cause de sa courte nuit, et espérant profiter de son samedi matin pour se reposer elle se rallongea dans son lit prête à rattraper son manque de sommeil.

La juriste attrapa son oreiller qu'elle calla sous sa tête avant de pousser un soupire d'aise : elle avait passé une agréable soirée… En compagnie de son amour de jeunesse qui plus est… Ils s'étaient promenés dans le parc municipal, s'était arrêtés dans un café, avaient de nouveau marché, et avaient fini leur soirée dans un petit boui-boui à ramens. Ils avaient parlé une grande partie de la nuit et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire le Nara l'avait finalement raccompagné à sa porte. Ils avaient tellement appréciés ce moment qu'ils avaient prévu de se revoir le jour même… Son compagnon devait passer la chercher aux alentours de 11h du matin à son appartement.

Temari était rendu à ce stade dans ses rêveries quand elle se fit la réflexion que le soleil semblait déverser ses rayons en plus grands nombres qu'à l'accoutumée dans sa chambre…

Par acquis de conscience elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil.

Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour que l'information qu'affichait le petit objet électronique prenne une forme concrète dans les méandres de sa rêverie. 10h30 ! Temari avait une demi heure pour se préparer avant l'arriver du photographe !

Ni une ni deux elle fut debout en quelques micros secondes et après avoir ouvert sa fenêtre et ses volets à la vas-vite, elle piqua un sprint jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Elle prit une douche bien froide histoire de complètement se réveillée, elle se shampooina puis se lava à la vitesse lumière. Après s'être rincée et enroulée dans une serviette la blonde se précipita dans sa cuisine, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer et du pain à griller. Elle reprit, au pas de course, la direction de la salle de bain où elle attrapa une seconde serviette pour ses cheveux, et d'un pas décidé elle retourna dans sa chambre pour faire face à son placard.

Une rude tache commença pour la No Sabaku : d'habitude peu tracassée par sa tenue elle se trouvait face à un dilemme de taille : qu'allait-elle mettre pour passer la journée avec le Nara ? Bientôt une montagne de vêtement se forma à ses pieds, et elle avait, à son grand damne, seulement enfilé ses sous-vêtements. Fatiguée par la tournure que prenait sa mission habillement, elle décida de se laisser un peu de temps de réflexion en allant se restaurer. Elle couru dans sa cuisine, attrapa ses tartines, les tartina de beurre avant de retourner dans sa salle de bain. Tout en mâchonnant son petit déjeuné elle tenta de discipliner sa chevelure blonde, et une fois coiffée de ses éternelles quatre couettes, elle se questionna quelques instant pour savoir si elle ferait l'immense effort de se maquiller.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'en dissuada elle retourna au pas de course dans sa chambre pour s'habiller : cette fois pas le droit à l'erreur il lui restait cinq minutes avant l'arrivée du garçon, une tartine beurrée à avaler, des vêtements à choisir et un thé à boire… Elle n'avait plus le temps d'être coquette !

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration elle attrapa une paire de chaussette, un jean délavé et un t-shirt noir, elle enfila le tout en mangeant la fin de son pain, et une fois habillée elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir : simple, mais elle-même, il devrait s'en contenter ! Son thé brulant avalé elle retourna dans sa salle de bain pour faire une dernière inspection de sa tenue, et à 11h02 on sonna à sa porte…

Elle couru dans l'entrée et s'adressa à l'interphone :

« -Oui ?

- C'est moi…

- Ok je mets mes chaussures et je descends !

- Heu…

- Hum ?

- T'aurais pas du café s'te plait ?

- Bin… Si je dois avoir ça, monte ! » Fit-elle. Après avoir déverrouillé sa porte d'immeuble, pour qu'il puisse entrer, elle entrebâilla sa porte d'appartement avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer, sorti deux tasses d'une armoire et se entama sa recherche de café. Quand on toqua à sa porte elle cria « Entre je suis dans la cuisine ! »

Shikamaru n'était pas rentré à l'intérieur de l'appartement, la veille au soir, refusant l'invitation de la blonde il s'était contenter de chastement l'embrassé sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, de peur de lui sauter dessus si ils se trouvaient trop près l'un de l'autre. Bien sur l'idée ne le dérangeait pas, mais au vu de ses erreurs passées il avait décidé de faire les choses bien : il devait la séduire dans les règles de l'art, la choyer et lui faire passer des moments incroyables. Un grand lecteur et ami le lui avait conseillé…

Rentrant donc pour la première fois dans le logement de la jeune femme il examina avec curiosité la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Face à lui une porte laissant voir un lit et à la droite de cette dernière une arche qui donnait sur la cuisine les murs blancs de la pièce principale affichaient des tableaux aussi différents qu'assortis : une peinture marine trônait fièrement à droite des deux portes, face à lui, au dessus d'un canapé orange sur le mur de droite deux grandes fenêtres entourées par de multiples photos, surement prise au cours de soirée entre ami songea t-il, une table basse en bois noir entourée de pouffes complétaient le coté salon face au canapé une bibliothèque exposait fièrement de nombreux ouvrages, et au milieu de ceux-ci un grand écran de télévision entouré de DVD méticuleusement rangés. A gauche de la pièce une porte blanche ornée de formes psychédéliques dans des tons vifs devait, par déduction mener à la salle de bain.

Shikamaru sourit, le canapé était un appel à la sieste : son aspect confortable et ferme à la fois en faisait de prime abord un lieu idéal pour le repos. Tout en s'avançant vers la cuisine il regarda avec tendresse son amie penchée en train de fouiller un grand placard à la vue des hanches de son hôte superbement mise en valeur par le jean qu'elle portait, un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur ses lèvres pour aussitôt les quitter : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait tenir toute la journée sans avoir le moindre geste déplacer et, s'il commençait à avoir des idées charnelles dès le matin il n'allait pas s'en sortir…

C'est le moment que Temari choisi pour enfin mettre la main sur le café lyophilisé qu'elle cherchait désespérément depuis quelques minutes. Elle sorti de sa cachette le pot en verre, Gaara étant son seul proche à consommer cette boisson qu'elle jugeait infâme, le café se retrouvait mit au rebus derrière tout les autres aliments composant un petit déjeuné normal.

Elle se retourna vers son invité un sourire victorieux aux lèvres tandis qu'il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer une bise sur sa joue. Le visage rosé elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le lui rendre, avant de lui fourrer l'objet de ses recherches dans les mains.

« -T'auras qu'à doser, je sais pas faire ! »

Il s'assit à la table pour déposer deux cuillères de granulés marrons dans le fond de sa tasse que Temari remplit aussitôt d'eau chaude, elle-même déposa dans sa tasse fumante un sachet de thé.

« - Tu n'es même pas en retard !

- Hum… Non… j'avais oublié d'éteindre le réveil de mon portable.

- Waou ! Shikamaru Nara en mode matinal !

- Pffff… Je te le fais pas dire, quelle galère… »

Ils attendirent que leurs boissons refroidissent et pendant que la blonde détaillait sans gène son invité celui-ci examina la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Shikamaru portait un col roulé noir et un pantalon de la même couleur : sobre mais le mettant en valeur. Son attention était entièrement dédiée à une horloge accrochée au mur au dessus d'eux celle-ci affichait, à la place des habituels chiffres, de petites photos, ils n'y reconnu personne à part le petit Sarutobi.

« - C'est un des cadeaux de mes 19 ans, c'est ma meilleure amie, Tenten qui me l'a offert… »

Temari avait suivit le regard de son interlocuteur posé sur l'objet.

- Hum… C'est laquelle ?

- 5h…

- Aaah ouai… Je la vois. Celle avec les deux trucs ridicules sur la tête…

- Ha, Non ! C'est des MA-CA-RONS, des petits chignons, pas des trucs ridicules !

- Si tu le dis… » Lâcha t-il blasé.

La jeune femme le regardait l'air courroucée. Amusé par son accès de colère il continua :

« - Des macarons hein ?

- Ouai !

- Hum… Et dis-moi, elle voulait une coiffure aussi étrange que la tienne et elle t'a demandé l'adresse de ton coiffeur ?

- Va te faire foutre !

- Rooo, ça va, ne soit pas vulgaire…

- Ta gueule tronche d'ananas !

- Toujours aussi délicate…

- Paresseux pas foutu de se faire du café lui même!

- Le tiens sent tellement bon…

- Profiteur !

- Je pensais utiliser ma voiture, mais puisque tu le propose si gentiment on peut prendre la tienne en effet…

- Mal élevé, gougeât !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu rayonnais le matin… ?

- La ferme tu veux ! » Cracha t-elle en rougissant.

« - Tu te répète…

- Analphabète !

- Bon… ça va pas la peine de devenir blessante…

- Sal hypocrite !

- Puisqu'on en parle aurais-tu un croissant, je meurs de faim…

- Pirate !

- Bon tu commence à me fatiguer à hurler comme ça dans ta cuisine… Pfff… Je sais que t'as plein d'énergie à revendre mais quand même là ça devient abusé… Il est qu'onze heure… »

Ennuyé qu'il ait réussi à l'énerver si facilement Temari se contenta de fusiller du regard sa tasse de thé. Elle gouta du bout des lèvres sa boisson avant de la reposer sur la table. Son compagnon la regardait un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres.

« - Qu'es-ce que tu regarde comme ça ? » Demanda t-elle agressive.

« - Toi. » Nouveau sourire.

« - Et tu vois quoi ?

- Une demoiselle un peu trop susceptible…

- C'est de ta faute !

- Oui.

- Tu fais toujours tout pour m'énerver !

- Je sais.

- Et tes petits sourires suffisants c'est exaspérant !

- Je…

- Et quand on passe un bon moment tu finis toujours par le gâcher !

- Je… J'en suis désolé…

- Tu !

-…

- Tu es quoi… ?

- Pfff… Désolé, fille galère… »

Seul le petit grognement qu'elle poussa lui signifia qu'elle l'avait bien entendu s'excuser. Il y eu quelques instant de flottement sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent rien. Ils se faisaient face, le Nara remuait consciencieusement sa cuillère dans sa tasse, tandis que Temari restait figée dans la contemplation de son thé. Après un long soupire qui fit lever les yeux de la jeune femme, Shikamaru tenta :

« - Dis…

- Hum… ?

- T'as vraiment coupé tout les ponts avec Konoha… Hein ?

- Ouai…

- Pourquoi ? » Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Alors ?

- Je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme… Et… Tout me replongeait dedans… Alors… » Elle soupira bruyamment. « Alors j'ai fait une croix sur mes souvenirs et sur tout ce qui pourrait me les rappeler.

- Tu n'as vraiment gardé aucun contact ?

- Si tu mets de coté ma pseudo bonne entente avec Sakura lors de notre boulot l'été, oui j'ai perdu tout le monde de vue.

- Hum… Je vois...

- Il n'y a que Gaara…

- Gaara… Ton copain punk… ?

- Oui.

- Hum… Il a le droit à une place sur ta pendule ?

- C'est celui de 3h… »

Le jeune homme regarda l'horloge avant d'étouffer un rire. Elle lui donna une claque sur le bras en criant :

« - Ne dis rien ou je te tue !

- Excuse-moi… » Il pouffa en la regardant.

« - Arrête de rire !

- Des cheveux rouges hein… ?

- C'est parfaitement naturel !

- Hum… Si tu le dis…

- Et puis merde tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux je m'en balance !

- RoOoOoOo c'était pas méchant…

- Mmh…

- Juste une question…

- Pfff… Vas-y.

- Ne cri pas…

- Hum…

- Ils vous font un prix de groupe chez votre coiffeur, parce qu'entre toi et tes deux potes…

- Toi ! Je te déteste ! »

Elle se leva rageusement avant de marteler son bras et son épaule de coups en l'injuriant lui riait doucement de l'emportement de sa compagne, heureux de partager ce moment avec elle. Une fois calmée elle reprit sa place et ils finirent leur boisson dans un silence à peu près calme.

« - Tu sais…

- Quoi ?

- J'aurais aimé connaitre plus de personnes sur ton horloge…

- A bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Ça va te paraitre fleur bleu…

- C'est mignon…

- Mais vraiment con…

- Normalement c'est « un tout petit peu con »…

- Ouai mais là tu as de quoi détruire ma réputation…

- Hum… Y'a du dossier…

- Ouai… Pfff…

- Bon, alors t'accouche chéri ?

- Chéri… ça me plait…

- Ouai… Alors… ?

- Disons que si je les connaissais tous, ou pour la plupart, ça voudrait dire que je ne t'ai pas abandonné… » Il lui adressa un sourire gêné. « Ça signifierait que j'aurais passé ces dernières années avec toi, et non pas à des centaines de kilomètres…

- Je…

- Ça voudrait aussi dire que je n'aurais pas été le dernier des imbéciles en agissant comme j'ai agi… Tu n'aurais pas souffert à cause de moi et…

- Arrête s'il te plait…

- Temari je…

- Shikamaru s'il te plait… J'ai passé une soirée… Magique… On a un peu parlé… Et je sais que tout n'a pas encore été dit… Mais s'il te plait… Laisse-moi passé une journée avec un homme que j'aime… Ne me fait pas le détesté… Laisse-moi vivre ce rêve jusqu'à sa fin…

- Tu as l'impression de rêver ?

- Je vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre…

- Un rêve hein… » Murmura t-il pour lui-même. Après quelques secondes où il paru perdu dans ses pensées il releva la tête un demi sourire sur le visage :

- On range tout ça, » il pointa les tasses devant eux, « et tu me fais confiance pour la suite… »

Temari regardait son compagnon d'un air effaré : assis dans la voiture de ce dernier, il venait de lui annoncer leur destination.

« - Mais bon sans on en a pour trois heures de trajet ! » S'époumona la belle blonde.

« - 3h35 selon mappy…

- Et tu veux quand même y aller !

- Tu en avais envi hier soir… » En effet, la veille lors de leur conversation autour d'un bol de ramen Temari avait émit le désir de faire une escapade dans un petit village qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

« - Oui mais quand même !

- Te mets pas à râler maintenant… » Il sorti un paquet de cigarette de son vide poche avant d'en allumer une et de la porter à sa bouche.

« - Mais est ce que tu te rends compte du temps que ça va nous prendre ?

- Pffff… On est ensemble non ?

- Bin… Ouai…

- Alors voilà… Je vois pas pourquoi tu te plains… » Conclu le Nara tout en soufflant une grande quantité de fumée et maudissant son esprit d'initiative.

« - Ça fait quand même un bout de chemin !

- On avait prévu de passer la journée ensemble non ?

- Hum… Oui… » Temari peu convaincu regardait son chauffeur avec scepticisme.

- Alors dans une voiture ou au cinéma c'est pareil…

- Hum…

- Pfff, t'es toujours aussi galère… Et puis au moins là où on va tu pourras gouter l'eau de la mer…

- Mouai… Mais au cinéma y'a des histoires…

- On ne s'est pas vu pendant près de 5 ans, on doit bien avoir quelques histoires à se raconter non ?

- Hum…

- Bon alors… ?

- Tu paye l'essence ?

- Ouai.

- Ok… Démarre avant que je change d'avis. »

Ainsi se finirent les pourparlers quand à la destination de leur escapade. Le Nara démarra pour ensuite sortir du village en direction de la quatre voix.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur l'autoroute, à une trentaine de kilomètres de Konoha que la discussion reprit.

« - Dis… » Fit Temari hésitante.

« - Hum… ?

- Cette voiture… Tu l'as acheté quand ?

- Je l'ai pas acheté…

- Ha ?

- Elle était à ma mère.

- Ta mère ?

- Ouai.

- Et… Heu… Elle te l'a donné ? » Demanda t-elle mal à l'aise.

« - Bin… Elle allait pas l'emporter dans sa tombe…

- Pardon ?

- Tu savais pas ? Bof… De toute manière je vois pas comment t'aurais pu savoir… Elle est morte en début d'année. Ils ont eu un accident avec mon beau père donc j'ai hérité de la voiture et de la maison…

- Ho… Je savais pas qu'elle était morte…

- …

- Tu ne t'entendais toujours pas avec elle ?

- Non. La veille de l'accident j'étais passé lui montrer mes photos publiées dans un article de Matsuri Et… » Il poussa un profond soupir. « Disons qu'elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses facultés… On s'est dit des horreurs, et je lui ai jeté ses quatre vérités à la figure… »

Il fit une pause et laissa son regard errer sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre, quand il reprit sa voix était faible et amer.

« Elle est morte persuadée que je la haïssais… Elle est partie sans que je ne puisse jamais lui dire que je l'aimai… »

Temari avait observé le visage de son compagnon s'assombrir le long de son histoire l'air tourmenté qu'il affichait lui renvoya sa propre image lors de ses moments de tristesse. Faute de la prendre dans ses bras, elle passa son bras gauche autour des épaules de son chauffeur. Après quelques secondes de silences elle commença :

« - Tu sais… Du temps où je la connaissais elle était fière de toi… Et malgré le fait qu'elle râlait tout le temps contre toi elle t'aimait plus que tout…

- Hum…

- Shikamaru… Une mère aime son enfant, quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'il dise… Tu sais, Quand tu as validé ta première année de licence, elle l'a annoncé à ma mère alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas… Nous n'avons pas tous la même facilité à exprimer nos sentiments ta mère ne savait peut être pas comment te dire ce qu'elle ressentait…

- Hum… Si tu le dis…

- T'es bête… On ne doute pas des sentiments d'une mère… Elles nous aiment quand bien même on préfèrerait qu'elles nous détestent… C'est comme ça… On a beau leur trouver tout les défauts du monde, leur reprocher nos faiblesses et nos défaites, elles nous aiment… Et ta mère t'aimait Shika… Mais avec la perte de ton père, sa dépression, son remariage, et ses problèmes d'alcool le dialogue entre vous s'était tarit… C'est toi qui me l'avais expliqué… Avec les années vous vous êtes détaché l'un de l'autre, et excuse moi, mais vivre chez les Yamanaka et couper tout les ponts entre vous n'a pas du arranger vos relations…

- Non… en effet…

- Le manque de communication, vos caractères opposés ajouté aux mauvaises relations que tu avais avec ton beau père ont fini de vous éloigner l'un de l'autre… Mais crois moi, elle t'aimait et savait que toi aussi tu l'aimais…

- Hum… De toute manière je peux plus rien faire maintenant…

- Shika… Je…

- Te bile pas va… Je suis habitué à vivre avec…

- Hum…

- Je veux juste éviter de faire la même erreur avec ceux qui me restent. » Ils échangèrent un sourire confus avant de reporter leurs attentions sur la route.

**

* * *

**

15h20. Dans un port de la province du thé.

Shikamaru avait garé sa voiture dans un des parkings du centre du village où les deux jeunes gens s'étaient finalement arrêtés. N'ayant pas mangé depuis la fin de matinée ils s'étaient mis à la recherche d'un établissement qui les accepterait malgré l'heure tardive.

Par chance la saison estivale débutait juste et ils furent chaleureusement accueillit par les gérants du restaurant dans lequel ils rentrèrent. Ils furent surpris de trouver une grande famille ainsi qu'un autre couple déjà attablé à l'intérieur Une fois installé et après avoir demandé l'avis du patron de l'établissement ils prirent tout deux un pavé de saumon accompagné de pomme de terre nouvelle.

Ils mangèrent partageant leurs souvenirs sous l'œil attendri du gérant et de sa femme : en effet les deux jeunes gens rayonnaient. Temari souriait, ravie : elle passait la journée avec le Nara qui avait eu la magnifique idée de l'emmener à la mer simplement parce qu'elle en avait émit l'envi la veille. Shikamaru de son coté n'affichait pas son ordinaire air blasée mais un sourire trônait fièrement sur son visage.

Au moment du dessert ils eu la surprise de se voir offrir leur glaces par la femme du patron qui leur glissa sur le ton de la confidence :

« - C'est parce que pour une fois je vois un jeune couple heureux… De nos jours on n'en voit plus d'aussi mignons… et puis ça me fait plaisir. »

Après avoir échanger des regards plein de confusions Temari rouge pivoine tenta d'expliquer :

« - Ho… Heu… Excusé moi madame… Mais heu… Disons que…

- On n'est pas vraiment ensemble… » Termina Shikamaru tout aussi embarrassé. La femme grisonnante regarda attentivement le couple en fronçant les sourcils avant de lâcher :

« - Bin moi j'dis qu'ya des signes qui trompent pas… et puis, ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil, on n'apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace ! »

Après leur avoir lancé un regard entendu elle retourna derrière son comptoir tout en les observant du coin de l'œil. Temari comme Shikamaru se contentèrent de manger leur dessert sans regarder l'autre plus que de raison, il ne manquerait plus qu'il/elle voit les rougeurs qui avaient envahi ses joues !

Shikamaru souriait. En temps normal il aurait bruyamment soupiré à cause du vent qui ne cessait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux (**ou la crinière, nda : j'aime le roi lion ^^** ) et pourtant il était là l'air béat à écouter le vent rugir. Peu de temps après être sorti du restaurant Temari l'avait convaincu à grand renfort de « allé steu plait ! » d'aller marcher sur la plage au plus près des vagues.

Après avoir gouté l'eau du bout des pieds elle avait décrété que celle-ci était trop froide pour marcher dedans. Elle avait alors prit son courage à deux mains et enlacé son compagnon, celui-ci nullement gêné avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme avant de la serrer contre lui. Shikamaru souriait donc. Les mines resplendissantes qu'ils affichaient tout deux donnait l'impression aux quelques promeneurs qu'ils croisaient d'un couple rayonnant de bonheur. Ils marchèrent ainsi le reste de l'après midi, qui était déjà bien entamé. En début de soirée les bourrasques de vents de plus en plus violentes et les vagues mordantes les forcèrent à s'abriter dans les ruelles plus à l'écart de l'océan, et c'est en marchant dans l'une d'elles que Shikamaru se lança :

« - Dis, hum… Tu… Tu avais quelque chose de prévu demain ?

- Hum… ? Non… » Fit Temari en regardant pensivement leurs deux mains liées.

« - Bon… Hum… Et heu… Tu me promets de pas hurler hein… ?

- Pourquoi ? » Questionna t-elle en relevant la tête.

« - Je, heu… Hier soir, je suis rentré chez moi et heu… Disons que je me suis permis de heu…

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Shika ? » Temari s'était brusquement arrêtée dans sa marche pour faire face au brun.

- Je… J'ai réservé un hôtel… Pour… Pour ce soir… » Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête attendant que Temari lui assène un coup ne sentant rien venir il ouvrit prudemment un œil puis le second voyant que son amie ne paressait pas énervée… Celle-ci se contentait de le fixer ironiquement.

« - Tu sais je ne suis pas une brute…

- Bin… Hier et ce matin…

- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment frappé Shika, t'aurai toujours mal si c'était le cas…

- Hum…

- Donc… Tu as parlé d'un hôtel… ?

- Ho… Oui, je m'étais dit que ça pourrait être cool de rester…

- Oui mais…

- Mais je comprends que tu ne veuille pas.

- Je…

- Y'a aucun soucis j'appel tout de suite pour décommander…

- Shika…

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée…

- Shika ! » Temari avait haussé la voix voyant qu'il s'obstinait à l'ignorer dans son monologue. Le brun surpris regarda sa compagne dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rouge.

« - Mais laisse moi en placer une ! J'essaye de te dire que c'est une bonne idée depuis tout à l'heure mais tu ne m'écoute pas !

- A bon ? Ça te plaît ?

- Bin oui gros nigaud.

- Ho…

- Juste une question… Tu as vraiment réservé un hôtel plutôt que d'aller te coucher hier soir ?

- Bin… Ouai…

- Waou !

- Quoi ?

- Tu te prive de sommeil, tu ne râle pour ainsi dire pas de la journée, tu as à peine touché à ton paquet de cigarette et dans la voiture tu à poussé moins de 10 micro soupirs… » Elle lui lança un regard accusateur avant de le montrer du doit en criant presque :

« - Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon flemmard préféré ?

- Hey ! Calme toi ! C'est pas la peine de crier ! Pffff… t'es vraiment galère comme nana… » Elle sourit en entendant la plainte de son compagnon. « J'essaye d'être sympa, de pas, de pas t'énerver et toi tu me le reproche, cool, merci… » Puis il reprit plus bas : « Elle réduit tout mes efforts à néant, je savais que j'aurais pas du faire ça… Quelle plaie les femmes… »

Ayant tout de même entendu la remarque (seulement très légèrement) machiste du Nara elle lui assena un magistral coup de point sur le crane, après quoi elle le regarda narquoisement se masser le haut de la tête. Devant la mine boudeuse du brun Temari fini par éclater de rire avant de combler le vide entre eux pour déposer un baisé sur la joue de son ami. Celui-ci gêné reprit la conversation :

« - Et heu… Pour ce soir tu veux vraiment dormir là ?

- Hum… Je vais pas t'obliger à rouler de nuit, ça te fatiguerai trop… Tu te mettrais à râler et ce serait une vraie plaie… Et puis comme ça on pourra se promener demain aussi !

- Ok…

- Et heu… Au fait, la chambre elle est… hum… Comment ?

- Ho… Rassure toi hein ! J'en ai réservé deux… » Elle eu un sourire mi figue mi raisin (**nda pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'expression : petite explication : ça veut dire qu'elle est moyennement contente, elle reste mitigée dans son soulagement de ne pas dormir avec lui**) avant de demander à son chevalier servant de bien vouloir l'amener à leur hôtel.

Temari se laissa tombé sur le lit en poussant un soupire de soulagement Shikamaru qui était resté près de la porte regarda son amie avec tendresse : il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Se rendant compte que le garçon ne s'était pas décidé à la suivre, la blonde se releva en grognant de mécontentement elle traina son compagnon à l'intérieur de la pièce, ferma la porte puis l'entraina dans son sillage vers le lit.

Shikamaru surprit se laissa dirigé, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand il la vit se rallonger, il se laissa toutefois faire et s'allongea à ses coté. Le sourire timide qu'elle lui accorda chamboula : comment diable cette fille pouvait avoir cet effet la sur lui ? Fatigué de sa journée et de sa courte nuit il ferma les yeux, la respiration calme de la jeune femme le berçait mais cependant il resta parfaitement éveillé.

Le voyant fermer les yeux Temari sourit : le flemmard reprenait du service. Elle bascula sur le coté pour mieux l'observé pendant qu'il se reposait. Elle se surprit à amorcer un mouvement de la main pour caresser ses cheveux mais se ravisa. Elle soupira doucement : en une semaine elle était de nouveau retombée dans les filets du garçon, et elle ne l'avait pourtant revu que 24h plus tôt. Une vague de tristesse mêlée d'appréhension la submergea : comme elle le lui avait confié le matin elle considérait ces retrouvailles comme un rêve. Après tout, il l'avait abandonné une fois, pourquoi ne recommencerait-il pas ? La gorge serrée elle se leva pour aller s'appuyer contre la fenêtre elle contempla alors l'océan en furie, se prenant à espérer que leur rencontre chez les Sarutobi eu été la première.

Sentant la jeune femme quitter le lit Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux. Sans un bruit il se positionna de manière à pouvoir l'épier elle lui tournait le dos mais l'affaissement de ses épaules trahissait sa tristesse, fronçant les sourcils le Nara se leva. Quand il entendit la blonde étouffer un sanglot il se dirigea vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui de toute ses forces.

Temari sursauta : elle ne l'avait pas entendu se relever. Elle se laissa toutefois bercer par cette étreinte rassurante. Ravalant ses pleurs elle reprit peu à peu contenance.

Shikamaru senti son cœur se serrer : il savait qu'il était responsable de la mélancolie de son amie. Il savait le mal qu'il lui avait fait : il l'avait constaté de ses propres yeux et les témoignages qu'il avait reçus lui avaient prouvé à quel point elle avait souffert. Il se haïssait pour ça, mais le temps avait passé et il ne pouvait plus rien faire à par la chérir si elle acceptait sa présence.

La boule dans sa gorge s'était momentanément retirée, elle tourna sur elle-même pour se trouver nez à nez avec le visage tourmenté du brun. Elle eu un sourire amer avant de caresser sa joue, il lui rendit son sourire aussi remplit de regret que le sien, après quoi il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure blonde.

Quelques minutes passèrent, tandis que leurs corps se mettaient d'eux même en mouvements : les pouces entamaient de légères caresses, l'espace entre les deux torses se réduisit collés l'un à l'autre les deux jeunes gens commençaient à céder à leur attirance mutuelle. Le visage de Shikamaru quitta la chevelure de la jeune femme pour faire face au sien. Front contre front ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre, y retrouvant le même désir et les mêmes peurs.

Shikamaru senti son cœur s'accéléré tandis que le souffle chaud de la jeune femme lui caressait les lèvres. Il s'était promit de ne pas craquer de ne pas la brusquer, mais la tentation était trop grande, il resserra son emprise autour de la taille de la blonde qui frémit à son contact.

Temari se senti un peu plus pressé contre la poitrine du brun elle savait ce qui allait se passer si rien ne rompait le charme, à cette idée elle eu l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur... Prise d'une soudaine impulsion elle passa sa main sur la nuque du garçon et fit pression de manière à ce que leurs visages se rapprochent encore.

Il rêvait ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça : elle l'incitait à l'embrasser là ! N'y tenant plus le garçon effleura des lèvres celles de sa compagne un nouveau frisson la parcouru. Enhardit par sa réaction il procéda de même pour ses joues, son nez son menton, mais jamais il ne s'attarda.

Temari calquant son comportement sur celui du garçon embrassa légèrement son cou ou son menton en fonction d'où le garçon l'embrassait. Elle le senti lui aussi frémir, et ainsi, quand il s'attarda un peu plus sur ses joues elle prit les choses en main. Toujours aussi doucement elle frôla le contour de la bouche du garçon sentant son souffle saccadé contre sa peau.

« - J'ai envi de t'embrasser… » Murmura t-elle. Elle s'était placée de manière à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent lorsqu'elle parlait.

« - Si tu t'arrête pas tout de suite…

- Quoi… ?

- Je ne suis pas sur de me retenir…

- Alors laisse toi aller… »

A la fin de la phrase prononcée par Temari ils s'étaient tout deux avancés pour embrasser l'autre. Le baisé était doux, caressant, plein de tendresse. Toutefois s'étant désiré si longtemps ils n'étaient pas repus par ce simple contacte. Leur étreinte se fit plus passionnées, leurs mains jusque là assez chastes partirent à la découverte du corps l'autre tandis que leur langues entamaient un ballet compliqué. Le brasier qui les animait ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. Gênez par les vêtements de l'autres Shikamaru ôta le t-shirt de sa compagne après quoi il leva les bras pour faciliter la tache à la jeune femme.

Elle découvrit une cicatrice sur son épaule gauche et l'embrassa comme pour la cicatriser ; elle parcouru délicatement le torse du brun de ses doits fins électrisé plus que de raison Shikamaru s'empara avidement de ses lèvres toujours en s'embrassant ils se dirigent vers le lit.

Grisée par l'état de bienêtre qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, Temari avait décidé d'abandonné ses craintes pour profiter de l'instant : peut-être ne se reproduira t-il pas… Tout en lui la fascinait : son odeur l'enivrait, ses gestes délicats et empressés la faisait vibrer, sa voix plus roque qu'à l'accoutumée l'ensorcelait : elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que cet instant dur toute leur éternité.

Sa bataille intérieure perdue depuis longtemps Shikamaru détaille le corps de la blonde : elle était belle, magnifique et elle s'offrait à lui… Cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire chacune de ses courbes il laissait ses mains vagabondées sur sa peau, il lui semblait qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié du gout de ses baisés et souhaitait ne jamais voir s'éteindre l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux verts.

Shikamaru fit s'allonger la jeune femme avant de prendre appuie sur ses coudes pour se caler au dessus d'elle ils n'avaient pas été dérangés jusque là, et si quelqu'un s'aventurait à venir toquer à la porte de la No Sabaku dans les heures qui suivraient, le malheureux ne trouverait personne pour lui ouvrir. Se détachant de la jeune femme un instant il l'observa avec attention : les lèvres rougies par leur baisés, les joues rouges, les cheveux légèrement défaits, les yeux flamboyants de désir elle le détaillait elle aussi.

Il s'était arrêté et la regardait elle se sentait désemparée face à l'intensité de son regard, il lui souriait tendrement effleurant sa joue de la main. Elle l'avait rarement vu avec les joues écarlates, le garçon étant un partisan du moindre effort il était rare de le voir s'essouffler ou rougir après un effort quelconque, cependant la coloration de son teint, le regard qu'il lui lançait, son souffle court ainsi que la façon dont il se mordait la lèvre inférieur, tout l'attirait. Comme en manque, Temari mit fin à leur échange de regard pour s'emparer avidement des lèvres du garçon elle le poussa de manière à ce qu'il s'allonge et qu'elle puisse s'allonger sur lui, ils eurent tout deux la même pensée : la nuit ne faisait que commencer, et cette nuit était la leur…

Ils furent réveiller par une sonnerie de portable Shikamaru toujours dans les vapes se releva légèrement, la blonde qu'il avait jusque là tenu dans ses bras s'assis à coté de lui :

« - C'est quoi çaaaaa ? » Fit-elle grincheuse d'avoir été levée après avoir si peu dormi.

« - Hum… Mon téléphone…

- Pfff… L'est Où ?

- Pantalon… »

La No Sabaku se leva avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit, elle chercha un instant dans le tas de vêtements avant de sortir un portable vibrant et éclatant de lumière. Elle pressa longuement une touche jusqu'à ce que l'appareil ne donne plus signe de vie.

Dans la nouvelle pénombre Shikamaru ne pu continuer à contempler sa compagne, comme il l'avait fait tant que le portable éclairait le corps nu de la jeune femme étouffant un soupir il questionna :

« -L'était quelle heure ?

- 5 et demi… »

Jetant l'engin sur la pile de vêtements elle retourna se coucher au coté du garçon resté assis dans le lit. A peine allongée il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser délicatement, la jeune femme se laissa bercer par l'étreinte du brun et tout deux se rendormirent.

* * *

**Bon... En espérant que vous êtes toujours là... Je sais que la dernière fois je vous avais promis que la suite arriverait vite, mais bon... Donc cette fois pas de promesses en l'air... En sachant qu'une bonne partie du début du prochain chapitre est bouclé, et que la fin, mis à part quelques modifications de dernière minutes est fini depuis longtemps... Bin, j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre autant que pour ce chapitre !**

**Tchao tout le monde ! **

**So.**


	7. la vie trouve toujours son chemin

****

**Hello je suis de retour pour vous jouer... Un mauvais tour ! **

**Ralala les souvenirs d'enfance, c'est fou comme les conneries qu'on apprends par coeur ressurgissent facilement ! Bon, sans rire, un chapitre (assez) rapidement posté pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence ! Je n'en suis pas très fière, et il est de loin celui que j'ai trouvé le plus galère à écrire (normal, tout le monde est heureux dans ce chap, et il ne se passe pour ainsi dire rien ! Mais bon, c'était nécessaire à la suite ! )**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, ou du moins que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'aller lire la suite... Bon pour le prochain chapitre, je pense pas le publier dans la semaine, car j'y ai beaucoup pensé et je vais y apporter quelques modifications... Donc voilà!**

* * *

**Dimanche matin, Hôtel Asahi, port d'Owase province de thé.**

Hamako jeta un coup d'œil à sa fiche, il ne lui restait plus que la chambre 107 et elle aurait fini sa tournée. Elle poussa courageusement son chariot dans le couloir vers la porte en question. Elle vérifia sa montre : 10h, l'heure pour laquelle les petits déjeuners avaient été commandés lors de la réservation. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse.

Rien.

Elle frappa un peu plus fort pour se faire entendre de l'occupant. Occupante, selon sa fiche.

Toujours rien.

Assaillit par un doute elle vérifia à nouveau son aide mémoire : la chambre avait belle et bien été réservée en même temps que la 111, qui s'était révélée vide. Elle fronça les sourcils, dame Kaito lui avait pourtant assuré que toutes les chambres de la liste étaient bien occupées. La jeune femme frappa à nouveau à la porte en ponctuant ses coups d'excuses :

« - Bonjour, excusez moi, mais c'est le room service… Heu… Il est 10h… »

Hésitante elle colla son oreille à la porte et y entendit des ronchonnements puis un bruit de chutte.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Questionna t-elle.

« - Ouai, ouai… J'arrive ! »

La voix paraissait énervée, et vu son intonation grave elle appartenait à un homme. Elle entendit des pas et de nouveaux ronchonnements. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à moitié nu. Le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis qu'elle détournait le regard. Elle pu toutefois noté qu'à part son air endormi et mal luné le brun qui lui faisait face était assez bien bâti.

Reprenant ses esprits elle prit l'un des derniers plateaux sur son chariot pour le donner à l'homme celui-ci bougonna :

« - Y'à qu'une tasse…

- Je… Heu… »

Embarassée tant par la situation que par le ton de reproche du brun elle reprit sa fiche pour reprendre :

« - Il… Il avait été mentionné qu'un seul occupant monsieur… Je suis désolée…

- Ha… Ouai… Ma chambre c'est la… Heu… La quoi…

- La 111 ?

- Ouai… Surement…

- Vous êtes monsieur Nara ?

- Hum…

- Ha… Alors voici, et excusez moi pour le dérangement. »

Elle lui tendit le dernier plateau avant de partir prestement, et quand elle salua l'homme elle aperçu une femme blonde vêtu d'une culotte et d'un pull à col roulé juste derrière lui tenant le premier plateau. Hamako descendu au rez-de-chaussée pour ranger son chariot et saluer sa patronne; quand celle-ci la vit rouge écrevisse elle lui demanda si tout c'était bien passé, ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit par l'affirmative avant de partir presque en courant.

A nouveau sur la route Shikamaru souriait : il avait passé la nuit en compagnie de la femme de ses rêves, ils avaient fait l'amour, et au petit matin ils avaient recommencé ; bien sur, il avait appréhendé « l'après » se demandant si cette nuit n'avait été pour la blonde qu'un moment d'égarement cependant…

Temari regardait avec tendresse le brun pendant qu'il conduisait. Au levé elle avait redouté la réaction du garçon : peut être n'avait-ce été qu'un jeu. Une fois leur petit déjeuner réceptionné il l'avait amoureusement embrassé mettant fin aux interrogations qui la rongeait. Ils avaient à nouveau fait l'amour laissant de coter les délicieux croissants qui leurs avaient été apporté. Après quoi ils s'étaient douchés et habillé; ils avaient goulument mangé leur petit déjeuné pour ensuite sortir se promener.

Ils avaient décidé que pour midi ils resteraient au village avant de reprendre la route en début d'après midi. Ils roulaient depuis, vers Konoha et au fil des kilomètres leur séparation ne cessait de se rapprocher. La bulle de bonheur dans laquelle flottait Temari menaçait d'éclater à l'idée de leur séparation : qu'allait-il se passer ? Ils allaient se quitter, et après qu'adviendrait-il ? Allait-il encore la quitter ? Elle savait en son fort intérieur qu'elle ne survivrait pas s'il venait à la laisser maintenant. Ils s'étaient aimés durant une nuit, c'était plus qu'elle se soit jamais permit de rêver, mais pas assez pour remplir une vie de souvenir.

Shikamaru jetait régulièrement des regards à sa compagne depuis leur départ il avait remarqué son changement d'attitude depuis quelques minutes. Imaginant sans peine les raisons de sa mélancolie, il soupira avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

« - Je suis là. Et je ne partirai pas. Je resterai tant que tu voudras de moi. Alors souris, tu peux m'engueuler parce que je ne regarde plus la route, mais s'te plait, souris. »

Temari regarda son chauffeur les larmes aux yeux, avant de lui faire le sourire qu'il réclamait. Il lui répondit en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne s'attarda pas, la voiture ayant fait une embardée sur la route, il reporta son attention sur sa conduite. La jeune femme se cala dans son fauteuil de manière à pouvoir regarder tout son saoul le brun.

* * *

**Le vendredi suivant, gare de Suna**

« - Gaara ! »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la provenance du cri. Cheveux au vent, et l'air béat, une jeune femme blonde courrait dans sa direction, un volumineux sac sur le dos. Le garçon soupira : elle ne savait pas être discrète non contente d'avoir hurlé son prénom elle agitait la main dans les airs pour être sur qu'il ait bien aperçu.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur elle se jeta littéralement à son cou pour l'étreindre de toutes ses maigres forces. Les commissures des lèvres du garçon se relevèrent légèrement, esquissant une grimace qui relevait du sourire dans le cas présent. Il serra à son tour la jeune femme dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre par la même occasion.

« - Tu m'as manqué !

- Tu parle toujours aussi fort…

- Alors où tu m'emmène ?

- A la maison, Tenten nous retrouve ce soir.

- YATTA ! »

Temari prit la main de son meilleur ami avant de le suivre vers la sorti du bâtiment. En chemin elle lui expliqua plus en détail son appel de dernière minute.

Le dimanche soir précédent, après être rentré à Konoha et avoir ranger la voiture du brun chez ses parents, elle l'avait accompagné à la gare. Et, tandis qu'elle voyait son train s'éloigné elle avait senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche : elle lui manquait déjà et de son coté elle regrettait de ne pas être restée dans ce train avec lui. Après avoir longuement parlé, ils s'étaient mis d'accord : elle le rejoindrait en fin de semaine à Suna et ils passeraient le weekend ensemble.

Ils s'appelaient tous les soirs, trouvant toujours quelque chose à dire; au moindre moment de libre ils s'envoyaient des messages, faute de pouvoir entendre la voix de l'autre.

Un nuage Temari avait l'impression de vivre sur un nuage.

Cependant la veille Shikamaru et sa co-équipière avaient été obligé de partir pour la province de l'eau, où de violents attentats avaient été perpétrés. Ainsi le Nara avait prévenu Temari en montant dans son avion : il ne rentrerait que dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Temari qui avait retenu son billet de train avait alors appelé ses deux meilleurs amis pour tenter de les voir lors de cette soirée libre.

Driiiiiing ! Temari et Gaara relevèrent la tête en même temps ; assis tranquillement dans le canapé du garçon ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur troisième amie. Driiing-driiing-driiiiiiiing ! Tout en ronchonnant contre la dernière venu Gaara se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée pour ouvrir. A peine eut-elle été fermée derrière la nouvelle venue que celle-ci bouscula son hôte pour aller sauter sur Temari qui avait suivit le rouquin dans l'entrée.

« - Yeaaaah t'es là !

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Super et toi ?

- Gé-ni-al !

- Faut que tu me raconte ! » Caqueta la jeune femme aux macarons.

« - Tu vas pas y croire !

- Hum… ? » Tenta le seul garçon face au déchainement de ses deux amies.

« - Alors, comment ça c'est fait ?

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit !

- Par téléphone ! Et c'était le minimum vital je te signale !

- Mais c'est ma vie privée !

- RoOoOo ! Allé fait pas ta pimbêche !

- Mais !

- Hey… » Nouvelle tentative.

« - Je suis sur que tu lui a déjà tout dit à lui ! »

Larmoya la jeune femme brune en montrant Gaara d'un doit accusateur. Elle affichait une mine de chien perdu cherchant à récolter plus de détails sur la vie amoureuse de son amie blonde. Voyant une opportunité dans ce rapide silence Gaara annonça :

« - J'ai faim, et l'est tard.

- A oui, les pizzas vont arrivés d'ici 10 minutes »

Répondit Temari. Heureuse d'être en compagnie de ses deux plus proches amis elle les prit tout deux par les bras avant de les trainer à sa suite vers le canapé ; une fois à destination elle les fit assoir autour d'elle en poussant un soupir de béatitude.

« - Que c'est bon de vous retrouver…

- Hum…

- Tu nous as manqué ! Sans toi, Gaara est de mauvais poil tout le temps !

- Humfff… » Contestation du dernier appelé.

Temari mit sa tête sur l'épaule du propriétaire des lieux en lui murmurant :

« - Je suis là, t'inquiète pas elle t'embêtera pas de la soirée… »

Il ronchonna en allumant la télévision sans prendre la peine de répondre.

Gaara regarda ses deux amies dormir Tenten avait cessé de jacasser aux alentours de 3h du matin et Temari l'avait gentiment recouverte d'une couette quand elle avait commencé à ronfler. Ils avaient alors fait comme avant, quand Temari vivait encore à Suna, ils s'étaient fait un thé et l'avaient bu en zappant les chaines sur son écran plat. Partageant la même couette, Temari s'était peu à peu relaxer, affalée contre l'épaule de son ami, avant de définitivement s'endormir vers 5h30 du matin.

Le rouquin esquissa un léger sourire sentant la jeune femme serrer un peu plus fort son bras, elle n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. Quelques mois plus tôt elle était rentrée à Konoha pour terminer ses études d'avocate, laissant derrière elle ses amis. Bien sur Gaara l'avait soutenu dans sa décision de partir, mais il était indéniable qu'elle lui manquait. Depuis 5ans elle partageait son quotidien, et malgré lui il s'était attaché à sa présence réconfortante.

De sa main valide il remit des mèches de cheveux en place derrière l'oreille de son amie. Il allongea ses jambes sur la table basse, poussant les cadavres de boites à pizzas. En effet, ils avaient commandé des pizzas qu'ils avaient ensuite dévoré ensemble comme « au bon vieux temps » selon la blonde.

Il poussa un soupire : dans quelques heures il réveillerait les deux jeunes filles et leur moments d'insouciance serait terminé. Les portables redeviendraient importants, les informations remplaceraient les émissions télévisées idiotes, et les jeunes adultes responsables et préoccupés reprendraient le pat sur les gamins inconscients du monde réel qu'ils étaient redevenus le temps d'une soirée.

Mais pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'eux trois. Temari, Tenten et lui. Il soupira à nouveau en changeant de chaine, cette nuit encore il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

* * *

Shikamaru sorti de l'immeuble en compagnie de Matsuri, une cigarette à la bouche, il attendait. Ils étaient rentrés très tôt le matin et il avait à peine réusit à fermer l'oeil dans l'avion. Une fois arrivé à Suna ils avaient du assister à une réunion du personnel ; il se retrouvait donc là, dans cette maudite rue, l'air agar, mal rasé, des parachutes sous les yeux, à attendre celle avec qui il aurait du passer la nuit.

Perdu dans ses pensées il fut rappeler à l'ordre par sa coéquipière qui lui asséna un coup de coude dans les cotes lui désignant du regard un garçon aux cheveux rouge à l'allure gothique qui patientait devant la boulangerie du bout de la rue. La jeune femme eu un sourire narquois pensant que le jeune homme ne devait pas se sentir à l'aise à se promener ainsi dans la city.

Les deux journalistes portèrent leur attention sur un de leur collègue sorti lui aussi pour une pause cigarette, qui déblatérait sur une loi en préparation au gouvernement.

Shikamaru eu à peine le temps d'entendre des bruits de course et un hurlement de victoire qu'on lui sautait déjà dessus. Surpris par cette soudaine attaque et trop fatigué pour tenir debout avec ce poids en plus sur les épaules il s'affala, son agresseur sur le dos, devant une Matsuri ébahit.

Ayant reconnu la voix qui avait poussé ce « YAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » le brun se retint de lâcher quelques soupirs qui auraient pourtant été très appropriés…

Trop heureuse d'avoir ses amis ET son amant à ses coté, Temari avait insisté pour que tout le monde déjeune ensemble ; et dans cet élan de sociabilité Shikamaru convia sa collègue à se joindre au groupe. Le repas s'était bien passé dans l'ensemble, le Nara avait toutefois eu droit à de multiples menaces de la part des amis de la blonde, mais rien n'avait réussi à entamer la bonne humeur du jeune couple.

L'après midi le groupe se scinda en trois : Gaara et Tenten d'un coté, les deux jeunes amants, et Matsuri de l'autre.

Temari et Shikamaru flânèrent dans les rues le reste de l'après midi, s'embrassant, riant et profitant l'un de l'autre. Le soir venu ils mangèrent de simples pates allongés sur le lit du garçon, trop pressé pour cuisiner quelque chose de plus élaboré. Le dimanche passa à une allure fulgurante et ils furent, bien trop rapidement à leur gout, contraint de se dire au revoir sur le quai d'une gare.

« - J'arrive dès mon travail terminé !

- Promis ?

- Attends-moi ! »

* * *

**Samedi matin, trois semaines plus tard. Konoha.**

Temari referma la porte de l'appartement sans bruit ; elle guetta un instant le moindre bruit de pas, mais n'entendant rien elle enleva ses chaussures. Elle se dirigea toujours discrètement vers sa cuisine pour y préparer un plateau ; elle y déposa les croissants et pains au chocolats qu'elle venait d'acheter. Une fois les tasses de café et thé fumantes posées avec le reste elle se dirigea avec son précieux chargement vers sa chambre.

Elle déposa le plateau sur son bureau avant d'aller s'allonger au coté du brun qui dormait encore paisiblement dans son lit. Elle le réveilla doucement en caressant sa joue de la main. Après avoir légèrement entrouvert les yeux le Nara enlaça son hôte pour la ramener sous les couvertures avec lui.

La blonde se laissa faire et dans un éclat de rire elle entama un semblant de bataille sous la couette. Shikamaru bien réveiller tenta de la contenir mais les assauts de la jolie blonde eurent vite raison de son indolence. Il finit lui aussi par rire, heureux de pouvoir passer ces moments en sa compagnie.

* * *

**Dimanche soir, 5 semaines ont passées, gare de Suna. **

La jeune femme blonde avait passé sa tête par la fenêtre du wagon elle agitait la main tandis que son train sortait de la gare ; sur le quai une jeune femme brune à la coiffure étrange courrait pour rester à sa hauteur. Les deux amies riaient aux éclats, Elles avaient passé l'après midi ensemble en compagnie de leur meilleur ami et du petit ami de la blonde.

Les deux garçons étaient restés sur le quai de la gare et regardait tout deux la brune courir pour ne pas se faire distancer par le train tentant de rester au niveau de son amie.

Bien qu'encouragée par leur juriste ils n'arrivaient pas à créer une quelconque complicité Gaara, dans son rôle de « grand frère protecteur » couvait son amie plus que de raison et ne faisait en aucun cas confiance au brun : il l'avait abandonné une fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième ? Cependant ne voulant pas être en conflit avec Temari il restait poli avec son amant. Shikamaru, de son coté, jalousait secrètement la complicité qu'entretenait le roux et sa petite amie, il respectait donc sans aucun problème le silence qui faisait office de conversation entre-eux.

La brune aux macarons se fit peu à peu distancer par le convoi et fini par s'arrêter à l'extrémité de quai à bout de souffle, continuant d'agiter les bras dans des signes d'au-revoir. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le train et la main de son amie disparaissent totalement parmi les constructions. Elle fit alors demi-tour pour retourner auprès des deux hommes ; en arrivant à leur niveau elle sourit du spectacle qu'ils offraient : le même air refrogné, la même mélancolie dans leurs yeux, la même posture : les bras croisés sur la poitrine, ils auraient pu faire de bons amis…

* * *

**Vendredi soir, Deux mois après les retrouvailles.**

« -Devine quoi ?

- Hum… Je te manquais et tu m'a appelé pour entendre ma voix ?

- Moque-toi… »

Sentant que son interlocuteur allait la bouder Temari se rattrapa :

« - A moi aussi tu me manque… D'ailleurs je me suis mise au café !

- A pourquoi ?

- Ça nous fait un point commun !

- Pffff… Et alors, verdict ?

- C'est dégueu ! Je sais pas comment tu peux boire cette horeur ! »

Shikamaru étouffa un rire moqueur. Il fit un signe de la main à la voiture qui démarrait en trombe dans la rue.

« - Bon… T'as toujours pas deviné…

- T'es revenu de ton boulot dans la province de la terre ?

- Yep… Mais c'est pas tout…

- Ha ?

- T'es où la ?

- Hum… Sur mon canapé… Pourquoi ? »

Au ton employé par la jeune femme le Nara devina qu'elle souriait. Tout en marchant il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Une expression satisfaite envahit ses traits.

« - Et tu porte quoi ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Hum… En rien… »

Il entendit une sonnerie retentir du coté de la blonde, celle-ci bougonna avant de pousser une flopée de juron. Le Nara secoua la tête : pourquoi tant de violence… ?

« - Je te rappel, ça vient de sonner…

- Ok. A tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha. A peine quelques secondes plus tard il entendit une voix courroucée aboyer à l'interphone :

« QUOI ! »

Ce à quoi il répondit le plus poliment possible :

« -Comment peux-tu raccrocher de bonne humeur et être aussi infecte deux secondes plus tard ? »

Il n'entendit rien pendant quelques secondes.

« - Shika ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Hum… Sympa… Et si tu me faisais rentrer ? »

Le hurlement strident d'une sonnette lui indiqua que la porte était déverrouillée il l'ouvrit avant de monter jusqu'au deuxième étage. Sa petite amie attendait les bras croisés sur le seuil de sa porte les sourcils froncés. Tentant d'apaiser sa colère il lui tendit, d'une manière un peu brusque, le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait jusque là tenu caché dans son dos ; la jeune femme attrapa la composition avant de l'inviter à la suivre sautillant de bonheur.

Shikamaru contemplait le plafond au dessus de lui tout en caressant la chevelure de sa compagne, il poussa un long soupir. La juriste, dont la tête reposait sur le torse du Nara, leva les yeux pour faire face à son amant. Ils étaient allongés dans le lit de la blonde, nus comme des vers.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Hum… ?

- Pourquoi tu soupires ?

- Je soupire parce que je suis bien… »

La blonde ne chercha pas plus loin et reposa sa tête à sa place initiale.

Shikamaru avait passé deux semaines à Iwa no Kuni, dans la province de la terre pour couvrir un début de conflit entre civil et gouvernement. A son retour il avait durement négocié avec son supérieur pour obtenir une semaine de vacances : n'en n'ayant presque pas prit dans l'année il avait mit en avant sa grande fatigue du à son dernier voyage, soutenu par Matsuri il était arrivé à ses fins.

Une fois son repos obtenu il avait filé à son appartement, attrapé quelques vêtements de rechange et s'était précipité à la gare. Il avait appelé Choji lui demandant de s'improviser taxi, son ami trop content de le savoir à Konoha pendant toute une semaine ne s'était pas fait prié.

Le brun avait mis sa petite ami devant le fait accomplit : il comptait passer ses vacances à Konoha mais ne voulant pas lui imposer sa présence, il se proposait d'aller pendant la semaine, loger dans la maison de sa mère. La blonde à grand renfort de crie outrés lui avait fait comprendre qu'il resterait dormir chez elle tant qu'il serait en ville.

La semaine avait des allures de fausse lune de miel ; le soir quand Temari arrivait le repas était prêt, ou quand il n'avait pas eu le courage de cuisiner, il l'emmenait manger au restaurant ; il arriva un midi avec deux sandwichs au cabinet Hyuga pour pique-niquer dans le bureau de la blonde, il fit ainsi connaissance de la douce Hinata et fronça les sourcils en entendant parler de son cousin.

Pour combler ses après midi il voyait Choji, parfois l'aidant à préparer quelques plats pour le service du soir, ou en s'allongeant dans la salle où l'Akimichi s'installait pour cuisiner. Temari se ravissait de la présence du Nara : il avait "sacrifié" une semaine de repos pour la passer avec elle, de plus il s'était montré doux, gentil et attentionné pendant toute la durée de son séjour.

* * *

**Jeudi soir, 2 mois et demi Konoha.**

« - Maman… Je… Je voudrais te parler…

- Je t'écoute.

- Je… J'ai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et… hum…

- Tu pense que ça peut être sérieux ?

- Hum… Ouai… Enfin… J'espère… »

La femme sourit : assise sur le canapé, blottie dans ses bras sa fille hésitait.

« - Et… Je le connais ?

- Hum… Ouai… Si on veut… Mais… Papa…

- Pas un mot à ton père, du moins pas tant que tu ne lui aura pas parlé toi.

- Maman… Je... Merci...

- Mon tout petit bébé… »

La jeune femme blonde enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère, cherchant le réconfort. L'adulte la berça jusqu'à l'arrivée de son mari, qui devant le spectacle attendrissant que donnait ses deux « femmes » s'arrêta pour contempler ses deux fiertés.

* * *

**Samedi matin, Suna, J + 3mois.**

« - DEBOUT ! ALLE GROS MOLASSON ! TU VAS TE LEVER OUI ? »

Elle avait d'abord voulu le réveiller plus délicatement, cependant aucune de ses tentatives n'avaient abouti. En désespoir de cause elle s'était résignée à sortir son petit ami du lit par la force. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de le secouer brutalement en criant à nouveau :

« - ALLE DEBOUT ! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! »

Le brun grogna de mécontentement il ouvrit à moitié les yeux avant de les refermer après avoir aperçu le visage furibond de la No Sabaku. Tentant vainement de fuir il lui tourna le dos et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Temari énervé par le manque de dynamisme de son compagnon prit une grande inspiration : ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait relever de la torture pour le Nara.

Elle tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la cuisine de l'appartement du garçon. Elle se servit un verre d'eau, et prépara un café. Ses deux boissons à la main elle retourna dans la chambre du brun. Après avoir silencieusement posé les deux récipients elle marcha d'un pat décidé vers la fenêtre close elle l'entrebâilla pour ensuite ouvrir les volets d'un geste rageur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Nara qui se réfugiait sous sa couette essayant de fuir la fraicheur de la nuit. Elle se posta ensuite au pied du lit et annonça :

« - C'est ta dernière chance… Lève toi sans faire d'histoire, ou…

- RoOoOoOoO… Laisse-moi dormir bordel… »

Temari eu un sourire carnassier : elle savait qu'il ne coopérerait pas… Lentement elle fit craquer ses jointures. Elle saisit la couette qui recouvrait le corps du photographe, et tira de toutes ses forces.

Elle recula de quelques pas, le bout de tissu toujours dans les mains elle regarda son œuvre contente d'elle : recroquevillé sur son lit le Nara ronchonnait de plus belle en mettant un point d'honneur à cacher son visage sous son oreiller.

Temari retenant un fou rire passa à l'avant dernière étape de son plan. Elle s'agenouilla près du garçon pour le secouer par l'épaule.

« - Tu devrais te lever…

- naaaaaaaaaan…

- Je n'avais pas envi d'en arriver là… Mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix… »

En réalité elle avait très envi d'aller jusqu'au bout de son "réveille by Temari" dont elle était si fière. Cette "technique secrète" avait vu le jour lors de sa première année de fac : passant la plus grande partie de son temps avec Gaara, elle avait du faire face à ses réveils difficiles. Le roux ne dormait pour ainsi dire jamais toutefois, quand ils passaient une soirée à deux et que l'ambiance était particulièrement bonne il arrivait au garçon de s'endormir... Et il était très ardu de le réveiller la blonde en avait fait mainte fois les frais…

Se relevant du lit Temari s'empara de son verre d'eau. Elle eu un sourire machiavélique en se replaçant près du garçon. Elle tenta de lui arracher son oreiller mais le brun tenait bon. La blonde se décida à employer son arme ultime : le filet d'eau gelée dans le cou… Elle plaça minutieusement son verre au dessus de la nuque de son compagnon et…

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

La Nara hurla tendit que la No Sabaku éclatait de rire. Elle alluma ensuite la lumière de la chambre pour contempler son œuvre. Le brun, la nuque et l'épaule droite trempées, se leva furibond en foudroyant du regard la jeune femme toujours hilare sur son lit. Il attrapa la tasse de café posée sur sa table de nuit, et tout en se réchauffant les mains avec, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« -Ne t'endors pas sous la douche ! N'oublie pas qu'on doit aller voir le levé du soleil dans le désert ! »

Il grommela en se maudissant : quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué pour qu'il lui parle de ces magnifiques chefs d'oeuvre de la nature ? Il s'était fait un plaisir de lui montrer ses photos, mais il semblerait qu'elle souhaitait voir ce spectacle de ses propres yeux… Et elle était prête à le faire lever à 5h du matin pour ça… Quelle femme galère…

* * *

**Lundi matin, Cabinet Hyuga. 13e semaine.**

« - Alléééée ! Raconte !

- M… Mais…

- RoOoO ! Hinata je vous ai vu au restaurant des Akimichi vendredi midi, main dans la main, à vous regarder avec des yeux de merlan fris !

- Je… Il est… »

Temari éclata de rire. Et la jeune Hyuga entrainée par la bonne humeur de sa compagne finit par elle aussi succomber au fou rire de son amie.

Un employé à l'air maussade passa devant leur porte, il s'arrêta pour écouter un instant les rires des deux jeunes femmes, et repartit ensuite, un léger sourire aux lèvres : pour que les deux jolies occupantes du bureau rient autant, c'est que la vie ne devait pas être si moche finalement.

* * *

**Mercredi midi, 14e semaines, dans les rues de Suna. **

Matsuri marchait à coté de son photographe pour rejoindre leur sandwicherie attitrée. Le brun, les mais derrière la nuque, regardait les nuages au dessus d'eux, elle avait donc l'importante mission de le guider dans la foule sans qu'il ne provoque d'accident.

« - SHIKAAAAAA ! »

L'interpellé sortit de sa rêverie pour chercher des yeux l'origine du beuglement qu'il venait d'entendre. Matsuri, après l'avoir interrogé du regard chercha elle aussi l'énergumène qui venait de produire ce son plus que désagréable.

C'est à la dernière minute qu'ils virent débouler une furie aux cheveux rouges foncés ; elle allait sauter sur le Nara quand il fut tiré sur le coté in extremis. La jeune femme dérapa et c'est de justesse qu'elle ne tomba pas. Elle releva la tête pour fusiller du regard Matsuri qui venait d'attirer le brun contre elle.

« - T'ES QUI GROGNASSE ? »

Demanda brutalement la nouvelle arrivée en pointant un doit accusateur sur la journaliste. Shikamaru cligna des yeux en observant la furie cherchant à comprendre pourquoi cette femme lui adressait la parole. Matsuri voyant son compagnon rester muet répondit à sa place :

« - Et toi t'es qui ?

- J't'ai pas sonné toi ! »

Elle ignora ostensiblement son interlocutrice pour se tourner vers le Nara et couiner :

« - Shika ! Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications !

- Hein… ? »

Le brun fixait la femme aux cheveux sang se demandant où il avait bien pu la rencontrer, pourquoi connaissait-elle son nom, et pourquoi aurait-il des comptes à lui rendre.

« - Je t'appel et tu réponds pas ! Je retourne dans _notre_ bar et tu n'y es jamais ! Je fais des allés et retour dans ta rue et on ne se croise pas ! J'en ai marre moi !

- Je… T'es sur que tu confonds pas là ? »

_Comment j'aurais pu passer la soirée, ou même coucher avec pareille fille ? Dans le genre folle furieuse merci… Quelle galère…_ se questionna le garçon.

« - Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié !

- Parce qu'on se connaissait ?

- Je ! ... MAIS OUI QU'ON SE CONNAIT ! COMMENT PEUX-TU AVOIR OUBLIER NOTRE NUIT ?

- Quoi ? Vous avez couché ensemble une fois et tu lui fais un scène ? Mais pour qui tu te prends pauvre fille !

- TOI JE T'AI PAS SONNE !

- Ecoute… J'ai faim, alors soit pas chiante et dégage…

- MAIS !

- Bon tu me fatigue et j'ai pas que ça à faire...

- JE NE...

- Allé… Tu vois pas que tu me dérange là…

- TU !

- Allé… De l'air… »

Shikamaru ponctua sa phrase d'un petit mouvement de main faisant signe à la jeune femme de reculer. Celle-ci les joues rouges de colères et le regard assassin assista au départ du garçon et de celle qui l'accompagnait. Honteuse elle tourna les talons cherchant à rattraper sa dignité perdue.

« - C'était qui au fait ? » Demanda la journaliste après avoir calmé son fou rire. Son collègue haussa ostensiblement les épaules avant de grogner.

« - Ché pas moi… Pfff, quel boulet cette fille.

- Mais… T'as arrêté… ?

- Hum… ? Quoi donc ?

- Tes coups d'un soir... »

Le Nara s'arrêta pour lancer un regard dur à sa presque amie. Avant de répondre il sorti une cigarette de son paquet pour l'allumer et la porter à sa bouche.

« - Pour qui tu me prends. »

Il tira une longue bouffée.

« Je suis avec Tem' je vais pas tout gâcher pour des poufs. »

La jeune femme sourit avant d'entrainer le photographe vers leur restaurant attitré.

* * *

**Quatre mois plus tard. Samedi après midi, Parc de Konoha. **

Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe fraichement coupée. Le printemps avait été magnifique et laissait peu à peu place à l'été. Cependant l'ambiance n'était plus au rendez-vous : Temari n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient croisé Ino en chemin ; celle-ci les avait chaleureusement salués avant de prendre des nouvelles du couple. La fleuriste n'avait eu aucunes paroles déplacées et s'était correctement conduite, mais le simple fait de la voir faire la bise au Nara semblait avoir chamboulé Temari.

Shikamaru conscient de malaise de sa compagne avait abrégé les retrouvailles reprenant la route du parc, une fois arrivé à destination il s'était affalé contre un arbre avant d'attirer la blonde dans ses bras. La sentant toujours tendu il se décida à aborder le sujet.

« - Temari je… Faut qu'on parle… »

En entendant la dernière phrase du garçon la blonde sursauta pour ensuite se retourner vers lui. Malgré le regard apaisant qu'il lui offrit elle senti son cœur se serrer. Ça y était, il avait revu Ino et il allait une fois de plus la jeter… Quatre mois… Elle avait eu le droit à quatre mois de bonheur, et il était temps qu'elle reprenne le cours de sa vie… SEULE...

« - Qu'es ce que t'attends… Vas-t'en… »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Elle lui avait dit… Ill allait se lever, s'épousseter puis partir sans se retourner… Et elle se retrouverait à nouveau avec ses souvenirs pour seul compagnie. Sa gorge se serra : il ne l'avait pas encore quitté qu'elle le regrettait déjà…

Conscient de la bataille intérieur que menait la jeune femme, Shikamaru l'emprisonna dans ses bras avant de murmurer :

« - Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à notre retour d'Owase : je suis là. Et je ne partirai pas. Je resterai tant que tu voudras de moi… »

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« - Alors maintenant… Si tu veux bien… Déballe ton sac… Je t'écoute. »

Temari sentait son cœur battre la chamade il voulait qu'elle déballe son sac ? Bien sur ils avaient un peu parlé lors de leurs retrouvailles chez Asuma toutefois il restait beaucoup de non dit entre eux. Elle allait devoir lui expliquer ses peurs et ses craintes elle allait devoir tout dire, il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre.

Elle prit une inspiration, cherchant par où commencer son histoire… Elle soupira bruyamment : les mots restaient en travers de sa gorge. Elle patienta, espérant qu'il se lasse d'attendre.

« - Temari… »

Le brun embrassa le crane de sa petite amie pour lui insuffler suffisamment de courage. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soupirèrent de concert, avant de rire de leur synchronisation. La blonde prit son courage à deux et se lança :

« - Je… Tu veux… Je dois dire quoi… ?

- Tout.

- Tout ?

- Tout ce qui te pèse. Tu ne pourras pas profiter de la vie si tu continue à ruminer le passé…

- Hum… C'est long…

- J'ai tout mon temps…

- Je sais pas trop par où commencer...

- Par le début...?

- Et je risque de te dire des horreurs…

- J'ai le dos large…

- Pfff… T'es galère comme type…

- Mais tu m'empreinte quand même mes expressions…

- Ouai…

- Alors… Dis-moi Miko… (**nda : Miko signifie belle enfant ^^**)

- Tu te souviens… Quand… Quand vous êtes sortis ensemble avec Ino…

- Hum.

- J'ai… Je… Rooo… Ça m'énerve de dire ça !

- S'il te plait…

- je me sens pitoyable…

- Non… Tu ne l'es pas…

- Pfff… Disons que… Je ne supportais pas de vous voir ensemble Ino criait sur tous les toits son bonheur d'être enfin avec toi les autres la félicitaient… Et moi… Moi je devais me taire… »

Sa voix chevrotante l'énerva : le temps avait passé, Shikamaru lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait à elle durant ces quatre derniers mois, et pourtant elle sentait toujours son ventre se tordre à ce souvenir...

« C'est pitoyable ! Je déteste me mettre dans des états pareils !

- Ça arrive à tout me monde d'être malheureux…

- Mais ça fait plus de cinq ans bon sans… Et j'ai toujours la larme aussi facile !

- Moi aussi ça me donne envi de pleurer…

- Bin justement… A ce moment là je ne pouvais pas pleurer : ça aurait été mal vu, on ne pleure pas du bonheur de sa meilleure amie ! Et puis… Y'avait les regards condescendants, les sourires qui se voulaient réconfortants, la mauvaise volonté d'Ino quand elle essayait de me tirer un semblant de sourire…

- Si tu savais comme je…

- Tais-toi ! C'est du passé maintenant… Tu voulais savoir alors sois gentil et laisse moi finir…

- Vas-y, excuse-moi…

- Je ne supportais plus d'être avec elle, et encore moins quand tout le monde se retrouvait le samedi pour sortir… Ces jours là tu étais avec nous… Tu te laissais embrasser tu la couvais du regard tu lui souriais, tu riais avec elle… Et moi tu me fuyais. Les rares fois où tu m'as parlé je t'en voulais tellement que je faisais tout pour te faire sortir de tes gons…

- Ça marchait super bien…

- Ouai…

- Moi aussi je te détestais un peu…

- …

- J'affichais ma relation avec Ino, je l'embrassais juste devant toi, elle te faisait un compte rendu détaillé de tous nos moments ensemble et toi tu ne disais rien. »

Il soupira avant de secouer la tête.

« Tu me regardais à peine, tu riais aux blagues de Kiba, tu volais des chips à Choji, tu commentais les tenues qu'Ino se choisissait … Mais tu ne me parlais pas. Tu ne montrais rien de ce que tu ressentais pas une larme pas un éclat de voix… Tu te contentais de t'opposer à moi dans toutes nos conversations tu me contredisais sur tout ce que je disais tu critiquais tous mes faits et gestes…

- D'un autre coté tu faisais tout pour être insupportable…

- Ouai…

- Tu te souviens un soir où on devait aller boire un verre chez Kiriuku toi, Ino, Kiba et moi… Ça devait faire environ un bon mois que vous sortiez ensemble…

- Hum hum…

- Juste après t'être assis tu nous as annoncé que tu n'avais pas d'argent et que tu comptais te faire offrir toute tes consommations de la soirée…

- J'ai cru que tu allais m'arracher les yeux…

- Je l'aurai fait avec grand plaisir, mais ensuite Ino m'aurait tué… »

Le garçon étouffa un rire pour se donner contenance.

« - J'imagine déjà le carnage… Alors au lieu de ça tu m'as insulté de tous les noms avant d'entrainer Kiba avec toi dehors.

- Et Ino est venu nous chercher 10 minutes plus tard en gueulant qu'on était pire que des gosses… Elle nous a trainés à l'intérieur, on a commandé un verre et en une demi-heure c'était fini…

- On n'avait jamais fait de soirée aussi courte… Ino a payé pour nous deux, on est sorti du bar, tu nous as à peine dit au-revoir et tu as filé. Kiba ne voulais pas tenir la chandelle a décrété qu'il allait finir la soirée devant sa PS…

- Je me souviens… Le lundi matin Ino m'a à nouveau engueulé d'avoir gâché sa soirée…

- C'était la dernière qu'on ait fait d'ailleurs…

- Ouai… »

Quelques minutes passèrent Shikamaru et Temari étant tout deux plongés dans leurs souvenirs.

« - Et c'est à ce moment là que tu as commencé à trainer avec Gaara… ?

- Oui… Depuis quelques temps je me détachais de plus en plus de vous… J'avais un peu sympathisé avec lui… Il n'était pas très causant mais il ne m'envoyait pas chier comme il le faisait avec la plupart des gens…

- J'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas branché relations sociales…

- Tu sais maintenant ça va mieux…

- J'imagine même pas ce que ça devait donner… »

Sentant la jeune femme se décontracter à la tournure de la conversation, il continua sur le même sujet :

« Et donc vous êtes devenus amis ?

- Disons que contrairement aux autres il ne me faisait pas peur on était souvent ensemble en TD, donc on a eu quelques devoirs à rendre en commun ; c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à se parler en début d'année, bien avant que vous soyez en couple. Son cynisme dépassait largement le mien, mais je trouvais grâce à ses yeux… »

Elle ria doucement.

« Quand tu es sorti avec Ino j'ai commencé à l'éviter aux intercours… Il était seul comme moi, alors je m'asseyais à coté de Gaara et on attendait que le temps passe. Avec lui j'avais… J'avais l'impression de respirer… »

Elle soupira et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du Nara.

« Pas besoin de sourire, ni de parler pour combler les silences, c'était reposant. On passait les intercours assis l'un à coté de l'autre et progressivement, sans que je m'en rende compte on a fini par passer toutes nos récrées ensemble. Et puis un jour en arrivant au self avec Ino et les autres il m'a fait signe de le rejoindre, ce que je me suis empressée de faire. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'on ne s'est plus quitté...

- Et c'est là qu'Ino a essayer de le faire rejoindre le groupe… ?

- Oui… Un jour, une ou deux semaine après notre premier repas en tête à tête, elle est venu nous voir à la bibliothèque, pour nous proposer de se joindre à vous lors d'une soirée billard…

- Haaa, ouai je me souviens… Si tu savais la scène qu'elle m'a fait le soir… Une vrai galère…

- D'un autre coté je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on me parle comme ça…

- Il avait été si désagréable que ça ?

- Je ne me souviens plus trop…

- Je suis sur que si… »

Un rire méprisant s'échappa de la gorge de la blonde et elle détourna le visage cherchant à fuir la conversation. Le brun attrapa sa main et l'entoura des siennes pour l'encourager à continuer.

« - Il a été odieux…

- Et ?

- J'ai adoré voir son visage se décomposer…

- Ha…

- C'est horrible mais… J'aurai aimé qu'il continue à la descendre…

- …

-J'aurai aimé qu'elle se mette à pleurer… Qu'elle se sente aussi mal que possible… Tu sais… Je vous en voulais tellement…

- Je… Je comprends…

- Non… »

Sa voix déjà faible se perdit dans un début de sanglot le Nara sentit la main de la jeune femme se contracter durement.

« - Non tu ne sais pas… » Reprit-elle.

« Tu ne sais pas et tu ne peux pas comprendre… Je vous haïssais ! Je vous exécrais ! Je n'ai jamais su et ne sais toujours pas lequel de vous deux j'ai le plus détesté ! Toi, le garçon dont j'étais bêtement tombée amoureuse, ou Ino ma meilleure amie que je considérais comme une sœur… »

Son ton bas et triste se durci pour se faire accusateur.

« Cette ordure m'avait poignardé dans le dos ! Elle savait ! Elle savait que j'avais mal vécu ma liaison avec Doku ! Elle avait compris que tu étais le seul à pouvoir me rendre heureuse ! Elle m'avait vu pleurer ! Elle m'avait consolé ! Elle m'avait promis que ça irait mieux et qu'avec le temps j'oublierais ! »

D'un geste rageur elle retira sa main de celles du brun. Elle se défit ensuite de son étreinte pour pouvoir lui faire face et lui lancer un regard mauvais ; elle continua sur le même ton :

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle a trouvé à faire ? Me retirer mon seul rayon de soleil ! En sortant avec toi elle m'a privé de mes deux soutiens ! Mes relations avec mes parents s'étaient un peu arrangées mais j'avais besoin de vous deux ! J'avais besoin de toi Shikamaru… »

Sa phrase se fini dans un gémissement. Le souffle court et les yeux humides elle reprit tout de même avec hargne :

« Et toi ! Tu m'avais promis ! Tu avais promis de m'attendre ! »

Elle ponctua ses accusations de coup sur le torse du Nara.

« Tu te souviens de ce putain de journal ? Celui qu'on avait acheté ensemble et qu'on devait s'échanger à mon retour ! Et bien vois-tu il est dans ma chambre bien rangé parmi les rares souvenirs que j'ai de toi ! Et si par le plus grand des hasards il se retrouve entre tes mains, tu verras qu'il est couvert de mon écriture ! »

Les larmes menaçaient maintenant de couler ; le regard meurtrier, l'expression hostile, les joues rouges, Temari tentait de reprendre son souffle sous le regard triste du garçon.

« - J'ai été idiote… J'ai cru que comme tu semblais m'aimer tu m'attendrais… Et qu'ensuite… Ensuite on pourrait être heureux… Ensemble… J'ai été naïve…

- Temari je…

- Non s'il te plait…

- Je t'aimais Temari… mais j'étais perdu… Aussi perdu que toi…

- S'il te plait arrête… »

Il reprit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Une expression douloureuse s'empara du visage du garçon, tandis que ses yeux brillaient de regrets.

- Non… Parce que je t'ai déjà perdu plusieurs fois… Et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai la possibilité de réparer ce que j'ai cassé…

- Ce qui est fait est fait… Qu'est ce que tu vas pouvoir y changer, hein ? »

Temari perdait pied : elle avait besoin de lui, et cherchait son soutient. Toutefois la peur de le perdre continuait de l'oppresser.

« - Temari… Aujourd'hui je suis là pour toi… Et même si tu me repousse, même si tu me raye de ta vie, même si tu m'interdis de me soucier de toi… »

Il prit une longue inspiration, avant de reprendre avec fermeté :

« - Je continuerais à te regarder de loin ; je reviendrais à Konoha pour le plaisir de savoir que tu marche dans les mêmes rues que moi ; je me cacherai au fond des salles quand tu plaideras ; je regarderai les nuages en me disant que là où tu es il y en a au dessus de toi ; je rendrais visite aux Sarutobi et innocemment je leur demanderai de tes nouvelles, Suru me montrera fièrement les jouets que tu lui aura offert je lui achèterai ceux qui lui manqueront pour remplir sa collection. »

Il lui sourit en caressant tendrement son visage.

« - Même si tu ne veux pas de moi à tes cotés je continuerai à vivre avec l'idée que quelque part, sur cette terre tu marche et respire. Plus que tout, je veux que tu sois heureuse… »

Les larmes qu'elle avait retenu jusque là envahirent ses yeux pour aller rouler le long de ses joues. Dans un mouvement doux Shikamaru essuya l'une d'entre elle avant d'enfermer sa compagne dans ses bras. Il fallut de longues minutes pour que la juriste se calmes, en encore plus longtemps pour qu'elle trouve le courage de poser la question qui lui tenait tant à cœur :

« - Shikamaru… Réponds-moi… Qu'est ce qui me prouve que dans trois mois tu ne te lasseras pas de me voir, et que comme autrefois, tu ne partiras pas avec la première fille venue… ? »

Le brun s'attendait à ce qu'elle le lui demande, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il lui répondit :

« - Temari… J'étais trop jeune pour savoir t'aimer… Et il a fallut que je te perde pour me rendre compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi… Je comprendrai que tu me tiennes rigueur de t'avoir abandonné pour ta meilleure amie, à ta place je me détesterai pour ça… Cependant… J'ai lu dans un livre que personne ne peut fuir son cœur. Et qu'il vaut mieux écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire pour éviter qu'il ne nous fasse souffrir quand on ne s'y attend pas… (**nad : inspiré d'un de mes passages favoris de « L'Alchimiste » de Paulo Coelho** ) Et j'ai ignoré mon cœur en ne t'attendant pas… Je suis le seul coupable, Ino ne t'avait rien promit, tandis que moi je devais t'attendre…

« Elle ne m'a pas facilité la tache en me faisant du rentre dedans, mais je suis le seul coupable… J'avais besoin de réconfort, tu étais loin, on n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer… Et elle était là… Quand je me suis rendu compte de la connerie que j'avais faite… Il était trop tard, tu allais rentrer, tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre moi et Ino… Et tout ceux de la bande s'empresserait de te le dire, quand bien même j'aurai stoppé cette relation… Tu aurais été déçue, et de la même manière tu nous aurais détestés…

« Alors je me suis dit que pour te protéger de moi et de mon inconstance tu devais t'éloigner de moi, quitte à me détester plus que tout… Bien sur j'aurai donné cher pour que tu foutes une raclée à Ino pour ensuite me réclamer la place qui était la tienne… Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait… Question de fierté j'imagine…

- Mais… » Temari hésita. « Mais quand je suis venu te trouver tu m'as toujours rejeté…

- Oui… J'étais persuadé que même si nous sortions ensemble, et que tout "finissait bien" je continuerai à te faire souffrir… Alors j'ai essayé te protéger en faisant en sorte que tu ne m'aime plus… C'est assez tordu je te l'accorde mais… Je pensais que c'était la seule solution…

- Et il était peut-être trop tôt pour nous… Hein… ?

- Hum... »

Il embrassa seulement ses lèvres le plus doucement possible avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

" Maintenant, c'est toi et moi, contre le monde entier..."

* * *

**Vendredi soir, six mois plus tard.**

« - Papa, maman… Vous connaissez déjà Shikamaru… Heu… Je… »

Temari jouait fébrilement avec ses doits. Elle avait reculé le plus possible les « présentations officielles » avec ses parents. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

« - Comment vas-tu Shikamaru ? »

Demanda la femme avec un sourire bienveillant ; Tamaki savait que sa fille avait un petit ami, elle n'imaginait pas revoir le Nara lors de ces présentations officielles, mais elle n'était pas étonnée pour autant.

Monsieur Sabaku, quant à lui regardait son invité cherchant à deviner son état d'esprit. Un mois plus tôt, alors qu'il se rendait chez les Sarutobi, il avait aperçu par hasard sa fille en compagnie d'un jeune homme. En bon père protecteur qu'il était, il avait suivit les deux jeunes gens pour reconnaitre Shikamaru après une bonne dizaine de minutes de filature... Il s'était alors précipité chez Asuma pour lui demandé confirmation de la relation qu'entretenaient sa fille et le brun.

« - Je heu… Bien, merci madame Sabaku…

- Shikamaru, tu m'appelais par mon prénom autrefois, fait pareil, tu veux bien ?

- Je… Oui, bien sur Tamaki… »

Temari adressa un sourire de remerciement à sa mère, qui donna un coup de coude à son mari :

« - Shiro, ne fixe pas Shikamaru comme ça, tu sais bien que tu rends les gens nerveux quand tu les regarde comme ça !

- C'est vrai papa ! Shika n'a pas commit de crime à ce que je sache !

- Ouai… »

Temari prit la main de son petit ami assit à coté d'elle pour le réconforté celui-ci la regarda avant de lui sourire amoureusement. Ayant assisté à l'échange le patriarche ravala sa rancune : peut-être le gosse avait-il réellement changé de comportement, comme le lui avait fait remarqué Asuma…

Et puis... Si sa fille lui faisait confiance... Il pouvait bien donner une seconde chance à ce gringalet ; il pourrait le coriger bien assez tôt si il venait à faire du mal à son enfant... Bien qu'espérant intérieurement ne jamais avoir à sêcher les larmes de sa fille chérie, il se ferait un devoir d'aller coriger ce petit si il venait à faire du mal à sa petite... Content de sa résolution, le père demanda au Nara :

« - Bon… Tu veux boire quoi mon gars… ?

- Je… Comme vous… ? »

Shikamaru cherchait l'approbation de son « beau père » dans son regard ; celui-ci se contenta d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant. L'homme se leva pour aller chercher quelques bouteilles. En revenant les bras chargés il croisa le regard de sa fille, sa petite fierté, et il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« -Alors… Tes impressions… ?

- Hum… Je trouve que ça c'est bien passé… Et toi ?

- Moi je suis heureuse ! »

Temari et Shikamaru s'étaient affalée sur le canapé de la blonde en rentrant chez elle. La soirée chez ses parents s'était plutôt bien passée la preuve, son père s'était proposé de leur donner un coup de main, quand ils avaient parlé de leurs projets de travaux.

Parce que si ils s'étaient senti obligé d'officialiser leur relation auprès des parents de la juriste c'est parce qu'ils avaient longuement parlé du futur ; Shikamaru avait émit l'idée de trouver un travail à Konoha pour pouvoir entamer une relation plus sérieuse avec la No Sabaku.

La blonde d'abord hésitante s'était, après réflexion, vu enchantée par l'arrivée de son amant dans sa ville de résidence. Elle avait même fini par lancer la proposition de l'héberger le temps qu'il se trouve un appartement… Ou pour une durée indéterminée...

Et de fil en aiguilles ils avaient entamé le projet fou de retaper la masure Nara. Le weekend précédent ils avaient été avec Choji et Asuma évaluer l'étendu des travaux nécessaire pour redonner fière allure à la maison qui avait bercée l'enfance du brun… S'imaginant sans peine dans la futur maison de leurs rêves, ils voyaient leur vie future à deux, pleine de bonheur et de soleil...

* * *

****

**Alors... (se frotte les mains) voici venu le temps ("des rires et des champs ...") heu... Non, voici venu le moment des réactions ; comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre bien qu'il ait été nécessaire à amener ma fin... J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé ou non... Bon après relecture je pense avoir limité les dégats mais on ne sait jamais... **

Bon voilà, j'annonce tout de suite la couleur : le prochain chapitre est triste, (je n'ai pas qualifié cette fic en "romance/tragedy" juste pour faire joli tout de même ! ^^ Bon, il faut que je précise que depuis le début tout est calculé pour qu'on se dirige vers cette fin la... Donc j'espère que vous lirez le prochain chapitre, tout de même !

**Tchao, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! **

**PS : Petit clin d'oeil cinématographique : de quel film est tiré mon titre de chapitre ? (il me trottait dans la têtr sans que je retrouve ma source, mais, dieu existe, j'ai fini par me souvenir où on peut entendre cette réplique culte : "La vie trouve toujours son chemin"**


	8. Elle ne savait pas

**TITRE ENTIER DU CHAPITRE : " Elle ne savait pas que l'Enfer, c'est l'abscence " C'est une citation de Paul Verlaine, extraite de " Jadis et nagère "**

**Chapitre ridiculement petit par rapport à ceux de d'habitude je sais ! Cependant j'ai une vie à mener et l'écriture me demande beaucoup de temps ( et à vrai dire j'en ai eu très peu de libres depuis un ou deux mois ! ) Et comme je suis du genre insatisfaite et qu'il me faut toujours trois plombes pour mettre le point final d'un chap... Bin... ça donne ça : une publication plus que chaotique ! **

**Ce chapitre et le suivant n'étaient censé en former qu'un mais je ne voulais pas publier un énnième pavé (même si en tant que lectrice j'adore les longs chap !) M'enfin ! Laissons les excuses de cotés et venons en au plus important ! **

**J'espère que vous ne serrez pas deçu ! En sachant que plu j'y pense et plus j'envisage de poster deux fins alternatives... J'aurais besoins de vos avis ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Voilà. C'est fini.

Je savais que c'était trop beau pour durer. Je savais que ces moments aussi magnifiques fussent-ils n'étaient que des instants volés. Je savais que le bonheur finirait par m'être arraché… On ne peut pas vivre dans un rêve, un jour où l'autre la réalité nous rattrape…

Je t'aimais et ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer pourtant je n'aurais pas l'occasion de t'embrasser une dernière fois, parce que tu es parti. C'est fini... Le retour sur terre a été brutal et m'a laissé un gout amer : celui du désespoir et des regrets…

Voilà. C'est fini.

* * *

« - Et tu crois que ça passera ?

- Bin… C'est père qui plaidera…

- Ho… En effet… Et, tu crois qu'ils nous laisserons entrer dans la salle ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est un procès à huis clos…

- Merde ! »

Vendredi soir Temari et Hinata sortaient da cabinet Hyuga après une journée de travail.

« - Mais on peut toujours lui demander de l'accompagner…

- Ce serait génial, tu te rends compte ! »

La blonde s'arrêta au bas des marches du perron ayant aperçu son petit ami, une cigarette à la bouche, qui l'attendait au bout de la rue ; les deux jeune femmes se séparèrent après quoi la blonde s'élançait vers son compagnon sous le regard attendrit de la brune.

Arrivée à la hauteur du brun Temari s'arrêta, comme si elle ne venait pas de courir comme une dératé pour le retrouver ; l'homme la regarda goguenard avant de tirer une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il écrasa son mégot, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et entraina la juriste à travers la ville. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une vingtaine de minute, cote à cote jusqu'à ce que la blonde annonce :

« - J'ai envi de partir en weekend !

- Hum… » Fut la seul réponse du Nara absorbé par la contemplation du ciel.

« - Sans rire Shika !

- Pffff… La dernière fois ça a été une catastrophe…

- A non ! C'est de ta faute ! Je t'avais dit que je n'aimais pas la neige ! » S'exclama t-elle.

« - Temari… On a passé notre weekend à faire de la luge…

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à faire de la luge ! Et de toute manière c'est faux ! On a fait des tas de trucs ! On s'est promené en raquettes ! On a mangé de ton fromage dégueux qui puait ! On a fait un feu ! Et je t'ai apprit à danser la valse !

- Hum… Pour ce que ça m'a servit... »

La jeune femme le frappa à l'épaule. Et tandis qu'il ronchonnait elle réfléchissait.

« - J'aimerait bien retourner à Owase ! Dans le même hôtel et tout et tout !

- Hum… »

Le garçon peu convaincu fixait ses pieds tout en marchant, il aurait largement préféré rester tranquille chez eux. Dormir, lui faire l'amour et flemmarder le reste du temps lui aurait parfaitement convenu… Toutefois il n'avait pas le courage de s'opposer à la jeune femme ce soir là, comme tout les autres soirs d'ailleurs…

« - C'est toi qui paye l'essence… ?

- Et non ! C'est le compte commun ! » Fanfaronna t-elle.

« - Hum… Mais on prend une chambre avec télé alors… »

Elle lui asséna un autre coup, sur la tête cette fois ci. Le brun se frotta le crane, plus pour la forme que par réelle douleur. Et, alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs il sourit : que le vie était belle à ses cotés...

* * *

Le jour filtrait à peine à travers les volets flambants neufs de la chambre. Sur l'immense lit deux places une jeune femme complètement nue était étendue. Un homme, dans l'embrasure de la porte regardait tendrement l'endormie.

Shikamaru Nara, 25ans, jeune journaliste pour « Konoha's News » s'apprête à partir un mois dans la province de l'eau où à lieu une importante insurrection populaire. Convoqué à 7h à l'aéroport il s'est levé une quinzaine de minutes avant que son co-équipier ne passe le chercher. Après s'être sommairement préparé il avait décidé de consacrer ses dernières minutes chez lui à admirer celle qu'il aimait.

Ils avaient fait l'amour une grande partie de la nuit : un mois c'était extrêmement long surtout pour un jeune couple passionné. Le radioréveil n'avait pas sonné assez longtemps pour déranger sa compagne dans son sommeil. Elle lui avait demandé de la réveiller afin de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant son départ mais, à la voir ainsi dormir, il n'en avait pas le courage.

Le brun soupira : elle allait lui passer un sacré savon quand il l'appellerait pour lui confirmer son arrivée à Kiri. Mais il serait loin, et quand ils se retrouveraient elle aurait oublié…

Il s'approcha du lit et remit délicatement la couverture sur le dos découvert de la blonde il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Après avoir caressé du bout des doits son visage il quitta la chambre une fois au rez-de-chaussée il attrapa son blouson posé sur le canapé du salon, il se chaussa dans l'entrée, prit sa valise et sortit de la maison. Arrivé dans la rue il déposa son bagage sur le trottoir et entama sa première cigarette de la journée. Il tira quelques bouffées avant de se retourner pour regarder une dernière fois son domicile: la maison décrépie que lui avait laissé sa mère en mourant était bien loin maintenant. Grâce à l'aide d'Asuma, Choji et des parents de Temari la batisse avait retrouvé son charme d'antan. Il y vivait avec Temari depuis six mois.

Le brun fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une voiture grise au bout de sa rue une fois à sa hauteur le chauffeur s'arrêta, coupa le moteur, descendit pour l'aider à déposer sa valise dans le coffre, et après les salutations d'usage retourna s'assoir derrière son volant. Shikamaru allait lui-même ouvrir la porte coté passager quand on cria :

« - Shikamaru ! »

Il fit volte face pour voir l'héritière Sabaku, emmitouflée dans un peignoir, arriver en courant vers lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et le serra de toutes ses forces. Le Nara huma le parfum de la chevelure de sa compagne : un mois sans la serrer dans ses bras, son voyage s'annonçait long et ennuyant… Il l'écarta de son torse pour la regarder dans les yeux :

« - Tu devais me réveiller ! Un peu plus et je ne te disais pas au revoir ! »

Il lui sourit avant de répondre :

« - Je n'ai pas eu le courage, t'avais l'air si bien à dormir… »

La jeune femme l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser, et tandis que le baisé se faisait de plus en plus passionné Shikamaru envisagea de laisser son équipier en plan, quitte à perdre son travail. Au prix d'un effort monumental il rompit le baisé et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle. Temari en profita pour lui faire la moral :

« - Tu fais bien attention à toi, parce que je ne serais pas là pour veiller sur toi flemmard !

- Promis, et toi fille galère tu te surmène pas…

- Reviens vite… » Murmura t-elle. Ils soupirèrent de concert c'était la première fois qu'ils se quittaient pour une si longue durée depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Le Nara déposa un dernier baisé sur les lèvres de sa compagne, il lui fit un sourire encourageant et lui tourna le dos. Il entra dans la voiture, s'attacha et fixa la blonde de l'autre coté de la vitre. Alors que son équipier démarrait il pu lire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme un « Fais attention » dont il n'entendit rien. Il lui fit signe de la main jusqu'à ce que la voiture tourne à l'angle de la rue.

* * *

Deux années avaient passé depuis les retrouvailles de Temari et Shikamaru. A grand renfort d'huile de coude, de travail acharné et de weekends-bricolages ils avaient redonné fier allure à la maison qui avait bercé l'enfance du Nara.

Ils y avaient emménagé six mois avant le départ de Shikamaru pour Kiri. L'aide de Choji, Asuma et des parents de la No Sabaku avaient été les bienvenues : abattre toutes les cloisons d'une maison devenait un jeu d'enfant quand on comptait un Akimichi dans ses amis !

A la fin de son stage au sein du cabinet Hyuga, Temari avait passé ses examens de sortie d'école, décrochant le précieux Certificat d'aptitude à la profession d'avocat. Le père d'Hinata l'avait reprit sous ses ordre pour deux années supplémentaires, lui permettant à long terme d'obtenir son certificat de fin de stage et de s'inscrire au barreau de Konoha.

Pendant que la Sabaku menait ses études avec brio, Shikamaru avait, avec l'appuie de son patron demandé un poste à Konoha le journal qui l'employait à Suna faisant parti du groupe Konoha's News, sa demande avait été rapidement prise en compte. Au vu de son sens critique et de ses capacités intellectuelles on lui avait directement attribué un poste de journaliste.

* * *

Tulululu – lululu ! Tulululu – lululu ! Tulululu – lululu ! Tulululu – lululu ! (**Nda : Ceci est une sonnerie de téléphone, elle est censé ressembler à la sonnerie du portable de Paul Kirby dans Jurassic Park 3, si le nom ne vous dit rien c'est le père du gamin disparu ! Enfin, c'est la sonnerie du portable qui se retrouve dans le ventre du dinosaure ! ^^ Bon j'avoue qu'écrit ça fait vachement moins bien que quand on l'entend pour de vrai mais on fait avec les moyens du bord** !) Temari soupira : son bain devrait attendre… Elle renfila son t-shirt et descendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de répondre au téléphone :

« - Domicile Nara-Sabaku, bonjour !

- Bonjour, Kotetsu de Konoha's New, pourrais-je parler à mademoiselle Sabaku, s'il vous plait ?

- Heu oui, c'est moi…

- Ho… Bonjour mademoiselle, je vous appel pour…

- Pour les horaires d'avion ?

- Je… Pardon ?

- Oui hier soir Shikamaru m'a dit que vous me tiendriez au courant de son heure d'arrivée à l'aéroport de Konoha !

- Son heur d'arrivée… ?

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait d'ici trois jours, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore les horaires de départ et d'arrivée !

- Heu… Je ne…

- A non ! Ne me dites pas que vous lui demander de rester encore un peu ! Vous avez déjà rallongé sa mission de deux semaines, ça commence à bien faire ! Et puis vous avez vu les informations comme moi ! C'est de la folie là bas ! Vous devriez rappeler toutes vos équipes !

- Mademoiselle, je suis seulement chargé de vous avertir de…

- M'avertir… ? Mais… De quoi… ?

- Je… Je suis désolé… L'annoncer par téléphone… C'est… Déplacé… Je…

- Dites moi tout de suite ce que vous avez à me dire ! »

Au ton qu'employait l'homme Temari sentit un nœud se former en travers de sa gorge elle n'en parlait pas mais les rares images de l'insurrection qu'elle avait vu à la télévision l'avait alarmées : on avait envoyé son paresseux aux portes de l'enfer. La violence des insurgés ne trouvaient d'égale que dans celle avec laquelle répondaient les forces armées, et Shikamaru se retrouvait prit entre deux feux.

« - Mademoiselle, je… Vous devriez vous assoir…

- Dites moi…

- Je… Il y avait ces médecins qui aidaient la population… Et monsieur Nara a voulu les accompagner pour prendre des photos… Et…

- … »

La jeune femme retenait son souffle, l'hésitation de l'homme ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« - Et… Il y avait ces soldats…

- Non… » Souffla t-elle. Elle poussa un gémissement presque inaudible.

« - Ils ont tiré sur la jeep qui transportait les médecins et nos hommes… »

Le nœud se fit plus dur, l'angoisse lui étreignait la gorge, elle avala sa salive cherchant à faire passer le malaise.

« - Et… il y a aussi eu cette bombe… La voiture était piégée… Ils… Ils l'ont fait sauter… Je suis désolée mademoiselle… »

Une larme coule le long de sa joue, mais elle ne s'en aperçu pas.

« - Shikamaru… Il…

- Nos hommes sur place n'ont pas pu reconnaitre les corps à cause de l'explosion… Mais… Une chose est sur… Il était dans la voiture lors de l'attaque… »

Elle étouffa un cri. Les mots de son interlocuteur tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans lui permettre de vraiment saisir leur signification. Attaque. Bombe. Voiture. Fusillade… Shikamaru… L'angoisse se transforma en terreur, mais elle ne pleura pas.

« - Je… Je suis désolée mademoiselle… Je… Ils parlent de l'incident sur la 3. Si vous voulez regardez je… Heu… Excusez-moi, c'était déplacé… Toutes mes condoléances. Au revoir mademoiselle… »

N'entendant aucunes réponses il raccrocha. Le combiné pendait mollement au bout de son fil, il avait échappé des mains de la blonde quand elle avait entendu les vœux de condoléances de l'homme.

Temari tremblait de tous ses membres, elle tenta de faire quelques pas en direction de l'escalier mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Elle s'effondra, se cognant la tempe contre un meuble au passage. Avachie par terre, mordant sa main pour se contenir, elle finit par hurler. Elle cria sa colère de ne pas avoir été avec lui, sa peur de ne plus pouvoir dire "nous", son chagrin parce que leur rêve prennait fin, son désespoir parce qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, parce qu'il était mort et qu'elle vivait, elle hurla sa douleur et l'horreur de la réalité, elle cria tout son amour, tout cet amour qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui donner…

La main en sang d'avoir mordu avec trop d'ardeur, elle assèna un coup de point rageur dans le mur le plus proche. Un deuxième, laissa une marque rouge sur le papier peint un coup d'épaule, elle laissa échapper une plainte, non pas de douleur, mais de désespoir... Et elle frappa, elle frappa de toutes ses forces ce putain de mur… Parce que c'était fini, tout était fini…

En revenant chez elle en fin de journée, madame Sabaku avait entendu à la radio une nouvelle inquiétante : des journalistes originaires de Konoha avaient trouvés la mort dans un attenta à Kiri en début de matinée… Hors le midi même pendant son repas avec Temari, elle avait apprit de sa bouche que Shikamaru rentrerait en fin de semaine… De Kiri.

Mais plus que tout autres choses, Tamaki avait pressentit qu'un malheur était arrivé. Une fois chez elle, elle avait déposé ses affaires avant de reprendre sa voiture pour se rendre chez sa fille.

Elle avait eu beau sonner elle n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, la ligne était occupée, elle avait prit peur et s'était décidé à entrer…

Et elle l'avait découverte. Recroquevillée sur elle-même au pied d'un mur rouge de marque de coups, les mains et la tête en sang, tremblante de tout son corps, le regard vide de tout sentiments autre que le désespoir, et avec un seul mot à la bouche : "non"...

Elle avait perdu connaissance peu après l'arrivée de sa mère, et ne reprit conscience qu'à l'aurore. Avec l'aide de son mari appelé en renfort Tamakiavait emmené sa fille chez elle. L'ayant veillée toute la nuit, elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa fille lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« - Je… Maman… ? »

Temari regarda tout autour d'elle, l'air perdu.

« - Je suis là. »

Elle pressa le bras de la jeune femme ; le visage de sa fille reflétait son incompréhension, Temari examina la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : sa chambre chez ses parents elle fronça les sourcils : que faisait-elle chez ses parents ? Après un sursaut elle vérifia la place à coté d'elle dans le lit : vide.

Ses mains la démangeant atrocement la jeune femme les examina : couvertes de contusions et blessures. Et peu à peu tout lui revint. Le retour de son amant, la hâte qu'elle avait de le revoir… Et l'Appel.

L'angoisse revenait au galop : la gorge à nouveau nouée tremblant sans s'en rendre compte, elle se tourna vers sa mère cherchant dans son regard un possible démenti. Tout ce qu'elle y vit fut compassion et dessolement. Alors la réalité la frappa de plein fouet.

« - Maman… Il m'a promis… Il devait revenir… Il m'avait promis… »

Impuissante Tamaki regarda sa fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit, cherchant à lui donner la force de surmonter la disparition du Nara. Les secondes s'égrainèrent puis la jeune femme hurla :

« - TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE NE PLUS JAMAIS ME LAISSER ! TU AVAIS DIT QUE C'ETAIT TOI ET MOI CONTRE LE MONDE ENTIER ! Tu avais promis… »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, sa mère savait à qui étaient destiné ces récriminations, cependant elle savait aussi qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse.

Temari se laissa bercer par sa mère, les larmes refusant de venir. Plus jamais elle ne le verrait plus jamais elle ne pourrait l'embrasser ou plus simplement le regarder dormir il était parti, et elle ne pourrait pas lui dire ces quelques mots qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vraiment prononcé en deux ans.

Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'elle l'aimait…

* * *

Voilà. C'est fini.

Je savais que c'était trop beau pour durer. Je savais que ces moments aussi magnifiques fussent-ils n'étaient que des instants volés. Je savais que le bonheur finirait par m'être arraché… On ne peut pas vivre dans un rêve, un jour où l'autre la réalité nous rattrape…

Je t'aimais et ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer pourtant je n'aurais pas l'occasion de t'embrasser une dernière fois, parce que tu es parti. C'est fini, le retour sur terre a été brutal et m'a laissé un gout amer : celui du désespoir et des regrets…

Deux ans passé à tes cotés, pour que tu me sois arraché de la pire façon qui soit. Deux ans, tellement plus que j'ai jamais espéré, et pourtant, à coté de toutes ces années qui me restent à vivre, tellement peu. En partant tu as emporté tout mon courage et tous mes espoir, que faire maintenant que tu n'es plus à mes cotés ? Puis-je réellement te survivre ?

Voilà. C'est fini.

* * *

Huit mois avaient passés depuis l'attenta de Kiri. Huit mois pendant lesquels Temari s'était jetée à corps perdu dans ses dossiers. Le temps qu'elle passait à travailler elle n'_y_ pensait pas _il_ la laissait en paix l'espace de quelques heures.

Elle habitait toujours _sa_ maison, refusant de perdre tout les souvenirs qu'_ils_ y avaient. Placardés contre les murs, une grande partie des clichés de _leurs_ escapades la maintenaient dans son passé. Quel que soit la pièce où elle se rendait tout lui rappelait _sa_ présence. Il lui arrivait la nuit de se réveillée, croyant l'avoir entendu l'appeler. Mais _il_ n'était jamais là.

Gaara et Tenten avaient beau se relayer au coté de la jeune avocate, elle ne retrouvait pas le sourire, elle grimaçait tout au plus, mais ses magnifiques yeux verres autrefois si rayonnants étaient ternes résignés.

Plus le temps passait et plus ils avaient l'impression de la perdre ; Elle n'était pas morte, mais l'existance qu'elle menait n'était pas vivre non plus. Elle avait cultivé ses sentiments si destructeurs soient-ils elle ressentait l'absence jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même. L'amertume de survivre à l'autre avait pénétré son coeur qui battait un peu plus lentement chaque jours. Elle ressentait le manque dans sa pleinitude : le manque de l'autre, du son de sa voix, à travers ses bras qui se refermaient sur le vide la nuit dans son lit, son nez qui cherchait cette odeur, son amour brulant la consumant, des lèvres qui cherchent une joue à embrasser et ses yeux qui où qu'il se posaient ne trouvaient que des souvenirs...

Le temps qu'elle ne passait pas à travailler elle s'enfermait chez _eux _déambulait dans la maison, écrivait des lettres à un correspondant qui jamais ne les lirait, avait de grandes conversation avec ses boites de ramens, faute de véritable interlocuteur, elle ne répondait plus au téléphone, ne lisait plus les nouvelles, n'écoutait plus ses messages, tout lui était égal : plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Où qu'elle aille les souvenirs se calquaient sur la réalité, _il _était assis à tel café, _ses _pas résonnaient de concert avec les siens quand elle marchait... Et dans ses moments là elle ne trouvait pas la force de pleurer, elle baissait la tête et reprenait son chemin.

Elle ne vivait plus : elle attendait.

* * *

**Bon... Vous êtes toujours là...? Heu... Ne me détestez pas... Ce n'est pas tout à fait fini... Enfin, pas de promesse pour la publication du prochain chapitre, j'en ai marre de ne jamais les tenir ! Sur ce à tchao ! Review maybe ?**


	9. Soulève la

**Bonjour les enfants… Bonne année, bonne santé, et surtout de la réussite… ! Je me doute que vous commenciez à croire que je ne posterai jamais de suite. J'ai moi-même eu des moments où je voulais tout abandonner. Cependant en tant que lectrice j'aime que les auteurs finissent leurs histoires, et puis je vous devais bien ça ! **

**Un grand merci pour tous vos messages qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté ni durant les vacances d'été ensuite… Je pensais avoir le temps mais l'inspiration m'a fuit… Enfin, ça n'excuse pas grand-chose : ça va quand même bientôt faire 6 mois que l'histoire traine… Mais je ne voulais pas vous poster un chapitre écrit à la va-vite sans le moindre fondement. Alors voilà ! J'espère que ça ira, que vous ne serez pas déçu ni rien… **

**PS : Je reprends l'intrigue un peu avant les 8 mois annoncés dans le précédent chapitre, mais normalement ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Un chapitre très centré sur la relation qu'entretiennent Choji et Temari… J'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose… mais il est nécessaire !**

**PS2 : Je vous conseil d'écouter : « Dante s'Prayer » de Loreena McKennitt à la fin du chapitre. Vous la trouverez sur Youtube en cherchant le titre suivit de son nom, elle dure 7 minutes et une dizaine de secondes (j'ai vérifié c'est la bonne ^^) J'ai indiqué quand commencer l'écoute ; j'ai écrit la scène en l'écoutant (notamment)… Sur ce… Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**Nuit du vendredi 27 Février, 7 mois après la mort de Shikamaru, Konoha. **

Choji s'essuya le front du revers de sa manche : ils avaient enfin fini, les derniers clients venaient de quitter l'établissement. Entendant sa mère en cuisine commencer à ranger les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle il attrapa un balai et commença à nettoyer la salle.

Son père qui jusque là s'occupait de ranger ses ustensiles de cuisine vint lui prêter main forte. Tour à tour il ferma tout les rideaux de la salle et verrouilla la porte. Il s'avançait vers son fils pour l'aider quand un bruit de verre brisé retentit.

« - Putain de bordel de merde ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amusé, leur assistante du jour faisait encore des siennes… Bien que Temari se soit proposée d'elle-même pour les aider en cette soirée de fête, elle n'avait cessé de pester. Elle avait commencé la soirée en salle, mais aux premiers clients elle s'était trouvée incapable de répéter l'intégralité de leur commande. Elle avait alors refusé de quitter les cuisines préférant les aider lui et son père que de risquer de mélanger les commandes des différentes tables.

Tout c'était décidé en début de semaine : elle avait proposé au garçon de passé la soirée avec elle mais il avait refusé, trop de travail les attendaient au restaurant. Sur un coup de tête l'avocate avait décidé de venir leur prêter main forte. Ils avaient prévu, après le service d'aller admirer le ciel nocturne ensemble. Une pluie d'étoiles filantes avait été annoncée pour la nuit et l'événement très médiatisé avait rapidement conquis la population.

Le nettoyage de la salle fut vite bouclé, Choji et son père retournèrent donc en cuisine pour y découvrir la jeune femme en train de ramasser des débris de verres et d'assiettes sur le sol. D'un commun accord Choji l'aida, non sans s'être moqué au préalable, tandis que son père prêtait main forte à son épouse.

OoOoO

Assis sur la terrasse de la maison des Akimichi, Choji et Temari regardaient paisiblement le ciel. Trop fatigués pour rejoindre ceux de leur âge au bord de la rivière ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la maison familiale afin de se reposer.

Le cuisinier étudia sa compagne du regard : le visage rendu pale à la lueur de la lune elle avait l'air exténué. La voir ainsi lui rappela un des événements qui les avaient rapprochés, quelques mois après la mort de Shikamaru.

OoOoO

_Il avait eu beau travailler toute la journée et une partie de la nuit à l'élaboration de ses plats le sommeil le fuyait. Après plus d'une heure à tourner et virer dans son lit, il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour l'automne touchait à sa fin et inéluctablement l'hiver s'installait, il avait donc enfilé un blouson bien chaud pour se protéger du froid et du vent. _

_Il avait marche deux heures durant et ses pas l'avaient mené successivement sur le toit d'une maison, dans un parc municipal, devant son ancien lycée, dans une rue dite « de la soif » où se trouvait un bar qu'il affectionnait, et il avait fini par s'arrêter au bout de la rue Homura, là où avait grandit son meilleur ami : Shikamaru Nara. Tous ces lieux chers à son cœur en raison des moments qu'ils y avaient vécu. _

_A sa grande surprise la rue n'était pas déserte : assise sur le trottoir une jeune femme regardait fixement l'avenue sur laquelle la rue débouchait. Choji avait eu beau inspecter le carrefour qu'elle fixait il n'avait rien vu. Il s'était alors approché d'elle pour découvrir qu'il la connaissait. Grelottant avec pour seul vêtement un débardeur et un short Temari n'avait d'yeux que pour le vide du carrefour. Il avait eu un sourire triste : il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la disparition de son ami. _

_Sachant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas d'elle-même il avait prit la blonde dans ses bras constatant que sa récente minceur n'était pas « qu'un effet d'optique du à ses vêtements » comme elle le lui avait dit. Après l'avoir déposé sur le canapé il était allé préparer deux infusions dans la cuisine remarquant qu'elle semblait à l'abandon avec ses cadavres de boites sur le plan de travail, sa poubelle débordantes, son monceau de vaisselle en attente, ses placards vide de nourriture, et ses volets battant au vent. _

_Ce soir là il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus oublier qu'il n'était pas seul en deuil. Et à partir de ce jour il était passé plus régulièrement voir la jeune femme nouant peu à peu une amitié._

OoOoO

Temari se pelotonna dans les bras qui l'entouraient ils avaient veillé tard et l'un comme l'autre étaient trop fatigués pour prendre le volant. D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de partager le même lit : déplier le canapé de la chambre d'ami aurait demandé trop d'efforts et après tout, ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble, ça ne changeait rien à leur relation.

« - Bonne nuit Tem'.

- Dors bien grand bonhomme. »

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue et ferma les yeux. Elle était en sécurité : aucuns cauchemars ne viendraient la réveiller avec lui pour la protéger.

**Mars, 8 mois après la mort de Shikamaru. **

**Mardi 2 Mars**

Malgré la profusion de plats posés sur la table face à lui Choji n'avait presque rien avalé du repas en réalité aucun des quatre convives n'avait vraiment mangé : ils avaient été trop préoccupés par le sujet qui les réunissait. Le cuisinier soupira tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège, il était fatigué, la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer avec les mois et aujourd'hui il se sentait plus qu'incompétent. Il adressa un regard interrogateur à l'homme face à lui.

« - Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix…. Il faut faire quelque chose, ça se dégrade et d'ici peu on ne pourra plus rien faire…

- Mais… On a déjà essayé plusieurs fois… » Hasarda une voix enfantine.

« - Je refuse de rester comme ça les bras croisés ! » Ragea l'homme.

Choji l'examina un instant, ses points serrés reposaient sur la table, sa mâchoire contracté lui donnait un aire dur mais ses yeux laissaient deviner derrière sa colère une grande tristesse. Sa voisine de table stoppa son examen :

« - Si nous sommes ici c'est pour décidé ce que nous allons faire, n'imagine pas que tu es le seul à te faire du souci… » Elle adressa aux autres un maigre sourire et reprit : « On habite loin, je vous l'accorde, mais nous aussi on est concerné… Avant de venir on en a beaucoup parlé, et on a conclu que la première chose à faire c'était de la sortir de ce mouroir…

- On n'y avait pas pensé tien… » Grogna l'homme face à L'Akimichi.

« - Ne soit pas désagréable, » tempéra ce dernier « Figure toi qu'on n'arrête pas d'essayer, mais on n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison… Et puis, le notaire nous a clairement expliqué que tant que nous n'aurions aucunes preuves tangibles de…

- De _sa_ mort... » Termina la jeune femme timide. « Et bien, aucune procédure ne pourra être lancée, elle peut donc occuper la maison tant qu'elle le souhaite… Juridiquement… Shikamaru est seulement porté disparu…

- Alors on n'a qu'à la bruler cette putain de baraque! » Trancha rageusement l'homme. Choji lui jeta un regard agressif avant d'interférer :

« - Si tu redis une connerie pareille Hyuga je te fou mon point dans la gueule ! »

Le brun face à lui arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras dans une position de défi. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. La voisine de Choji mit fin à la tension en reprenant la parole :

« - Ecoutez, il est hors de question qu'on détruise la maison de Shikamaru, alors calme toi Choji quant à toi Neji, cesse de faire le gamin, ça ne va pas nous avancer ! » Elle chercha l'accord de ses paires et tous hochèrent la tête. « Avec Gaara nous avons gardé contacte avec les parents de Temari, ils se font aussi beaucoup de souci et ils sont prêts à nous soutenir dans toutes nos tentatives…

- Asuma et Kurenai aussi… » Ajouta le cuisinier.

« - Je… J'ai pris la liberté de visiter deux appartements avec Naruto… Il y en a un qui pourrait convenir…

- Tu as toute notre attention Hinata. » L'encouragea l'autre femme.

« - Il est situé dans le quartier ouest de la ville, à moins d'une demi heure à pied du cabinet… C'est au rez-de-chaussée et il dispose d'un petit jardin…

- Et on lui propose ça comment ? ''On a vu un super petit appartement, mignon comme tout, ça te dirais pas d'aller y vivre ? '' Non, franchement ? » Ragea le Hyuga.

« - Moi et Gaara nous chargeons de ça. On vient passer une semaine ici en avril, Hinata, continue tes recherches, Choji… Elle a besoin de toi…

- Et j'ai besoin d'elle… » L'Akimichi poussa un léger soupir. « Elle est tout ce qui me reste… Et… On se comprend tout les deux… Je lui parlerais aussi. J'ai une idée… »

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent : son avis comptait énormément aux yeux de leur amie, il saurait la convaincre mieux que personne. Tenten adressa un sourire volontaire aux autres convives et tapa dans ses mains :

« - Bon ! Je déclare solennellement l'opération ''Il faut sauver Temari'' ouverte ! »

**Vendredi 19 Mars**

Neji ne la quittait pas des yeux. Assise à coté d'un vieux dinosaure du tribunal de Konoha, Temari rayonnait. Ses sourires, aussi faux et forcés qu'ils soient, avaient le don de fasciner les hommes autour de la table à laquelle ils se trouvaient, et il n'échappait pas à la règle. Comme régulièrement depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il l'avait convié à un diner auquel il était mieux vu d'être accompagné par une femme.

Quand il était passé la chercher chez elle il n'avait su quoi dire, elle avait revêtu une robe noir au profond décolleté, ses formes misent ainsi en valeur l'avait fait rougir lui qui d'habitude restait de marbre en toutes situations. Alors il s'était contenté de lui tenir la porte et de lui sourire : peut être un jour les mots lui viendraient. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de parler durant le trajet qu'elle lui avait été arrachée à leur arrivée à la réception par une horde de petite amies et épouses en manque de ragot.

Il ne l'avait revu qu'une fois à table où elle avait été placée face à lui, et là encore ses deux voisins masculins la monopolisaient.

Neji n'avait jamais songé à se marier, aucune des femmes qu'il avait fréquenté ne lui avaient paru être la bonne, alors il continuait à attendre, à quoi bon se presser ? En réalité il avait déjà trouvé sa femme « idéale » mais elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, et ne l'aimerait peut-être jamais. Il s'était résigné depuis longtemps, et continuait à la fréquenter comme l'amie qu'elle resterait. Bien sur depuis la tragique disparition de son petit ami il avait quelque peu reprit espoir mais elle restait désespérément attachée à ses souvenirs.

Perdu dans ses pensées il se rendit compte que sa compagne le fixait avec insistance depuis quelques minutes, esquissant un léger sourire avant de s'intéressé au contenu de son assiette. Quelques secondes plus tard il masqua un sursaut quand il senti un pied entrer en contacte avec sa jambe, il releva derechef les yeux pour voir la demoiselle étouffer un rire.

Fronçant les sourcils il vérifia que personne ne l'avait aperçu perdre ses moyens une fois son inspection faite il reporta son attention sur la blonde. Les joues rosies par l'alcool, un verre de vin blanc à la main, elle le fixait sensuellement ignorant royalement son voisin de gauche qui tentait pourtant d'attirer son regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sous les effets de l'alcool elle se conduisait de manière… Aguicheuse. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait en public.

_Un mois plus tôt ils s'étaient rendus à un cocktail où un punch traitre avait eu raison de l'avocate. Ils étaient parti peu de temps après minuit, fort tôt selon leur hôte, juste à temps de l'avis du Hyuga : un soit disant artiste, blond de surcroit, semblait plus qu'intéressé par l'avocate. En deux t-en trois mouvements Neji avait galamment sauvée sa cavalière : un bon coup de point et une promesse de mort avait réussis à décourager l'inopportun. C'est de cette manière qu'il s'était retrouvé avec une Temari quelque peu éméchée à bord de sa voiture… Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour la déposer chez elle, et tout son self contrôle pour ne pas céder à ses avances. _

_Le samedi précédent il avait à nouveau faillit céder à son désire quand elle l'avait embrassé sur le pas de sa porte pour le remercier de l'avoir reconduite chez elle. Ils avaient simplement passé la soirée chez Naruto et Hinata, et cet idiot avait eu l'idée de lancer un concours de boisson. Temari forte tête avait voulu se mesuré au blond… C'est de cette manière, que lui Neji Hyuga, s'était retrouvé dos à une porte, embrassé presque contre son gré par la femme qu'il désirait. Mais bonne éducation oblige il n'avait pas profité de la situation. _

Neji poussa un imperceptible soupire : l'alcool n'allait pas à Temari No Sabaku… Bien qu'il la rende encore plus désirable… Il reposa ses couvert et passa une de ses mains sous la table, il attrapa le pied de la jeune femme pour le repousser. Elle lui adressa une grimasse pour ensuite se tourner vers son voisin et lui adresser un sourire hypocrite, le pauvre homme tomba dans le piège et rayonnant de joie il engagea la conversation.

Quand enfin le diner se termina ils durent supporter les adieux mielleux d'hommes et des harpies qui leur servaient de femme avant d'enfin pouvoir s'éclipser. Une fois dans la voiture, Temari poussa un soupire exaspéré :

« - Ce qu'ils peuvent être barbant tout ces vieux cons !

- Hum… Tu m'avais pourtant l'air passionné lors de ta conversation avec Keï…

- On se serait plus amusé avec Naruto et Hinata…

- Oui… Soirée jeu vidéo, c'est passionnant c'est sur… » Grinça le brun en démarrant.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent la parole, le Hyuga concentré sur sa conduite tandis que le jeune femme dodelinait de la tête. Quand ils furent devant la maison de l'avocate, Neji coupa le moteur pour se tourner vers elle : le regard hagard et la tête contre la vitre elle ressemblait à une petite fille dans un corps d'adulte. Temari tourna doucement la tête vers lui et avec un sourire timide elle lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi tu veux pas de moi… ? »

Le conducteur ouvrit la bouche et la referma, il laissa passé quelques seconde et hésita :

« - Ce… Ne pense pas que je ne t'apprécie pas… Je… Tu comptes pour moi… Mais tu es ivre… » Elle grimaça et voulu répondre mais il la coupa : « Disons que tu n'es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens… Et… Tu… Tu ne m'aime pas… Enfin tu ne m'aime pas _moi_… » Il soupira. « Et… je ne veux pas me mesurer à _lui_… La bataille ne serait pas équitable… Alors soyons amis, s'il te plait… »

Les yeux brillants la juriste ne le quittait pas des yeux, lui tenait fermement son volant et regardait droit devant lui. Elle ouvrit sa portière mais se ravisa, elle se pencha vers l'homme et déposa un baisé humide sur sa joue pâle. Il ne bougea pas et elle sorti de la voiture. Alors qu'il redémarrait elle toqua à la vitre passager, dans un soupire il la baissa :

« - J'aurais voulu te rencontrer dans une autre vie… Je sais que je t'aurais aimer… » Elle tourna les talons et alors qu'elle s'avançait dans l'allée vers sa porte il lui répondit :

« - Dimanche soir prochain Hinata organise une soirée pour fêtez vos vacances et l'arrivée de Tenten et Gaara… On s'y verra… »

La blonde se retourna et acquiesça, il lui répondit en lui adressant un demi sourire et quitta son stationnement en faisant rugir le moteur de son coupé.

**Samedi 20 Mars**

Temari s'affala sur une banquette en poussant un profond soupir, du fond de la cuisine lui parvenait le bruit des assiettes qui s'entrechoquent et des couverts qui se heurtent. La salle sombre seulement éclairée par la lumière de la rue avait quelques chose de réconfortant, elle se sentait chez elle dans le restaurant des Akimichi.

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte Choji regardait la jeune femme, elle avait prit l'habitude de passer le samedi en fin de soirée pour le voir à la fin du service, et depuis trois mois ce rituel rythmait leurs semaines. Temari releva la tête et croisa le regard du garçon, aucun d'eux n'eu le courage de sourire, ensemble ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant. Ils étaient fatigués de toujours afficher une mine sereine, épuiser de toujours répondre par l'affirmative quand on prenait de leur nouvelles.

De par son caractère effacé, Choji avait caché facilement sa mélancolie, seul ses parents et Temari réussissaient à deviner sa douleur. L'avocate quant à elle, avait plus de mal à cacher son état, d'habitude joyeuse et extravertie, la mort de son compagnon l'avait plongée dans un état second, végétatif.

« - Faut qu'on parle. »

A ces mots la blonde grogna et laissa retomber sa tête sur la table. Démotivé, Choji prit le temps de servir deux petits bols de saké avant de rejoindre son amie à la table. Une fois assis face à elle il disposa les deux ramequins entre eux quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Enfin, sentant que la demoiselle ne prendrait pas les devant le cuisinier se racla la gorge :

« - Ecoute… J'ai parlé avec Tenten et… »

La blonde toujours affaissée releva la tête au nom de son amie, elle arqua un sourcil mais ne pipa mot laissant le garçon continuer :

« - Et… Elle se fait du souci… On se fait du souci… »

Choji esquissa un sourire contrit, il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre, Temari n'avait jamais aimé qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, qui plus est depuis la disparition de son compagnon. Malheureusement elle ne lui laissait plus le choix et il s'était préparé à en découdre, pour son bien.

Comme il s'y était attendu son amie se releva droite dans son siège, les yeux noirs de colères elle le toisa du regard :

« - Et tu vas me dire quoi ? Que je dois me reprendre, qu'il ne faut pas me laisser aller ? »

Son ton agressif n'avait pas surprit le garçon il resta de marbre tandis qu'elle continuait à persifler :

« - Mais bordel de merde, Choji ! Je le sais tout ça ! Je sais que ça ne changera rien, que vivre dans le passé ne le ramènera pas ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était ! Je ne peux pas vivre comme si il n'avait jamais existé, comme si on n'avait rien vécu ensemble ! Tu comprends… ? »

Sa dernière phrase n'était qu'un murmure, à la regarder ainsi le cœur de Choji se serra, mais il réattaqua.

« - Je ne te demande pas d'oublier… Je veux juste que tu vives, il n'aurait pas voulu ça…

- MAIS T'ES QUI POUR DIRE CE QU'IL AURAIT VOULU OU NON ! » Hurla t-elle.

Elle se leva en frappant la table de ses poings, dans sa fureur elle envoya valser son verre de saké. Le cuisinier poussa un soupire, attrapa son propre verre et l'avala cul sec. Il inspira plusieurs fois, ravalant par la même occasion quelques larmes, avant de faire face à la juriste. Du haut de sa frêle silhouette elle le toisait rageusement. Le cuisinier se leva pour lui faire face il tenta de sourire :

« - Tu as raison… Je ne suis personne. J'étais juste ami, mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne disparaisse, ça compte pas vraiment, hein ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il ne la laissa pas parler :

« - Tu crois être la seule à souffrir ? Le jour où tu as perdu l'homme que tu aimais, moi j'ai perdu mon frère, le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu, le seul sur qui j'ai pu compter. Alors oui, tu as raison, je ne suis personne et je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il voudrait que tu fasses ou non. Mais je peux te dire une chose, il a beau ne jamais te l'avoir dit il t'aimait, et je peux t'assurer une chose ma grande : c'est que quand on aime quelqu'un on ne veut pas le voir dépérir ! Et encore moins le voir mourir par amour pour nous ! »

Il croisa les bras et toisa la jeune femme du regard, elle avait baissé la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, pour finalement lui laisser voir ses seuls cheveux. Il attendit quelques secondes voir si elle répondait mais rien ne vint.

« - Ecoute, je suis ton ami, moi aussi je l'aimais, et moi aussi je suis mal… Mais je me suis dit que… »

Son verre à la main il se baissa pour ramasser petit bol de la blonde, il les posa sur la table avant d'aller chercher une bouteille derrière le bar.

« - Je me suis dis, qu'ensemble, on pourrait essayer de se battre, pour vivre et faire honneur à sa mémoire… Je me suis dit qu'ensemble on serait plus fort… »

Tout en parlant il revint à leur table pour leur verser de quoi boire. L'avocate toujours debout renifla et attrapa son verre qu'elle avala d'une traite. Choji en fit de même avant de les remplir à nouveau. Il vint s'assoir à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Temari se laissa faire, réchauffée par l'étreinte fraternelle de l'homme.

« - Tu sais… J'ai pas mal réfléchi… Vivre seule ne te réussit pas… Et moi… Disons que vivre dans le même corps de bâtiment que mes parents à presque 26 ans… ça craint. Alors je me suis dis que… Toi et moi on…

- On pourrait vivre ensemble… ? » Tenta t-elle d'une petite voix.

« - Bin… Ouai… En tout bien tout honneur hein ? » Il se gratta la tête nerveusement.

« - Mais…

- Hum… ? T'as peur de pas pouvoir me supporter ?

- Non ! Non, voyons ! C'est plutôt le contraire…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« - Alors… Dans l'idée… ?

- Laisse moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir mais… Vivre avec un cuistot a ses avantages… » Elle grimaça « Non, plus sérieusement… Je… Oui… ça me ferait très plaisir d'être plus souvent avec toi… »

**Jeudi 9 avril, 9 mois après la mort de Shikamaru.**

Tremblante de tous ses membres elle sillonnait le couloir de long en large depuis presque dix minutes jetant des regards assassins aux murs qui l'entouraient. Par chance le cabinet était presque vide, on ne risquait pas de la prendre pour une folle à faire des allés et retours ainsi.

Tout se passait plutôt bien depuis ses vacances, certes Tenten l'avait couvé comme une mère cherchant à interpréter ses moindres faits et gestes mais cette semaine s'était avérée agréable. Bien sur elle avait du afficher un sourire tout le long de leur séjour chez elle mais depuis le temps elle s'était habituée. De plus la proposition de Choji avait enchanté ses deux amis, et Hinata semblait déjà avoir trouvé des appartements. Tous complotaient pour la voir quitter sa maison mais ils ne pensaient pas à mal : bien au contraire.

Cependant, avant Choji personne ne l'avait attaqué de front sur ce sujet, tous craignaient trop ses colères. Mais de toute évidence, Hiashi Hyuga, le père d'Hinata se contrefichait de l'emportement de son ancienne élève. Il l'avait donc prit à par le matin même pour lui faire par de sa réserve quant à son travail plus qu'acharné. Certes elle fournissait un travail irréprochable, cependant il ne pouvait plus passer outre son mal être elle avait tenté de minimiser les choses mais il l'avait prit de haut :

« Temari, vous êtes un bon élément, prometteur ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais on n'apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace, on a déjà du vous le dire. Si je suis un bon avocat ce n'est pas seulement parce que je maitrise les lois. Je mens. J'excelle dans l'art qu'est le mensonge hors vous n'être qu'une débutante dans ce domaine, et vos sourires peuvent abuser les simples d'esprits mais pas moi. Vous êtes malheureuse, et cela nui à votre travail. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu lors des fêtes de fin d'année, mes enfants se font du souci pour vous. Alors vous aller me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez vous et de faire le ménage dans votre vie. Prenez le temps qu'il faudra mais ne revenez pas tant que ça n'ira pas mieux. » D'un geste de la main il lui avait signifié que leur entretient était fini et qu'elle pouvait disposer. Elle était sortie mortifier du bureau de son supérieur espérant avoir rêvé la scène.

Malheureusement pour elle sur son bureau l'attendait un chèque d'une coquette somme et un petit mot l'invitant à venir quand elle le souhaiterait se reposer au domaine Hyuga. Hinata n'avait pas pipé mot quand elle était sortie en claquant la porte de leur bureau.

Et elle se retrouvait donc à faire les cents pas dans le couloir jugulant sa rage comme elle le pouvait, refoulant son envie de frapper les murs faute de trouver un coupable à sa colère. Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour réussir à afficher un semblant de calme avant de retourner dans son bureau prendre quelques affaires et sortir de l'immeuble. Elle s'était laissée guidée par ses pas pour se retrouver face à la falaise de Konoha. Un soupir lui échappa quand la réalité la percuta : elle n'était pas habillée pour escalader la muraille. Résignée elle grimpa jusqu'au sommet par le chemin qu'elle n'empruntait pour ainsi dire jamais. Une fois en haut, elle se laissa tomber dos à son rocher et resta ainsi : vide.

OoOoO

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure et son père n'allait pas le rater quand il arriverait au restaurant, cependant une affaire plus urgente requérait son attention.

En fin d'après midi Hinata Hyuga l'avait appelé paniqué par la disparition de leur amie. En effet Temari avait quitté le cabinet vers 16h de fort méchante humeur, aussitôt débauchée la brune s'était rendu chez son amie pour prendre de ses nouvelle mais elle avait trouvé la maison fermée. Elle était passée chez ses parents, dans la brasserie où elle mangeait le midi, dans les bars qu'elle affectionnait : elle ne l'avait trouvée nulle part. En désespoir de cause elle avait contacté son cousin et l'Akimichi espérant qu'à trois ils la retrouveraient.

C'est ainsi que Choji s'était retrouver à arpenter les rues de Konoha alors que le jour déclinait. C'est en quittant le parc municipal en se retrouvant face à la falaise de la ville qu'un éclaire de géni, ou de folie selon le point de vu, avait traversé son esprit : Shikamaru et elle affectionnaient particulièrement l'endroit. L'espoir d'avoir découvert la cachette de la jeune femme lui fit accélérer le pas.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant au sommet, l'ascension lui avait demandé des efforts d'autant qu'il était fatigué d'avoir cherché la jeune femme dans tout les recoins de la ville. Il avança dans la pénombre à part un gros roché il n'y avait rien. Il soupira à nouveau :

« - Bon sans, où est ce que tu as été te caché Temari… » Il passa une main fatigué sur ses yeux en soupirant. Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour une petite voix lui hésitante se fit entendre :

« - Choji… ? » Le cœur de l'Akimichi rata un battement, il connaissait cette voix ! En quelques enjambés il fut au rocher, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de trouvée la Sabaku pâle comme la mort allongée sur le semblant d'herbe qui recouvrait le sol.

IL s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa sa main sur son front, elle était brulante il la redressa pour qu'elle s'assied contre lui. La lumière de la ville en contrebas éclairait faiblement son visage. Elle lui adressa un regard désespéré et laissa éclater sa tristesse dans de gros sanglots, aussitôt il l'enlaça. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne cesse de pleurer. A genoux à même le sol le cuisinier commençait à avoir mal aux jambes, il força la jeune femme à se relevé et la souleva dans ses bras. Il descendit bravement le petit chemin, son amie pelotonnée contre lui prononçant des phrases sans queue ni tête.

OoOoO

Madame Akimichi soupira bruyamment, la soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos, son fils les avaient laissé en plan elle et son mari alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à préparer les plats pour le servie du soir. Il n'était rentré que beaucoup plus tard, la petite Sabaku dans les bras, refusant de la laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Elle avait du gérer le restaurant seule avec son conjoint, son fils trop occupé à se ronger les sangs pour la jeune femme. Par chance ils avaient eu très peu de client et avaient fermé relativement tôt. Une fois la cuisine rangée elle était monté apporter à son fils un thermos d'infusion, n'entendant aucun bruit venant de son appartement elle était entré faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle l'avait trouvé affalé dans un fauteuil de son salon face à la blondinette allongée sur le canapé. Sans faire de bruit elle avait déposé son thermos sur la petite table avant de couvrir les deux jeunes gens de couverture, faute de pouvoir les porter dans un lit ils seraient au moins au chaud pour dormir.

OoOoO

Réveillée par la lumière du jour Temari papillota des yeux pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas fermé ses volets la veille au soir ? Dans un effort monumental elle ouvrit les yeux : une table basse avec deux tasses et des croissants frais déposés dessus lui faisaient face. Dans un mouvement brusque elle se releva, manquant de tomber du canapé sur lequel elle était allongée. Un grognement, qui tenait du rire retenti : assis de l'autre coté de la table, Choji la fixait en souriant un croissant coincé dans la bouche. Il avala sa bouchée puis l'invité à manger elle aussi.

« - Je pourrais pas aller au toilette d'abord… ? » tenta-elle. Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever de son lit improvisé mais fut prise d'un violent vertige. Elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal à l'accoudoir du canapé sous le regard alarmé du garçon.

« - Tu devrait manger quelque chose avant : j'ai pas envi de devoir appeler les pompiers. » Lâcha t-il avant de prendre un nouveau croissant sur la table. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas il allongea le bras pour se saisir d'une autre viennoiserie et la lui lança. La jeune femme tendit mollement les mains devant elle mais reçu le projectile en plein torse. Son interlocuteur pouffa manquant de s'étouffer, ce qui eu le don de réveiller la blonde :

« - Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi au réveil… » Puis elle grommela plus bas : « Saleté de cuisinier, emmerdant dès le levé…

- J'ai quand même été acheter des croissants ! » Se défendit ledit cuisinier.

« - Ça vaut rien comme argument. » Elle enfourna une énorme bouchée et continua son explication en la mâchonnant : « Y'a une boulangerie au bout de la rue… Donc tu as du passer… Allé à tout casser : trois minutes dehors… Montre en main… Donc bon… Moi aussi je peux le faire…

- Sauf que toi tu dormais comme un bébé ! »

Elle haussa les épaules puis se pencha sur la table pour attraper un second croissant. Elle tenta un regard par la fenêtre mais le ciel gris ne lui donna pas l'envie de continuer sa contemplation. Elle concentra donc son attention sur son compagnon. Un croissant dans la main et un autre sur l'accoudoir de son siège il la fixait sans vraiment la regarder, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle soupira bruyamment.

« - Hee, Choji… » Il cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Je… Merci… » Il lui offrit son sourire réconfortant.

OoOoO

**(Nda : lancé maintenant la chanson.) **

_La veille au soir il avait bataillé ferme pour ouvrir sa porte d'appartement sans lâcher son précieux paquet, mais il avait finalement réussi. Sans allumer la lumière il s'était dirigé vers son canapé pour déposer sa fragile passagère. Une fois fait il avait soigneusement fermé sa porte avant de retourner au chevet de l'avocate. Et elle avait tout lâché. Sans qu'il ait à lui demander ce qui c'était passé elle s'était mise à parler : Hiashi Hyuga qui la remercia le temps qu'elle se reprenne en main, ses bévues avec le pauvre Neji, sa culpabilité de faire souffrir ses proche, son désespoir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… Ils avaient pleuré comme des enfants dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_« - Je sais, je sais qu'il faut avancer. Mais j'ai beau essayer j'y arrive pas ! Il est toujours là, dans notre chambre, au coin de la rue, dans la brasserie où je déjeune le midi, même mes vêtements me le rappel : j'avais tel pull tel jour, il me trouvait jolie dans telle robe… Quand je regarde mes parents, cote à cote, je nous vois tel qu'on aurait du être dans trente ans… Toi aussi tu me le rappel, ton sourire, ton si beau sourire plein de gentillesse et de douceur, c'est ce sourire que tu lui adressais quand vous vous croyez seuls. La façon que tu as de me serrer dans tes bras quand je pleure, il faisait pareil… Je le vois dans tous ceux que j'aime… _

_« Je voulais des enfants… C'est bête, parce que ça m'a toujours rebuté de m'imaginer avec un énorme ventre… Mais avoir un mini nous à aimer… Un petit bout de chou, mélange de lui et de moi, un enfant à chouchouter, à embrasser, à câliner… Je m'en suis rendu compte en regardant le ventre rond de Kurenai. Je nous ai imaginé tout les deux en train de choisir un papier peint pour la chambre de notre fils, parce que oui, notre premier enfant aurait été un garçon, après on aurait eu une petite fille… J'imagine le regard doux qu'il aurait posé sur le berceau… Bien sur tu aurais été parrain, Tenten la marraine… Mes parents transformés en grands parents gâteaux… Je crois que ça m'aurait plu… _

_« Je sais qu'il faut passer à autre chose, que je devrais à nouveau aimer, mais je ne crois plus en être capable… J'ai essayé… j'ai même honte… Neji est tellement gentil avec moi… et je savais qu'il était attiré… Mais tu vois, quand je l'ai embrassé… Ce n'était pas lui que j'embrassais… C'était Shika…_

_« Vous avez eu beau me regarder durement, me réprimander parfois… je ne me sentais vivantes que dans mes souvenirs, qu'en regardant nos photos… Mes dossiers, me changeaient la tête… Je savais pertinemment que ce que je faisais était mal… Mais… Lui… Nous… J'ai l'impression que la vie ne nous a rassemblés que pour mieux nous séparer… Et j'ai peur Choji… J'ai peur parce que je ne me sens plus le courage de vivre, mais qu'au fond de moi j'ai encore plus peur de mourir… _

_« Je n'ai pas de tombe, pas de corps… Rien qui ne me prouve qu'il ne soit pas en vie… Rien excepté ce vide, là, dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas s'il a souffert avant de mourir, ou si tout a été rapide, peut-être ne s'est-il rendu compte de rien… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais rien… La dernière image que j'ai de lui c'est son sourire rassurant derrière la vitre de la voiture avant qu'il ne parte… Je crois… Je crois qu'il m'a dit un truc du style : « bosse pas trop… » Je ne sais même plus… _

_« Plus le temps passe et moins mes souvenirs sont nettes je sais que c'est normal, mais je ne veux pas oublier, c'est tout ce qui me reste… Sans les quelques films que j'ai de lui, je ne me souviendrais peut-être plus du son de sa voix… J'ai peur… j'ai peur parce que c'est toute ma vie à présent, et que peu à peu, inéluctablement j'oublie…_

_« Il faut passer à autre chose, c'est une certitude… Mais je n'y arrive pas… J'essaye… Au lieu de vivre, je me souviens... Tu sais Choji, j'ai tout essayé, j'ai essayé de faire comme s'il m'avait quitté, de faire comme si la vie reprendrai son cours, j'ai été voir un psy, j'ai écrit tout ce qui me passait par la tête, j'ai couché des pages et des pages entières de souvenirs, j'ai bu mais je n'ai pas oublié, j'ai fumé mais ça me l'a rappelé, j'ai même essayé de sortir avec des garçons… Mais j'y arrive pas… Il est là, et ne veut pas me laisser continuer… » Elle avait sangloté tout le long de sa tirade, toutefois elle avait continué, cherchant parfois ses mots, saisissant la main réconfortante de son ami. Quand elle s'était tu il avait lui aussi cherché ses mots, sa réponse brève avait toutefois suffit :_

_« - Tu as mal et je partage ta douleur… C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on se batte ensemble, cote à cote… On ne s'en sortira pas seul, alors on va emménager ensemble, ranger la maison de Shika et la fermer. Elle restera ainsi le temps qu'il faudra… Jusqu'à ce que l'on guérisse. Je ne peux pas t'affirmer qu'on oubliera tout… En fait je refuse de l'oublier… Mais nos souvenirs patienteront le temps qu'il nous faudra pour nous remettre… Et un jour on pourra reparler le sourire aux lèvres de Shikamaru Nara et de tout les beaux moments qu'on a vécu avec lui… Je t'en fais la promesse. »_

OoOoO

**Dimanche 3 Mai. 10 Mois après la mort de Shikamaru.**

Allongé sur la petite terrasse de leur tout nouvel appartement Choji contemplait les étoiles. Le retour du printemps avait dégagé le ciel et regarder les astres le tranquillisait. Il avait laissé la baie vitrée entrebâillée, des bruits de casseroles et des effluves de cuisine lui parvenaient. Cédant à la demande de sa toute nouvelle colocataire il l'avait laissé préparé seule leur repas du soir. Ils avaient passé la journée à monter les meubles de la cuisine, il avait du tempêter pour imposer son aide à la jeune femme. Cependant elle avait avoué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée que pour ce genre de travail être à deux facilitait la tâche.

Ils avaient investi leur nouvelle habitation une semaine plus tôt, négligeant les conseils d'Asuma qui aurait préféré finir les quelques travaux avant leur installation. Cependant les deux compères était pressés d'enfin se retrouver seuls, ensemble. Depuis la Sabaku s'acharnait dès 9h le matin et jusqu'à tard le soir à faire le nécessaire pour rendre leur domicile agréable.

Avec l'aide d'Hinata, ils avaient trouvé une petite maison à mi chemin entre le restaurant de ses parents et le quartier des affaires où se trouvait le cabinet Hyuga. D'environ 80m2 un grand salon, une belle cuisine et la salle de bain se partageaient le rez-de-chaussée. A l'étage deux chambres et une petite pièce aménagée en bureau complétaient le tout. Ils avaient en outre la chance d'avoir une petite terrasse entourée d'un jardin tout aussi petit mais aux plantations entretenues.

« - Choji ! Tu as faim comment ? » Cria l'avocate à travers la maison.

« - Bof, je sais pas… Faim normal ! » Lui répondit-il. Au grommèlement qu'il entendit il su que sa réponse n'avancerait pas son amie : alors qu'elle pouvait se contenter d'un bol de lait le soir il était capable d'engloutir trois côtes de bœuf sans être repu. Soucieux de ne pas trop l'embêter après une journée de dur travail il ajouta « Fais comme pour toi, je mangerai du pain en plus si j'ai faim. »

« - Savez vous que vous êtes la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré Monsieur Akimichi ? » La voix avait résonné juste à coté de lui. Le garçon se tordit le cou pour apercevoir son amie appuyé contre la vitre fixant elle aussi les étoiles. « Je fais du lait de poule ça te va … ?

- Du quoi ?

- Du lait de poule, le meilleur remontant que je connaisse !

- Hum… On goutera… » Le silence s'installa et Choji tout à la contemplation du ciel pensa que le demoiselle était repartie mais elle lui donna tord :

« - Tu… Tu crois qu'il est quelque part là haut… ? » Il prit son temps pour se relever et vint se poster face à elle. Il passa sa grande main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire confiant.

« - Je crois qu'où qu'il soit il veille sur nous petite sœur… »

* * *

… **Alors… ? Déçu ? Heureux ? (je sais que ce n'est pas très joyeux et que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment être heureux mais bon… C'est une façon de parler.) Dans tout les cas votre avis m'intéresse! **

**Une petite confidence : après avoir longuement réfléchi j'ai décidé de finir ce chapitre tel qu'il est, vous évitant une fin pleine de questions… Mais ne vous en faites pas… Cette fameuse « fin » arrive avec le prochain chapitre, qui est, MIRACLE, presque bouclé ! Non vous ne rêvez pas ! La trame est faite (et je me suis formellement interdit de changer quoi que ce soit !) et la majeur partie des scènes sont déjà écrites ! Donc je peux vous le promettre pour fin février maximum ! Voili voilou ! A bientôt !**


	10. Soutiens moi

**Bonjour ! Bon, je sais encore une fois je n'ai pas respecté le délai de publication que je m'étais fixée... Et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Voici donc, l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. De ^plus j'essaye de publier depuis une bonne semaine et pas moyen d'éditer mes fics, j'étais d'autans plus désolée que je vous devais ce chapitre ! **

**A ma décharge ce chapitre fait un peu plus de 14 000 mots... C'est donc le plus long chapitre que j'ai posté depuis le début de cette fic !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira (et que vous ne me détesterez pas trop... de la tournure des événements) M'enfin, j'ai abandonné la fin dramatique que je vous préparais depuis le tout début de cette histoire (vos messages m'ont convaincu de vous offrir une fin "ouverte") Dans tout les cas il y aura moins de fautes dans ce chapitre que dans les précédents (je l'ai relu avec plus d'attention) mais il en restera quand même... Je vous prie donc de m'en excuser !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

****Mardi 19 Mai. **

Assise dans le canapé Temari s'appliquait dans l'écriture de « mémoires » comme les qualifiait son colocataire. Depuis qu'elle s'était vu interdire de séjour au cabinet Hyuga elle avait du se trouver d'autres occupations. Lors de leur emménagement puis les semaines qui avaient suivit elle avait prit en main les « travaux de réfections » : le parquet à poncer, la réfection des tapisseries, la salle de bain à nettoyer de fond en comble, elle en était même arrivée à interdire à l'Akimichi de l'aider trop régulièrement. Cependant quelques jours plus tôt elle était arrivée à bout de toutes les tâches qu'elle s'était jusqu'alors fixées. Elle avait donc tourné en rond toute une matinée jusqu'à ce que son ami la sermonne : elle le fatiguait.

Faute de mieux elle avait prit un crayon et un papier pour écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le nom de Shikamaru vint noircir la feuille. Se prenant au jeu, elle avait continué : mettant par écrit tout les souvenirs qui lui passaient par la tête.

Leur première rencontre…

_Elle sortait avec Doku depuis un peu moins de deux mois… Un soir où ses parents avaient prévus de rentrer plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé, elle avait décidé d'en profiter pour faire une surprise à son petit ami. Malgré le froid de novembre elle avait vaillamment enfourché sa mobylette et s'était rendu chez le garçon. Une fois sur place elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte ne sachant si elle devait frapper ou non : peut-être le dérangerait-elle ? Cependant, avant qu'elle ait prit sa décision, la porte du petit appartement s'était ouvert sur son occupent. _

_« - Tu vois je t'avais dit que j'avais entendu du bruit… » Avait annoncé une voix inconnue derrière son hôte. Fronçant les sourcils elle s'était décalé pour tenter d'apercevoir l'invité quand Doku l'avait prit dans ses bras. Dérangée de s'afficher si grossièrement elle s'était toutefois laissé embrasser par le garçon. _

Le souvenir un peu flou ne lui permit pas de se rappeler comment elle s'était retrouvée coincée entre un mur et son amant, mais quand elle avait senti ses mains s'aventurer sous son t-shirt elle l'avait repoussé.

_« - Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on n'est pas seul… » _

_Elle avait ponctué sa remontrance d'un mouvement sur le coté, échappant à l'étreinte du garçon. Son petit ami stoppé dans son élan avait grogné et jeté un regard accusateur à son invité toujours affalé sur le canapé. _

_La pièce baignait dans la pale lueur produite par l'écran de télévision, mais cela ne gêna pas la jeune femme. Temari s'avança vers l'inconnu toujours dans la même position il fixait l'écran de télévision comme si, seul dans le salon, il n'avait pas été interrompu._

_Elle le salua poliment mais n'eu pas le droit au moindre regard, juste un hochement de tête. Doku qui avait prit la peine de fermer la porte de son habitation les rejoignit, il passa un bras propriétaire autour des hanches de la jeune femme, faisant par la même occasion les présentations :_

_« - Chérie, c'est Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara, je t'en ai déjà parlé : on est dans la même classe. » L'intéressé ne lui accorda pas un regard toujours concentré par son écran. _

_« - Et moi c'est Temari. » Elle avait tendu sa main vers le dénommé Shikamaru espérant enfin un signe de vie. Sans bouger il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil et voyant qu'elle persistait, il avait fini par se tourner vers elle dans un soupir. Malgré l'antipathie première qu'il lui inspirait, la Sabaku lui avait adressé un sourire encourageant. Après un nouveau soupir, plein de regret, il avait délaissé son occupation pour se lever et serrer la main de la jeune femme esquissant un semblant de sourire. _

_Temari en avait profité pour le détailler sommairement : brun, les cheveux retenus par une couette, ils devaient lui arriver en dessous des épaules une fois lâchés. Son regard aussi sombre que ses cheveux n'exprimait aucun intérêt pour la conversation à venir et Temari se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air aussi peu intéressant que son propre petit ami. _

_Une moue ennuyée la conforta dans son idée ainsi que ses vêtements négligés : un t-shirt trop large d'au moins cinq tailles et un pantalon de jogging informe. Elle leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, après tout elle n'avait pas à critiquer les vêtements d'un parfait inconnu !_

_« - Salut. » Avait-il lâché presque à regret. Alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour se rassoir et retourner à sa télévision Doku l'avait interrompu :_

_« - Mais ce que vous pouvez être coincés vous deux ! » Il avait presque crié dans l'appartement. Tenant toujours fermement la demoiselle par la taille, il l'avait poussé vers son ami, la faisant presque basculer sur celui-ci. Le brun l'avait rattrapé d'un geste vif, enserrant sa taille et évitant qu'elle ne les fasse tomber tout deux. Rouge de honte Temari avait remercié le brun puis sous la pression de son petit ami lui avait fait la bise. _

_« - Je préfère ça bébé ! C'est mon meilleur pote, c'est comme un frère pour moi ! Alors vous pouvez bien vous faire la bise ! » Tout en parlant il s'était rapproché de la Sabaku pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Il déposa un baisé dans son cou et la blonde eu du mal à réprimé un frisson de dégout. La moue narquoise du Nara laissa deviner qu'il avait vu sa réaction, cherchant une échappatoire la jeune femme le questionna :_

_« - Donc tu es dans la même classe que Doku… Ça ne doit pas être évident de le supporter à longueur de journée… » Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit mais il répondit :_

_« - Ouai… Je dois dire qu'il est plus chiant que n'importe quelle fille, mais au moins il ne se met pas à pleurer à la moindre contrariété… C'est déjà ça… » Temari fronça les sourcils et se dégagea des bras de son amant pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur._

_« - A bon… ? Parce qu'un mec selon toi ça ne pleure pas ?_

_- Non. _

_- Voyez-vous ça… Soit gentil et ne bouge pas le temps que j'aille chercher un couteau dans la cuisine, une fois que tu n'auras plus rien entre les jambes on verra si un gars ne pleure pas ! » Il grimaça mais lui adressa à nouveau son sourire moqueur :_

_« - C'est quand on ne trouve rien à dire qu'on utilise la violence… Pauvre petite fille. » Les deux mots avaient sonné comme une insulte dans sa bouche mais son regard rieur en supprima l'agressivité._

_« - Bon vous êtes mignon, mais si c'est pour vous entretuer dans mon salon je crois que vous allez sortir. » Possessif, Doku s'était placé dans le dos de la Sabaku pour l'entourer de ses bras. Temari retint un soupire tandis que l'autre grimaça de plus belle. _

_Détournant son attention du brun face à elle Temari jeta un regard à la télévision toujours allumée. Les deux personnages qu'elle vit à l'écran lui rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose. Elle se concentra quelques secondes et le nom du film lui vint à la bouche :_

_« - Da Vinci Code ?_

_- Tu connais ? » Firent les deux garçons étonnés._

_« - Oui je l'ai vu il y a quelques mois… » Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon et ce qu'elle y vit la désespéra : rien. Aucun intérêt, pas la moindre lueur de curiosité : le vide. En dépit de cause elle jeta un regard à l'autre pour le voir la fixé avec un certain intérêt, elle continua donc :_

_« - L'histoire en elle-même m'a plus… Mis à part tout le coté mystique… » Encore le sourire moqueur, mais cette fois ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il riait elle s'enhardit. « Mais concernant le dénouement je suis resté sur ma faim : ça ce fini un peu en queue de poisson ils repartent chacun de leur coté sans se dire grand-chose, ils ne finissent même pas ensemble ces idiots… » Le Nara hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire plus chaleureux._

_« - Pfff… Mon cœur tu me fatigue avec tes truc intellectuels à la con… Il est très bien ce film… » Intervint son petit ami Temari se refrogna mais à sa grande surprise Shikamaru prit la parole :_

_« - T'as qu'à rester regarder la fin avec nous, on le remet au moment où t'es arrivé…_

_- Merci mais non. Je ne dois pas trop tarder, mes parents risquent de rentrer et de s'inquiéter s'ils ne me voient pas… Et puis je ne voulais pas vous déranger. _

_- Tu sais bien que tu ne me dérange jamais. » Souffla Doku à son oreille. Et alors qu'il allait à nouveau prendre son cou pour cible elle s'esquiva et se planta face au Nara :_

_« - J'ai été contente de te rencontrer, mais faut que j'y aille. » Il haussa les sourcils reprenant son masque d'indifférence. « Bonne fin de film et à bientôt peut-être. »_

_Il ne répondit pas se contentant d'hocher la tête et de se rassoir. Son petit ami l'avait raccompagné à la porte et elle s'était enfuit comme une voleuse ne lui accordant qu'un rapide baiser. _

Temari sourit, ce soir là elle s'était juré de ne plus passer à l'improviste chez son petit ami afin d'éviter toute nouvelle confrontation avec le brun. Non pas qu'il lui ait fait peur, qui aurait eu peur de pareil garçon ? Mais elle s'était sentie… Troublée, plus intéressée par le brun que son petit ami, et c'était impardonnable.

Cependant à force de refuser de passer quand le Nara était chez lui son petit ami avait fini par se braquer. C'était donc pieds et poings liés qu'elle s'était rendu quelques semaines plus tard chez Doku qui la tannait pour qu'elle revoie son ami. A sa grande surprise le Nara s'était montré plus amical que lors de leur première rencontre et après deux heures passées à échanger des pics et avis sur différents sujets elle avait rendu les armes : ce garçon était tout sauf comme son petit ami.

Ainsi elle s'était prise à espérer croiser le garçon quand elle rendait visite à son amant, cherchant toutes les excuses imaginables pour provoquer de nouvelles confrontations. A sa grande surprise son désir semblait partagé car un soir où Doku devait passer la vois chez elle le Nara l'avait accompagné. Ses parents qui n'appréciaient pas son petit ami avaient trouvé le brun sympathique. Elle ne savait pas qu'à ce moment elle l'aimait déjà.

OoOoO

Concentrée sur son écriture Temari n'avait pas entendu son colocataire se lever. Et tandis qu'elle griffonnait revivant par la même occasion ses souvenir elle se prit à sourire.

« - Que me vaut cette mine joyeuse ? » La jeune femme sursauta : confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, son bol de café à la main Choji la regardait tendrement.

« - Rien d'extraordinaire… » Elle rougit sous le regard scrutateur de son ami : « En faite… Je… C'est notre première rencontre… » Il lui adressa un sourire amusé attendant qu'elle continue. « Je… Si je te raconte tu me raconte ? » Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. « Tu… Tu me ferais une tasse de café avant… ? » Elle lui adressa son sourire le plus enfantin et vaincu, il parti vers la cuisine.

« - Je croyais que tu avais horreur du café… ? » Cria-t-il de l'autre pièce.

« - Ouai… Ça a un gout de chiotte et ça pu comme pas possible !

- T'es bête… » Il grommela mais revint avec une tasse fumante : après tout lui aussi détestait cette boisson mais la buvait par mélancolie plus que pour ses effets énergisants.

OoOoO

Tout à leurs souvenirs Choji et Temari n'avaient pas vu passer la fin de matinée et quand le garçon avait avisé l'heure il s'était précipité dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un repas, autre que des biscottes tartinés de nutella comme l'avait suggéré la blonde. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait été ouvrir la porte lorsque la sonnette avait retentie.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait jusqu'alors s'était effacé pour laisser place à un masque d'incrédulité mêlé d'incompréhension.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

La referma.

Aucun son n'en sortait. Elle fronça les sourcils cherchant à se donner contenance. La personne face à elle ne bougea pas ne fit pas le moindre mouvement.

« - Temari ? C'est qui ? » Questionna l'Akimichi de la cuisine. La jeune femme voulu répondre mais elle ne trouva pas les mots : que dire ? Comment expliquer l'inexplicable ? Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de l'appartement puis regarda à nouveau leur visiteur : toujours là, immobile. En dépit de cause, et de plus en plus déboussolée, elle referma la porte sans que l'importun fasse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.

Rêvé. Elle avait rêvé : une hallucination due aux souvenirs qui l'habitaient encore. Elle inspira profondément et amorça un mouvement pour rejoindre son ami… Quand la sonnette retenti à nouveau. Elle se figea. Intrigué Choji passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte qui reliait les deux salles :

« - C'était qui Tema… ? » Elle lui jeta un regard désemparé.

« - Un fantôme… Je… Non, C'est impossible… Je ne sais pas… » Le garçon fronça les sourcils et, le visage soucieux, se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit avec violence et resta muet devant l'apparition.

« - Ha… Choji… Je… Je suis soulagé, on m'a bien renseigné sur ton adresse… J'avoue que j'ai été déconcerté par la présence de Temari chez toi… Je… » Voyant que son interlocuteur ne réagissait pas le nouvel arrivant fit un signe de la main vers l'intérieur de la maison : « Si tu m'accorde l'hospitalité, j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire… » Trop choqué pour parlé le cuisinier se décala pour laisser le passage libre, puis referma la porte derrière son invité.

OoOoO

« Voilà… C'est aussi bizarre pour vous que pour moi… Je… Est-ce que je peux vous demander de ne pas m'interrompre ? » Sans rien dire Choji et Temari acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Leur interlocuteur soupira. « Ok.. Merci… »

Ils étaient confortablement assis dans les fauteuils du salon un thé fumant déposé sur la table entre eux. Deux ans plus tôt la scène aurait été parfaitement appropriée. Mais à cet instant les deux colocataires étaient désemparés par la présence dans leur appartement d'un présumé mort.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… De quand datent vos dernières nouvelles… ? » Temari hoqueta tandis que son ami se raidissait à coté d'elle. L'avocate vint se collé contre l'Akimichi et attrapa sa main. Le garçon la regarda longuement, indifférent au regard soucieux de leur invité. Quand enfin il cessa de la scruter il poussa un profond soupir : il devrait parler pour deux.

« - Nos… Dernière nouvelles comme tu le dis datent précisément du… » Il inspira profondément. « Du mercredi 16 juillet… Du jour… De… Du jour de… » Il abandonna. Énoncer ce simple fait lui était trop douloureux. Il serra dans sa main celle plus fine de sa colocataire. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait tenir, pour elle et pour lui-même.

« - Le jour de votre mort. » Les mots étaient tombés aussi dur que de la pierre, coupant comme un rasoir, accusation dissimulée. Choji regarda effaré la jeune femme à coté de lui. Elle avait prononcé ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire le menton relevé, bravant fièrement les yeux noirs de leur interlocuteur, elle faisait face.

« - On m'a appelé pour me dire que vous aviez été tués dans un attenta à la bombe. La veille j'avais eu Shikamaru au téléphone, il m'avait confirmé votre retour pour le surlendemain. » Ses mots exprimés sèchement avaient claqués dans la pièce laissant derrières eux un silence pesant.

Leur vis-à-vis qui n'avait jusqu'alors exprimé aucuns sentiments leur adressa un sourire triste : ébauche d'excuse muette. Temari pour la première fois depuis son arrivée détailla leur interlocuteur : ses cheveux autrefois long étaient coupés cours, mesurant à peine plus de cinq centimètres ils s'organisaient en mèches folles. Sa peau constellée de petites cicatrices n'avait rien à voir avec le teint de pèche qu'elle lui connaissait. Son visage blafard et émacier laissait deviner des conditions de vie déplorables. Ses traits soucieux et ses sourcils froncés avaient remplacé son sourire jovial. Seuls ses yeux restaient inchangés : noir.

« - Matsuri… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Choji avait murmuré. Les larmes aux yeux il sondait la coéquipière de son meilleur ami, cherchant à comprendre par quel miracle une femme déclarée morte pouvait se trouver face à eux.

La jeune femme les regarda aussi désemparée qu'ils l'étaient. Elle soupira passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer. Par où commencer ? Que dire ? Quoi taire ? Comment expliquer ce qui ne peut l'être ? Comment ne pas se laisser submerger par l'horreur du quotidien ? Elle avait pourtant eu tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à la manière dont elle présenterait les choses... Mais les rares ébauches d'explications qu'elle avait tentées jusqu'alors ne l'avaient jamais satisfaite. Cependant elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait la vérité à ces deux personnes.

« - C'est… C'est assez compliqué. Et… Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. » Elle désigna son sac posé contre son fauteuil : « Il y a dedans quelques cahiers destinés à Jiraya-sempai, ce sont mes notes quotidienne. Vous pouvez les lire mais j'aimerai que vous les lui transmettiez rapidement… » Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer : « Il y a aussi deux lettres… » Elle hésita. « Qui… Qui vous sont destinées. On me les a remises lors de mon départ. »

Elle se pencha vers la table pour attraper sa tasse de thé. Tout en la buvant à petite gorgée elle chercha une manière de formuler ce qu'elle avait à dire. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas l'Akimichi qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux lui vint en aide :

« - Et si tu nous disais les choses simplement… Ce qu'il s'est passé depuis… Juillet dernier… » Il avait parlé doucement tentant de ne pas la brusquer comme l'avait fait Temari. La journaliste lui accorda un sourire reconnaissant et tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole son visage se durci :

« - Je… Oui. Vous le savez déjà mais si Shikamaru a été envoyé à Kiri c'est suite à ma demande j'étais sur place depuis quelques mois et la situation ne cessait d'évoluer. Au fil du temps j'avais réussi à nouer quelques contactes avec des membres de l'Association… » Temari et Choji froncèrent les sourcils : ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette dernière, Matsuri s'expliqua donc : « L'association est le nom de l'organisation armée qui soutient le gouvernement indépendant.

- Je croyais que la province de l'eau était sous la tutelle de Kumo ? » Intervint la blonde.

« - Oui, c'était en effet le cas. Cependant il y a un an et demi des politiciens de Kirikagure ont réitéré leur demande d'indépendance elle n'a malheureusement pas été prise en compte par les dirigeants de Kumo. Ça c'était déjà produit il y a une cinquantaine d'année et rien ne s'était passé mais cette fois le peuple de l'eau revendiquait lui aussi son indépendance. Très vite un gouvernement indépendant a été créé, il s'est attiré la sympathie de l'Association qui menait déjà quelques actions contre l'occupant. C'est là que j'ai débarqué. Un des leaders du gouvernement a étudié à Suna en même temps que moi et on était resté en contact par la force des choses j'ai fini par rencontrer quelques amis d'amis et… Je vous laisse deviner la suite.

« Pour ce qui est de Shika… Disons qu'il y a eu un malentendu : je suppose qu'on vous a expliqué que des opposants nous ont sauvagement assassinés… C'est en fait les représentants de Kumo qui ont ordonné à ce que, les fouines qu'on était, soient exécutées. C'est des membres de l'armé qui ont fusillé notre jeep avant de la faire sauter… Je n'étais pas dans la voiture lors de la fusillade : j'avais suivit Ryuu, un médecin volontaire qui faisait sa tournée. Shikamaru avait préféré m'y attendre. Je n'ai pas pu retourner aussitôt sur les lieux de l'explosion : trop de soldats. Je l'ai pleuré des semaines, me haïssant de l'avoir entrainé avec moi.

« Faute d'alternative, j'ai suivit Ryuu : sans papier et sans mon équipier je n'avais aucune chances de rentrer. Moins d'une semaine plus tard la guerre a éclatée. Nous sommes alors partis dans les terres, rejoindre un groupe de résistant mené par un ami, Haku. Je l'avais déjà rencontré au tout début de mon séjour, sauvage au possible il n'en restait pas moins l'un des meilleurs capitaines de l'Association.

Les nouvelles recrues de l'organisation sont formées dans des camps spéciaux dont ils ne sortent pas pendant des mois c'est dans l'un de ceux-ci que j'ai retrouvé Shika à la mi octobre. Je le croyais mort et vice versa. Il est resté très évasif sur la façon dont il a survécu et je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il était… Différent. Il me semblait plus grand, plus fort, plus dur… Son regard… Vous l'auriez vu… froid, posé, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement… Un bon petit soldat. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à discerner mon ami sous cet aspect de guerrier.

Dans tout les cas, il a échappé, comme moi, au massacre et qu'il s'est retrouvé embarqué dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Cependant il était… différent.

« Je l'ai présenté à mes camarades, et par la même occasion à certains gradés de l'Association. Haku l'a tout de suite remarqué, c'est vrai que pendant notre séjour à Kiri il avait développé son don pour la stratégie militaire. Alors quand Zabuza, le commandant de plusieurs sections, a présenté certaines attaques à venir il n'y a pas été par quatre chemins et à expliqué en quoi telles ou telles interventions étaient vouées à l'échec.

Bizarrement la plupart des capitaines et des commandants présents l'ont écoutés attentif à son avis. En moins de deux semaines il était passé du stade de nouvelle recrue à celui de stratège sans en paraitre étonné.

« Malgré leurs caractères renfermés, il s'est vite entendus avec Haku, accessoirement bras droit de Zabuza. Il a décidé de l'accompagné quand mon groupe est repartit avec un nouvel ordre de mission. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce qu'il a vécu, il a passé l'hiver avec Haku et qui sait ? Peut-être Zabuza… Il ne m'a rien dit. Nous nous somme revus au printemps, dans un des camps de base situé à Kiri, l'offensive contre Kumo ayant reprit dès les premières fontes de neiges.

Il faut savoir que l'hiver dure de mi-décembre à mars là-bas et qu'une fois enfermer dans une maison on n'en sort que pour aller chercher du bois. Pendant ce laps de temps le pays est entièrement bloqué, la neige recouvre tout, et toute activité est suspendue jusqu'au retour des beaux jours. Même les miliciens de Kumo ne mettent pas le nez dehors, et pourtant ils auraient eu beaucoup à faire…

« Toujours est-il que Shikamaru est resté aux côtés d'Haku pendant tout ce temps et ils semblaient plus proches que jamais. Avec leur petite équipe ils étaient l'un des fers de lances de la résistance. Toujours fourrés dans des coups plus risqués que les précédents, ils réussissaient à se sortir des plus mauvaises passes. Malgré tout un jour ils ont été arrêtés : délation. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris mais ils sont ressortis à six du poste de police où ils étaient retenus, Zabuza en très mauvais état mais vivant. Après ça a continué encore et toujours plus audacieux. Ils ont même réussit à s'infiltrer dans le palais du chef du gouvernement en place ! Un véritable exploit au vu du niveau de sécurité de celui-ci ! On dit que c'est Shika qui a planifié l'attaque… un vrai coup de géni ! »

Soudain le visage de la jeune femme qui s'était au fur et à mesure éclaircie se rembrunit.

«… Malheureusement, il y a quelques semaines… Zabuza a été tué. Il a tenté une opération risqué, seul, il n'est pas revenu. Haku était anéanti il a fallu que Shikamaru parlemente des heures pour l'empêcher d'aller le venger. Moins de trois jours plus tard Ryuu a été arrêté et fusillé. »

Elle hoqueta et quelques larmes lui échappèrent. Elle se reprit toutefois :

« Kisame, un des commandants nous a confié la mission à moi et Shika de rentrer à Konoha afin de transmettre des documents aux médias. D'après le Conseil des commandants de l'Association et le gouvernement indépendant c'est le seul moyen de faire cesser la guerre. Une intervention de Suna ou Konoha marquerait la fin de l'asservissement de Kiri par Kumo… J'ai accepté sachant qu'avec mes contactes ce serait chose aisé… Shikamaru lui… A refusé. Il est resté auprès d'Haku, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il m'a chargé de vous remettre une lettre à chacun… Je ne les ai pas ouvertes… »

A l'énonciation des lettres elle désigna son sac de la main.

« J'ai embarqué sur un des rares bateau de pêcheurs de l'ouest que la milice ne contrôle toujours pas et me voilà. La traversé est possible uniquement au printemps, et encore elle est malaisée, mais nous n'avions pas le choix… C'est l'avenir de tout un peuple qui se joue en ce moment… Et la vie de mon meilleur ami, si il est toujours parmi les vivants. »

Un long silence suivit la tirade de la jeune femme. Choji toujours assis sur le canapé fixait sa tasse sans la voir : à des kilomètres de là il tentait d'imaginer le quotidien de son ami avec le peu d'information que lui avait fourni la jeune femme. Toutefois une affirmation revenait le hanter : il vivait. Son meilleur ami était en vie quelque part à l'est des côtes de Konoha...

Temari s'était levé pendant le discours de la rescapée. Face à la baie vitrée, dos aux deux autres elle laissait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Dépit, consternation, peur, soulagement, lassitude, espoir et angoisse se mélangeaient pour ne plus former qu'une boule dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle l'imaginait mort depuis des mois et apprenait que son amour vivait. Elle apprenait qu'il avait survécu à bien des épreuves mais qu'il avait préféré rester dans ce pays de malheur plutôt que de rentrer. Le mélange d'émotions qui la submergeaient était se muait peu à peu en une colère sourde, elle sursauta surprise quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna vivement pour dévisager Matsuri qui lui adressait un regard désolé. Laissant libre cours à sa colère elle se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et sans adresser un regard à la jeune femme elle monta dans sa chambre avant d'en claquer la porte. Le bouquant qu'elle fit eu le don de sortir Choji de son était second : il s'ébroua pour se rendre compte de la fuite de sa colocataire. Matsuri retourna à sa place et lui fit à nouveau face elle prit la parole : tant de choses à dire et si peu de temps devant elle...

Temari fouilla rageusement dans ses vêtements à la recherche de son poncho. Elle avait besoin d'air : de l'air frais pour pouvoir penser au calme. Elle fini par trouver l'objet de ses recherches et l'enfila son sac l'attendait au pied de son bureau elle le ramassa puis sorti de la pièce. La porte claqua à nouveau descendant les marches de l'escalier en quatrième vitesse elle ne jeta pas le moindre regard aux deux occupants de la pièce. Elle allait se saisir de ses clefs de voiture quand une petite main lui retint le poignet l'arrêtant dans son geste. Son regard se voulait agressif mais Matsuri ne cilla pas. Elle se contenta de lui fourrer un morceau de papier sous le nez :

« - Ça t'est adressé, et j'ai ordre de te le remettre en main propre. » Comme Temari ne se décidait pas à se saisir de la missive la journaliste la glissa dans le sac de la blonde. Lâchant son poignet elle lui adressa un petit salut : « Je serais parti quand tu te décideras à rentrer alors adieu. » Et tandis que Temari se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée la femme lui fit une dernière recommandation : « Prends soin de toi, mais aussi de lui Temari No Sabaku. C'est le meilleur des amis que tu as là. » La porte claqua ramenant le silence dans la pièce.

**

* * *

**

**Konoha, 21 juin. 11 mois après la disparition de Shikamaru. **

Elle n'avait jamais été croyante. Bien sur comme tout le monde elle avait suivit les cours d'éducation religieuse, mais elle n'avait jamais réussit à croire en l'existence d'une entité supérieure. Le monde lui avait toujours paru trop triste, trop sombre, et toutes les guerres provoquées par les hommes l'avaient conforté dans son idée. Si Dieu il y avait il était bien caché.

Elle n'aimait pas les églises : trop grandes, trop froides… Lors des rares occasions où il fallait s'y rendre ses parents étaient toujours obliger de l'y trainer de force… Et pourtant elle se retrouvait là, assise sur un banc de bois, sous l'œil froid des saints à se recueillir en silence.

Les mains jointes et la tête toujours penchée elle glissa un regard vers son voisin. Le jeune homme se trouvait dans la même position qu'elle à la différence que ses yeux étaient clos. Avisant ses lèvres tremblantes elle posa l'une de ses mains sur le bras de son ami. Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc le garçon sursauta tourna la tête vers elle pour la regarder fixement. Des larmes plein les yeux elle pouvait y lire toute sa tristesse et l'acharnement qu'il mettait à contenir les petites perles d'eau qui ne demandaient qu'à rouler le long de ses joues.

La jeune femme senti son cœur se serrer, lui d'habitude si fort, était sur le point de pleurer comme un enfant. Temari fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire : elle entoura son ami de ses bras et le berça, le plus doucement possible, indifférente aux larmes qui s'échappaient de ses propres yeux.

OoOoO

Ils étaient seul depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Toujours enlacés ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, un signe… Mais rien ne viendrait et ils le savaient. Il se détacha un peu d'elle se redressant de toute sa hauteur, un soupir lui échappa ramenant l'attention de sa compagne sur lui. Il tenta de lui sourire, grimaça tout au plus. Elle lui répondit de la même manière, elle aussi trop fatiguée pour maintenir son masque de femme forte et souriante.

Poliment elle l'avait suivit quant il lui avait confié son besoin de venir se recueillir dans ce lieu, et ce malgré le malaise que lui avait toujours inspiré les églises. Il n'avait jamais été persuadé de quoi que ce soit concernant les divinités, la vie après la mort et toutes les choses qu'on leur prêchait à longueur de journée cependant le calme et le silence qui régnait à l'intérieur de ces murs lui permettait de ressortir plus serein qu'il n'y entrait.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, cherchant par ce geste à se donner du courage. Il adressa un remerciement muet à son amie et la guida jusqu'à la sortie. Sur les marches du perron une brise fraiche fit voler leurs cheveux finissant de les faire redescendre sur terre.

Ils descendirent les marches sans échanger la moindre parole, et se dirigèrent vers la terrasse d'un café de l'autre coté de la place face à eux. Les mots étaient devenus superflus : un regard un geste, un simple haussement de sourcil et ils savaient ce que pensait l'autre parfois ils riaient aux éclats au vue de leur dialogues muets, mais à chaque fois leur sérieux puis leur mélancolie reprenait le dessus et ils finissaient toujours par se sentir honteux.

Confus d'avoir été prit en flagrant délit de bonheur, piteux de trouver encore la force de sourire sans se forcer, embarrasser de s'être rapproché pour combler le vide laissé, honteux de simplement continuer à vivre loin de lui. Certes dans une lettre qu'il lui avait adressée Shikamaru lui demandait de reprendre le cour de sa vie sans s'enfoncer dans les regrets mais il lui était difficile d'appliquer ce précepte.

Choji leva les yeux au ciel : d'un bleu parfait quelques nuages cotonneux voguaient au gré du vent à l'horizon, une journée magnifique s'annonçait. S'il avait été là, avec eux, il se serait absorbé dans la contemplation des cumulus. Le cuisinier scruta les nuages, cherchant à distinguer une forme dans leurs allures, il crut y discerner un dragon, et amorça un sourire en imaginant ce qu'aurait vu son ami d'enfance à la place de l'animal fantastique.

Temari qui s'était rendu compte de l'immobilité de son ami et s'était arrêtée quelques mètres devant lui le regardant en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

« - Tu viens ? »

Sortant de sa rêverie l'homme hocha la tête et rejoignit la jeune femme. Et pendant qu'ils traversaient la rue il lança un regard en coin à sa compagne : c'était pour elle qu'il tentait de faire bonne figure, pour la voir sourire et l'obliger à avancer. Il s'était fait une promesse et s'évertuait à la tenir, faire ce que voulait Shikamaru : obligé la jeune femme à aller de l'avant et se reconstruire malgré son départ.

« - On boit un verre et après je te fais gouter mon nouveau dessert. Et ce n'est PAS négociable ! »

A son grand soulagement la jeune femme lui adressa un de ses véritables sourires et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer vers une table à l'ombre de la tonnelle du bar.

OoOoO

Assise dans l'arrière coure du restaurant Akimichi Temari attendait patiemment que son ami ait rangé son matériel pour rentrer chez eux. Depuis le début de la saison estivale moins d'un mois plus tôt, et faute d'activité plus attrayante Temari s'était proposée d'aider Choji et ses parents dans leur restaurant. Elle s'était ainsi retrouvée embauchée, goutant pour la première fois aux joies et déconvenues du métier de restaurateur.

La mère de Choji assistée de sa propre mère l'avaient briffé sur l'art du service en salle elle avait du bachoter le menu que proposaient les Akimichis et apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour répondre aux questions les plus tordues que pouvaient poser les clients : D'où provient la viande ? Et la sauce Kiwi elle est à base de quoi ? Vous ne faites pas de cuisses de grenouilles ? Quel est ce petit arrière gout délicieusement sucrée ? Il y a des pépites de chocolat dans la glace chocolat ? Dans quel sens le cuisinier roule t-il sa feuille de brick ? Quand vous dites saignant, c'est saignant ou saignant ?

Malgré son caractère emporté et son manque de patience, Temari avait su gérer sans trop de problème ses élans de colère envers les clients. Et lorsqu'elle commençait à perdre son sang-froid elle était bizarrement appelée en renfort en cuisine. Il suffisait qu'elle se retrouve à coté de son colocataire pour se calmer il avait au fil des jours, développé sa capacité à canaliser la jeune femme. Prenant activement part à la vie du restaurant, Temari se levait aux mêmes heures que son ami et le secondait dans sa cuisine, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il fallait mettre le curry avant le lait de coco, ou de quelle manière éplucher les langoustines… Pédagogue le cuisinier prenait toujours le temps de répondre à ses questions, parfois sans fondement et inutiles, de lui montrer comment tenir son couteau, ou de lui réexpliquer la préparation d'un plat en particulier… Il se félicitait d'avoir une apprentie aussi attentive.

« - Alors, on flemmarde ? »

Temari releva la tête, dans l'embrasure de la porte l'Akimichi la jaugeait goguenard. Elle soupira : avachie sur son banc elle ne devait pas avoir l'air d'une battante, mais malgré la grosse journée qu'ils avaient eu elle se sentait encore en forme.

« - Tu rigole ? Je faisais ça pour te mettre à l'aise ! Avec tes cernes on a l'impression que tu vas tomber d'un instant à l'autre, mort de fatigue !

- Je me porte comme un charme, je te remercie ! » Ils échangèrent un regard complice. « Et puisque tu n'es pas aussi épuisée que tu en as l'air je t'embarque pour une partie de flipper !

- Une quoi ? » Demanda la jeune femme les sourcils relevés, sceptique.

« - Une partie de flipper demoiselle, tu as parfaitement entendue. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais gamin j'étais imbattable !

- Choji… Tu es gentil mais… » Elle jeta un regard amusé à sa montre : « Mais il est bientôt 2h du matin… Où veux-tu trouver un flipper à cette heure là ? » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« - Alors ça, c'est mon secret. Mais prépare-toi à te faire dé-mon-ter !

- Hum… Je suis pas convaincue… » Le garçon partit dans un rire tonitruant et la jeune femme le suivit dans sa bonne humeur. Il s'essuya les mains sur son tablier avant d'aller le déposer en cuisine son père les salua alors qu'ils quittaient la petite cour. Sans y penser Choji passa son bras autour des frêles épaules de son amie et la guida à travers les rues du centre ville.

Malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez eux il était sur de ne pas trouver le sommeil à moins que la juriste ne dorme à ses côtés, et pour cela il aurait du lui expliquer ce qui le tourmentait. Malheureusement il se l'était interdit.

Il avait été réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone, il s'était levé en quatrième vitesse pour se précipiter dans le salon et répondre afin de permettre à sa colocataire de se rendormir. Leurs parents et leurs amis savaient qu'ils terminaient le service tard et qu'ils se levaient en conséquence en fin de matinée. Celui ou celle qui appelait avait donc une bonne raison pour les réveiller à 8h du matin. Il n'avait pas été déçu du voyage. La conversation avait durée moins de 3 minutes mais elle l'avait hanté toute la journée.

Soucieux il se mordit la lèvre inférieure habitude récurrente -lorsque quelque chose le tourmentait- qu'il tentait pourtant de perdre. Temari avait posé la tête sur son épaule massive et malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, le détail ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle avait passé la journée à l'observer à la dérobée et son angoisse persistante commençait à l'inquiéter.

Elle avait elle aussi été réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone, mais comme son ami elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Depuis un bon mois elle dormait peu : la visite que leur avait rendue Matsuri l'ancienne co-équipière de Shikamaru l'avait troublée. Elle avait digéré sans trop de mal l'annonce de cette dernière : après tout il était tout à fait plausible qu'ils aient tout deux survécus à une tentative d'attentat. Non ce qui l'empêchait de dormir c'était la raison si importante aux yeux du Nara pour qu'il décide de rester dans un pays en pleine guerre civile.

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il soit resté, quitte à mourir, pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne et un ami qui un an plus tôt n'était qu'un parfait inconnu. Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait écrit. Même si sa lettre ressemblait plus à un adieu qu'à une déclaration elle voulait espérer.

Tout les soirs, quelque soit son état de fatigue, elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête les images qu'elle s'était faite du quotidien du garçon. Le froid, la neige, le sang, la peur… Qui pouvait supporter cela ? Comment son géni flemmard avait-il survécu dans de telles conditions ? Le connaissait-elle si mal ? Ou avait-il changé à ce point ?

Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les rue à l'éclairage limité elle se remémora la journée qui venait de s'écoulée : sachant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir elle s'était levée. Son ami faisait chauffer de l'eau les yeux dans le vague, comme dans un état second il s'était cependant reprit quand elle l'avait questionné sur le coup de téléphone. Il avait prétendu une erreur de numéro, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle se demandait toutefois ce que son ami avait à lui cacher. Après avoir mangé en silence Choji avait émit le souhait d'aller se recueillir à l'église vaincu d'avance Temari avait accepté sachant que ces passages au lieu de culte calmaient toujours le cuisinier. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendu dans un bar boire une bière, puis conscience professionnelle oblige, s'étaient rendu au restaurant Akimichi pour y préparer le service du soir. Pourtant toute la journée Choji avait affiché une mine fatiguée, soucieuse…

« - Bon… Tu vas cracher le morceau… ? » Brute de décoffrage, Temari n'avait pas trouvé ni même cherché, un autre moyen d'aborder le sujet. Elle savait qu'en tournant autour du pot ils ne feraient que perdre leur temps.

Choji s'arrêta et regarda le petit visage déterminé de son amie. Il la dépassait de plus d'une tête mais elle ne semblait pas effrayée par sa corpulence. Après tout c'était compréhensible, jamais il ne l'avait menacé physiquement, et leurs rares affrontements verbaux s'étaient toujours soldés par un statut-co, souvent agrémenté de pardons et d'étreintes cordiales.

« - Qu'est ce que tu racontes… J'ai pas de chewing-gum. » Tentative d'humour, ridicule, inutile qui ne fera qu'énerver la demoiselle. Pas de réponse. Elle se contenta de se dégager de son bras.

« - Ce matin. C'était quoi ? » Choji baissa les yeux pour s'absorber dans la contemplation de ses chaussures : tout plutôt que de croiser son regard scrutateur. Les secondes s'égrainèrent : rien. Temari prit le visage du garçon à deux mains pour l'obliger à la regarder. Docile il la laissa faire : pourquoi résister, d'une manière ou d'une autre elle finirait par savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« - C'est… D'après Kotetsu ça ne veux rien dire mais…

- Kotetsu ? » Temari tiqua : elle connaissait ce prénom, et bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à mettre un visage dessus elle l'associait à des sentiments douloureux et sombres.

« - Oui… Il bosse au journal de Konoha… » La jeune femme eu un mouvement de recule presque imperceptible.

_« - Bonjour, Kotetsu de Konoha's New Je… Je suis désolé… Mademoiselle, je… Vous devriez vous assoir… Il y avait ces médecins… Et monsieur Nara a voulu les accompagner… Et…Il y avait ces rebelles… Ils ont tiré sur la jeep. Il y a aussi eu cette bombe… La voiture avait été piégée… Ils… Ils l'ont fait sauter… Je suis désolée mademoiselle… On n'a pas pu reconnaitre les corps… Mais… Une chose est sur… Il était dans la voiture lors de l'attaque… »_

Kotetsu… L'homme qui lui avait annoncé 11 mois plus tôt la mort de son amant. Rien de bon ne pouvait émaner d'une personne pareille. A cet instant elle ressentit le besoin de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas avoir à entendre ce qui allait suivre… Mais son corps ne lui répondait pas : elle s'entendit demander d'une voix dure :

« - Que t'as-t-il annoncé ? » Le cuisinier grimaça, dire tout haut ce qu'il avait ressassé toute la journée ne changerait rien : cependant l'énoncer à haute voix lui donnerait une dimension plus réelle…

« - Il m'a appelé, à la demande de Jiraya-sama. Le gouvernement de Kumo… Venait des les informer de la mort de… » Il soupira. « De Matsuri. On n'en sait pas plus, mais un récent réfugié a corroboré leurs dires… »

Tremblante de tous ses membres Temari se laissa tomber sur le bitume. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux. Elle se détestait.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi inhumaine : elle venait d'apprendre la mort d'une connaissance proche et elle était à peine triste. Elle se détestait d'être soulager de ne pas avoir entendu un autre nom. De ne pas pleurer de tristesse mais de soulagement : ce n'était pas le nom de Shikamaru qui avait été prononcé.

Choji faisant fit du lieu où ils se trouvaient s'agenouilla à coté de l'avocate et la serra dans ses bras.

« - Choji… » Guère plus qu'un murmure, elle avait pourtant prononcé le prénom avec toute la détresse dont elle était capable. Il resserra son étreinte, inconscient que la frêle silhouette qu'il enlaçait partageait ses remords. Son ami n'était peut-être pas mort. Et c'était la seule chose qui importait.

* * *

**Konoha, le lendemain. **

Tamaki frappa à la porte : pas de réponse. Elle frappa à nouveau un peu plus fort : toujours rien. Elle tenta en vain de baisser la poignée : rien, le verrou avait été enclenché. Face à sa défaite elle se retourna vers ses compagnons de fortunes Madame Akimichi juste derrière elle mordait furieusement sa lèvre inférieure un peu en retrait leurs deux époux échangeaient des regards anxieux.

Madame Akimichi la mère de Choji – l'ami et colocataire de sa propre fille – l'avait appelé à l'heure du repas alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger rapidement son sandwich du midi. Affolée elle lui avait apprit que leurs enfants ne s'étaient pas montrés comme à leur habitude au restaurant. Elle avait d'abord tenté de les joindre sur leurs portables respectifs mais ceux-ci étaient éteins elle avait ensuite appelé à leur domicile mais elle était tombée à chaque fois sur le répondeur.

La matrone lui avait alors fait par du comportement anormal des deux jeunes gens la veille : son fils n'avait pas desserré les dents de la journée morose et soucieux au possible tandis que Temari ne cessait de lui lancer des regards angoissés. Il n'en avait pas fallut plus à la gérante du restaurant pour s'inquiéter : ils avaient peut-être fait une bêtise.

Plus terre à terre Madame Sabaku avait donné rendez-vous aux Akimichis chez leurs enfants, annulé toutes se consultations en catastrophe, téléphoné à son mari pour qu'il les rejoigne et avait traversé la ville à toute allure…

Son mari avait été le premier sur les lieux, il avait eu beau frappé on ne lui avait pas répondu il avait alors fait le tour de la maison pour trouver les volets de la baie vitrée de la cuisine fermés. Tamaki venait d'arriver chez les jeunes gens et elle avait été désignée pour essayer de frapper à la porte.

Monsieur Akimichi, un homme imposant tant par sa corpulence que par son air déterminé s'avança entre les deux mères et après avoir farfouiller dans de multiples poches extirpa de l'une d'entre elles un petit trousseau de petites clefs argentés. Son épouse étouffa un petit cri de satisfaction en se saisissant de l'objet puis en introduisit une dans la serrure de la porte récalcitrante. Les quatre adultes s'engouffrèrent dans la petite maison et tandis que les deux mères montaient à l'étage en appelant leurs enfants, les deux hommes firent le tour du salon et de la cuisine. En moins d'une minute ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'entrée à exprimer leur inquiétude quant à la disparition soudaine de leur progéniture.

Shiro le père de Temari questionna les Akimichi :

« - Choji ne vous a pas confié ce qui le perturbait ?

- Non. Il est assez secret comme garçon. » Expliqua le chef cuisinier.

« - Et vous ne savez pas où il va quand il se sent mal ?

- En général il monte sur le toit de l'immeuble mitoyen de notre restaurant mais j'ai été vérifié avant de venir : il n'y avait pas un chat. Temari ne vais a rien confié ces derniers temps ?

- Non. Elle semblait aller mieux de jours en jours… J'avais l'impression qu'il en allait de même pour Choji… Je ne comprends pas quelle mouche à pu les piquer… » Les deux pères échangèrent un regard abattu. Madame Sabaku qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors prit la parole :

« - En général, quand Temari a quelque chose sur le cœur, elle vient m'en parler.

- Et bien cette fois c'est différent. » La coupa rageusement La mère de Choji. Sans prendre en compte l'interruption de cette dernière Tamaki reprit :

« - Il a du se passer quelque chose… Il y a peu de temps… En général Temari se rend sur la falaise quand elle se sent mal… Mais je doute qu'elle y ait entrainé Choji… C'est… Son endroit à elle… Non… Je pense savoir où nos enfants se sont rendus… En fait, je crois que c'est plutôt logique… »

Face aux regards interrogateurs des autres parents Tamaki leur fit signe de la suivre, ils montèrent tous dans sa petite voiture avant de quitter en trombe la rue.

OoOoO

Tamaki ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer aux autres passagers de la voiture pourquoi elle était venue ici : l'instinct maternel. Elle poussa le petit portail, songeant qu'un coup de peinture ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, et rejoignit la porte d'entrée en quelques pas. Sans attendre ses compagnons elle abaissa la poignée, et comme elle s'y attendait la porte s'ouvrit.

Il faisait sombre dans la maison mais la femme connaissait parfaitement les lieux, et savait où chercher. En baisant les yeux elle aperçu deux paires de chaussure : l'une d'elle appartenait à sa fille, elle les lui avait offert deux mois plus tôt la seconde paire plus massive ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un homme. Dédaignant les escaliers menant à l'étage elle s'avança vers le salon elle eu un mouvement d'arrêt quand elle passa à l'endroit exacte où elle avait retrouvé sa fille pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, des mois auparavant. Elle entra dans le salon suivit de près par la mère du cuistot elles se figèrent. Là au fond de l'énorme canapé de la pièce, appuyés l'un sur l'autre leurs enfants les fixaient le regard perdu et soulagé à la fois.

Et tandis que madame Akimichi se jetait littéralement sur son fils Tamaki prit le temps de contourner les meubles qui la séparaient de sa fille. La juriste ne la quittait pas des yeux et quand sa mère ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, elle se leva pour enlacer la femme qui lui ressemblait tant. La mère entoura de ses bras la silhouette de sa fille et la berça lui murmurant des mots de réconfort tandis que la jeune femme redevenue enfant pour quelques instants pleura à chaudes larmes.

Shiro s'était joint à leur étreinte. Quelques minutes passèrent rythmées par les pleurs de la blonde et du jeune cuisinier et par les murmures apaisants de leurs parents.

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour qu'ils puissent parler à nouveau sans fondre en larmes et ainsi expliquer à demi mot ce qui les avait poussé à réinvestir la maison qu'ils avaient mis sous clefs.

**

* * *

**

**Konoha, 3 juillet la même année. **

Hinata, le sourire aux lèvres, regardait son amie tenter de faire renter un énième dossier dans sa sacoche. La jeune femme blonde se débattait depuis cinq bonnes minutes avec son sac pour y mettre le plus grand nombre de document en vue des deux mois qu'il lui restait avant d'enfin pouvoir réintégrer son bureau. Et depuis qu'elle était arrivée l'avocate n'avait cessé de proférer des obscénités.

En ce vendredi soir, anniversaire de la création du cabinet Hyuga, la majorité du personnel s'entassait dans le grand hall où avait lieu un verre de l'amitié. Elles s'y étaient rendu comme tous les autres, cependant après un quart d'heure à échanger des banalités avec ses collègues, Temari s'était éclipsée : elle avait bien mieux à faire ! Bannie depuis plus de deux mois du cabinet d'avocat elle s'était présentée deux jours plus tôt au maitre des lieux afin de lui faire part de sa détermination à réintégrer son équipe.

Hiashi Hyuga l'avait longuement regardé avant de lui annoncer sa décision : elle pourrait reprendre sa place au sein du cabinet après les congés annuels des employés, soit au début du mois de septembre. La jeune femme s'était fait violence pour ne pas hurler sa joie et avait rallié son bureau pour mettre son amie au courant de la bonne nouvelle. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée conviée au pot annuel du cabinet.

A l'arrivée de son cousin, Hinata avait cherché son amie dans la foule en vain ils étaient alors partis tout deux à sa recherche dans les luxueux couloirs du bâtiment.

« - Bordel, tu pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de te foutre de moi ? »

Temari lui avait à peine jeté un regard mais avait entraperçu son sourire amusé. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée, se bornant à pester contre son sac beaucoup trop petit et ses dossiers bien trop volumineux…

Hinata sursauta en entendant une voix juste derrière elle :

« - Je vous cherchais mais heureusement pour moi, le doux son de ta voix m'a conduit jusqu'à vous. »

La brunette se tourna vers son cousin qui se tenait juste bien droit, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres il fixait la blonde des ses yeux clairs. La jeune femme, telle une furie envoya valser dans la pièce le dossier qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Elle poussa ensuite un grognement mécontent et se laissa tomber à terre.

« - Tu sais Tema, le cabinet sera toujours ouvert la semaine prochaine… Tu pourras revenir chercher quelques dossiers si tu y tiens tant…

- Non ! Ton père m'a interdit de remettre les pieds ici avant ma 'réintégration' en septembre ! » Maugréa l'avocate.

« - Et tu comptes boucler tout ces dossiers tout en travaillant d'arrache pied au restaurant de ton copain ? » Questionna le jeune homme sceptiquement.

« - Faut bien que je m'occupe !

- Temari… Tu te lève à 11h du matin et tu te couche en moyenne à 2h… Et pendant toute ta journée tu cuisine et sert en salle… Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as du temps libre… »

L'intéressée fusilla du regard la brune qui venait de parler.

« - Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai pris un retard énorme dans mes dossiers, il faut que je le rattrape. Et puis, j'ai des jours de repos figurez-vous ! Choji les passe à dormir ou à faire je ne sais trop quoi, moi pendant ce temps là je m'ennuie ! »

Aux regards que lui accordaient ses deux amis Temari su qu'elle ne les avait pas convaincus, elle espérait cependant qu'ils ne chercheraient pas à en savoir plus.

« - Et bien puisque madame ne sait pas quoi faire de ses jours de repos, on va pouvoir en profiter pour te présenter Caty-nou, elle n'arrête pas de nous tanner pour te rencontrer !

- Tu sais donc ce que tu fais la semaine prochaine. » Conclu la Hyuga.

« - Nos jours de congés ne correspondent pas ! Il va falloir attendre vos vacances !

- Cesse de faire ta forte-tête ! Du moment que mon travail est fait, personne n'a à me dire quand et où bosser, je sui donc libre d'allé au domaine pendant deux jours si ça me chante. Et il en va de même pour Hinata. »

La brune approuva d'un hochement de tête et face aux regards déterminés des deux Hyuga Temari ne trouva pas la force de refuser. Elle poussa un profond soupir, avança à quatre pattes en direction de ses feuilles éparpillées sur le sol et entreprit de les remettre dans leur chemise. Une fois cela fait elle se releva, épousseta son pantalon, contempla quelques instant sa liasse de feuille et renonça à la faire entré dans son sac. Elle retourna le déposer sur son bureau et proposa à ses deux acolytes :

« - Si je vous paye le resto, vous faites l'école buissonnière avec moi ? »

Elle avait ponctué sa phrase d'un regard de chien battu. Au sourire amusé du garçon et à l'expression enthousiaste de la brune Temari su que sa soirée s'annonçait moins barbante que prévue.

**

* * *

**

Nuit du 12 juillet Domaine Hyuga, Port de Taki.

Assis à coté d'elle sur le canapé, télécommande en main Neji semblait imperméable à tout ce qui l'entourait. Ils étaient arrivés au domaine familial en fin d'après midi elle avait aussitôt eu le droit à une visite des lieux. La bâtisse semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. C'était le genre d'endroit qu'elle rêvait de posséder étant enfant.

Caché aux yeux du monde par d'imposants murs de tuffeau et un bois dense, on accédait à la propriété en passant par un portail en fer forgé, aussi frêle d'aspect que l'imposante enceinte semblait inébranlable. Une fois le portail passé, il fallait ensuite avancer sur plus de 800 mètres le long d'un chemin gravillonné à travers la petite forêt pour arriver enfin à découvert. Là on apercevait la magnifique façade du bâtiment, niché au creux d'un petit vallon.

Ancien pavillon de chasse les pierres de tuffeau blanches de la façade chauffaient toute la journée au soleil d'immenses fenêtres, constellant les façades, laissaient entrer les embruns du bord de mer le parc environnant était d'après les dires de Neji aussi vert et fleurit en été qu'en hiver.

L'intérieur était aussi somptueux que le laissait présumé l'allure de la bâtisse Temari n'eu pas le courage de compter le nombre de lustre en cristal les tapisseries et portraits tout droit sorties d'un autre temps semblaient comme neufs les meubles anciens : bureaux, voltaires, canapés n'étaient qu'invitations à la rêverie… Tel un château de contes de fées, l'édifice recelait mille et une merveilles : un escalier double aux marches en marbre menait au 1er étage les boiseries qui ornaient les différentes salles étaient d'une finesse déroutante la cuisine semblait tout droit sortie du siècle précédent, mais le four dernier cri et les plaques de cuissons en démontraient la modernité.

Neji l'avait conduit dans une chambre à l'étage, elle y avait déposé sa petite valise avant de continuer le tour du propriétaire. Elle avait rencontré la fameuse Caty nounou qui malgré ses nombreux plats sur le feu avait prit le temps de la détailler et de la questionner : Si elle aimait le civet de lièvre ? Comment s'était passé son voyage ? Si les croissants lui convenait au petit déjeuner ? Neji avait-il conduit prudemment sur la route ? Savait-elle quand Hinata comptait arriver le lendemain –petite tête de linotte, elle avait encore oublié de la prévenir alors qu'elle avait la lourde tache de nourrir toute une maisonnée– ? Vivait-elle toujours avec ce cuisinier comme le lui avait dit Neji ? Préférait-elle les framboises ou les fraise ? La chambre lui convenait-elle ?

Neji avait été obligé de l'arraché à sa nourrice.

Comme la nuit tombait, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'aller jusqu'à la mer, mais il lui en avait fait la promesse : dès le lendemain ils iraient se baigner. Ils avaient mangé dans la cuisine refusant d'investir la salle à manger trop apprêtée pour un repas qu'ils désiraient simple Caty-nou s'était installée avec les deux jeunes gens et avait mené la conversation durant tout le diner telle une mère de famille, rencontrant pour la première fois sa possible future belle-fille... Ils s'étaient retirés sur les coups de 22h et suite à la proposition de Neji, s'étaient installés dans un petit salon de l'étage pour visionner un film.

OoOoO

Temari n'avait pas bu -à peine un verre de rouge au repas, ça ne comptait donc pas- et pourtant elle se sentait enivrée par la présence de son compagnon. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se sente attirée par le Hyuga mais l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait la déboussolait. Son odeur musquée emplissait ses narines, lui faisant tourner la tête. La fraicheur de la soirée semblait l'inciter à se blottir dans les bras du garçon. Elle savait depuis longtemps que le Hyuga l'attirait et que cette attirance était réciproque, cependant depuis la disparition de Shikamaru il l'avait toujours repoussé…

Shikamaru. Il continuait à hanter ses jours et ses nuits, mais depuis peu, grâce à Choji ses amis et ses parents, elle commençait à ré-envisager un futur. Elle savait pertinemment qu'une partie d'elle-même continuerait à l'aimer, mais elle devait se reconstruire et se tourner vers l'avenir. Il avait choisi un chemin qui les séparait, elle ne pouvait plus l'attendre : elle avait une vie à mener, c'était ce qu'il lui avait écrit. Et pourtant… Elle peinait à se détacher de ses souvenirs : et ce malgré le message qu'il lui avait adressé, la poussant à aller de l'avant…

A la pensée de la petite lettre elle enfouit sa main dans sa poche touchant ainsi un petit morceau de papier précieusement plié un hoquet de peine lui échappa. Aussitôt les yeux du brun furent braqués sur elle. Elle tenta d'apaiser son ami d'un geste de main mais sa tentative lui sembla ridicule à elle-même. Il l'examina quelques seconde et lâcha :

« - Tu peux pleurer si tu veux. »

Il avait dit ça sur le même ton blasé qu'il employait en temps normal, mais son regard attentif et soucieux démentait son manque d'intérêt affiché. Ennuyée de lui causer tant de problème elle se colla contre lui en murmurant :

« Tu devrais te chercher une fille à aimer au lieu de rester avec moi… »

Il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui l'encourageant à prendre ses aises. Elle passa ses jambes sur celles du garçon qui après une hésitation la souleva pour l'installer autrement, la faisant basculer entre ses jambes et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Excuse moi… »

Elle avait chuchoté mais il l'avait clairement entendu. Il poussa un soupir qu'on aurait pu croire exaspérer.

« - Ne t'excuse pas… Je serai toujours près de toi.

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que... Parce que c'est comme ça. »

Il coupa court à la discussion en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure de son amie. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux. 'Il' agissait de la même manière avant…

La main droite dans le bas du dos de la juriste, et la gauche contre la peau nue de son bras, Neji n'osait plus esquisser le moindre geste. Une alarme avait retentit dans sa tête quand il avait senti son amie frissonner, mais il ne faisait rien pour mettre fin à la situation.

A la fois heureux de la tenir ainsi contre lui et désemparer par la tournure que prenaient les choses il laissa ses doits effleurés le plus doucement possible la peau de la blonde. Restant attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, il s'enhardit quand il la senti se pelotonner un peu plus contre lui.

Elle soupira. Les yeux toujours clos un visage s'imposa peu à peu à elle : brun, les cheveux attaché dans un catogan sur le haut de la tête, de profonds yeux noirs plein d'intelligence et de douceur, un sourire à peine visible réservé à elle seule… Shikamaru… Il voulait qu'elle aime à nouveau… Et elle se sentait prête à tenter l'expérience… Elle inspira profondément, l'odeur n'était pas la même, mais la tendresse distillée dans les légères caresses était similaire.

Ses mains jusque là posées sur le torse de son compagnon vinrent doucement se refermer autour de son cou. La jeune femme, hésitante, déposa tout de même de légers baisers sur la mâchoire du brun le sentant frémir elle l'attira à elle pour embrasser sa joue le plus tendrement possible.

Comprenant qu'il ne la repousserait pas elle se positionna suffisamment près de lui pour effleurer sa bouche à chaque mot qu'elle soufflerait :

« Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plait… »

Neji n'avait pas pu réprimer un sursaut de surprise. Il avait espéré ces mots tellement longtemps, et c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils sortaient, alors qu'il perdait peu à peu espoir. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du font et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte qui les liaient dans l'espoir de reprendre ses esprits.

« - Je ne suis pas sur que… » Elle effleura ses lèvres tandis qu'il tentait de finir sa phrase : « Que tu le veuille vraiment… Enfin… Mas avec moi… » Temari l'embrassa légèrement avant de lui répondre dans un souffle :

« - Neji Hyuga… C'est toi que je désir… Je…

- Tu l'aime encore… Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je suis ton ami… » Il se contorsionna légèrement cherchant à contrecœur, à se défaire de l'étreinte de l'avocate mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

Changeant rapidement de position elle s'assît à califourchon sur ses genoux, pressant con corps contre celui de l'homme et enserra son visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser avec le plus de passion possible. A cet instant le brun sut qu'il avait perdu : il ferait tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait.

Vaincu, il laissa alors vagabonder ses mains sur le corps tant chéri en secret, goutant pour la première fois l'arôme des lèvres de la blonde. L'excitation l'enivrant, il recouvrit chaque parcelle de peau qui passait à portée de ses lèvres de baisers affamés. La jeune femme lui répondait avec la même fièvre une de ses mains s'était glissée sur son torse cherchant une façon de défaire sa chemise sans pour autant en arracher les boutons la seconde vagabondait sous le vêtement caressant sensuellement le bas ventre du garçon. Avide de sentir sa peau contre la sienne le brun passa ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme la plaquant encore plus contre lui.

Comme en transe ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement petit à petit Neji fit allonger la jeune femme sur le canapé pour la dominer et l'admirer à sa guise, il l'avait tant désiré, sans jamais rien tenter et alors qu'il n'y croyait plus elle s'offrait à lui.

Alors qu'il déposait des baisés sur son ventre il l'entendit murmurer un « Je t'aime Neji… » Son cœur sembla rater un battement et une douce chaleur l'envahit tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Remontant le long de son corps pour aller chercher ses lèvres il l'embrassa avec toute l'amour dont il était capable, il se recula pour lui répondre quand, les yeux clos elle finit sa phrase « …Adieu… Shikamaru… ».

Le garçon se tendit, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard elle parlait à l'autre… Que penser ? Que faire ? Temari ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement : elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin Temari se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. La chape de fatigue qui pesait sur elle l'empêcha de penser clairement : elle n'était pas chez elle… ni chez ses parents… Elle avait donc découché… Un grognement à ses coté lui fit tourner la tête : un homme dormait encore à coté d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils elle le détailla : ses cheveux longs et bruns formaient une auréole autour de son visage pâle, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il fallut quelques secondes à la blonde pour mettre un nom sur le visage : Neji. S'asseyant à moitié elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue… Elle avait don couché avec Neji… Les souvenirs affluèrent. Non. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble… Ils n'avaient pas non plus baisé… Non : Neji lui avait fait l'amour…

A cette pensée Temari un sourire vint illuminer le visage de la blonde et elle se rallongea dans le lit après une brève hésitation elle se rapprocha du brun. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux en quête de sommeil quand un bras glissa le long de sa taille pour venir la coller contre le torse du garçon. Celui-ci entrouvrit les paupières et murmura :

« - Content que tu sois resté. » Il ferma les yeux et sembla se rendormir. Temari esquissa un sourire attendri : oui il lui plaisait.

« - Moi aussi j'en suis contente… » Le Hyuga rouvrit les yeux et déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche de la demoiselle :

« - Maintenant on dort. » annonça t-il.

Bizarrement il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la blonde pour trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Konoha. 23 aout

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville, flânant comme elle le faisait rarement. Les parents de Choji lui avaient annoncé la veille au soir qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin d'aide au restaurant, et qu'elle pouvait donc disposer des derniers jours d'aout pour souffler. La blonde soupçonnait son ami cuisinier d'avoir plaidé sa cause auprès des deux adultes, en effet le cabinet Hyuga rouvrait ses portes dès le 1er septembre et elle pourrait enfin réintégrer son poste.

Depuis plus d'un mois elle entretenait une « relation » avec son ancien ami Neji Hyuga il l'attendait parfois le soir à la fin de son service et l'emmenait se promener au clair de lune ils finissaient invariablement par faire l'amour chez le garçon. Son colocataire, d'abord surpris lui avait donné tacitement son accord une semaine plus tôt :

_Un éclaire de folie les avait entrainé dans une boite de nuit miteuse entourés par de jeunes ados à peine pubères, ils avaient dansés, collés l'un contre l'autre, oubliant le reste du monde s'enivrant de la seule présence de l'autre. A la fermeture de l'établissement ils s'étaient tout naturellement dirigés vers chez la demoiselle, celle-ci habitant plus près du lieu de leur batifolage. _

_Les lendemains matins de leurs ébats commençaient toujours de la même façon : une tasse remplie de café fumant. Ce jour ne faisait pas exception : Temari s'était extirpée de sa couette avant de se trainer jusqu'à la cuisine de sa petite maison. Elle avait tout juste lancé la cafetière que Neji la rejoignait. Ils attendirent en silence que le liquide salvateur se matérialise dans les deux tasses une fois celles-ci remplies ils s'étaient installés de part et d'autre de la table de la cuisine pour boire tranquillement leur breuvage. Et tandis qu'ils sortaient peu à peu de leur léthargie, un cri d'effroi, suivit d'un chapelet de jurons, avait retenti dans la maison :_

_« - AAAAAAAAA ! Mais bordel de dieu ! Merde ! C'est dégueu ! Putain ! C'est horrible ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! » Les deux jeunes gens avaient sursauté au hurlement poussé par l'autre occupant de la maison : Choji dans le salon affichait un air dégouté en les fixant par l'entrebâillement de la porte. _

_« - NON DE DIEU ! Ça va pas de te promener comme ça ! C'est pas la fête du slip ! » _

_Temari avait froncé les sourcils : elle avait pourtant enfilé un débardeur et une culotte avant de sortir de sa chambre : son ami l'avait déjà vu ainsi._

_« - Mais j'ai mis un t-shirt... » Se défendit-elle. Choji grogna et pointa un doigt accusateur vers leur 'invité' de fortune :_

_« - MAIS PAS TOI ! LUI ! » _

_Le cuisinier porta ses mains à son visage pour se cacher derrière celles-ci. _

_« Ho ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! C'est dégueulasse ! » _

_Tout en jurant il piétinait le tapis du salon cherchant un exutoire à son dégout. _

_Abasourdi le Hyuga était resté assis sur sa chaise à contempler l'autre garçon. Temari avait rapidement examiné son compagnon espérant trouver la raison du trouble de son ami. _

_Rien. Elle ne vit rien. Rien ne la choquait dans l'apparence du brun, si ce n'était que même à 8h le matin, les yeux dans le vague et l'air totalement ahuri il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle._

_L'Akimichi tenta un regard par-dessus ses mains : voyant que les deux autres occupants de la pièce ne réagissaient pas il reprit de plus belle :_

_« - Je veux bien que vous baisiez chez moi, vous faites pas de bruit c'est bien. MAIS ! Je refuse d'avoir à supporter la vue de CE MEC EN CALBUT DANS MA CUISINE ! Un peu de décence bordel ! » _

_A cet instant et comprenant la signification des paroles de son ami, l'avocate était partie dans un fou-rire monumental qui redoubla quand son amant se leva, le rose aux joues, pour rejoindre sa chambre. _

Au souvenir de l'embarra de son petit ami Temari pouffa : il était extrêmement rare de voir Neji Hyuga exprimer autre chose que de l'indifférence alors le voir rougir de honte ! Bien sur le procureur abandonnait son masque de froideur quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, là il souriait, la regardait avec douceur et cessait de cacher ses émotions.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait vivre : animée d'un nouveau feu, prête à soulever des montagnes : elle aimait. Evidemment un coin de son cœur restait dédié à son amant perdu, mais encouragée par tous elle avait décidé de se laisser aller.

Elle profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée avant de rentrée chez elle : elle devait y retrouver Choji pour ensuite se rendre chez ses parents afin de fêter ses 26 ans.

Choji. Oui, lui aussi elle l'aimait : infiniment. Un amour plein de tendresse et teinté de reconnaissance, fraternel, devenu au fil des mois vital.

Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour son nouveau petit ami : un feu ardent s'était logé au creux de son ventre depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, augmentant chaque jour en intensité. La passion des premiers temps la dévorait et elle en était comblée.

A bien y réfléchir, cet amour là n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle ressentait pour le Nara : le garçon était nécessaire à sa survie, indispensable, essentielle ce sentiment viscéral, elle doutait de pouvoir un jour s'en défaire, mais loin de s'en préoccuper elle y voyait un appui sur lequel se reconstruire.

Un moteur rugit non loin d'elle la tirant de ses pensées, en quelques secondes une voiture s'arrêta à son niveau. La vitre conducteur se baissa légèrement :

« - Grimpe. »

Ni une ni deux, Temari fit le tour du véhicule et s'y engouffra. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de jeter un regard au conducteur, le simple son de sa voix mêlé au ronronnement du moteur avait suffit à l'identifier.

A peine avait-elle bouclée sa ceinture qu'il démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue, elle s'enfonça dans le cuir du fauteuil et soupira d'aise. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un d'entre eux ne brise le silence, les prunelles opalescentes du conducteur ne cessait de faire des allés et retours entre la route et sa passagère. Enfin il fini par lâcher :

« - Tu est magnifique aujourd'hui. »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire pendant que ses joues prenaient feu bien que le fréquentant depuis quelques temps elle ne s'habituait pas à ses compliments.

« - Merci pour les fleurs…

- Les fleurs ?

- Oui. TES fleurs. »

Le brun grimaça.

« - Ha… Ces fleurs là… Elles t'ont fait plaisir ?

- Très. »

Elle avait reçu le matin même un énorme bouquet de rose chez elle, l'absence de petit mot l'avait renseigné sur l'identité de son expéditeur. Attentif au moindre de ses désir il semblait vouloir la combler.

Elle jeta un regard à son compagnon, les yeux fixés sur la voiture qui les précédait il était vêtu comme chaque jour d'un costume trois pièces, et affichait un de ses rares sourires.

« - Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Il prit son temps pour répondre, comme si sa déclaration était vitale :

« - Je suis juste content qu'elles t'aient plus. »

Elle haussa un sourcil dubitative ce qui eu pour effet d'agrandir encore plus le sourire de l'homme. Elle reporta son attention sur la route et soupira : c'était toujours ainsi avec lui.

Ils roulèrent à vive allure avant de s'arrêter devant la maison qu'elle partageait avec le cuisinier. Tandis qu'il coupait le moteur il lui expliqua :

« - Je te laisse ici. Tes vêtements t'attendent sur le lit. »

La blonde grinça des dents : rares étaient les vêtements qui trouvaient grâce aux yeux du Hyuga, et il était encore plus exceptionnel que leurs gouts coïncident. Elle trouverait vraisemblablement une robe de cocktail sur son lit… Elle, en robe de soirée pour son anniversaire !

« - c'est Hinata qui les a choisi. » Le Hyuga grimaça et Temari se sentit quelque peu soulagée, son amie connaissait ses gouts, jamais elle ne l'aurait obligé à porter une de ces horribles robes !

Cependant son soulagement fut de courte durée, si Neji et Hinata avaient préparé quelque chose, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle ne passerait pas une soirée de tout repos. Elle se refrogna.

Elle avait pourtant été très claire : elle ne souhaitait PAS qu'on fête son anniversaire, la preuve elle avait prévu de passer la soirée avec Choji et ses seuls parents.

Après avoir un peu grommelé elle était sortie du coupé sous le regard rieur de son conducteur, il avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roue, égal à lui-même.

Pleine d'appréhension Temari se dirigea vers la porte de sa maison : toute cette mise en scène sentait l'embrouille à plein nez… Mais si Hinata et Neji étaient dans la combine il y avait de fortes chances que ses parents, et plus particulièrement sa mère, soient eux aussi dans le coup.

OoOoO

Son pressentiment s'était avéré juste : vêtu d'un T-shirt noir et d'un de ses jeans préférés –Dieu sauve Hinata Hyuga– elle s'était retrouvée entrainée par son colocataire jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. Jusque-là rien d'anormal, mis à part la présence des voitures de Neji et d'Hinata garées devant la maison et d'autres voitures plus ou moins connues garées dans les rues adjacentes.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée Choji lui céda le pas l'invitant à passer devant lui. Temari soupira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

« C'est moi » cria-t-elle.

Elle déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau en se refrognant : l'absence de réponse de sa mère la conforta encore plus dans son idée : elle s'était faite avoir. Elle lança un regard accusateur à son ami qui haussa les épaules un silence de mort régnait dans la maison : pesant, simulé, retenu.

La blonde soupira bruyamment et l'idée de prendre ses jambes à son coup l'effleura. Elle ne la mit pas en application : on aurait vite fait de la retrouver et elle ne pouvait pas décemment laisser en plan ses proches.

Voyant qu'elle avait renoncé à toutes velléités de fuite, le cuisinier lui tapoter l'épaule et s'engouffra dans le salon plongé dans la pénombre. Les lumières éteintes et les volets fermés lui donnèrent le dernier indice dont elle avait besoin : on l'attendait de pied ferme dans la salle.

Elle soupira bruyamment et passa la porte à son tour. Les murmures étouffés la firent sourire malgré elle. Invisible à ses yeux, les invités devaient la distinguer : silhouette sombre dans l'embrasure de la porte. La tension augmenta sensiblement dans la pièce et la lumière s'alluma brusquement.

Alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, une furie brune se jeta sur elle tandis que les autres convives crièrent plus ou moins en même temps un « Joyeux anniversaire » retentissant. Temari cru entendre la voix de Naruto enchainer « Et rendez-vous au cimetière » mais les éclats de rire étouffèrent le cri du blond.

L'avocate compressée contre la poitrine de sa meilleure amie jeta un coup d'œil à la 'foule' réunie pour elle : Choji lui adressait un sourire contrit juste à côté de lui Gaara fronçait les sourcils à la vue de l'effusion de joie dont faisait preuve Tenten qui ne lâchait plus la No Sabaku.

Hinata et Naruto, enlacés riaient aux éclats et rayonnaient de bonheur Neji, droit comme un I légèrement en retrait par rapport à sa cousine affichait un sourire poli Asuma, Kurenai et Suru applaudissaient un large sourire sur leurs trois visages à côté d'eux ses parents la couvaient du regard, remplis d'amour.

Temari sentit les larmes affluées, à la fois touchée et heureuse de voir tous ses proches réunis. Tenten desserra enfin son étreinte pour déposer deux bises sonores sur les joues de son amie. Se souvenant qu'elle devait être en colère, la blonde grogna :

« - J'avais dit pas de fête ! »

La brunette ne se démonta pas et adressa un grand sourire à l'avocate :

« - Une fête ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chante ? Ce sont des retrouvailles, certes organisées le jour de ton anniversaire, mais ce n'est qu'une coïncidence de calendrier ! Et puis ça n'a rien d'une fête, regarde autour de toi » : elle désigna la salle de la main « Y'a pas de ballons !

- Et une fête sans ballons ça n'existe pas ! » Renchéri l'Uzumaki qui s'était avancé vers elle.

Aux regards plein de malice de ses amis Temari ne résista plus et éclata de rire. Elle fit le tour des convives pour embrasser et remercier tous les invités, après avoir fait tourner Suru dans ses bras elle s'était dirigée vers ses parents.

Heureuse, fière, reconnaissante, elle n'avait jamais trouvé les mots pour leur dire combien ils comptaient pour elle et à quel point elle leur était reconnaissante. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et l'enlaça.

« - Je suis fière de toi ma princesse. » Cachée dans le creux du cou maternelle Temari laissa couler quelques larmes.

OoOoO

Attablés dehors, sur la terrasse face aux jardins, les convives se régalaient d'un assortiment de grillades réalisées par le père de Temari, proclamé 'grand maitre du feu' par un Naruto hilare, quand celui-ci l'avait vu se débattre avec la viande pour l'empêcher de bruler.

Alors que les amis riaient des histoires amoureuses de Tenten, brillamment racontés par celle-ci une sonnerie de portable retenti. Tous portèrent la main à leur poche, pour savoir qui était l'appelé. Gaara sorti son téléphone de son pantalon et après s'être excusé auprès de la maitresse de maison, quitta la table pour décrocher. Suite à une rapide conversation où il n'avait cessé de froncer les sourcils, il raccrocha pour demander aux Sabakus s'il pouvait emprunter leur téléviseur.

Les adultes acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Le roux se précipita dans le salon. Le son de la télé résonna dans la maison alors qu'à table tous les convives retenaient leur souffle. Suru étonné du soudain silence tenta de questionner sa mère qui lui fit signe de se taire. A peine une minute plus tard la voix du garçon raisonna :

« - Vous devriez venir voir ça… »

Tenten et Temari furent les plus promptes à se lever, le roux augmenta le son pour que tous puissent entendre les propos du journaliste à l'écran :

« … La nouvelle est tombée il y a moins de trois heure : les hostilités ont définitivement cessées entre les forces de Kumo et les révoltés de Kiri. Les deux gouvernements se sont entendus pour signer une trêve en vue de négociations de paix. »

Temari tourna la tête vers Choji, lui aussi sous le choc. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils ne purent retenir leurs cris :

« - Il a réussi !

- Ils sont libres ! »

Sans prêter la moindre attention aux autres convives Temari se leva du canapé où elle était assise et sauta au coup du cuisinier qui la fit virevolter autour de lui. Pleurant et riant à la fois ils scandèrent :

« Libre, libre, libre, libre ! »

Alors qu'Asuma commençait à comprendre la raison du comportement des deux amis, Hinata lança un regard soucieux à son cousin : les sourcils froncés il fixait sans comprendre sa petite amie.

Quand enfin les deux amis cessèrent de s'exclamer en dansant dans le salon, ils firent face à un mur d'incompréhension : à part Asuma et Kurenai, ils n'avaient mit personne au courant des révélations de Matsuri.

Ils devaient une explication à leurs proches. Les yeux brillants de larmes et les jambes tremblantes les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans le canapé, et tandis que Choji commençait son récit, Temari porta inconsciemment la main à sa poche. Elle y serra un morceau de papier, usé d'avoir été lu et relu, ouvert puis méticuleusement replié, transporté partout avec elle. Et sur ce morceau de papier, tracé d'une fine écriture quelques phrases qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur :

_« Jamais je n'ai vécu meilleurs moments qu'à tes cotés. Prends soin de toi. __Ne m'attend plus pour vivre, je m'en voudrais éternellement si tu abandonnais le présent pour te plonger dans notre passé. Et surtout n'oublie pas : vis ta vie et aimes comme tu m'as aimé._

_Faute d'occasion je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te le dire, voila qui chose est fait : je t'aime._

_Shikamaru. »_

_

* * *

_

**Non, non, non, ne me haissez pas s'il vous plait ! Je sais que vous n'aimez pas l'idée d'un Neji/Temari, mais il me fallait un homme, et il était hors de question que je touche à Choji et Gaara ! Quand à Naruto ou un autre... Bin non ! En fait je voulais depuis le début les mettre ensemble, alors bon dans tout les cas vous n'y auriez pas coupé ! Kitchen20, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ce coup en traitre ! lol**

**Je ne suis pas très contente de la scène de fin (l'anniversaire) mais j'ai eu beau me retourner l'esprit dans tout les sens je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux ! Et que pensez vous du mot de Shikamaru...? (je suis en gros stress, comme d'hab !)**

**J'espère avoir rendu justice à l'amitié entre Choji et Temari, c'est une relation qui me tiens énormément à coeur... Pour ce qui est de la non-mort de Shikamaru... Avoué que vous vous êtes posé la question de qui était l'inconnu ! Cette scène était censée être la dernière du chapitre précédent (mais vous n'auriez pas su jusqu'à maintenant qui était le nouvel arrivant) vous comprennez donc peut-être pourquoi je l'ai mise dans ce chapitre-ci... ? **

**Dans tout les cas, vous aurez un peu plus d'éclairage sur le quotidien de Shikamaru dans le prochain chapitre, et vous assisterez aux dernières "retrouvailles"... Si elles ont bien lieu... lol. J'espère ne pas mettre trop longtemps à vous publier la suite... On verra bien ! **

**Sur ce, une petite review, un avis ne serait pas de refus car je suis assez septique ! **

**Tchao !**


End file.
